Conciliador de Sueños
by Aria Rovimare
Summary: Izuku Midoriya se ve acechado por extraños sueños dónde hechos importantes de su vida se han visto modificados. Agobiado por lo que estás imágenes están provocando en sus emociones, va en búsqueda de respuestas, sin saber que esta le llevaría a enfrentarse a Kacchan, cuya aparición es lo único que estos sueños tienen en común.
1. 01 Reminiscencia del pasado

**Boku no Hero Academia y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kōhei Horikoshi, yo solo los utilizo con ánimo de entretención. **

[Notas al final]

**.**

**.**

**Conciliador de Sueños**

**.**

**.**

PARTE I.

Reminiscencia del pasado

.

.

Al alzar la vista, Midoriya podía vislumbrar el clima soleado y el cielo con suaves nubes avanzando con lentitud. Más abajo y como una mala analogía, sus piernas no daban abasto para alcanzar el ritmo de avance de los otros chicos. Aun así, Midoriya no sentía calor, ni tampoco estaba cansado, a pesar de todo el tiempo que había estado corriendo. De hecho, se sentía con más energía que nunca y estaba más que seguro de poder alcanzar a Kacchan en esta oportunidad.

Kacchan, el de cinco años, corría frente al grupo habitual de amigos del barrio y avanzaban entre un pequeño conjunto de árboles que se alzaba junto al parque. Su amigo dirigía la tropa con entusiasmo y sin importarle que algún animal se apareciera; no temía caer tropezando con alguna rama, y estaba aún menos asustado por no conocer el área. Kacchan tenía mucha confianza en sí mismo, reconoció Midoriya, y esa era una cualidad por la que él lo admiraba. No importaba que aventura emprendieran, siempre era Kacchan el que tomaba la delantera.

De vez en cuando, se atrevían a competir por quien atrapaba el bicho más extraño. O el más grande. No era ninguna sorpresa para Midoriya verse a sí mismo tan nervioso que dejaba escapar a los insectos cada vez más rápido de entre sus dedos.

—¡Lo dejaste escapar de nuevo! —Oyó que le decía Kacchan desde su lado izquierdo. Estaba de pie, a diferencia de sí mismo, quien se encontraba acuclillado en el piso con las manos extendidas tras haber dejado ir otro escarabajo.

—¡N-no pude evitarlo, Kacchan!

Entonces, el otro niño le sonrió altivo, como tantas otras veces lo había hecho y dijo:

—¡Claro que no pudiste! ¡Eres un Deku!

Entre las risas de los demás, Midoriya se encontró exigiendo que no lo llamaran de aquella forma. Sabía que 'Deku' era otra forma de leer su nombre, pero no le gustaba que lo usaran para molestarlo. Para su suerte, no se mantuvieron mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar, y cuando algo más acaparó la atención de Kacchan retomaron la marcha.

Estuvieron mucho tiempo dando vueltas, e incluso, intentaron escalar un árbol medianamente prometedor para sus bajas estaturas, pero sin lograrlo. Su mente infantil no podía calcular con claridad cuanto tiempo había pasado desde el inicio de su caminata, sin embargo, pensó que estaría cerca la hora de comer pues se llevó una mano al estómago.

Tan distraído estaba con ello, que se sobresaltó al escuchar a Kacchan gritar repentinamente sobre las otras voces.

—¡El que cruce más rápido el río, gana!

Sin pensárselo demasiado, corrió en dirección al tronco que servía de puente sobre el pequeño riachuelo.

Emocionado, se percató de que solo Kacchan y otro de los chicos avanzaban frente a él. No supo de qué forma había podido llegar hasta allí tan rápido, pero se permitió disfrutarlo.

A cada paso que daba, más rápido latía su corazón y más grande era su sonrisa. Si al menos pudiese superar al otro chico...pero fue en un pequeño instante, menos de un segundo, en que su sonrisa se desdibujó para dar paso al pánico.

A solo unos pasos, Kacchan, quien ya iba por más de la mitad del tronco, resbaló en uno de sus pasos y su cuerpo se tambaleó hasta comenzar a caer al agua. Preso en el terror de que pudiera pasarle algo, Midoriya se sintió dar un paso especialmente fuerte sobre el suelo y con ese impulso, se abalanzó de forma increíble por los aires hasta tomar el brazo de Kacchan para que cayeran juntos en un sitio menos profundo.

Pero una cosa era pensar en lograrlo y otra hacerlo realidad.

Cayeron juntos, sí, pero de una forma desgarbada y dando un montón de vueltas hasta llegar a la otra orilla. Quedaron tumbados lado a lado contra el suelo de tierra húmeda, evidentemente adoloridos y emitiendo un par de sonidos quejumbrosos. Podía notar que su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, y sin quererlo realmente, vio como Kacchan miraba atento a uno de sus brazos mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Lucía sorprendido.

Siguiendo esa misma dirección, Midoriya por fin notó unas chispas restantes de luz en su brazo como indicativo del uso reciente de su...de su ¿particularidad?

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesurados.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Kacchan seguía mirándolo con sus ojos rojizos, directamente al rostro y con incredulidad.

—Deku. Tú... ¿Tienes una...?

—Y-Yo...yo no...

Los dos miraron hacia el tronco, que se veía a bastante altura considerando la edad que tenían. Luego se miraron entre ellos otra vez, con algún tipo de conexión demasiado nueva para ambos, y se olvidaron por completo del dolor sordo que mantenían en sus cuerpos.

Solo entonces, la emoción se reflejó en sus ojos.

Midoriya sabía que sus ojos ardían profundamente ahora, y se humedecieron con fuerza cuando notó que Kacchan le sonreía. _'De verdad está sonriéndome'_, se dijo. Y esta vez, Kacchan lo hacía con algo similar al orgullo.

Parecía orgulloso, orgulloso de_ él_.

Midoriya seguramente daba una imagen lamentable en ese momento. Podía percibir las lágrimas fluyendo libremente sobre su rostro, aunque también podía asegurar que estaba sonriendo al mismo tiempo. De la misma forma en que lo hacía Kacchan.

—¡Ya era hora, Deku!

—¡No me llames Deku, Kacchan!

El chico rubio logró agrandar su sonrisa todavía más.

—¡Pero ni siquiera pudiste salvarme de que me mojara! —Dijo, luego soltó una carcajada— Y estoy cubierto de barro asqueroso, Deku.

Aun así, no dejaba de sonreírle con ironía.

—¡Pero llegué hasta ti, Kacchan! ¡Y no estás herido! Eso es lo que cuenta... —Se escuchó a si mismo decir, enfurruñado.

Kacchan le tendió la mano, estando ya de pie.

—Ven. Vamos a decírselo a tu mamá.

Se miró a si mismo tomar la mano ofrecida sin titubear, pero al tratar de levantarse, notó que tenía el tobillo y el pie derecho demasiado adoloridos. Más que el resto de su cuerpo, al menos.

—Ouch...

Kacchan se giró levemente para mirar su pie. Después bufó con diversión.

—Parece que sigo siendo más fuerte que tú, Deku.

Midoriya comenzó a refutar otra vez.

Mientras avanzaban hacia el parque para después poder volver a casa, fue consciente de que, a pesar de estar cojeando, el dolor no llegaba hasta el interior de su pie. Y que no sentía calor, ni siquiera después de haber corrido tanto. Tampoco podía sentir el aire fresco contra su ropa mojada, ni el tacto de Kacchan en su brazo mientras lo sostenía para avanzar.

Los demás chicos habían desaparecido del mapa, notó de repente, y todo a su alrededor comenzaba a desvanecerse. Su boca se movía por si sola para contestarle a su amigo sin necesidad de su propia voluntad, y a su lado, Kacchan parecía emocionado por un desafío, incluso más ansioso que él mismo, por lo que acababan de descubrir. Sin embargo, más pronto de lo que esperaba, la imagen sonriente y brillante de su amigo de la infancia comenzó a desvanecerse también.

Un instante más tarde, todo había desaparecido entre la oscuridad.

.

...

.

Midoriya despertó agitado.

Entrecerró sus ojos rápidamente ante el molesto rayo de luz que le daba justo en la cara. Se giró en la cama y le dio la vista a la pared, como si la clara superficie fuese lo más interesante del universo. Sin embargo, por dentro estaba más que conmocionado. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Apretó ambas manos en puños ante lo absurdo del contenido de sus sueños. Leves destellos de esa extraña conmoción todavía fluían en su interior.

¿Acaso era una especie de fantasía nostálgica donde él tenía una particularidad y Kacchan lo aceptaba? ¿O un loco lapsus inconsciente producto de las pocas interacciones entre ellos? Realmente, dudaba mucho que de eso se tratara, ya que simples saludos educados de vez en cuando no podían considerarse como un gran acercamiento entre dos personas.

No se reconstruía una relación de amistad rota a base de saludos, Midoriya estaba seguro. Y en primer lugar, ¿él quería reconstruir eso tanto como para llegar a soñar con ello?

—¿...por qué?

Inquieto, Midoriya se removió hasta girarse sobre la cama y quedó recostado sobre su espalda. Cerró los ojos, ignorando una pequeña vocecita que había aparecido en su conciencia junto a una pequeña presión al inspirar.

Había sido solo un sueño después de todo.

Suspiró resignado poco después y se atrevió a mirar la hora. Eran las siete pasadas de la mañana. No estaba tan mal, pensó, para un día martes. Se levantó tras un pequeño impulso, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a los baños. Se duchó con rapidez, se vistió y arregló, tomó su recargada mochila y bajó hasta la cocina. Todos ya estaban en el primer piso, dispersos entre los asientos junto al televisor de la sala y el comedor. Les dio un saludo en voz alta. La mayoría respondió.

Frente a la barra de la cocina había solo una persona. Era Kacchan, terminado de tomar su... ¿café? No podía estar seguro. Mientras se preparaba su propio desayuno, se preguntó por qué Kacchan podría estar desayunando tan tarde, cuando lo normal era que se despertara y levantara mucho más temprano que los demás. Intentó darle un vistazo a su taza nuevamente, para confirmar lo del café, pero Kacchan se había empinado la taza para terminar su contenido. Se levantó al instante siguiente y comenzó a lavarla a unos cuantos pasos más allá de donde Midoriya se encontraba.

Estaba atento al gesto concentrado de su rostro, cuando los ojos rojizos de Kacchan se enfocaron en los suyos.

—¿Qué? —Prácticamente gruñó el otro.

—Nada...N-No es nada, Kacchan.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba mirándolo?

Entre su estado de nerviosismo, Midoriya alcanzó a notar lo diferente que era su mirada en ese momento, de cómo había lucido casi al final de su sueño, lleno de diversión y hasta orgulloso de él. Pestañeó rápidamente entonces. ¿Por qué se empeñaría en notar las diferencias ahora, de todos los momentos?

Ajeno a sus pensamientos, Kacchan entrecerró los ojos, como si estuviera evaluándolo. Después abrió la boca, como si quisiera decirle algo, pero ninguna palabra salió de entre sus labios. Un momento después, chasqueó la lengua como única reacción hacia sus palabras y se alejó del lugar.

.

…

.

Midoriya intentó alejar los recuerdos del sueño mientras pasaban las horas, pero no fue capaz de lograrlo. Al menos, no por completo. Terminó por convencerse de que ver la espalda de Kacchan durante todo el periodo de clases no ayudaba nada con esta tarea, y esperaba que al llegar las clases prácticas se sintiera capaz de dejar todo eso de lado para prestar mayor atención en lo verdaderamente importante.

Tampoco pudo hacerlo.

Fue capaz de concentrarse durante pocos minutos, después, su cabeza se convirtió en un caos absoluto cada vez que Kacchan abría la boca. Ya fuera para reclamar por algo -o a alguien-, o cuando se felicitaba a si mismo por algún logro.

Por suerte para él, Kacchan no decía cosas tan a menudo.

Horas más tarde, estaba de pie a mitad del primer piso de los dormitorios, distraído. Intentó dar con la figura de Kacchan en algún sitio, pero al parecer ya se había retirado a su propio cuarto. Bien, aquel detalle era lo único que podía considerarse 'normal' para él durante todo el día. Kacchan no acostumbraba a quedarse demasiado tiempo para socializar con los demás.

La fuerza de un bostezo reclamó su atención entonces.

—¿Ya te vas a dormir, Deku-kun?

Uraraka se acercó a él después de que se hubiera tomado un gran vaso de leche tibia. Midoriya esperaba que sirviera como calmante y le ayudara a dormir. No quería repetir su falta de concentración a lo largo de la próxima jornada y mucho menos, debido a una distracción tan innecesaria como un simple sueño sobre el pasado.

Aprender lo más que podía debía ser su más importante objetivo en esos momentos.

—Sí—. Respondió finalmente, con una sonrisa cansada—. Buenas noches, Uraraka.-san.

—...Buenas noches.

De reojo pudo ver que ella e Iida se reunían a mitad de camino de regreso a la sala e intercambiaban algunas palabras. Sin prestarles demasiada atención, Midoriya siguió con su camino y subió hasta su habitación. En breve, estuvo listo para dormir, dejando ahora sí la alarma correctamente programada.

Pasaron más de dos horas antes de que lograra conciliar el sueño.

.

…

.

Kacchan mantenía el paso junto a él.

Estaba nublado y ambos llevaban el clásico uniforme escolar negro que utilizaban años atrás. Caminaban lado a lado, y por lo que podía reconocer a su alrededor, iban de regreso a casa. Midoriya miró a su compañero con detenimiento durante unos cuantos segundos. Kacchan, con la vista al frente, permanecía en silencio.

—¿Todavía estás enfadado por eso? —Se oyó decir, sin habérselo propuesto realmente. Midoriya ignoró su molestia latente ante eso y se escuchó agregar:—Sabes que iré a U.A, aunque me digas que no lo haga.

Kacchan interrumpió brevemente su paso, antes de continuar la marcha.

—No puedes ir.

La voz grave de su amigo de la infancia resonó con fuerza en el entorno silencioso. Todavía no lo miraba, pero Midoriya pudo adivinar que Kacchan estaba enfadado. _'Aunque eso es algo natural para él'_, racionalizó.

Se sintió suspirar.

—¿Sabes? Yo debería estar enfadado contigo por haber hecho explotar mi cuaderno—. Reclamó—. Fuiste injusto y lo sabes.

Solo entonces, Midoriya entendió que era por su libreta con anotaciones sobre héroes que estaban discutiendo. A su lado, Kacchan chasqueó la lengua, movió un poco la cabeza como si intentara despejarla con esa pequeña acción y lo miró. Ante su ceño fruncido, Midoriya solo pudo anticipar una explosión de ira de su parte debido al reclamo, o cualquier otra acción, pero nada como las palabras que recibió a cambio:

—Yo...Lo siento, _mierda._

Podía jurar que, por un momento, se quedó sin aliento. ¡No podía creer que Kacchan se hubiera disculpado así, y con él! Había sido una gran sorpresa escucharlo decir algo de esa naturaleza. Y Kacchan…Kacchan había sonado _tan sincero_ a pesar de su enfado todavía latente. No obstante, a diferencia de su shock interno, los gestos de Midoriya indicaban la formación de una sonrisa resignada, como si estuviera acostumbrado a este trato.

Era increíble.

Kacchan desvió su mirada apenas lo vio sonreír.

Si no se hubiese tratado de algo altamente improbable, Midoriya habría jurado que estaba avergonzado.

—No puedo creer que por fin hayas cedido... —Dijo Midoriya, esta vez, con voz conciliadora. Ambos seguían caminando—. Me siento afortunado, al ser capaz de escuchar eso provenir de ti otra vez…

Kacchan bufó.

—Maldición Deku, lo dices como si yo fuera...

—¿Qué? ¿Demasiado orgulloso? —Dijo con diversión e ironía. Kacchan gruñó—. Porque lo eres. Pero sé lo importante y difícil que es para ti pedir disculpas, Kacchan... Gracias.

—¡...No agradezcas por algo como esto!

—¡Ya lo hice! —Dijo Midoriya, como si necesitara aclarar ese punto. Después, ambos dieron la vuelta en una esquina. Estaban cada vez más cerca de casa—. Aun así, creo que pasaste un límite esta vez. Es una suerte que no se dañara el contenido del cuaderno, aunque...fue mejor eso a que me pidieras que me tirara de la azotea o algo por el estilo, ¡ya sabes!, podría morir si lo hiciera, Kacchan.

—¿Qué?—Kacchan se detuvo de forma abrupta antes de hablar—. ¡Yo no...! Y-Yo no te... _Yo-o...demonios, ¡maldición_!

Su rostro tenía dibujada una expresión frustrada, pero…como si estuviera solo dirigido hacía sí mismo en vez de a otra persona.

Fue algo realmente impactante, incluso más allá de_ su_ propio trato del tema -¡lo dijo cómo si fuera una maldita broma!-. Pero…ver a Kacchan tan perturbado por ese detalle de su pasado se sentía extrañamente _mal._ Sus manos se contraían y su labio inferior temblaba levemente mientras intentaba terminar la frase sin tener éxito por más que lo intentara. Y Kacchan de verdad estaba intentando arreglar eso, de alguna forma, entre todos esos balbuceos e insultos sin sentido.

Algo punzó en su pecho al mirarlo tan contrariado. No le agradaba para nada ver a Kacchan así, tan vulnerable y perdido, pero no entendía que diablos hacía su mente recordándole lo que había sido su pasado, en una imagen de lo que pudo haber sido si Kacchan se arrepintiera de algo que había dicho en su contra.

¡Él no había pedido nada de eso!

Estaba empezando a sentirse incómodo, incluso un poco triste, recordando el verdadero día en que Kacchan explotó su cuaderno de notas y le aconsejó lanzarse desde la azotea. ¡Y él no quería sentirse de esa manera! Esta amenaza no había tenido gran fundamento para él en ese momento. Después de todo, haría lo que fuera por convertirse en un héroe, incluso ignorar ese tipo de palabras. Ahora, sin embargo, al mirar a Kacchan tan sumergido en sus pensamientos, claramente aturdido y... sintiéndose culpable, no sabía cómo sentirse en realidad.

¿Qué necesidad tenía su cerebro de mostrarle a un Bakugou arrepentido por lo que había dicho hace más de un año?

¿Algo que ni siquiera él mismo se preocupaba por recordar?

Estaba preguntándose aquello, cuando se encontró de forma abrupta caminando nuevamente a casa. Observó a su alrededor con recelo, antes de convencerse de que, efectivamente, habían regresado un poco en el tiempo.

¿Cómo habían retrocedido...?

—Aun así, creo que pasaste un límite esta vez—. Se volvió a oír—. Es una suerte que no se dañara el contenido del cuaderno... —Era claramente una repetición. Al parecer, a su cerebro no le había gustado para nada como se habían desarrollado las cosas antes. _Gracias al cielo_…Seguido, se alegró de que lo dicho a continuación se desarrollara de forma diferente—... ¿Tanto así quieres que vaya a otra escuela, Kacchan?

Comenzaba a preguntarse cuán inteligente era él en sus sueños. Él ya sabía la razón de Kacchan para querer que él fuese a una escuela común..._'y también con qué fuerza'_, pensó con amargura.

—Todavía no lo entiendes, Deku—. Kacchan dijo, con una leve inflexión en la voz—. Puede pasarte cualquier maldita cosa si te presentas al examen práctico sin una jodida particularidad. Ya te lo dije... No pienso recogerte otra vez si vuelven a hacerte pedazos ¿de verdad lo entiendes?

_'Acaso...¿eso fue preocupación?'_ Se dijo Midoriya, una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad. Se habría pellizcado para asegurarse de que todo eso era real.

Obviamente no podía.

—Yo nunca te pedí que lo hicieras—. Midoriya se detuvo entonces y el otro lo imitó. Se miraban cara a cara—. Kacchan… —.Continuó, casi como una súplica—. Si no voy a U.A., iré a cualquier otra academia que forme Héroes.

—…Ya lo sé, maldición.

—Solo confía un poco en mí, ¿puedes? —Dijo, y le siguió un silencio tenso.

Midoriya, en su conciencia omnipresente, se encontró más ansioso de lo que creía posible ante la posible respuesta de Kacchan. Los ojos de este, profundamente rojos, se habían obscurecido frente a él por un momento en concentración. Como si estuviera evaluando seriamente su petición. No pasó mucho, sin embargo, antes de verlo adelantarse unos cuantos pasos y continuar con su camino. Parecía tan resignado cuando finalmente gritó:

— ¡Esta bien! ¡Haz lo que te dé la puta gana!

Y fue justo en ese pequeño instante, en que Midoriya podría jurar que una espina dolorosa que no sabía que tenía clavada se liberaba por fin, después de mucho, _muchísimo_ tiempo. Sin embargo, supo que algo mucho más desgarrador estaba creciendo en su lugar ahora. ¿Por qué su mente jugaba así con él? Mostrándole las posibilidades absurdas acerca de su relación con Kacchan…

En el exterior, no obstante, Midoriya simplemente sonrió y alcanzó a su amigo para decirle algo que él jamás tuvo o tendría oportunidad de decir en la realidad.

—¡Gracias, Kacchan!

—¡Pero si después vuelves hecho polvo y pidiendo mi puto consuelo, te mandaré al demonio! —Enfatizó, mirándolo duramente—. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Midoriya lo sabía _tan _bien. Una extraña presión se acumuló en su garganta y un ardor furioso se asomaba detrás de sus ojos. Porque Kacchan no lo estaba desalentando, no, en absoluto.

Más bien, era todo lo contrario.

'_Kacchan está animándome...'_

Agradeció que su angustia fuese solo interna, y que sus palabras, totalmente ajenas a sus emociones, no temblaran ni una sola vez. Después de todo, por más agradecido que estuviera con él, este no era su verdadero Kacchan. Probablemente jamás lo sería. Y solo este detalle, tan verídico como el hecho de que todo eso solo estaba sucediendo en su cabeza, dolía más de lo que alguna vez creyó que podría hacer.

Continuará…

…

.

**N/A**: ¡Hola tú, que has llegado hasta aquí! ¡Muchas gracias por entrar y leer, espero que te haya gustado!

Sinceramente, dudaba sobre subir o no esta historia. En principio, esto fue planificado para ser un One-Shot de un máximo de 5 mil palabras, pero terminó alargándose mucho más de lo esperado. Por eso, decidí dividirlo en varios capítulos en vez de subir todo de un tirón (hasta ahora, hay 5 capítulos listos), y ver cómo es recibido.

A quien le interese ver como continúa, planeo subir los capítulos cada tres días…así que, se subiría el próximo día viernes (haré todo lo posible por que sea más temprano que este cap).

Hasta entonces~


	2. 02 El valor que nace de la nostalgia

**Boku no Hero Academia y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kōhei Horikoshi, yo solo los utilizo con ánimo de entretención. **

**.**

**.**

**Conciliador de Sueños**

**.**

**.**

PARTE II.

El valor que nace de la nostalgia

.

.

Aquel había sido un muy mal despertar.

Seriamente… ¿Qué_ demonios_ pasaba con él?

Cuando el ardor de sus ojos recién abiertos se trasformó en lágrimas tibias, Midoriya no tuvo forma de hacerlas parar. Ni siquiera veía sentido en ponerse a llorar ahora, después de tanto tiempo y por algo así, ¡pero no podía evitarlo! ¿Qué, por todos los cielos, significaban esos sueños absurdos?

¡Era ilógico!

¿Tanto deseaba que eso hubiera pasado sin darse cuenta? ¿Tanto anhelaba la aceptación de Kacchan, incluso ahora?

Inspiró con fuerza para ahogar una nueva ola de lágrimas que quería salir e intentó relajar el nudo en su garganta. Cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos para detener un nuevo sollozo, secó los rastros de lágrimas que había sobre sus mejillas en el proceso. Él sabía, que en ocasiones podía dejarse llevar por la nostalgia, pero eso no le impedía tener bien puestos los pies en el presente, en su realidad. Jamás había llegado al límite de soñar con "¿qué hubiera pasado si...?" que en esos días se estaba haciendo tan presente, como tampoco esperaba que esos sueños despertaran en él deseos que había descartado hacía mucho.

Deseos que había enterrado en el rincón más alejado de su mente para no dejarlos salir jamás. Así que... ¿A qué se debía todo eso justo ahora?

Intentaba dar con esa respuesta, cuando la alarma programada sonó a su lado.

Cerró los ojos un par de segundos tras apagar la alarma y suspiró, todavía tembloroso. Tomó otro intento para serenarse y se levantó, repitiendo la misma rutina de todos los días aunque siguiendo un ritmo más lento. Tenía que calmarse ya. Por lo que, en cuanto tuvo su uniforme bien puesto y sus cosas en la mano, Midoriya bajó al primer piso por el ascensor y llegó junto al resto de sus compañeros. Preparó su desayuno en completo silencio y se instaló en la mesa, junto a Iida y Uraraka.

—Buenos días—. Dijo. Todo quien escuchó le respondió. Aunque, por la expresión que tenían tanto Uraraka como Iida en el rostro, supo que él no presentaba muy buen semblante.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Midoriya-kun?

—¿Pasó algo?

Midoriya suspiró y luego los miró directamente.

—Estoy bien, no pasa nada.

—Es que...no luces muy bien hoy y ayer estabas más distraído de lo normal, Deku-kun—. Insistió Uraraka.

A su lado, Iida asintió.

—Si tienes algún problema, no dudes en decirlo.

Midoriya se sintió aliviado al escucharlos. Era realmente bueno tener amigos que lo apoyaran.

—Gracias, Uraraka-san, Iida-kun. Pero de verdad, estoy bien...Es solo, que no pude dormir muy bien anoche—. Lo que era cierto, verdaderamente se sentía como si no hubiese sido capaz de descansar nada.

Después de aquello, aunque con un par más de miradas preocupadas, ninguno volvió a insistir con el tema y terminaron de desayunar. Mientras se levantaba de la mesa, Midoriya se encontró buscando a Kacchan en la sala. No estaba por ninguna parte esta vez. El pensamiento de no tener que enfrentarlo tan pronto lo alivió más de lo que consideraba correcto. Supuso que podía justificarlo al recordar cuánto le había afectado el sueño que tuvo la noche anterior. Además, no era como si estuviera obligado a hablarle apenas se vieran el uno al otro. _'Pero a una parte de ti sí que le gustaría'_, se dijo. Decidió ignorarlo. Supuso que Kacchan habría retomado su horario habitual para levantarse y que lo encontraría ya instalado en el salón de clases unos minutos más tarde.

No fue así.

Kacchan llegó inusualmente tarde a clase ese día. Por lo que le dijo a Aizawa para disculparse, había estado atendiendo un insidioso dolor de cabeza. De camino a su pupitre, los ojos rojos se cruzaron con los verdes de Midoriya.

Por un momento, Midoriya logró sentir la anticipación de las palabras queriendo salir de su propia boca, aunque, tras una intensa batalla mental de voluntades, terminó por decir nada. Kacchan, totalmente ajeno a su dubitación, no apartó los ojos de los suyos en ningún momento. Solo cuando este se sentó en el pupitre frente a él, Midoriya se percató de que había estado conteniendo el aliento.

Un largo suspiro se le escapó.

_'Debes calmarte'_, se recordó. No se había sentido así de tenso desde la secundaria, y por razones muy diferentes a las de este momento, debía remarcar. Por lo bajo, escuchó como Kirishima le decía algo a Kacchan y este respondía con un típico gruñido molesto.

Era algo tan…normal.

Tras mirar su interacción, Midoriya se preguntó cómo hubiera sido de haber continuado desarrollando su amistad con Kacchan con el pasar de los años. Se permitió dejarse llevar por la ola de recuerdos adyacentes al sueño extraño que había tenido, e imaginó su interacción con él durante esa misma mañana.

_'Bien...hubiese podido preguntarle con confianza sobre su dolor de cabeza'. _

Sí, eso era seguro. Kacchan, por su parte, le hubiese contestado a regañadientes que estaba bien, que no necesitaba su "maldita" preocupación. Pero estaría sonriendo con ironía seguramente, como lo había hecho en sus sueños. Midoriya dibujó una sonrisa en su propio rostro ante tal pensamiento, ingenuamente feliz, antes de que otro grito molesto de Kacchan lo sacara de sus ensoñaciones.

Agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro para alejar esas imágenes de su mente y tragó con fuerza. ¿De que serviría que se imaginara todo eso ahora? Así que decidió dejar de lado todo ese asunto. No quería ponerse todo melancólico nuevamente, e invirtió todo su esfuerzo por concentrarse en cosas más importantes. Prestar atención a la clase era una de ellas.

De esa forma, su rutina lograría transcurrir con mayor normalidad desde allí.

Mientras avanzaban las horas, se percató, más fácil era desviar sus pensamientos de las fantasías que lo inundaban. Sin embargo, que pudiera cortarlas a medio andar no significaba que sus pensamientos se alejaran por completo de su compañero de clase.

Fue inevitable descubrirse a sí mismo observando a Kacchan más de lo normal durante la cena. Incluso lo hizo en el poco tiempo que se quedaba en las salas comunes antes de irse a la cama. Midoriya era consciente de que él observaba mucho a su amigo de la infancia de todas formas, pero era siempre con fines académicos. Analizaba la técnica de sus movimientos en combate y nada más. En cambio, aquel día se encontró mirando atentamente el cómo Kacchan interactuaba con sus compañeros.

Con Kirishima, específicamente.

Tenía claro que él se había ganado un lugar seguro junto a Kacchan desde hacía bastante tiempo. Se veían como iguales y Kacchan probablemente podía considerarlo un buen amigo. Sin embargo, fue extraño para él notar como a pesar de no querer estar en el centro de atención y pasar de todo con indiferencia, Kacchan se dejaba llevar por la marea cuando Kirishima se acercaba hasta él para conversar, o cuando este mismo trataba de incluirlo en el grupo.

Muy lejos de lanzar explosiones por doquier, su amigo de la infancia solo fruncía el ceño en extremo, reclamaba a gritos que lo dejaran en paz, o daba su opinión de forma severa, corta y precisa cuando se llegaba a interesar mínimamente por algo.

Al final del día, Kacchan se levantó del sofá que estaba ocupando en total silencio, intercambió una mirada breve con Kirishima y salió del lugar.

Midoriya se retiró solo unos minutos después de Kacchan, decidiendo que no quedaba nada más que él pudiese hacer allí por el momento.

.

…

.

Aquella noche nada perturbó su sueño.

De hecho, si es que hubo soñado con algo, no tenía recuerdo alguno sobre eso. Por lo mismo, en la mañana siguiente, Midoriya se sintió tan aliviado que mantuvo una expresión sonriente la mayor parte del tiempo. Tanto, que hasta Tsuyu lo había notado y no había tardado en hacérselo saber de la forma más incómoda y vergonzosa posible: Diciéndoselo directo al oído mientras no despegaba los ojos de la silueta lejana de Kacchan en el pasillo.

—¿Tan feliz te hace verlo más tranquilo, Midoriya-chan?—Dijo Tsuyu, señalando a Kacchan que se alejaba por el pasillo.

—¡¿QU-Tsuyu-chan?!

La abrumadora vergüenza se reveló como una ola caliente en su rostro ¿Acaso estaba sonriendo mientras miraba a Kacchan? A su lado, Tsuyu decidió ignorar por completo ese detalle.

—Supongo que es algo natural para ti... —Tenía un dedo sobre su mentón ahora—. ¿Tú y Bakugou-chan fueron amigos de la infancia, verdad?—Le preguntó después, imperturbable, mientras Midoriya todavía hacía esfuerzos para recomponerse de la impresión vergonzosa.

Su corazón todavía latía demasiado rápido cuando respondió.

—A-algo así.

Ella pareció meditar un poco antes de decir algo más.

—Entiendo que quieras ser su amigo de nuevo, Midoriya-chan—. _'¿Amigos de nuevo? Sí, claro, sí.'_ Asintió a su compañera y suspiró, un poco más aliviado por que el calor estaba desapareciendo. Ella continuó—...pero no lo lograrás si solo lo miras de lejos mientras sonríes de esa manera.

Y allí estaba el rubor otra vez.

Había estado tan feliz por su falta de sueños que no estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que hacía. ¿Realmente se había notado tanto para los demás? Él no tenía idea...

—Eh... —Dijo Midoriya, casi con miedo—...esto podrá sonar extraño, pero... ¿cómo te diste cuenta de que podría, ya sabes, querer esto?

—Has estado mirándolo de forma persistente durante todo el día.

Un sonido estrangulado se le escapó. Al parecer, el calor en el rostro no se iría todavía.

—Y-Ya veo...

Aun así, más allá de haber sido descubierto y sentirse perturbado por la interrupción repentina de sus acciones inconscientes, podía entender lo que Tsuyu intentaba transmitirle.

Sabía que los saludos aislados y estas miradas no estaban sirviendo de nada para reconstruir su casi nula relación con Kacchan. Además, la aparición de tales sueños poco provechosos en su mente debía tratarse de una señal interna, un llamado para hacer algo o algo así... _¿tal vez?_ Pero, ¿y qué si nada de eso tenía arreglo ya? Ser rivales debería bastar por el momento.

Después de que Kacchan lo hubiera malentendido durante tanto tiempo, creyendo que lo miraba con condescendencia en vez de admirarlo honestamente, había sido una suerte que ahora lo reconociera como tal. Era solo un rival con el que compartía saludos algo incómodos y alguna que otra observación sobre su avance del One for All de vez en cuando.

Solo eso.

Pensándolo de aquella forma, Midoriya no creía que pudieran permanecer así para siempre. En algún punto, incluso eso podría desvanecerse.

Por más doloroso que fuera admitirlo en ese momento.

—¿Estás bien? —Escuchó que Tsuyu le preguntaba.

Midoriya asintió con simpleza. Después, agradeció discretamente a Tsuyu por sus palabras, antes de que ella se alejara por el pasillo también.

Él emprendió su salida del edificio solo un par de minutos más tarde.

.

…

.

Midoriya cenó con sus otros compañeros y luego se quedó junto a ellos en la sala.

Todos habían decidido reunirse allí y ver una película. Se suponía que estaban celebrando el hecho de que Aizawa no hubiese reprendido a nadie de forma severa durante el día. Al final, pensó Midoriya, era solo una excusa para pasar tiempo todos juntos como los compañeros que eran. Incluso Kacchan se había quedado por alguna razón. Lo más extraño, y no solo bajo su punto de vista, era que el mismo Kirishima había asegurado que no tenía nada que ver con que se quedara esta vez.

Que Kacchan no estuviera refunfuñando y gritándole a alguien por la horrible elección de película, era más que desconcertante. Incluso, parecía casi imposible que estuviera allí sin una razón en particular, aunque esta solo se tratara de refunfuñar o gritar por algo. Midoriya ni siquiera podía ver en él intención alguna por retirarse a su propia habitación, a pesar de verse evidentemente aburrido sentado en el sofá frente al televisor.

Midoriya intentaba dar con alguna razón lógica para ello, cuando los ojos intensos y evaluadores se posaron sobre los suyos.

Se estremeció de pies a cabeza al haber sido descubierto otra vez observándolo y desvió la mirada con tal rapidez, que un calor inconfundible empezó a cubrirle la cara. Por supuesto, las fibras de la alfombra tenían que parecerle irracionalmente interesantes en ese momento, con tal de evitarle la vergüenza. Es que…¿De nuevo se había quedado mirándolo como un idiota sin razón alguna?

No sabía si agradecerle o culpar a Tsuyu por hacerlo consciente de su propia conducta.

Dirigió un vistazo breve al rostro de Kacchan tras un momento. Un calor aun más abrazador en sus mejillas fue lo que obtuvo a cambio. Kacchan todavía lo estaba observando. Evaluándolo en detalle. Intentando no ser demasiado obvio, Midoriya se levantó del suelo, que junto a otros estaba ocupando como asiento provisional frente al televisor, y se apresuró en ir a la cocina para buscar algo de beber. Solo una excusa para escapar como un cobarde, claramente, pero ya no le importaba nada.

Ya lejos de los demás y como realmente no se le apetecía nada en concreto, esperó un momento frente al grifo antes de llenar un vaso con agua. Quizás el frío líquido lo ayudaría a disminuir su repentina sensación de estar expuesto y de paso, le enfriaría la cabeza. Midoriya se lo tomó todo de una sola vez y se sintió un poco mejor. Solo un poco, hasta que notó la presencia de Kacchan, justo al lado suyo y con las manos en los bolsillos.

¿¡En qué momento había llegado!?

—Deku.

Se forzó a tragar saliva antes de hablar.

—¿...Si?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?—Dijo Kacchan, y sus ojos se estrechaban a cada segundo que pasaba.

En silencio, Midoriya intentó entender a que venía este asalto, por supuesto, fue sin éxito alguno.

—Eh... lo siento, ¿q-qué quieres decir?

Kacchan chasqueó la lengua, molesto.

—¿Qué demonios quieres tú de mí?

—¿¡...Eh!? —Aquella fue una exclamación ahogada—. Pero yo no-

—Haz estado mirándome fijamente por dos días seguidos, Deku, y sin parar ni una maldita vez—. Midoriya tembló al saber que se había dado cuenta de todo ¿Podía tener más mala suerte? Kacchan continuó, ajeno a su pánico repentino:—Es molesto como la mierda.

Midoriya pestañeó rápidamente.

—B-Bueno, siempre te he estado mirando—.Se justificó seriamente, hasta que se dio cuenta de cómo lo había dicho y su posible interpretación—¡I-igual que a todos, quiero decir! A-análisis de héroes, ya sabes...—Terminó con un ademán. El calor volvió a su rostro al oír el temblor en su voz.

¿Por qué estaba balbuceando de nuevo?

No pudo mantener la vista al frente, no con esos ojos escrutadores viéndolo con tanta intensidad... Asi que decidió enfocarse en el vaso que hace pocos segundos estuvo lleno de agua. ¿Por qué había bebido su contenido de una sola vez? Hubiera servido como distracción ahora. Además, era levemente consiente de que estaba comenzando a sudar. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era tan malo para poner excusas o mentir? ¡Era solo una mentira blanca, por todos los cielos!

—No me sigas mintiendo, maldición—. Midoriya se tensó visiblemente ante su tono de voz resentido. Sin embargo, lo siguiente parecía formularlo desde la resignación—...Estoy seguro de que no se trata de tus estúpidos análisis. Asi que dime, Deku, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí?

Midoriya lo miró fijamente entonces.

Kacchan estaba un paso más cerca de él ahora y mantenía sus manos ocultas. Tenía la cabeza levemente inclinada, la mirada intensamente puesta sobre él. Obviamente, esperaba por una respuesta sincera. Asi que Midoriya se concentró en sus sueños recientes, lo que le mostraban y en lo que pudo significar el mantener, incluso ahora, una amistad civilizada con Kacchan.

También pensó en lo que Tsuyu le había dicho y lo que él pensaba sobre no hacer nada. Quizás era él quien tenía que dar un primer paso... y si Kacchan no lo seguía...Tal vez eso significaría que no había absolutamente nada por salvar allí.

Él vacío que sintió al pensar en esa última posibilidad, ayudó a llevarse los restos de su inseguridad y hacerle frente de una vez por todas. Si todo entre ellos se perdía, al menos no sería debido a su culpa.

—No quiero nada...—. Se encontró diciendo, forzándose a no apartar la mirada. Era sincero, pero no era todo lo que tenía por decir, asi que continuó antes de que Kacchan abriera la boca o se fuera sin oír nada más—. ¡Pero...! eh...he estado pensando en cómo habría sido si yo hubiese manifestado una particularidad, ya sabes, cuando éramos niños. Pero, también cómo hubiera sido si...incluso aun sin tener una particularidad, hubiéramos seguido siendo amigos.

Y entonces esperó.

Kacchan lucía ligeramente impresionado. Sus ojos inusualmente brillantes se habían abierto un poco más, dejando a perfecta vista la coloración rojiza del iris. Midoriya apenas estaba descubriendo cuánto le gustaba poder verlo así, sin enojo cubriendo sus facciones, cuando un rictus severo se formó en sus labios y los ojos volvieron a entrecerrarse, suspicaces.

—Eso no justifica tus malditas miradas escrutadoras.

Midoriya se atrevió a reír muy ligeramente.

—Bueno, la verdad es que no me había dado cuenta de que lo hacía—. Admitió, algo avergonzado de sí mismo. Luego agregó, sin importarle nada a esas alturas:— Supongo que una parte de mí quería ver qué sucedería si intentaba ser amistoso contigo una vez más, Kacchan. Si intentaba ser... algo asi como ¿tu amigo? ¿Otra vez?

Los gritos y reclamos que esperaba para refutarlo no llegaron después de eso.

Kacchan se quedó mirándolo atentamente, sin atisbo alguno de la sorpresa que parecía haberlo abrumado antes. Permaneció concentrado en evaluar algo sobre Midoriya, al parecer, investigando sus verdaderas intenciones. Y él, que no quería bajo ningún motivo generar otro malentendido derivado de las mismas, trató de ignorar su nerviosismo y se quedó mirando a Kacchan también, fijamente, hasta que sintió sus latidos acelerarse por la impresión de verlo dar otro paso, todavía más cerca de él.

—Bien...—Dijo entonces, asintiéndole con calma controlada—. Intenta ver qué pasa entonces, Deku.

Y él simplemente asintió se manera autómata, conteniendo el aire.

No podía creerlo...

¿Kacchan acababa de darle paso libre para intentar acercarse a él? ¿Así nada más? ¿No estaba en medio de otro sueño, verdad? _'Él no lo habría aceptado si considerara tus pensamientos como algo imposible'_, se dijo. Parpadeó un par de veces, como si de esa manera fuera más fácil concentrarse en el presente y creer que de verdad eso había sucedido.

Sonrió. Frente a él, Kacchan solo desvió su rostro hacia los demás.

—Tenemos que volver—. Dijo. Y Midoriya se guardó su felicidad momentánea para seguir los pasos de Kacchan para regresar con los otros.

Una vez allí, este al fin dio su severa y grosera opinión sobre lo _'completa basura'_ que era esa _'película sensiblera de mierda'_. Había estado conteniéndose por mucho tiempo para decirlo, aparentemente. Midoriya negó varias veces con la cabeza mientras escuchaba el intercambio de opiniones derivadas de eso.

A él, personalmente, le había parecido una buena película en general. Sin embargo, podía admitir que la muerte del mejor amigo del protagonista en sus brazos, le había hecho emocionarse demasiado por sobre la felicidad que lo embargaba en ese momento.

'_Parece que en lo de '_sensiblera_' estamos de acuerdo, Kacchan'_. Se dijo, mientras se permitía mirarlo por última vez con detenimiento.

Se permitió otra sonrisa.

'_Espero que esta coincidencia sea algo bueno'._

Continuará…

…

Próxima actualización: Lunes 25.

Hasta entonces~


	3. 03 El contacto que se propicia

**Boku no Hero Academia y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kōhei Horikoshi, yo solo los utilizo con ánimo de entretención. **

**.**

**.**

**Conciliador de Sueños**

**.**

**.**

PARTE III.

El contacto que se propicia

.

.

—Ahora...es tu turno.

La voz de All Might resonó con fuerza en los alrededores. Los fuertes vítores le siguieron, uno sobre otro, esperando que su promesa de terminar con el siguiente villano se hiciera realidad.

Midoriya, al igual que la primera vez que lo escuchó, solo pudo interpretarlo como un mensaje personal, un traspaso de responsabilidad de un Símbolo de la Paz que ya había hecho demasiado y entregado todo. Y con esa idea en la mente, pudo sentir el dolor agudo expandiéndose otra vez en su interior, ramificándose y asentándose, tal como había hecho frente a la decisión de aceptar esa responsabilidad.

A pesar de ello, no se permitiría llorar en esta ocasión, o al menos, su parte interna lo había decidido de esa manera. A la vista de los otros, sin embargo, derramaba lágrimas sin control al igual que hizo la primera vez. Intentaba secarlas con ambas manos pero era inútil, y su cuerpo temblaba continuamente por los sollozos que dejaba escapar.

Mientras su cuerpo seguía actuando con voluntad propia, Midoriya se preguntó casi ausentemente a que vendría este sueño en específico. Quizás, toda la tragedia y héroes muertos en la película que vio antes de dormir había revivido en su memoria recuerdos dolorosos; o simplemente, tan solo era otro sueño absurdo que no tendría significado alguno por una vez.

Pensó en convencerse de esta última opción, porque era más cómodo para sus emociones, sin embargo, tras dejar caer las manos debilitadas junto a su cuerpo, Midoriya sintió la calidez inesperada de otra mano cubriendo la suya por completo.

No pudo hacerlo.

Su corazón se detuvo entonces, sobresaltado, al sentir como un calor arrullador se expandía desde sus dedos todavía húmedos, hasta su corazón. '¡Yo...yo no podría esperar algo como esto!' se dijo, y Midoriya reconoció con perplejidad que hasta el momento, jamás había esperado consuelo alguno y mucho menos, de la persona que había estado de pie junto a él ese día.

No estaba seguro de cómo podía percibirlo, pero estaba seguro de que su corazón debía latir a mil por hora en ese momento.

Kacchan no lo miraba directamente todavía, en vez de eso, su atención estaba centrada en la pantalla gigante frente a los dos. Pero a pesar de ello, el agarre de la mano que tenía sobre la suya se hizo más firme apenas Midoriya se giró para mirarlo, como temiendo que se alejara de su agarre al darse cuenta de quién era.

Pero él no pudo hacerlo.

Fue en ese momento, de hecho, que Midoriya se percató del silencio antinatural que los rodeaba y de la ausencia de otras personas que debían estar presentes a su alrededor. Al igual que en el primero de esos sueños extraños, se habían desvanecido.

Solo permanecían ellos dos.

Internamente, algo le gritaba que todo aquello estaba mal, ¡que no era normal!, pero la calidez que emanaba de la otra mano no le permitía alejarse de ese sitio. Ni siquiera pensaba en despertar. Era como si algo que no sabía que quería, algo importante, por fin hubiera llegado hasta él y tomado el lugar que le correspondía. La mano de Kacchan, en su agarre firme y persistente, le hacía sentir extrañamente bienvenido y seguro -a pesar de su nerviosismo- Y se dio cuenta entonces, no sin asombro, de que realmente no quería estar en ningún otro lugar.

_'...ni con nadie más'_ Reconoció con asombro. Aun así, daba lo mismo el pasado o el futuro al interior de sus sueños, ¿verdad?

Midoriya alzó sus ojos todavía llorosos hasta que pudo ver a Kacchan directamente y apretó su mano con firmeza para que este lo mirara a su vez. 'Acepto tu consuelo', le dijo, reuniendo valor. Y en los ojos ajenos, profundos, decididos y llenos de una calidez similar al afecto, Midoriya entendió que no había tenido más opción que aceptar lo que le estaba ofreciendo.

Y no importaba, decidió, pues no podía _ni quería _hacer nada más.

.

…

.

Para cuando despertó, Midoriya estaba tan confundido y algo más que no tenía un nombre, que se obligaba a mantener los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Estaba hecho un ovillo sobre la cama, envuelto en todas las mantas que lo cubrían por las noches, y todo, porque no sabía que hacer consigo mismo tras la intensa conexión que experimentó con ese Kacchan.

Sus dos manos -ahora hechas puños- todavía se apretaban contra su pecho, y su respiración, algo pesada y cargada de suspiros, ahuyentaba a la angustia que absolutamente no había pedido experimentar. No en un momento como ese, al menos.

_'Y una postura diferente no justifica que te sientas asi de mal.'_

Abrió los ojos entonces, enfocándose en el color de las sábanas e intentando regularizar su respiración en base a ello. Había perdido el aliento mientras dormía, al parecer, y todavía no lograba retornar a la normalidad ¿Qué era lo que estaba mal con él? Primero, teniendo sueños extraños sobre su pasado, y ahora, sintiéndose abrumado, en extremo, por una acción de parte de alguien que tenía pocas probabilidades -sino ínfimas- de volverse realidad alguna vez.

¡N-No era que quisiera que pudiera volverse real en primer lugar! ¿Verdad?

Había soñado con recibir el consuelo y el cariño de Kacchan, ¡por todos los cielos! Porque sí, él había percibido el cariño subyacente en este sueño y cómo lo llenó con fuerza. A pesar de solo tratarse de una tonta toma de manos, o incluso, sumándole los anteriores sueños, solo el apoyo y la aceptación por parte del otro, para él, todos aquellos gestos aunque pequeños, significaban demasiado. Era Kacchan de quien estaba hablando, después de todo. Y Kacchan no entregaba muestras de cariño a nadie, nunca, y él podía jurar que reconoció este afecto hacia él como algo real.

Una sensación completamente visceral y profunda en su pecho se lo decía; una sensación que todavía permanecía en sus sentidos, como la imagen fantasma envolviendo su mano que poco a poco se estaba desvaneciendo.

Comenzaba a creer que algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta le había sucedido… Es decir, ¿de qué le serviría a su conciencia comenzar a preocuparse por su pasado ahora? ¿De qué le serviría agobiarse por las posibilidades de amistad y afecto perdidas? Además, todos los sueños que había tenido guardaban directa relación con Kacchan, pero un Kacchan demasiado, muy diferente del real.

¿Estaba enloqueciendo?

Intentó dar con algo, algún suceso fuera de lo común que hubiese provocado todo ese disturbio en su mente, pero solo podía llegar a la conclusión de que, en forma inusual, Kacchan había estado particularmente silencioso y ensimismado semanas antes de que todo aquello iniciara.

Algo más aliviado, se irguió sobre la cama y se dijo que todo aquello tenía que deberse a que estaba preocupado por él de alguna forma. Y lo estaba, no lo negaría, sin embargo...Midoriya cerró sus ojos y arrugó levemente el entrecejo. _'Sin embargo'_, se repitió, eso no justificaba que en todos sus sueños se hubiese tenido a sí mismo como foco principal, aunque Kacchan se encontrara con él en los mismos.

Había sido su fantasiosa 'presentación de particularidad', su frustración tras la explosión de sus preciados análisis de héroes y las palabras hirientes de Kacchan, y su dolor ante la caída del símbolo de la paz junto al peso de su actual responsabilidad, los temas centrales de sus sueños hasta el momento. Parecía más preocupado de sí mismo que por su ex amigo.

Además, eso no servía de excusa para imaginar que Kacchan le tomaba de la mano como consuelo, incluso con cariño, en un gesto tan íntimo y desinteresado. Tampoco justificaba el que Midoriya se hubiera sentido tan cómodo y bien mientras ese Kacchan lo consolaba y lo...lo quería, aunque todo fuera solo un producto de su propia imaginación.

Inspiró con fuerza otra vez y ahogó un sonido angustioso, inclinándose sobre la cama una vez más. Tuvo la repentina sensación de que había dejado de respirar nuevamente ante el mero recuerdo de sus manos unidas, y la forma cálida e intensa con que Kacchan lo miraba...

No, eso no estaba bien.

Él no estaba bien como para pensar en desear algo así en ese momento, por _principio._

Llegando a un acuerdo silencioso sobre ignorar su último sueño, se levantó de la cama tras apagar la alarma y se preparó para un nuevo día de clases. Se prometió firmemente volver a revisar cada recuerdo anterior al día martes, en búsqueda de algo inusual en su rutina habitual.

.

…

.

Midoriya se adentró en el salón de clases con un poco más de retraso que el resto de sus compañeros, acompañado solo de Iida y Uraraka. Había estado demasiado sumergido en el análisis de sus recuerdos, a pesar de no haber dilucidado nada, y ellos se habían tomado la molestia de sacarle de su ensoñación antes de emprender la marcha.

El salón ya estaba casi lleno.

Al levantar la vista, sus ojos dieron directamente con la silueta sentada de Kacchan ocupando el pupitre frente a suyo. Se detuvo a penas lo miró. Un nudo se asentó en la boca de su estómago cuando notó que él, en completa calma, miraba con detenimiento su mano derecha. Midoriya contuvo la respiración y evitó un jadeo. Podía jurar que su mano izquierda hormigueó en respuesta al recuerdo del sueño.

A su _contacto. _

Midoriya tuvo que cerrar los ojos por un segundo para procesar la sensación. Era una total coincidencia que Kacchan hiciera justamente eso y en esa mano, decidió.

—¿Pasa algo, Deku-kun?

Midoriya negó.

La voz de Uraraka le instó a retomar el paso para llegar hasta su lugar.

Mientras avanzaba, notó que Kacchan lucía especialmente ausente mientras observaba su mano. La tenía sobre la mesa, con la palma hacia arriba, mientras que la otra le servía de soporte a su cabeza inclinada. Aun asi, de alguna manera indescriptible para Midoriya, este emanaba una sensación de tranquilidad que podía derivarse hacia la apertura. Fue por eso, y buscando dejar de lado el tema de los sueños, que Midoriya siguió su impulso recordando las palabras que Kacchan le había dado la noche anterior.

_'Intenta ver qué pasa entonces, Deku'._

Sí. Sería mejor concentrarse en algo que sí era real.

—Buenos días, Kacchan—. Dijo, y se dio cuenta de que no sonreía al hacerlo. Se sintió extraño experimentar esta acción -casi suicida en otros contextos-, como algo que necesitaba y podría obtener una respuesta positiva después de tantos años.

En su sitio, Kacchan cerró velozmente la mano al oír su voz y alzó la mirada. Sintió contener el aliento otra vez en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron.

Por primera vez, Midoriya percibió algo más en los ojos ajenos, algo nuevo, aunque no supo distinguir qué era. No obstante, tampoco logró calcular cuánto tiempo se observaron mutuamente, hasta que Kacchan entrecerró un poco los ojos y entre un murmullo y un gruñido, le dio un conciso: _'...Buenos días.'_

Dejando de lado la sorpresa, Midoriya sonrió con calidez.

Solo cuando tomó asiento en el lugar que le correspondía, Midoriya percibió una ligera sensación de falta de aire. Su primer instinto, al igual que cuando apenas se había despertado, fue llevarse las manos al pecho y cerrar los ojos, sin embargo, el captar por el rabillo del ojo que era observado, se obligó a no hacerlo. En cambio, se conformó con sujetar sus manos la una contra la otra sobre la mesa, a la vez que intentaba -de forma no tan sutil-, regular nuevamente su respiración.

_'¡Kacchan está cumpliendo su palabra de dejar que me acerque a él!_' Pensó Midoriya, emocionado. Sin embargo, esto no perduraría mucho, ya que pocos minutos después llegó el profesor.

Su expresión no auguraba nada bueno.

El día se transformó en una absoluta tortura desde allí. Las lecciones teóricas requirieron un nivel mayor de concentración al ser mucho más estructuradas, además de ser la base para una aplicación práctica evaluada por la tarde. Sinceramente, Aizawa no había mentido al referirse a esa actividad como tortura cerebros. Habían estado luchando por más de dos horas, sí, pero lo que más habían utilizado todo el tiempo, había sido su cabeza para elaborar análisis detallados.

No todos habían logrado hacerlo correctamente a la primera, por supuesto, y eso conllevó a otra actividad tortuosa para la mayoría de la clase 1-A. Deberían escribir un informe detallado sobre las debilidades de su oponente durante la lucha, las propias debilidades que sus oponentes se habían ensañado por hacerles notar y, para finalizar, la forma en que cada uno intentó utilizar estas mismas para derrotar a su oponente. Y todo debía estar listo para el día siguiente como máximo, sin importarle si quiera, que el día siguiente era fin de semana.

Resignados, Midoriya y los otros no tardaron demasiado en regresar a los dormitorios, ir en búsqueda de lo que necesitaban y comenzar con el trabajo. De manera casi automática, cada uno de ellos terminó por reunirse con quien fue su oponente durante a clase, y por lo mismo, la mayoría de ellos permaneció en los espacios de uso común del edificio.

De reojo, notó como Kacchan aceptaba quedarse también en el primer piso y acomodarse junto a Todoroki frente a una mesa del comedor. No se veía muy cómodo con ello, pero tampoco estaba reclamando o gritando porque Todoroki no lo dejaba hacer su trabajo en paz. Midoriya se encontró sonriendo debido a ello. La idea de que estuviera _'soportando'_ la interacción social por el bien de su formación como héroe, le ayudaba a alejarse de la imagen ilusoria de Kacchan que había formado en sus sueños.

_'Kacchan definitivamente no es una persona dada al contacto social sin motivos de peso, y mucho menos lo sería al contacto físico...'_

Detuvo su discurso mental cuando Jirou se acercó hasta él para trabajar juntos. Ocuparon la esquina más cercana de la mesa para ubicarse a redactar su informe, ya que ir a una de sus habitaciones para hacerlo, no estaba dentro de las opciones viables para ninguno de los dos. Observó que varias parejas, sin embargo, habían decidido ir a completar el trabajo en un lugar más tranquilo. Entre ellas estaban Tsuyu junto a Uraraka.

Para su infinito alivio y sorpresa, tanto el cómo Jirou estaban completamente concentrados en la actividad, intercambiando toda la información que les era posible en torno a las habilidades y debilidades contrarias en combate. Se ayudaron continuamente con algún que otro detalle y por lo mismo, una vez que comenzaron, no se detuvieron hasta terminar.

Midoriya revisó la hora en su portátil y se dio cuenta de que ya era prácticamente la hora de ir a dormir.

—...Creó que iré por algo de comer—. Comentó Jirou, que estaba guardando sus cosas y levantándose de su lugar frente a la mesa.

Midoriya asintió en su dirección, notando lo exhaustos que ambos se sentían y se despidió.

—Está bien. Gracias por tu trabajo, Jirou-san.

Con lentitud, Midoriya ordenó sus propias pertenencias y se levantó del asiento tras la partida de la chica. Revisaría su trabajo nuevamente una vez que estuviera solo, asi podría enviarlo apenas se despertara por la mañana. Si, ese era un buen plan. Después, dio un vistazo hacia la cocina y decidió que no importaba que tuviera que levantarse más temprano debido al hambre, en ese instante, lo único que quería era tirarse sobre su cama y dormir durante horas.

Con esa idea en mente, se despidió de todo aquel que se encontró en el camino hasta llegar frente al ascensor. Presionó el botón para llamarlo y cuando llegó, Uraraka y Tsuyu, ambas con grandes ojeras debajo de los ojos, salieron de la cabina.

—Uraraka-san, Tsuyu...chan, ¿Está todo bien? —Preguntó, al verlas tan decaídas.

Uraraka sonrió lastimeramente y Tsuyu solo lo miró con atención.

—Estamos bien.

—Solo muy cansadas, Midoriya-chan.

—Vamos a comer algo ahora, antes de terminar el informe—. Agregó Uraraka, aproximándose un poco más a él—¿Estás bien tú? ¿Comiste algo? ¿Ya terminaste, Deku-kun?

Midoriya retrocedió un pasó para mantener distancia y pestañeó rápidamente varias veces ante el bombardeo inesperado de preguntas. Luego respondió, algo turbado:

—E-estoy bien, Uraraka-san, gracias. Pude terminar todo y...creo que paso con la cena por hoy. Solo me iré a dormir.

Su amiga le dio una mirada atenta por un par de segundos, y luego le dio una gran sonrisa alegre, a pesar de lo cansada que se veía.

—Está bien...¡Que duermas bien, Deku-kun!

Midoriya no pudo evitar sonreírle de regreso.

—Gracias. Tengan una buena comida, ustedes dos—. Dijo, mirando a ambas chicas esta vez. Ambas se lo estaban agradeciendo con un asentimiento cuando una voz grave resonó junto a su oído.

—Estás en el camino, Deku.

Con un sobresalto, Midoriya se volteó para mirar a Kacchan que en ese momento tenía -increíblemente- una mano puesta sobre su hombro con firmeza. Era la misma mano que había tomado la suya durante el sueño. Y con el mismo nivel de presión… El leve cosquilleo que comenzaba a expandirse desde allí, hasta su rostro repentinamente caliente lo hizo reaccionar.

—¡Oh! ¡Lo siento, Kacchan!—Respondió, moviéndose un poco hacia atrás para dejar pasar al otro chico.

Evitó mirarlo mientras lo hacía.

Kacchan se apresuró a entrar en el ascensor apenas hubo abierto sus puertas otra vez. Midoriya, ignorando su nerviosismo, lo siguió un segundo más tarde y le hizo compañía en el interior. Una sensación fantasma todavía cubría su hombro. ¿Kacchan de verdad lo había tocado sin explotarlo en el proceso?

_'Bueno, el dejó de hacer eso fuera del combate hace mucho tiempo, realmente...' _

Intentando dejar ese pensamiento de lado, Midoriya miró a la botonera junto a la entrada y marcó su propio piso. Ambos se mantuvieron de pie junto al otro, incluso después de que la puerta se hubiera cerrado frente a ellos.

Midoriya miró de soslayo a su compañero, dudando sobre si intercambiar alguna palabra con él mientras duraba el viaje. Lo descartó de inmediato al darse cuenta de que solamente debía subir al segundo piso, además, lucía algo enfadado solo un minuto antes, cuando llamó su atención para dejarlo pasar. Lanzando un suspiro desganado, desvió nuevamente la mirada posándola sobre el numerador que estaba encima de la puerta.

No fue el único.

—¿...A qué idiota se le ocurre entregar un trabajo como este con un día de anticipación? —Casi murmuró.

Midoriya lo miró. Parecía más una pregunta retórica, que un cuestionamiento que invitara a la conversación. Aun así, cuando Kacchan lo miró también, como esperando algo, Midoriya se encontró hablando de igual forma.

—...Supongo que lo tenían planificado desde hace tiempo.

Kacchan chasqueó la lengua.

—Es una estupidez. La mayoría de nosotros ni siquiera completó la maldita cosa.

Midoriya recordó las expresiones de derrota en los rostros de Kaminari, Mineta e incluso de Uraraka y Tsuyu, tras darse cuenta de lo tarde que era. Sintió algo de compasión por ellos al pensar que no podrían irse a dormir todavía.

—Tienes razón...—Concedió—. Y tú, ¿terminaste tu informe, Kacchan? —se atrevió a preguntar, aunque de inmediato se percató de lo innecesario de la pregunta.

—Por supuesto que lo hice.

Midoriya esbozó una leve sonrisa ante su respuesta, cerrando ambos ojos a la vez.

_'No podía ser de otra manera con Kacchan ¿Verdad?'_ Se dijo. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos notó que su amigo de la infancia veía hacía el frente con el ceño fruncido, y que lucía incómodo por alguna razón. ¿Acaso lo había dicho en voz alta?

Repentinamente nervioso. Midoriya apretó con más fuerza su portátil contra el costado derecho de su cuerpo y se mantuvo quieto, mirando cómo se abrían las puertas en su piso _'por fin'_. Se relajó un poco al saber que finalmente saldría del ascensor, no obstante, apenas dio un paso, su mano izquierda se rozó accidentalmente con la de Kacchan, dando un golpe que incluso parecía controlado y que duró casi un segundo.

Un estremecimiento, que no pudo reconocer si se debió al pánico o a la sorpresa, lo recorrió de pies a cabeza y lo obligó a detenerse a medio camino, llevándose la mano afectada contra el pecho. Estaba por girarse para disculparse por el golpe, cuando sintió que una de las manos de Kacchan le daba un empujón certero para enviarlo fuera del ascensor.

—No te detengas a medio camino, maldito Deku—. Le escuchó decir, y sin apenas darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, Midoriya se encontró a sí mismo de pie frente al pasillo del segundo piso, en silencio, todavía algo aturdido por lo rápido que todo había sucedido.

Inspiró con fuerza antes de girarse y mirar la puerta cerrada del ascensor. No supo que esperaba al revisar el contador que ahora estaba en el número cuatro, pero fuera lo que fuera, no lo ayudó en absoluto a calmar sus latidos apresurados, ni el calor que se agolpaba en su rostro. ¿Realmente habían estado tan cerca el uno del otro? ¿Tanto...tanto como para que la posibilidad de rozar sus manos se diera siquiera?

Se quedó mirando hacia la nada, tratando de dar con una respuesta y haciéndolo tan inútilmente como cuando quiso entender sus sueños extraños. Solo se movió de allí y se dirigió a su cuarto cuando se percató de lo idiota que lucía de pie sin hacer nada productivo.

Ya rodeado de sus posters y figuritas de All Might, tuvo la percepción de estar más seguro. Como si allá afuera, en el pasillo, se hubiese estado enfrentado a un terrible villano sin darse cuenta hasta ese momento. Un villano que tenía poder sobre su cuerpo, dándole reacciones exageradas. Uno que le estaba llenando la cabeza de ideas locas acerca de sí mismo y de sus...de sus sentimientos por Kacchan.

—Tengo que encontrar la forma de detener esto—. Se dijo, no sin temor de lo que podría significar para él esta situación.

Debía hacerlo o terminaría enloqueciendo.

_Continuará…_

.

.

N/A: A quien pueda interesarle, estoy probando Wattpad también para subir esta historia, aunque seguiré subiendo todo acá.

El próximo cap. estará el día Jueves 28 de febrero.

Hasta entonces~


	4. 04 Una muestra de verdad

**Boku no Hero Academia y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kōhei Horikoshi, yo solo los utilizo con ánimo de entretención. **

**.**

**.**

**Conciliador de Sueños**

**.**

**.**

PARTE IV.

Una muestra de verdad

.

.

—¿...A qué idiota se le ocurre entregar un trabajo como este con un día de anticipación? La mayoría de nosotros ni siquiera logró completar la maldita cosa—. Dijo Kacchan, que estaba de pie junto a él en el ascensor.

Por alguna razón incomprensible, Midoriya dirigió sus ojos hacia las extremidades del otro y encontró que tenía ambas manos al interior de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Ese detalle lo calmó.

—Yo...supongo que lo tenían planificado desde antes, ya sabes cómo se toman esto de hacer exámenes...Y no llames idiota al profesor, Kacchan.

Apenas terminó, Midoriya se sintió bostezar. Casi había olvidado usar su mano para cubrirse la boca, debido a lo repentino que fue. Cuando su mirada cayó en Kacchan nuevamente, ahora algo lagrimosa debido al sueño, este dio un chasquido molesto.

—Es una estupidez—. Dijo. Después lo apuntó con su mano derecha—. Y no trates de justificar a los profesores cuando te ves como la mierda, Deku. ¿Lo terminaste?

—Claro que lo hice. Al igual que tú—. Se encontró replicando. Su mirada se alzó hasta el numerador que estaba en el dos, volvió a bostezar y luego regresó a mirar a su compañero.

Kacchan sonreía con petulancia mientras se inclinaba un poco hacía su rostro.

—Al menos no luzco como tú, Deku. Hasta podrías usar este ascensor como una maldita cama si no te estuviera hablando en este momento.

Midoriya se removió incómodo. No le agradaba que lo leyera de esa manera.

—...Tal vez tengas razón—.Respondió, sin alejarse de la cercanía del otro-. Pero tú también tienes unas ojeras terribles, Kacchan. Y estás pálido...—Agregó preocupado—. Tal vez, deberías ir a...

Cuando Midoriya notó que su mano se alzaba para tocar el rostro de Kacchan, supo que todo eso era extraño una vez más.

¡Estaba seguro de que no importaba que pasara, el no intentaría tocar a Kacchan así, de la nada! Por no mencionar que Midoriya estaba seguro de que se habría alejado de Kacchan -al menos un paso- si hubiera sido capaz. Estaban demasiado cerca para su comodidad. Sinceramente, comenzaba a odiar todo eso... ¿Qué no se suponía que la gente construía sus sueños desde una base real? Y eso no se estaba pareciendo a su yo verdadero, no lo suficiente a su yo actual.

¡Él se moriría de la vergüenza!

Por suerte para Midoriya, Kacchan decidió dar un paso hacia atrás justo cuando comenzaba a inquietarse seriamente, para luego girar el rostro otra vez y mirar el numerador. Ya estaban en el cuarto piso.

—No te invité para que me dijeras que debo ir a la maldita enfermería—. Kacchan replicó.

Midoriya casi olvidó a que se refería debido a su diatriba interna, por suerte, su imagen externa no lo hizo:

—Yo no iba...

—Sé que ibas a sugerirme eso—. Objetó Kacchan. Hizo un gesto hacia el pasillo y luego agregó: -Vamos.

Tanto el Midoriya externo como el interno dejaron de replicar y siguieron los pasos de Kacchan hasta su habitación. Estaba sorprendentemente ordenada y no había ningún tipo de exceso a la vista como decoración. Midoriya estaba perplejo. La cantidad de detalles que su cerebro podía generar al crear la habitación de Kacchan era impresionante. Por supuesto, él jamás la había visto en persona, pero allí podía notar hasta los detalles en los lomos de los libros que había en una encimera.

—Así que así luce tu habitación...—Expresó Midoriya con amabilidad.

A su espalda, escuchó como el dueño de la habitación cerraba la puerta.

—¿Tienes algún problema con ella? —Le preguntó Kacchan, pasando por su lado antes de sentarse en la silla frente a su escritorio. Aun así, fue una nueva sorpresa que su pregunta no sonara tan a la defensiva como Midoriya esperaba.

Además, parecía ser que realmente quería oír una respuesta.

—No, ningún problema.

—Bien—. Fue la escueta afirmación que recibió. Inmediatamente después, Kacchan estiró el brazo hacia Midoriya e hizo un gesto de acercamiento con la mano—. Ahora, entrégame eso.

Midoriya solo lo observó, desconcertado. Kacchan insistió con otro gesto.

—...Tu computadora. Dámela.

Entonces, Midoriya vio cómo su propio cuerpo obedecía la orden de Kacchan, sin titubear, como si fuera lo más común del universo que le pidiera su computadora portátil. El lugar donde tenía resguardada toda la información útil sobre héroes que había encontrado hasta el momento -la que no estaba en sus propias notas, claro-, incluso archivos que posiblemente ya no podría encontrar en línea.

Su yo interno gimió de la frustración. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba sucediendo en su propia cabeza? Esa definitivamente no era una decisión sensata, ¡no lo era tratándose de Kacchan!

Sus nervios estaban crispándose demasiado en el momento en que el otro recibió el aparato. ¿Por qué no estaba despertando? Algo feo sucedería ahora, casi podía asegurarlo, considerando que su cerebro intentaba fervientemente torturarlo en el último tiempo. No obstante, nada malo ocurrió. Midoriya solo miró, por sobre las acciones ajenas de su propio cuerpo, que Kacchan le daba un vistazo rápido a la computadora y luego la dejaba sobre su propio escritorio.

Lo siguiente que escuchó, fue su propia voz confundida.

—¿Por qué querías que te la diera?

En vez de contestarle debidamente, Midoriya vio como Kacchan pasaba una mano de forma suave por la superficie del portátil, sonreía con un orgullo débil, y luego se giraba hacia él con lo que parecía ser una tranquilidad superficial.

—¿Por qué demonios me lo entregaste tan fácilmente? ¿No creíste que podría convertirlo en un pedazo de chatarra en pocos segundos?

_'¡Eso mismo me pregunto yo!'_ Gritó Midoriya para sí mismo. Obviamente, la boca de su cuerpo no le respondió como quería. _'¿¡Qué se supone que pasa por mi cabeza!?'_

—¿De qué estás hablando ahora, Kacchan? —Sé escuchó decir en cambio, incrédulo, como si no pudiera ni creer que Kacchan hubiera preguntado algo así—. Creí que todo eso quedó en el pasado. Sé que has cambiado y que no me harías algo como eso. ¿Porque no lo harías, verdad? Sé que sigues cambiando incluso ahora.

Midoriya permaneció silencioso mientras Kacchan asimilaba la información que acababa de oír. Tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y seguía mirándolo con atención, como si buscara alguna otra reacción de su parte. Más desconfianza, seguramente, pero nada más saldría de sus labios. Asi que, al no obtener ninguna palabra más, Kacchan bufó.

Parecía dolorosamente resignado.

_Eso era..._

—Ya veo. Así que ahora dices eso...Aunque creo que entiendo por qué lo haces—. Dijo Kacchan, y luego agregó, casi un murmullo inaudible—..._Maldito cerebro_.

Pero Midoriya sí alcanzó a escucharlo, a diferencia de su corporalidad ¿A qué se referiría con eso?

—¿...Dijiste alguna otra cosa, Kacchan?

—No.

Midoriya se removió un poco en su sitio.

—De todas formas... ¿Por qué me pediste que viniera? Debería volver a mi cuarto y...

Kacchan le interrumpió, recompuesto.

—Acuéstate y duerme.

— ¿Disculpa?

_'¿QUÉ?'_

Tras escuchar aquella orden de parte del otro, Midoriya comenzaba a preocuparse verdaderamente por el estado de su salud mental. Aparte de ser una situación que podría tornarse completamente incómoda de ser mínimamente posible para ellos, que no lo era, todo se volvía cada vez más extraño en su cabeza. En serio, ¿Cuándo se suponía que podría despertar? Su imagen de Kacchan, y la suya de paso, se distorsionaba cada vez más con el pasar de los sueños. Y el solo imaginar que le ofreciera su cama para dormir en ella después del sueño anterior era algo...

—Acuéstate de una maldita vez y duerme, Deku.

A diferencia de su yo interno, solo se vio a sí mismo titubear un poco, antes de moverse y finalmente sentarse a la orilla de la cama.

—Yo no...No entiendo por qué me pides que haga esto, Kacchan—. Dijo. Al menos su grado de confusión era alto.

Lo que no le extrañó para nada a Midoriya, ya que era una actitud más suya que la de simplemente fiarse de cualquiera. No que Kacchan fuera cualquiera, pero era imposible no tener sus reservas en torno a él después de todo lo sucedido en su pasado...y en estos encuentros de sus sueños, también.

—¿De verdad harás que explique mis malditas razones? —Continuó Kacchan entonces, irritado—. ¿No puedes adivinarlas?

—No—. Contestó Midoriya con sinceridad. Por fin, tanto él como su corporalidad estaban de acuerdo.

Frente a él, Kacchan chistó.

—Apuesto a qué ibas a revisar por décima vez el maldito informe que escribiste.

Midoriya se tensó al ser descubierto. Y era verdad que había revisado su trabajo una vez más antes de lanzarse sobre su cama y dormir. Dormir de verdad. ¿Acaso su cerebro lo estaba reprendiendo por el sobreesfuerzo mediante la figura preocupada de Kacchan? Pero eso no podía tener ningún sentido...

—Bueno, tengo que hacerlo—. Replicó su forma física.

—No. No tienes. Me dijiste que estaba pálido, pero es porque no te has dado ni una maldita mirada en el espejo. Deku, realmente luces como una mierda moribunda.

Midoriya corrió hacia el baño de Kacchan apenas terminó de hablar y observó su reflejo. Internamente, se lamentó por no mirarse directamente en su propio espejo antes de ir a dormir. Aquella podía pasar con facilidad como su expresión real. Su cara estaba muy pálida y sus ojeras se estaban marcando mucho, cuando él ni siquiera tenía ojeras normalmente, además, reconoció que había estado un poco mareado antes.

Se vio regresar derrotado junto a Kacchan, que con una mirada de triunfo le indicó nuevamente la cama para que se durmiera allí. Midoriya negó una vez.

—Puedo irme y dormir en mi propia cama, Kacchan.

—No llegarías ni al ascensor—. Kacchan refutó de inmediato—. Y no pienso acompañarte como una jodida niñera.

Midoriya se limitó a asentir, derrotado.

—¿Dónde dormirás tú, entonces?

—No pienses en eso. Solo hazme puto caso y duérmete ya, Nerd.

Todavía intentando asimilar lo que pasaba, Midoriya y Kacchan se miraron por varios segundos, hasta que su cuerpo por fin cedió, se encogió de hombros y se acomodó sobre la cama. Kacchan permanecía en absoluto silencio, todavía ocupando la silla frente al escritorio para vigilarlo. Pasaron varios minutos que a Midoriya le parecieron eternos, hasta que se percató de que su propio cuerpo se había dormido sin él.

¿Acaso eso era posible?

Encontrando sus sueños cada vez más desconcertantes, Midoriya intentó conectarse con su cuerpo, solo para darse cuenta de que, a pesar de desearlo, no podía cerrar los ojos por más que quisiera hacerlo. Ahora estaba entrando en pánico ¿Habían sido así todos los otros sueños que había tenido durante la semana? Comenzaba a desesperarse seriamente por su falta de control sobre ellos, cuando algo llamó su atención.

Kacchan se había levantado de su silla, y ahora, estaba de pie junto a la cama. Los ojos profundamente rojos miraban con atención a su rostro dormido.

No pudo calcular exactamente cuánto tiempo él estuvo allí, en silencio, solo dedicándose a examinarlo. Posiblemente, Kacchan esperaba alguna reacción de su parte, una señal que le indicara que había notado sus movimientos. Sin embargo, está señal no llegó. Y en cuanto se percató de ello, el ceño fruncido de Kacchan se aligeró. Una expresión abstraída se dibujó en su rostro y Midoriya podría jurar que un brillo nostálgico, anhelante, podía visualizarse en sus ojos.

¿Era normal tener la boca así de seca durante un sueño?

Nervioso, Midoriya realizó el equivalente onírico de tragar con fuerza -si es que eso era posible-. Ignorante de las emociones que lo abrumaban, Kacchan tomó asiento junto a él, controlando la fuerza de sus movimientos y después levantó tentativamente una mano en su dirección.

¿El…trataba de alcanzarlo?

Por un ínfimo momento, Midoriya creyó que lo tocaría pero tras esperar varios segundos, se dio cuenta de que no sería asi. Kacchan había retirado su mano en un movimiento rápido y tembloroso, y su rostro antes tranquilo se había retraído en una mueca ansiosa. Ya no lo miraba, y la línea recta que formaban sus labios temblaba en ese momento de manera intermitente.

Una sensación nueva, desconocida, apareció en la mente de Midoriya al verlo actuar de esa manera tan impropia de él.

Y no se sentía nada bien.

La incertidumbre fue lo primero reconocible en su interior y estaba allí, como desde hacía tiempo no la sentía. Pero luego, y con mucha fuerza, la incertidumbre abrió paso a la preocupación y a la tristeza más genuina. Kacchan lucía tan perdido..._tan inseguro_. Y eso no podía significar nada bueno, conociéndolo.

_'¿Por qué?'_ Se preguntó entonces.

¿Por qué Kacchan había retrocedido si sabía que eso lo lastimaría? Midoriya no quería volver a verlo herido ¿Por qué su mente insistía en que él lo viera tan vulnerable? ¿Y por qué a él mismo le preocupaba más el que Kacchan no lo hubiera alcanzado con su mano, a que tuviera si quiera la intención de hacerlo? Y ¿por qué querría alcanzarlo en primer lugar? De alguna forma, sentía que parte de la respuesta que buscaba estaba allí mismo, al alcance de sus manos, pero que no podía alcanzarla por más que quisiera hacerlo.

Y asi lo era, hasta que la mano se movió una vez más.

En cuanto se hizo el contacto, Midoriya estuvo seguro que de haber estado despierto, se hubiera estremecido ante el lento toque de Kacchan sobre su cabello, y que se habría sonrojado hasta las orejas cuando el chico suspiró. Hubiera saltado un poco más cuando sus dedos se deslizaron contra su hombro, y después, se hubiera ahogado por la vergüenza al sentir los dedos acariciar su rostro con tanta delicadeza que parecía irreal. Porque eso era lo que Kacchan estaba haciéndole en ese momento.

Lo estaba tocando como si fuera algo demasiado valioso como para creer que fuer real.

Sin embargo, tan inesperadamente bienvenido como fue la idea de su toque, igualmente inesperado fue la rapidez con que el toque se fue.

No estaba seguro de querer aceptar el frío que le provocó que el sueño se desvaneciera. Por supuesto, tampoco quiso reconocer lo doloroso que fue que Kacchan se desvaneciera con él. No obstante, había un pequeño detalle del cual estaba seguro. Desde que todo eso había empezado a carcomerle la cabeza y alterarle los sentidos, Midoriya no quería despertar por primera vez.

.

…

.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Deku-kun?

Midoriya saltó en su lugar.

—¡Sí! Sí, claro que lo estoy. ¿Por qué no lo estaría, Uraraka-san?

Su amiga le envió una mirada apreciativa y preocupada antes de contestarle.

—Bueno, has estado mucho más ausente de lo normal...y te sonrojas más seguido que antes—. Dijo, a la vez que revolvía un poco el contenido de su almuerzo. Frente a ella, Midoriya se tensó por sus últimas palabras. Conocía muy bien la razón detrás de su nerviosismo, demasiado bien, pero no quería pensar en ello. No de nuevo. Uraraka prosiguió:—Creí que podrías tener fiebre ¿No es así, Iida-kun?

—Estaba a punto de preguntarte lo mismo, Midoriya—. Explicó Iida, con una mirada severa y también, llena de preocupación—. Tal vez sería bueno que fueras a la enfermería.

Midoriya sonrió con resignación entonces, y se llevó un poco de comida a la boca antes de responder a sus demandas. Él estaba seguro de que ir a la enfermería no remediaría lo que estaba pasándole. Principalmente, porque no creía que Recovery Girl fuera a ayudarle con ese tipo de asuntos sentimentales. Además, estaba tan confundido y avergonzado al recordar cómo se había sentido tras despertar en la mañana, que tan solo imaginar en ir a buscar su ayuda le daba escalofríos. Suerte para él que su responsabilidad le hubiera hecho enviar su trabajo por correo a tiempo, antes de que su caos emocional cayera sobre él.

Fue por eso último, que les dio la respuesta que había preparado:

—Gracias, chicos. Pero no creo que tenga que hacerlo—. Dijo. Definitivamente, exponer su desesperación no estaba dentro de sus planes.

Sus dos amigos entrecerraron los ojos en su dirección.

—Entonces ¿de qué se trata?—Inquirió Iida, acomodándose los anteojos—. Sabemos que durante toda la semana algo ha estado perturbándote. Aunque tu rendimiento académico no ha decaído, sabemos que algo pasa...

—Sabes que estamos aquí por si quieres hablar, Deku-kun. De cualquier cosa.

Midoriya dejó de lado su almuerzo por un momento, considerando seriamente su proposición. ¿Podrían ellos ayudarlo con eso? Lucía como una opción mucho más cómoda que acercarse a la enfermería. Por supuesto, por sí mismo había generado ciertas teorías y sería más como comprobar una hipótesis sobre sí mismo, sobre sus sueños y sus...sus emociones. Quizás de esa manera, podría evitar el desconcierto y pánico extremo que estaba sufriendo constantemente por las mañanas. Sin olvidar el nerviosismo que sentía cada vez que se encontraba frente a Kacchan.

Se obligó a retener un gemido quejumbroso ante tal pensamiento.

No quería que sus locas ideas se convirtieran en algo real para él. No _ahora_, cuando la situación con Kacchan apenas estaba comenzando a sufrir una mejora. Es que, apenas y había soportado el haberlo saludado en el pasillo esa misma mañana, sin sobrecogerse por la vergüenza al mirarlo directo a los ojos.

Lanzó un largo suspiro antes de mirar a los demás chicos que estaban junto a ellos en el comedor de los dormitorios. Por lo visto, solo la mitad se encontraba allí, y dado que era día sábado, algunos pidieron permiso para salir por el día para ver a sus familias y otros cuántos preferían mantenerse en sus habitaciones.

Kacchan no estaba allí, aunque no se había marchado a casa tampoco.

—Está bien—. Dijo, tras tomar una decisión—. Les contaré, pero quiero esperar a que haya menos gente alrededor. ¿Pueden aceptar eso?

Uraraka e Iida asintieron a su vez, disponiéndose a esperar. Pero no fue mucho tiempo el transcurrido cuando solo ellos permanecieron en el comedor.

—¿Entonces, qué es? —Inquirió Uraraka, inclinándose un tanto más en la mesa en un gesto de interés.

—¿Es algo relacionado con tu familia? —Añadió Iida.

Midoriya simplemente negó con la cabeza hacia él, antes de obligarse a tragar con fuerza e inspirar profundamente en preparación. No había de qué preocuparse, se dijo, hablaría en términos generales, después de todo.

—En realidad, se trata de otra cosa—. Sus dos amigos asintieron, el continuó—. Es un asunto más...más personal.

—¿Tiene que ver con tu particularidad? —Se aventuró Iida.

—Eh...No. Más bien, tiene que ver con algunos sueños extraños...

Uraraka frunció un tanto el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa con ellos?

—Bueno, lo que pasa es que... —Midoriya sintió como su boca parecía haberse secado justo en ese momento. Pero a pesar de la incomodidad, él hablaría de ello—...eh, he estado soñando con una persona en específico.

Tanto Uraraka como Iida pestañearon varias veces y con rapidez, claramente desorientados ante sus palabras. Seguro no se esperaban algo como eso. La única diferencia entre ambos, era que ella tenía un fuerte tinte rosa sobre sus mejillas.

—Oh... —Dijeron a la vez.

Midoriya suspiró y luego sonrió hacia ellos, con nerviosismo.

—Sí. Bueno, estos sueños son tan...extraños, sí—. Midoriya bajo la vista antes de continuar—. Y han e-empeorado a lo largo de la semana...Mucho. Se han vuelto más intensos, de alguna forma...

—...Deku-kun—. La voz temblorosa de Uraraka lo obligó a verlos directamente de nuevo— ¿N-No son e-ese tipo de sueños que tienen los hombres con las chicas, v-verdad?

Cuando el énfasis en la pregunta resulto entendible para Midoriya, abrió tanto los ojos como podía y levantó ambas manos para cubrirse al rostro erráticamente. Definitivamente no quería pensar en ese tipo de sueño ahora, y todo lo que podrían significar para sí mismo si se le sumaran a los sueños que ya tenía con Kacchan.

¡Eso sería mortificante!

—¡No es nada de eso, Uraraka-san!

—¡Es que si es algo de eso, no quiero escucharlo, Deku-kun! —Estableció ella, lo más firme que podía verse con tal grado de sonrojo en el rostro.

—No creo que eso sea apropiado para que una dama lo escuche—. Añadió Iida, disimulando su propia timidez con toda la dignidad que podía. Él también estaba malentendiendo la situación.

—¡Les prometo que no se trata de eso! —Se apresuró en aclarar, casi suplicante—. Se los juro.

Un silencio tenso los rodeó por un instante, hasta que Uraraka habló.

—...Está bien.

Iida le hizo un gesto para aceptar su explicación. Midoriya suspiró.

—¿Entonces, de que se tratan esos sueños que has tenido? —Preguntó Iida, intentando volver al punto.

Midoriya lo agradeció.

—Es solo que, he estado soñando con qué pasaría si algunas cosas que pasaron en mi vida con esta persona hubieran sido...uh, totalmente diferentes. Sí. Eh...Cómo el haber recibido una sonrisa en vez de una mueca desagradable de su parte, por ejemplo—. Sus dos amigos entrecerraron los ojos ante lo que dijo—. Sé que es un ejemplo demasiado simple pero, no puedo describirlo de otra manera.

—Quieres decir... ¿Qué es como... revivir alguna situación de forma opuesta a como se dio en realidad? —Se aventuró Iida.

Midoriya lo confirmó, a pesar de que el desarrollo de su último sueño había ido un poco más allá de eso.

—Asi es.

—¿Y cómo eso puede haber empeorado con los días, Deku-kun?

—Es que, luego empecé a verme a mí mismo mucho más cercano a esta persona y... —Midoriya recordó a Kacchan tomándolo de la mano, las caricias que le dio en su cabello y rostro, y suspiró—. Comenzaron a suceder cosas como tomarnos de las manos, o demostraciones de cariño más...mucho más claras ¿entienden? De su parte hacia mí—.Un breve sonrojo pasó por sus mejillas, pero logró ignorarlo. Para ese momento, su atención estaba completamente centrada en sus memorias—. Al principio, pensé que soñar con mi pasado era algo pasajero, o que algo que no recordaba me había afectado y que a eso se debían mis sueños, pero continuaron...y es extraño.

—¿...Extraño?

Midoriya asintió ausentemente a la pregunta y continuó.

—Si...Es como si adentro de mis sueños no pudiera tener un control sobre mí mismo, a pesar de que son míos... —Sus amigos entrecerraron los ojos antes esas palabras, pero Midoriya, absorto en sus recuerdos como estaba, no lo notó—. Entonces, no sé si es mi propia mente diciéndome que debo hacer algo para acercarme a esta persona en la vida real. Nos llevamos bastante bien en los sueños ¿saben? —Añadió con una sonrisa temblorosa—¡Y, realmente, creo que me gustaría intentarlo pero-! —Un nudo apareció en su garganta esta vez, al interrumpir esa frase—...Después recuerdo que sus acciones hacia mí son algo que yo mismo creé y entonces significa que no es...que no es real. Y por eso no he podido pensar con claridad. Cada vez que pienso en cómo esta persona me trata y me mira en mis sueños...desearía...

_'Desearía que ese Kacchan fuera real'_, terminó para sí.

Estaba seguro de que jamás podría entender porque su mente estaba haciéndolo pensar de forma tan egoísta sobre la vida y las decisiones de otra persona. Por otra parte, haber dicho todo lo demás en voz alta, había resultado ser mucho más difícil que solo decírselo a sí mismo en la soledad de su habitación. Allí, por lo menos, tenía suficiente privacidad como para dejar que las lágrimas fluyeran si es que llegaban, aunque él se negara a aceptarlas incluso en ese momento.

Siempre había sido una persona de llanto fácil, pero llorar con un motivo como ese delante de otras personas era diferente. A pesar de que solamente él lo sabía, descubrir cómo de importante era todavía la influencia de Kacchan en su vida era simplemente frustrante. Pensaba que esa etapa de su vida había sido superada por completo, que ya era capaz de reconocer lo vivido, aceptarlo, y que podrían seguir adelante con su sueño de convertirse en Héroes aunque fuera por vías separadas.

Y ahora sucedía esto.

Mostrándole un Kacchan que podría haber sido su amigo, que podría haberlo aceptado como era. Un Kacchan que lo valoraba y lo cuidaba, uno que aparentemente se preocupaba por cómo estaba y que incluso lo quería. Llegando a demostrar que incluso él mismo, a pesar de todo lo que Kacchan había hecho a lo largo de los años, podría estar...

—¿Deku-kun?

Midoriya levantó la mirada cuando la voz de Uraraka atravesó el caos que corría por su mente. Se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba viéndola desde un ángulo distinto, y que había cubierto su cabeza con ambos brazos en contra de la mesa. Aunque para su sorpresa y alivio, había resistido al llanto. Ella tenía ahora una mirada triste, como si supiera exactamente lo que le estaba pasando. Sin embargo, a su lado, Iida estaba mirándolo pensativamente.

—¿Qué piensas, Iida-kun?

—Creo que, a pesar de que tus sentimientos y emociones son muy importantes, hay un punto en lo que dijiste que no tiene mucho sentido para mí, Midoriya... ¿Tú qué piensas, Uraraka-kun? —Terminó, dirigiéndose a la chica.

Uraraka cerró sus ojos por un instante, para concentrarse en algo más que la tristeza anterior antes de asentir.

—Sí. También lo creo—. Dijo con calma—. Aunque el resto, para mi está muy claro, Deku-kun.

Midoriya hizo una pequeña mueca, aunque no estaba seguro de si fue ante la idea de que ella conociera la verdad que tanto se negaba a pronunciar o de que algo de toda esa fantasía casi absurda no tuviera sentido. Él había pensado en algo como eso también, al principio, y por lo mismo había intentado recordar qué podría haberle pasado para alterar sus sueños. Aunque no había encontrado nada por su cuenta.

—¿Qué cosa no tiene sentido, chicos? Díganme, por favor...

—...El que no tengas poder sobre tus acciones en tus sueños, principalmente—. Dijo Uraraka.

—Si—. Iida asintió para sí mismo—. Y además, hablas de ellos como si estuvieras hablando de una memoria verdadera, algo que pasó de forma tangible, incluso. O tal vez mi percepción es exagerada...

Uraraka negó en dirección a Iida.

—No pienso que sea exagerado, Iida-kun...De hecho, parece como si fuera consecuencia de una particularidad.

Midoriya se sintió totalmente descolocado por un momento. Luego, frunció el ceño.

'_Una Particularidad, por supuesto. ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?'_

Iida reacomodó sus anteojos antes de continuar.

—Creo que deberías averiguar más sobre eso—. Dijo. Midoriya dejó su auto recriminación para mirar a su amigo de forma directa. Entonces, Iida asintió—. De hecho, ahora estoy seguro que se trata de eso.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

Uraraka sonrió. Parecía saber lo que Iida diría a continuación.

—Porque no es natural en ti no haber averiguado hasta el más mínimo detalle sobre la causa de esta situación, Midoriya—. Aclaró su amigo.

—Y pareciera que tus emociones ahora son tan intensas, que ni siquiera recordaste como analizar algo tan repentino y poco habitual en ti, Deku-kun—.Dijo Uraraka, levantando un dedo en señal al cielo. Después sonrió con energía—. Aunque, puedo entender un poco tus sentimientos...

Iida se tensó visiblemente a su lado.

—¿¡Uraraka-kun!? Esta no es una actitud que deba apoyarse. Puede que su rendimiento...

—Es que...parece que Deku-kun se está enamorando, ¿cierto?

El sonido de un vaso rompiéndose amortiguó el quejido doloroso que Midoriya dio en respuesta.

—_Maldición_—. Se escuchó a sus espaldas.

La voz lo paralizó.

—¿¡Está todo bien, Bakugou-kun!? —Se apresuró en preguntar Iida, levantándose de su sitio.

—¡No vengas! ¡Tengo esta mierda bajo control!

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda mientras veía a Iida levantarse de todas formas y acercarse a la cocina. Inspiró profundamente para darse ánimos antes de hablar otra vez.

—¿Uraraka-san?

—¿Si?

—¿Cuánto lleva Kacchan en la cocina?

—Acaba de llegar, ¿creo? No estaba pendiente de eso, lo siento—. Dijo con tranquilidad. Midoriya se obligó a tragar la saliva que no tenía, solo por hacer algo, mientras Uraraka palidecía frente a él— ¿No querías que se enterara de esto?

Midoriya no pudo hacer más que asentir. Los alegatos de Iida y Kacchan continuaban como ruido de fondo, cada vez más lejano. Uraraka soltó un suspiró rápido entonces y recuperó su color.

—No creo que debas preocuparte por eso, Deku-kun—. Insistió ella inclinándose un poco hacia adelante, y bajando un poco el tono de voz en un intento de clamarlo. No sirvió—. Lo más seguro es que solo haya escuchado a medias lo último que dije y nada más.

Sintió frío de repente.

Una sensación asfixiante lo sobresaltó al escucharla, sin embargo, tan rápido como llegó hasta él, se desvaneció.

No tenía razones verdaderas para temer su reacción, a final de cuentas, ¿por qué le importaría a Kacchan que él estuviera enamorado de alguien? Si, enamorado. Ya no le servía de nada negárselo, ¿cierto? Mientras tanto, Uraraka alternaba su mirada desde donde estaban Kacchan e Iida, y su propia expresión. Cerró sus ojos como último método de protección inmediato y utilizó ambos brazos como refugio para su rostro una vez más. Una sonrisa triste era lo que tenía en su cara en ese momento.

—¿Deku-kun? —Uraraka volvió a llamar su atención, y esta vez, parecía haber entendido algo más sobre todo el asunto. Midoriya la miró—. Será mejor que le preguntes a un adulto sobre estos sueños ¿Está bien?

Midoriya asintió, antes de simplemente dejarse caer sobre la mesa.

Bien, así de decadente debía sentirse la resignación, después de todo.

_Continuará…_

.

.

Hola, todos/as!

Espero que les esté gustando hasta el momento :D

El próximo capítulo se subirá el día Domingo 3 de Marzo.

Hasta entonces~


	5. 05 Buscando una explicación

**Boku no Hero Academia y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kōhei Horikoshi, yo solo los utilizo con ánimo de entretención. **

**.**

**.**

**Conciliador de Sueños**

**.**

**.**

PARTE V.

Buscando una explicación

.

.

Midoriya tardó bastante, si no demasiado, en darse ánimos para hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Tras una larga y poco conveniente reflexión, había llegado a la conclusión de que su mejor oportunidad estaba con Recovery Girl, aunque tan solo pocos minutos antes hubiese estado totalmente en contra de esa opción. Todavía quería pensar que la enfermera no estaría disponible durante el fin de semana, pero él sabía que eso había tenido que cambiar tras la implementación del internado en U.A. Por otra parte, el camino hacia la enfermería se le estaba haciendo demasiado largo, sin embargo, aquello se debía a que planeaba tomarse todo el tiempo posible antes de llegar hasta allá.

No tenía más alternativa que ir con ella, lo sabía.

Ir con Aizawa o All Might podrían haber sido una buena opción, si considerara que el asunto de los sueños iba más allá de sus capacidades físicas y mentales, algo que fuera un riesgo potencial para su vida en general. Sin embargo, aquello que podría ser un riesgo para su vida solo podría tratarse del acto de algún villano, y Midoriya dudaba seriamente que el tipo de sueños que estaba teniendo tuvieran algo que ver con eso. De hecho, estaba más que seguro de que los sueños estaban profundamente ligados con su parte más emotiva.

Solo a eso y nada más.

Midoriya quería creer que si se hubiese tratado de algo más grave, hubiera sido capaz de percatarse de ello por sí mismo, dejando de lado el hecho de que, por haber estado tan inmerso en su confusión emocional, no había podido resaltar los detalles más importantes de la situación. Como su falta de control y lo reales que se sentían los sueños para él, por ejemplo.

Aun así, los efectos que estos sueños tenían sobre Midoriya solamente implicaban grandes cuotas de confusión y angustia. Por supuesto, incluyeron también la revelación de sus _sentimientos_ por Kacchan.

Un estremecimiento lo sacudió al pensar en ello. Que este detalle también implicara sentir algo de dolor no debía tener mayor relevancia para él en ese momento, no ahora, que pensaba descubrir como detener lo que sea que fuera que lo estaba afectando.

Miró por los ventanales del edificio y suspiró, estaba emocionalmente agotado. Solo la esperanza de al menos resolver una de sus dudas ese mismo día, estaba ayudándolo a soportar estar allí y no en su habitación. Continuó caminado entonces, lo más lento posible, hasta que por fin se adentró en el pasillo de la academia donde estaba la enfermería.

La respiración se le cortó de golpe al ver quien se acercaba desde la otra esquina del pasillo. De igual manera, sus pasos se detuvieron unos segundos después.

—¿...Kacchan? —. Preguntó, casi en un jadeo—¿Qué haces aquí?

Por un momento, Midoriya creyó que Kacchan le respondería gritando que se callara, que aquello no era de su 'maldita' incumbencia y mandándolo al demonio. Una clara evidencia de que estaba entrando en pánico, ya que el recuerdo de su actual tregua con Kacchan ni siquiera pasó por su cabeza. Pero nada de eso sucedió. En cambio, Kacchan permaneció mirándolo, atento y pensativo durante un par de segundos antes de contestarle.

—Ver a Recovery Girl. ¿No es malditamente obvio?

_'¿¡Qué!?' _

¿¡Cómo se supone que hablaría sobre sus sueños estando el protagonista de ellos ahí mismo!?

¡Estaba tan perdido!

_'Piensa, piensa... ¿Existirá alguna manera de no revelarme? ¡Debe haber alguna forma!' _

Ajeno al pánico que empezó a tomar posesión del cuerpo de Midoriya, Kacchan se apresuró en acercarse a la puerta de la enfermería y abrirla por completo. Ambos quedaron a la vista de Recovery Girl apenas lo hizo.

Midoriya se tensó visiblemente.

—Hola Bakugou y... ¿Midoriya? —Los saludó la mujer, algo confundida en la segunda parte. Los dos asintieron en respuesta. Ella siguió:—¿Qué los trae por aquí? —. Preguntó, antes de examinarlos de pies a cabeza con la mirada, asintiendo para sí misma—. Veo que ninguno de ustedes está lastimado...

Tras darle un leve empuje a Midoriya para que se adentrase en el lugar, Kacchan chistó.

—No estamos luchando todos los malditos días, vieja.

¿Vieja!

—Tal y como dije la primera vez que viniste esta semana, vuelves a decirme algo como eso y tendré que pedirte que salgas, Bakugou.

El aludido chasqueó la lengua, antes de sentarse de golpe a los pies de una camilla cercana.

—Ya lo sé—. Escupió.

Recovery Girl no se lo tomó en cuenta, de hecho, para sorpresa de Midoriya, la mujer sonrió con afabilidad. Paralizado a un pie de la entrada debido a la impresión -la facilidad con que se trataban era algo sumamente inesperado- Midoriya se preguntó en qué momento Kacchan habría venido a la enfermería y porqué. Entonces, un recuerdo de este avisando a Aizawa sobre un dolor de cabeza frente a toda la clase pasó por su memoria. _'¿Habrá venido por la misma razón justo ahora?'_...pensaba, hasta que Recovery Girl hizo un comentario que lo trajo de regreso al presente.

—Es bueno saber que los enfrentamientos entre ustedes disminuyen—.Y agregó, esta vez, mirando fijamente en su dirección—¿Qué te trae por aquí, Midoriya?

—¿Yo? —. Inquirió Midoriya, falto de aire de repente. Por un momento había olvidado el por qué había llegado hasta allí en primer lugar. Sintió un pequeño temblor aparecer en sus labios. Mientras que la mujer, ajena a su nerviosismo inminente, se lo confirmó con un asentimiento—. P-pero Kacchan está...

Intentó desviar el foco de atención hacia el otro chico. Un movimiento inútil, se dio cuenta, ya que la mujer no despegó la mirada de la suya en ningún momento. Incluso se sentía como si no tuviera intención alguna de tratar con el otro chico antes que con él.

—Ya conozco la razón de Bakugou para venir conmigo—. Explicó ella entonces, confirmando la idea de Midoriya. Recovery Girl no le dio tiempo para pensar en algo más—. Tus razones, sin embargo, todavía no las sé. Jamás has venido conmigo por voluntad propia, asi que… ¿de qué se trata esta vez, Midoriya? Acaso All Might te pidió hacer algo que...

—¡No! —Replicó Midoriya de inmediato, dejando salir parte de su pánico. Sin embargo, tal vez aquella no fue la mejor manera de hacerlo. La expresión levemente irritada de la enfermera se lo demostró—. No... —Repitió entonces, más calmado para corregirse—. No es nada de eso, Recovery Girl.

—¿Entonces qué es? Por lo que sé, la única manera en que apareces por aquí es debido al uso indebido de tu particularidad. O por algún conflicto con este otro chico—. Recovery Girl apuntó a Kacchan con una mano sin importarle lo inadecuado del gesto.

Midoriya se obligó a tragar con fuerza.

Miró de soslayo a Kacchan, quien lo observaba atentamente desde su posición a los pies de la camilla. No tenía intenciones de irse, logró notar en su postura. De hecho, lucía exactamente igual a cuando esperaba una explicación sobre las actividades prácticas durante una clase. Sí. Estaba claramente interesado en lo que él tenía que decir ahora. Y a pesar de lo extraño de ese detalle, no tenía escapatoria. Debería habérselo esperado desde que la posibilidad de que Kacchan escuchara la conversación que tuvo con sus amigos apareció en el panorama. Y además, comenzaba a dudar que Kacchan hubiese escuchado solamente la última y vergonzosa parte de su conversación.

_'Y esa parte no le interesaría de todas formas…'_

—En realidad, necesito ayuda con algo diferente—. Explicó finalmente, tomando asiento en el banquillo frente a Recovery Girl. De reojo, notó como Kacchan se llevaba los brazos al pecho y los cruzaba en ese lugar. Midoriya respiró con profundidad una vez y se obligó a estabilizarse. Debía proceder con cuidado, a pesar de su nerviosismo—. La verdad es que ni siquiera sé si podrás ayudarme con todo esto...

—Está bien, está bien~. Eso tampoco es algo que yo pueda saber hasta que no me digas que te molesta.

Midoriya sonrió ante esas palabras, pero el gesto no le quitó el nerviosismo y la preocupación que todavía sentía. Cerró sus ojos un momento antes de continuar.

—Bueno, yo... —Dijo, con un pequeño temblor. Suspiró, buscando calmarlo—. Se trata de algunos sueños que he estado teniendo desde el día lunes. En realidad, desde el martes, en la madrugada—. Allí estaba. Lo soltó una vez más.

No se atrevió a mirar a Kacchan en ese momento.

Todavía cómoda en su asiento, Recovery Girl pestañeó una vez.

—¿Sueños?

Midoriya asintió.

—Sí... Pienso que pueden estar siendo generados por alguna particularidad.

Un silencio extraño se instaló entre ellos apenas terminó de hablar. Recovery Girl se levantó de su asiento entonces, y comenzó a acercarse más hasta él con ayuda de su bastón en forma de jeringa.

—¿Qué te llevó a pensar en eso, Midoriya? —Ella indagó, en un tono más suave que antes y comenzó a examinarlo de manera superficial.

—Es...Es complicado de explicar.

En un movimiento nervioso, le dio un rápido vistazo a Kacchan. Había sido algo involuntario, realmente, pero contrario a lo que creyó que pasaría un minuto atrás si volvía a mirarlo, la perturbación temblorosa que esperaba no llegó. Kacchan seguía sentado más allá, sobre la camilla, pero no estaba mirándolos ahora. Ni a él ni a la enfermera, aunque lucía pensativo de todas formas.

Recovery Girl se percató del momento en que Midoriya empezó a mirar a Kacchan con extrañeza, y también se giró un poco para observarlo. Después de hacerlo, volvió su atención a su paciente actual.

—Solo intenta explicármelo. Aunque sea difícil, a medida que se habla se va construyendo una manera de contarlo. Será más simple después de empezar.

El titubeo fue una reacción inevitable.

—Es que, yo...

La mujer asintió, como si conociera sus turbaciones, antes de continuar.

—¿Quieres que solamente yo lo escuche?

Tanto él como Kacchan se tensaron. Bueno, ella había dado en el clavo, pero él no quería... Estaba a punto de dar una sarta de explicaciones inconexas que no los llevarían a ninguna parte, cuando Kacchan lo interrumpió: —Necesito quedarme aquí, Recovery Girl.

Seguía con la mirada fija en cualquier otro lugar.

—...No puedo dejar que presencies esta conversación si la otra parte quiere resguardar su privacidad, Bakugou.

Kacchan chistó.

—¡Ya lo sé! Demonios…—. Masculló entre dientes. Solo entonces, posó su mirada en ellos una vez más.

No, Midoriya se equivocaba. Estaba mirándolo a _él_.

Sintió como una corriente de nerviosismo lo atravesaba apenas vio a Kacchan directamente a los ojos. Tuvo que contener el aliento para evitar que la sensación se quedara. Kacchan no estaba, con exactitud, obligándolo a que le permitiera quedarse. Y no había un desafío claro en su mirada. Se sentía más como una petición legítima, aunque un tanto obstinada, de una persona a otra estrictamente por necesidad.

Midoriya no se creía capaz de comprender las razones de Kacchan para querer escuchar más sobre su problema. Él jamás tuvo la tendencia a interesarse por sus asuntos, para empezar. Y aunque las interacciones actuales entre ambos fueran menos violentas que en el pasado, no eran estrictamente amigos como para que él se sintiera forzado a quedarse ahora.

_'Al menos no todavía'_ Se convenció, sin evitar guardar algo de esperanza.

—Está bien, Recovery Girl...puede quedarse—. Terminó por conceder a pesar de todo.

—Bien. Como sea más cómodo para ti, Midoriya.

Se permitió una pequeña sonrisa temblorosa. El asentimiento que Kacchan le dio después, tendría que servir como recompensa.

Dejar que Kacchan se quedara podría llegar a significar una muestra de confianza, se inclinó a pensar. Aun así, su temor ante lo que podría sucederle si Kacchan se enteraba de con quien había estado soñando, seguía atormentándolo. Lo notaba en el casi imperceptible temblor que tenía en sus labios y manos; en su garganta seca y los latidos fuertes de su corazón haciendo presión detrás de su garganta. No debía dejar que nada comprometedor se le escapara, decidió. Nada de sueños sobre su infancia, nada sobre haber tenido su particularidad desde pequeño, y absolutamente nada, sobre el mantenimiento de su amistad con Kacchan.

Lo primordial, era no revelar demasiada información.

Solo decir lo técnicamente necesario.

—Primero... —Dijo, tras respirar profundo—. Noté lo extraños que eran los sueños cuando me di cuenta de que no podía...eh...influir en ellos. No de forma directa—. Midoriya esperó a que Recovery Girl tomara asiento nuevamente antes de continuar—. Era como, estar allí y a la vez no... Quiero decir, cada vez, yo sé que estoy soñando, pero a medida que avanzan, más me siento como un simple espectador. Como en una película.

Le dio un vistazo a la estantería junto al escritorio antes de seguir.

»De hecho, puedo recordar hasta el más mínimo detalle de todos ellos. Y cuando hablo de detalles, me refiero hasta los más insignificantes, Recovery Girl...a pesar de jamás haber visto alguno de esos lugares, todos esos detalles eran tan...incluso la inscripción en los lomos de algunos libros... —Planteó, recordando la habitación de Kacchan de la noche anterior. Negó una vez con la cabeza y continuó—. L-lo importante...lo importante es que se sentían, se sentían demasiado reales algunas veces. Y sé que eso no es normal—. Terminó, tocando vagamente su mano izquierda.

Recovery Girl se tomó un tiempo para reflexionar sobre eso.

—¿Sabes que existe un trastorno del sueño que te permite ser consciente de que estás soñando?

—No...No lo sé. ¿Creo que sí?

Ella asintió.

—Quiero descartar eso primero... Cada vez que notas que estás soñando, ¿despiertas o no de inmediato? ¿Se ven o se sienten cómo una pesadilla habitual?

Negó rápidamente.

—No... No los consideraría pesadillas—. Enfatizó, recordando que a pesar de lo triste o avergonzado que pudiera sentirse al despertar, el contenido de los sueños lo hacía sentir muy bien en el momento. Ya no iba a negárselo. Sin embargo, no podía dejar pasar otros detalles. Midoriya frunció un poco el ceño al recordar cuántas cosas sucedían -o él mismo hacía - antes de que su cuerpo decidiera despertarse—. Pero...la verdad es que comienza a preocuparme mucho el no poder hacer nada para lograr despertarme antes de que todo siga este... este curso inesperado...

Respiró profundo, rememorando cuando la mano de Kacchan tomó la suya y el contacto suave sobre su rostro, cuando la enfermera se inclinó un poco más hacia él, intrigada.

—Detente un poco allí, Midoriya. ¿Qué quieres decir con _'curso inesperado'_?

Midoriya abrió más los ojos y tuvo que abofetearse mentalmente por sentirse avergonzado de su desliz.

¿Qué podría decir ahora? ¿Que la persona con quien soñaba comenzaba a acercarse mucho más a él con cada sueño que pasaba? ¿Que a causa de confundir la realidad con la fantasía, había terminado cayendo como un idiota por algo que seguramente jamás existiría? No podía referirse a algo como eso frente a Kacchan dos veces en un mismo día, el estar enamorado... M-más que eso, ¡él no quería hacerlo, ya que Kacchan era el implicado!

Sinceramente, estaba enfadándose consigo mismo. Había salido airoso de situaciones mucho más complicadas que esta antes ¿no es verdad?, aunque fueran batallas de otro tipo. De todas formas, ¿qué importaba si decía algo más comprometedor ahora? No creía que Kacchan ligara su supuesto interés amoroso con él de todas las personas, ¿cierto? Cerró sus ojos con fuerza tras el último pensamiento y una idea llegó.

Se forzó a ocultar un sonido angustiado bajo su garganta y tras una pausa, suspiró.

Tendría que agradecer por eso a este fastidioso pasado entre ellos…

—¿...Midoriya? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Frustrado y resignado por partes iguales, Midoriya asintió a la mujer.

—Estoy bien—. Dijo, antes de mirarla de nuevo—. Yo... yo dije _'curso inesperado' _porque tengo la sensación de que el final de cada sueño, lo que pasa está mostrándome algo que podría cambiarse. Algo que yo podría cambiar ¿entiende? —_'Hablando de pasados complicados...'_ se dijo, pero no estaba siendo tan difícil decir lo otro en voz alta, a final de cuentas. Él prosiguió:—Es como si algo esperara que modifique varios sucesos de mi vida. Que los mejore de alguna forma...

—Creo que voy entendiendo pero...hablas de tus sueños como si tuvieran voluntad propia ¿lo notaste? —Apuntó la enfermera, con interés.

Sorprendido, Midoriya quedó algo boquiabierto antes de responder:

—Bueno...Si...Si. Podría verse de esa manera, supongo—. Aceptó, frunció el ceño, y asimilando esta idea en particular se llevó una mano hasta la barbilla, pensativo—. De hecho, creo que...que si se tratara de un ente con voluntad propia, ya sabe, de una persona, sería del tipo de los que te empujan a solucionar los problemas que tengas con otra persona—. Describió con rapidez.

A su mente llegaron imágenes del Kacchan de sus sueños, acompañándolo, alentándolo, incluso queriéndolo en vez de despreciarlo. ¿Compensándolo? Entonces, otro punto que no había visto cayó sobre él como un balde de agua helada.

¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?

—Es como si quisiera empujarte a reparar algo que has hecho mal en el pasado.

Lo que sería impresionante, de ser cierto, pero...

El ruido de Kacchan incorporándose llamó su atención.

—¿Kacchan?

En cuanto pudo verlo bien, Midoriya se levantó de su asiento.

Kacchan tenía los ojos más abiertos de lo normal y su respiración era ruidosa, demasiado superficial. En cuanto se llevó una mano al pecho y tropezó en su propio andar junto a la camilla, Midoriya cayó en la cuenta de que estaba hiperventilando.

La preocupación lo atravesó como un rayo.

—¡Kacchan!

Midoriya intentó alcanzarlo pero Recovery Girl se lo impidió.

—¡Mantente allí! —Dijo, y se levantó con una rapidez impresionante para llegar junto a Kacchan—.Todo estará bien, Bakugou—. Le decía—. Solo debes...

Con instrucciones cortas, la mujer intentaba guiarlo para que pudiera regular su respiración y sentarse en una camilla. Una suerte, porque Midoriya no tenía ninguna maldita idea de qué hacer. La última vez que había visto a Kacchan en un estado similar había sido durante su segundo enfrentamiento cara a cara, pero entonces, él había sido capaz de moverse y de expulsar sus pensamientos a pesar de todo. No como en ese momento.

Entonces no se veía tan mal.

Acaso... ¿acaso esto habría sido a causa de algo que él había dicho?

—Midoriya.

Ante el llamado de Recovery Girl contuvo el aliento. Ella mantenía una mano sobre el hombro de Kacchan mientras lo veía. Había algo de reproche ahí, notó. Sintió entonces un leve temblor en sus manos y que su particularidad estaba encendida. Listo para un ataque que no sucedería. Comprendiendo, Midoriya respiró y logró calmarse un poco, aunque a la fuerza.

—Lo siento

—…creo que será mejor que te retires por ahora, Midoriya... —. Dijo la mujer en cuanto lo vio mejor. Después, regresó a prestarle toda su atención a Kacchan. Él tenía su cabeza entre las piernas y respiraba un poco más pausado ahora—. Creo que podré ayudarte —Continuó—, pero no obtendré una respuesta concreta hasta el día lunes. ¿Está bien?

—...Si—.Midoriya empuñó sus dos manos antes de asegurarse de algo más— ¿Recovery Girl?—La mujer asintió sin mirarlo—.Kacchan...él… ¿estará bien?

La mujer se volteó, y le observó atentamente por varios segundos antes de hablar otra vez.

—Lo estará.

.

…

.

Por más que lo intentó, no pudo moverse de allí.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba esperando junto a la entrada de la enfermería y tampoco le importaba. Las palabras de Recovery Girl, asegurando que Kacchan estaría bien, no habían sido suficientes para calmar sus preocupaciones. Desde que puso un pie fuera de la enfermería, la imagen de Kacchan y sus ojos llenos de desesperación se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. La sensación de no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo con ello todavía le apretaba la garganta.

No, Midoriya no podía marcharse así como así. Necesitaba asegurarse de que Kacchan estaba bien. Con sus propios ojos.

¿En qué clase de amigo se convertiría si no se quedaba para hacerlo, de todas formas? Porque, más allá de todo lo que sus sueños implicaban, él quería que fueran amigos. Dudaba mucho que llegara un momento en que Kacchan lo considerarse más que solo eso pero, realmente deseaba que lo considerara su amigo… al menos debido a sus acciones. Midoriya se inclinó aún más sobre sí mismo y abrazó sus rodillas con más fuerza. El mismo necesitaba confirmarse que podía ser un amigo. Después de todo, estaba realmente preocupado por toda su implicación indirecta en el asunto.

Y existían demasiadas cosas que no entendía en ese momento.

—Con que todavía estás aquí.

Midoriya saltó en su lugar y miró hacia arriba.

—R-Recovery Girl…—Dijo, levantándose de su lugar contra la pared.

Ella soltó un suspiro resignado tras darle un buen vistazo recriminatorio de pies a cabeza. Debía lucir horrible, por la expresión que ella tenía en su cara.

—Debí suponer que no te marcharías aunque te lo pidiera.

—…Lo siento.

La mujer asintió, visiblemente agotada.

—¿Tanto te preocupa su estado?—Dijo, desviando brevemente la mirada hacia la entrada de la enfermería. Midoriya afirmó con la cabeza. Siempre había sido así para él, reconoció, incluso desde el comienzo—. Eso es admirable—, siguió ella—, considerando cuánto se enfrentaban entre ustedes el primer año.

—Y-Yo…—Midoriya no podía negar aquello, pero eso no implicaba que se sintiera menos avergonzado.

—Está bien, Midoriya—. Ella dio un par de pasos más hacia él y le envió una sonrisa pequeña—. Solo me sorprende…Son un par de chicos obstinados, los dos—. Ella negó un par de veces con la cabeza antes de continuar—. Bakugou se encuentra bien en este momento.

El nudo permanente en su garganta se aflojó al escucharla. No pudo evitar sonreír por ello.

—Ya veo…

—Puedes entrar a verlo, si quieres—. Concedió Recovery Girl. Midoriya estaba seguro de que sus miradas constantes hacia la entrada tuvieron que ver con eso. Ella prosiguió—. Pero te lo advierto, no consentiré que hagan explotar mi enfermería ¿Lo entiendes?

—¡Sí!

La mujer sujetó con firmemente su bastón y comenzó a alejarse de allí.

—Volveré en unos minutos.

Midoriya esperó hasta perderla de vista e inspiró profundamente antes de posicionarse de nuevo frente a la entrada. Borró la sonrisa de alivio que tenía en el rostro y se obligó a poner sus pensamientos en orden. Solo sus pensamientos, se dijo, porque sus sentimientos parecían manejarse solos mientras tomaban direcciones bastante caóticas. Enderezó su postura y asintió para sí mismo un segundo más tarde, sobreponiéndose a la seguridad que le faltaba.

Todavía se sentía nervioso y algo asustado cuando se adentró en la enfermería una vez más.

—¿Kacchan…? –Dijo, acercándose a las cortinas blancas que ahora estaba cerradas.

Su respuesta llegó desde la camilla del fondo.

—¿Deku? —Escuchó— ¿Por qué demonios sigues aquí?

Kacchan se oía más confundido que molesto, decidió Midoriya, antes de abrir una de las cortinas que los separaban. Kacchan estaba sentándose sobre la camilla cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Contuvo el aire en ese momento y se mantuvo cerca de las cortinas. Kacchan no dejó de observarlo en ningún momento hasta que estuvo mejor acomodado. Sus movimientos fueron demasiado cautelosos hasta que tuvo los brazos posicionados sobre una de sus rodillas.

— ¿Y bien?

Midoriya tragó y se dio ánimos internamente. Él era capaz de hacer esto.

—Estaba preocupado—. Dijo. No era algo fuera de lo normal, se repitió. Él siempre se había preocupado por Kacchan, no solo ahora.

Sobre la camilla, Kacchan entrecerró los ojos y después desvió la mirada hacia sus manos.

—¿_Ah_? Esto no fue nada. Estoy malditamente bien...

Midoriya sabía que podría aceptar eso como una realidad. Su yo de hace tres años lo habría hecho sin dudar ni por un solo segundo, y todo con el fin de evitar el daño. Pero todo era diferente ahora. Él tenía la fuerza física y mental para hacerle frente si todo se salía de control, además, la palidez anormal de Kacchan y su silueta decaída…cansada, le gritaban que no aceptara esas palabras como la verdad absoluta.

Asi que, fue su turno de entrecerrar los ojos con irritación antes de hablar.

—No harás que me crea eso, Kacchan. Yo te vi colapsar—. Remarcó—. Estaba aquí cuando pasó ¿recuerdas?

Él aludido lo miró otra vez.

—¡Por supuesto que lo recuerdo! —Dijo, después bufó—. Esta mierda no afecta mi memoria.

El silencio que se propagó desde allí no podía clasificarse como ninguno que hubiera existido entre ellos en el pasado. Midoriya consideró que, tal vez, se debía al estado debilitado de Kacchan. El chico estaba evidentemente molesto por los comentarios que había hecho, pero al mismo tiempo, no le había pedido que se marchara del lugar. Tampoco parecía estar enviándole indirectas sobre querer estar solo, ni estaba amenazándolo o gritándole por alguna cosa.

Eso estaba bien, pero… Si existía la remota posibilidad de que Midoriya fuera -en parte-, el culpable de su colapso, se haría responsable por ello si Kacchan se lo permitía. Y no creía posible el poder negociar una compensación sin que estuviera así de dispuesto a escuchar. De alguna manera, sabía que pasaría bastante tiempo antes de poder mantener otra conversación con él sin que se alterara en el proceso. Aunque en la actualidad lo hiciera mucho menos que en el pasado.

Un poco más seguro por ello, Midoriya decidió que aprovecharía la oportunidad y obtendría un par de respuestas.

—¿Qué es lo que sucedió realmente, Kacchan?—Dijo— ¿Fue por algo de lo que dije?

Los ojos del otro se abrieron más durante un segundo, aunque no lo miraba directamente. Después, levantó una de sus manos y se la pasó por el cabello en un movimiento brusco. Frunció el ceño.

—No es nada que te-…No es _nada_.

Midoriya retuvo el aire y apretó sus manos con fuerza al notar la corrección de palabras ¿Cómo se suponía que debía interpretar eso?

—No me digas eso…—La inflexión dolorosa en su voz hizo que Kacchan lo mirara. Lucía confundido ante su reacción, pero Midoriya solo quería obtener la verdad por una vez—. No me digas algo así cuando creo que puedo ser una causa de lo que te pasó.

—¿¡Ah!? ¿Por qué tú…?

—¡Es que-!, es que no había nada más aquí que pudiera provocarte una reacción como esa. Estabas hiperventilando de esa manera…_tan desesperada_…— Se apresuró a decir, no notó como Kacchan se tensó en la camilla—. Y entonces, solo estaba yo, hablando sobre todas esas cosas que-

Un chasquido lo interrumpió.

—Bien. ¿Y qué si asi fuera? ¿Eh?

Aquello lo pilló desprevenido.

—¿Cómo-?

—¿Qué mierda harías tú si te dijera que mi maldito colapso tiene que ver con lo que decías, Deku? —Una media sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, con ironía— ¿Acaso intentarías arreglarlo o ayudarme cómo siempre haces con todo el mundo?

—¡Claro que intentaría arreglar lo que hice para hacerte sentir mal, pero…! Pero…—Su tono de voz disminuyó al ver como Kacchan asumía una postura defensiva—. No intentaría ayudarte en contra de tu voluntad, Kacchan—.Agregó lo más rápido que pudo, con un repentino miedo al rechazo corriendo por sus venas—. Ya sé que no te agrada eso…

Más agotado de lo que creía, Midoriya se dejó caer sobre un banquillo que estaba cerca de la camilla. Su mente recordando cada momento en que Kacchan no había querido su preocupación o su ayuda, y en los cuales él había terminado por forzar en el otro sus convicciones. Se pasó una mano por el rostro y apretó la mandíbula para contener su frustración. Sabía que sus acciones se guiaban por la preocupación genuina por el otro pero, ¿Kacchan realmente lo había necesitado entonces?

…Tal vez, solo cuando su vida corría verdadero peligro, pero…¿Lo necesitaría ahora?

—¿…Y qué si digo que me dejes solucionar esto por mi cuenta?

Midoriya dejó caer su mano y alzó la mirada hasta la de Kacchan. Se había sentado al borde de la camilla ahora y ya no parecía estar a la defensiva como antes. Sin embargo, aun con la ausencia de ironía en su tono de voz, lo miraba con tal nivel de seriedad que asustaba. ¿Por qué era eso? ¿Se trataba de una especie de prueba?

Presionó sus manos una contra la otra antes de contestar. Tenía que ser honesto.

—Tendría que dejarte solo…—Dijo finalmente, sin dejar de mirarlo. Esperaba que no se notara en su rostro la necesidad de hacer exactamente lo contrario a eso—. Pero eso no significa que no quiera ayudarte con lo que sea que te esté dando problemas…—Lo que era absolutamente cierto. Le encantaría poder averiguar que estaba molestando tanto a Kacchan, pero no podía adelantarse demasiado y tomar tanta confianza como si nada ¿verdad? Primero, tenía que tantear más el terreno, y para hacerlo no le quedaba más opción que ser directo. Apretó aún más las manos antes de continuar—. ¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso no dijiste que me dejarías intentar ser más cercano a ti? —Kacchan abrió más los ojos por un momento— ¡Como un amigo, ya sabes…!

Midoriya sintió como le ardía el rostro a pesar de haberse rectificado ¡Debía cuidar más el cómo hablaba! Por suerte para él, Kacchan pareció no notar su estúpido bochorno. Solo se quedó observándolo con atención, como si calculara los pros y contras de sus palabras, después entrecerró los ojos y asintió.

—Está relacionado con lo que decías…mi colapso.

—¿Qué? —Midoriya se levantó del banquillo en menos de un segundo. La culpa cubriendo todo rastro de vergüenza anterior.

Kacchan no se inmutó.

—Ya me oíste.

Una voz interna parecía gritarle que compensara lo que sea que había provocado en Kacchan, pero tuvo que poner todas sus fuerzas en ignorar el llamado. Así que, forzándose en mantener su palabra, Midoriya se mordió los labios, antes de decir lo único que podía sin terminar por ofrecerle su ayuda.

—Yo…Lo siento.

Extrañamente, eso no funcionó como creía.

—No lo hagas, maldición.

Kacchan se oía molesto ahora.

—Pero…

—Dije que esto está relacionado con lo que dijiste antes, pero eso no implica que sea algo que merezca una estúpida disculpa de tu parte ¿entiendes, Deku?

—Yo…¿supongo que sí? —No pudo evitar sentirse confundido a pesar de todo.

Aun así, Kacchan aceptó esta respuesta.

—Bien. Como dije, tengo que solucionar esto por mí mismo, asi que no te atrevas a hacer cualquier cosa para ayudarme ¿comprendes?—. Midoriya asintió. Kacchan se puso de pie entonces y caminó hacia la entrada—. Ahora me largo de aquí.

Al verlo salir tan repentinamente, Midoriya se apresuró en alcanzarlo en el pasillo.

—¡Espera, Kacchan! —Lo llamó, y corrió un par de paso antes de detenerse frente al otro.

No tardó mucho en llegar junto a él. Estaba caminando mucho más lento de lo habitual y parecía luchar por mantener una vía recta mientras avanzaba.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Eh…—Midoriya intentó pensar en una forma de decirle su inquietud sin ofenderlo mientras lo hacía. No lo logró— ¿No…crees que deberías descansar un poco más?

—¿Ah? —Lejos de ofenderlo al insinuar su debilidad, un ceño fruncido fue lo único que obtuvo de ello ¿Kacchan no estaba molesto? —Puedo descansar en mi jodida habitación, Deku.

'_Oh. Cierto'._

Ajeno al pequeño lío mental de Midoriya, Kacchan reanudó su marcha hacia los dormitorios con el mismo cuidado que antes. Decidió que caminar detrás del chico irritable era lo mejor en esas circunstancias. Dudaba mucho que Kacchan le dejara ser su soporte mientras avanzaban, asi que estaba dispuesto a seguirlo como un guardia solo por si surgía algún problema. Midoriya sabía muy bien que el otro no admitiría que todavía estaba algo débil.

Salieron del edificio principal sin demasiados problemas. Al menos no hubo inconvenientes hasta que Recovery Girl los miró desde la distancia con recriminación. Aun así, ella no hizo nada para detenerlos. Solo negó con la cabeza un par de veces y continuó con su propio camino. Midoriya no podía creer que se hubiera olvidado de ella por completo.

—Deku.

Midoriya saltó de la impresión.

—¿Q-Que pasa?

Se fijó con detalle en los alrededores y notó que ya estaban frente al edificio del internado. Kacchan se había girado hacia él para hablarle y su mirada no expresaba nada aparte de un profundo aburrimiento.

Sus siguientes palabras, sin embargo, daban a entender otra cosa.

—Puede que tenga una solución para _tu_ problema.

Sorprendido, Midoriya lo miró con la boca abierta por un par de segundo. Aquello lo había tomado completamente desprevenido. ¿En qué momento y por qué había pensado Kacchan sobre eso?

—Espera ¿Qué-?

—¡Deku-kun!

Uraraka apareció junto a ellos tras abrir la puerta de entrada. Envió una mirada breve hacia Kacchan con curiosidad, antes de que este se diera media vuelta -como si nada hubiera pasado- y entrara en el edificio. Más confundido que otra cosa, Midoriya avanzó un par de pasos para alcanzarlo y aclarar lo que había querido decirle, pero sus amigos lo interceptaron antes de que lograra detenerlo.

Todo había sucedido tan abruptamente que se sentía un poco aturdido.

¿Kacchan había encontrado alguna especie de solución a su problema? ¿De verdad? Tuvo que retroceder un par de pasos y cerrar los ojos un poco para aclarar su cabeza. Sentía una incontrolable necesidad de correr tras Kacchan y recibir una buena explicación. Ahora estaba definitivamente ansioso. Y tenía el presentimiento de que la ansiedad no se iría hasta tener otra conversación con Kacchan.

Una buena conversación.

—¿Deku-kun?

La voz preocupada de Uraraka lo instó a abrir nuevamente los ojos y prestarles atención. Iida y Uraraka estaban frente a él, esperando a que dijera algo.

—Lo siento, chicos. Solo…me sorprendieron—. Dijo, esbozando una sonrisa. Y no era del todo una mentira. La interrupción de Uraraka en medio de su extraño intercambio con Kacchan lo había sorprendido, al igual que su propia imposibilidad para seguirlo.

De hecho, se sentía algo torpe en ese momento.

—¿Tuviste algún problema con Bakugou? —Inquirió Iida, suspicaz.

—¡No! No es nada de eso, Iida-kun…—Midoriya negó con rapidez.

Uraraka parecía bastante curiosa por esta respuesta en particular y Midoriya, por alguna razón, se sintió algo avergonzado de ser tan efusivo al defender a Kacchan.

—…Será mejor que entremos—. Dijo su amiga poco después y los empujó a ambos hacia el interior.

Tras dejarse dirigir por ella, Midoriya observó los alrededores con atención. Varios de sus compañeros rondaban por la sala de estar, el comedor y la cocina, pero no había pista de Kacchan en el primer piso. Midoriya se recordó a sí mismo que debía estar descansando en ese momento, o al menos, eso esperaba que hiciera.

—Entonces…¿Cómo te fue, Deku-kun? ¿Está todo bien?—Le preguntó Uraraka mientras se acercaban a un rincón del comedor.

—Tardaste mucho allá, Midoriya—.Agregó Iida.

Midoriya se detuvo un momento para ver la hora y se sorprendió. Era bastante tarde, sin embargo, todavía no oscurecía afuera.

—B-bueno, estoy bien ahora, no se preocupen—. Dijo, en un esfuerzo por tranquilizar a sus amigos y de paso, también a sí mismo—. Recovery Girl dijo que podía ayudarme, pero que me dará una solución el día lunes…

Uraraka junto sus manos como en un aplauso y le sonrió con alivio.

—¡Eso es genial!—Dijo, antes de que su rostro se tornara sombrío nuevamente—.Pero… ¿estarás bien hasta ese día?

Midoriya tomó una profunda respiración antes de responder. Él _tendría_ que estar bien.

—Yo…creo que lo estaré.

Continuará…

_._

_._

_**N/A:**__ ¡Hola! A estas ya comienzan a resolverse algunas dudas de los personajes, y creo que no quedarán más que tres o cuatro partes como máximo para terminar la historia._

_El próximo capítulo estará el día Miércoles 6 de Marzo._

_Hasta entonces~!_


	6. 06 Aproximarse a una salida

**Boku no Hero Academia y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kōhei Horikoshi, yo solo los utilizo con ánimo de entretención. **

**.**

**.**

**Conciliador de Sueños**

**.**

**.**

PARTE VI.

Aproximarse a una salida

.

.

Midoriya no estaba bien.

Después de haber cenado junto a los otros la noche anterior, se dio prisa en prepararse y regresar a su cuarto. Había guardado la esperanza de refugiarse en el sueño tras haber pasado por tanto durante el día, y ni siquiera importaba si era un sueño normal o uno más complicado…pero nada había salido como esperaba. Casi no había dormido y en cuanto fue capaz de conciliar el sueño, nada llegó hasta él. Fue como haber cerrado los ojos en un segundo y al otro, haberlos abierto para empezar el nuevo día sin descansar ni por un minuto.

Así, sin nada más.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Deku-kun?

'_¿Qué es esto? ¿Déjà vu?'_

—Lo estoy, Uraraka-san—. Dijo, mintiendo con descaro. Por supuesto, su amiga se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y entrecerró los ojos en su dirección con recelo.

No fue la única que lo notó.

—No deberías mentir, Midoriya-chan—. Tsuyu le advirtió, imperturbable. Estaba desayunando junto a ellos ese día—. Luces bastante cansado.

A su lado, Todoroki estuvo de acuerdo.

—Asui tiene razón, Midoriya—. Dijo—. Te ves como si no hubieras dormido bien anoche.

—¿Es eso?—. Le preguntó Uraraka, solo para confirmar sus propias sospechas.

Midoriya dejó caer los hombros con cansancio y no pudo hacer más que asentir en su dirección.

—Sí.

Ella gesticuló un 'a_h'_, haciéndole saber que comprendía su situación. Él forzó una sonrisa al tiempo que la veía.

—Aunque no lo hubieras confirmado, tus ojeras te delatan—. Tsuyu llamó su atención otra vez. Ahora presentaba una sonrisa más bien inquietante, mientras señalaba con un dedo la evidencia que se ubicaba justo debajo de sus ojos.

Midoriya se cubrió el rostro con las dos manos en respuesta a eso. Sus compañeros soltaron un par de risas ante su evidente intento de escapar de la situación. Solo se descubrió la cara cuando un grito irritado de Kacchan atravesó el lugar.

—_¡Déjame en paz, pelo de mierda! _

Kirishima rió con fuerza y a carcajadas después de eso, incluso más allá de las amenazas de Kacchan sobre explotarle la cara si continuaba incordiándolo. Aquello no era una sorpresa, pensó Midoriya con resignación. Aun así, se sintió aliviado al notar que Kacchan lucía un poco mejor que el día anterior.

—Miren—. Fue Tsuyu quien habló nuevamente, esta vez señalando a Kacchan en la otra mesa—. Allí hay alguien más que al parecer no durmió bien anoche.

—¿Bakugou-kun?—. Preguntó Uraraka.

—Sí.

Al igual que los demás chicos en su mesa, Midoriya miró a Kacchan con detenimiento hasta que lo notó. También tenía ojeras bajo los ojos, sus pestañeos duraban más de lo necesario y después de un momento, intentó disimular un bostezo. Una sensación extraña se asentó en su pecho al verlo así. Él definitivamente lucía mejor dispuesto que el día anterior, sin embargo, su estado físico no concordaba con eso. Midoriya se preguntó entonces si es que el problema que estaba perturbándolo afectaba su capacidad para dormir.

—Ciertamente, lucen bastante cansados—. Dijo Todoroki. Midoriya se giró para mirarlo. Su amigo desvió su mirada heterocromática hacia Kacchan por un segundo, antes de girarse nuevamente hacia él—. Deberías tomar algo de tu tiempo hoy y descansar, Midoriya.

No le quedó más que estar de acuerdo con él.

Por el rabillo del ojo, notó que Kacchan también estaba mirando en su dirección. Quiso apurarse y verificarlo, pero en cuanto puso su atención en él otra vez, Kacchan estaba bebiéndose todo el contenido de su taza con un solo movimiento. Apenas terminó con ella, afirmó ambas manos sobre la mesa, se levantó de su asiento tomando sus cosas y se alejó del lugar.

No mucho más tarde, Midoriya vio como Kacchan echaba a todos de la cocina. Lo había hecho a gritos, por supuesto, mientras él se dirigía al ascensor para dirigirse a su habitación para descansar.

Era entrañable, había pensado Midoriya en cuanto estuvo solo, el ver a Kacchan hacer actividades tan ordinarias como limpiar o preparar la comida. Pero después, suspiró con resignación al reconocer que la disposición de Kacchan por hacerlas estaba más influenciada por la supuesta incompetencia de sus compañeros, que por la necesidad de hacer algo por el grupo. No obstante, la sonrisa no se le había borrado de sus labios.

Ese era Kacchan, después de todo.

No llevaba mucho tiempo recostado sobre la cama, cuando una tanda de mensajes apareció en su celular. Sonrió divertido al ver que pedían su opinión sobre tener otra tarde de cine. Al parecer, estaban teniendo bastantes desacuerdos con respecto a qué películas ver.

Las chicas insistían en ver algo de romance puro, específicamente Ashido y Hagakure. Los demás, tenían opiniones bastante diversas y estaban dispuestos incluso a ver algo de cine independiente. Solo Mineta y Kaminari tenían una mayor disposición hacia las películas de terror y supervivencia adolescente. Al recordar la cantidad de chicas que salían en esas películas, Midoriya no necesitaba preguntarse por qué.

De todas formas, una vez que los mensajes comenzaron a disminuir, Midoriya bloqueó su teléfono y se acomodó de espaldas sobre la cama. Por un breve momento, había podido olvidarse de sus problemas al involucrarse en la conversación. Había enviado un par de mensajes con su opinión –él estaba dispuesto a ver cualquier cosa—, al igual que los demás. Sin embargo, ningún mensaje de Kacchan había hecho presencia.

'_¿Kacchan participará otra vez en algo como esto?'_ Pensó, recordando la opinión que el chico tuvo sobre ello la última vez. _'Seguramente no…'_

La leve desilusión que estaba sintiendo por ello se fue apenas escuchó que golpeaban a su puerta.

Se sentó con rapidez sobre el borde de la cama y se levantó para ver quién lo buscaba. No se esperaba a la persona que estaba pie al otro lado de la puerta. Pestañeó varias veces antes de asimilar que esta persona se encontraba realmente_ ahí_.

—¿Kacchan?—. Dijo, todavía con una sensación de irrealidad.

'_¿No estoy soñando otra vez…verdad?'_

—Será mejor que muevas el trasero, Deku—. Kacchan hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el ascensor antes de continuar—.Vamos de compras.

—¡Espera!…¿Qué dijiste?

Kacchan se irguió un poco más antes de repetirlo.

—Dije, que vamos de compras. Ahora.

—¿¡T-Tu y yo!?— Midoriya los señaló a ambos repetidamente, todavía sin poder creérselo.

Un ceño fruncido fue lo que recibió.

—¿Y qué esperabas?—. Era evidente cómo intentaba controlar su irritación—.Ya leíste la conversación de esos idiotas. No pienso torturarme viendo otra película de mierda.

—Oh…—. Midoriya lo entendió entonces y asintió—. Está bien por mí pero, ¿no sería mejor que fueras con alguien más?—. Preguntó, sin poder ocultar la ansiedad en su voz.

'_¿Kirishima-kun, por ejemplo?_'

Kacchan se quedó mirándolo fijamente por varios segundos antes de contestar.

—No—. Dijo tajantemente—. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?—. Midoriya negó varias veces con la cabeza, sin saber que pensar realmente—. Sé útil y ayúdame a encontrar algo que valga la pena.

Midoriya pestañeó rápidamente, sorprendido por la petición y luego soltó una breve risa ante las molestias que se tomaba Kacchan para evitar lo que no le gustaba. Probablemente el compartir con todos ellos todavía sería agotador para él, incluso después de hacer esto; y por lo mismo, no tenía por qué hacerlo realmente.

Y aun así, aquí estaba, pidiéndole ayuda a él para escoger algo que hiciera menos molesto el proceso de socialización. Lo que ya era bastante irónico por sí mismo. Además… ¿qué tipo de películas no serían una _'mierda'_ para él y Midoriya, en conjunto?

Bien, su risa estaba volviéndose un poco nerviosa en ese momento. Ellos, en definitiva, no tenían mucho en común.

—Tú…—. La voz de Kacchan lo trajo de regreso. Estaba claramente enojado en ese momento—. ¿Ahora de qué te ríes?

Midoriya se apresuró en levantar ambas manos en señal de paz.

—¡No es nada malo, lo juro!—. Explicó. No quería otro malentendido entre ellos por nada del mundo—. Solo pensaba en qué tipo de películas te podrían gustar realmente, Kacchan.

Él se lo pensó por unos segundos y luego, como si se tratara de un milagro, Kacchan le enseñó una inesperada media sonrisa, divertido por alguna razón más allá de su entendimiento.

—…Definitivamente, ninguna película sensiblera de mierda.

Midoriya tuvo que aguantar la respiración al ver como ese rostro cambiaba de expresión. Aquello _no_ se lo esperaba. No así, dirigida solamente hacía él sin intenciones de mostrarse superior frente a alguien más.

Lo único que pudo hacer Midoriya en respuesta, fue asentir ante sus palabras. Es que era incapaz de decir alguna palabra sin que se le saliera el corazón por la boca. Estaba tan aturdido por lo bien que Kacchan lucía sonriendo naturalmente, que soltaría alguna estupidez para elogiarlo si abría la boca, ¡estaba seguro! Y no, esta vez no se quedaría en un _'¡Eres increíble, Kacchan!'_, además… ¡_Él_ había hecho que Kacchan sonriera, de entre todas las personas!

Atesoraría esa imagen por mucho tiempo, podía asegurarlo.

—Entonces—, Kacchan siguió, su expresión anterior desapareciendo—. ¿Necesitas traer alguna maldita cosa?

—¿Eh?…No, no lo creo.

—Bien—. Kacchan se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor—.Vámonos de una vez.

_._

…

_._

La irrealidad de la situación lo golpeaba con fuerza.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez –o incluso la _única_ vez- que había acompañado a Kacchan a hacer alguna compra?

Al principio, Midoriya había seguido en silencio el paso de Kacchan, esforzándose en ignorar la mirada confundida de la mayoría de sus compañeros al verlos salir juntos de los dormitorios. Pero eso no duró demasiado. Kacchan le había preguntado si conocía alguna buena tienda para buscar una película, sin embargo, cuando llegaron al lugar, la tienda ya no se encontraba allí. Al final, tuvieron que hacer una búsqueda rápida en internet y guiarse por las indicaciones que este daba.

Una hora más tarde, ambos paseaban por entre las estanterías de la tienda buscando algún título mínimamente interesante.

Si de por sí aquella situación resultaba ser bastante imposible para Midoriya, el hecho de que Kacchan le preguntara abiertamente por su opinión cada dos minutos era demasiado para sus emociones. Sobre todo cuando lo único que Kacchan parecía estar escogiendo, eran películas y documentales sobre _héroes_.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas de esto, Deku?

Midoriya se tomó su tiempo estudiando la carátula.

Las primeras dos veces que Kacchan le consultó su opinión, Midoriya sintió que sus mejillas ardían y se enrojecían más allá de lo que creía _aceptable,_ sobre todo si quería evitar que el otro supiera lo emocionado que se sintió por ello. Después de todo, ¡Kacchan tenía muy presente que esta siempre había sido y sería su afición! Sin embargo, cuando las opciones siguieron apareciendo una tras otra frente a sus ojos, no supo qué pensar.

¿Qué intentaba lograr Kacchan pidiendo su opinión una y otra vez? ¿Sacar su lado ultra fanático para reclamarle después por ello? ¿P-para burlarse de él?

¿…O estaba analizando demasiado las cosas?

Una exhalación particularmente fuerte de Kacchan llamó su atención.

—Cómo estás tardando tanto en solo abrir la boca, no me digas solamente que 'ya la has visto' o que 'puede ser buena', maldición. Quiero una opinión seria.

Midoriya suspiró al reconocer lo irritado que Kacchan se escuchaba. Al parecer, tendría que arriesgarse y darle una respuesta más abierta esta vez.

—En realidad, esta es muy buena, Kacchan—. Dijo, mirándolo directo a los ojos esta vez. Tragó con fuerza para continuar después de que Kacchan asintiera. Estaba esperando más que eso, claramente.

»El inicio es bastante intrigante y te deja con ganas de saber más a los cinco minutos—.Explicó, llevándose una mano a la barbilla mientras recordaba más detalles que realmente le habían gustado—. Los personajes tienen un buen desarrollo a lo largo de la cinta, y sus relaciones interpersonales explican de forma natural como es que llegaron a ser quienes son. Las particularidades que poseen son bastante simples, pero se compensa con la manera en que las utilizan más tarde… Y por supuesto, también hay un romance, aunque no se roba la atención de la trama principal. ¡Y su final fue satisfactorio, bajo mi punto de vista! Aunque no creo que Kacchan quiera saber más detalles sobre e-_eso_…

Midoriya se detuvo abruptamente cuando notó lo que estaba haciendo. Alzó su mirada para ver los ojos de Kacchan una vez más y tragó saliva. Kacchan lo miraba con un brillo inusual en los ojos y una media sonrisa exasperada.

—¿Eso es todo?—. Dijo, ensanchando su sonrisa.

—Lo siento.

Midoriya soltó esas palabras incluso antes de saberlo. Frente a él, Kacchan entrecerró los ojos y bufó tras escucharlo.

Su sonrisa ya no estaba.

—¿Y ahora porqué te estas disculpando, Deku?

—Por los…¿_balbuceos_? Sé que te molestan…— _'O te molestaban…'_ Se dijo, sin terminar de entender por qué Kacchan no lo había interrumpido a pesar de eso.

Kacchan resopló, exasperado.

—Puedo soportar mucho más que eso, maldita sea—. Después miró la película en su mano y asintió—. Llevaremos esto.

—_¿Eh_? ¡Espera, Kacchan!

Midoriya se movió hacia el pasillo de enfrente lo más rápido que pudo y lo alcanzó antes de que llegara a la caja. Kacchan se detuvo también.

—¿Qué?

Podía aceptar que esa película le encantaba pero, ¿por qué tenía que ser algo como eso lo que todos verían? Midoriya se conocía bien y a sus propios gustos, pero eso no implicaba que a los demás les gustaría tanto como a él. Además… ¿no se suponía que Kacchan escogería algo que no considerara, pues, una mierda?

—No te quedes ahí mirándome como un idiota y di lo que tengas que decir.

—No creo que esa película sea del agrado de todos—. Explicó.

Kacchan frunció más el ceño si se podía.

—¿Y eso qué?

—¡Hay que ser más considerado con nuestros compañeros, Kacchan!

Kacchan guardó silencio y tras un par de segundos de incomodidad, chasqueó la lengua. Le entregó la película a Midoriya con un movimiento rápido.

—¿Qué demonios propones que hagamos entonces?

Midoriya se permitió sonreír.

—Escoger otra película, por supuesto.

Todavía reacio, Kacchan lo acompañó nuevamente a los estantes y reiniciaron la búsqueda. Sin embargo, Midoriya los había alejado deliberadamente de la sección de héroes en esta ocasión. Sin ocultar su descontento, Kacchan se quedó mirándolo como si intentara comprender las intenciones que guardaba al hacerlo. Lo único que Midoriya pudo hacer para contestar a ello fue encogerse de hombros con toda la calma que podía reunir.

Kacchan regresó a su propia búsqueda después de que lo hiciera.

Tras revisar dos títulos de películas románticas, tres de acción y dos de comedia, Midoriya se percató de que algo extraño sucedía con Kacchan. Se permitió observarlo atentamente mientras este intentaba leer una contraportada. Consideró bastante importante la parte de _'intentar'_, ya que los ojos entrecerrados de Kacchan no se debían a que estuviera molesto, sino que más bien, hacían el conjunto perfecto para los hombros levemente decaídos y los bostezos que profería de vez en cuando.

Parecía cansado.

Midoriya lo vio llevar una mano hasta su rostro y presionar el tabique de su nariz con los ojos cerrados poco después. Otro bostezo apareció mientras lo hacía y Midoriya por fin recordó el estado en que había visto a Kacchan temprano por la mañana. Él _definitivamente_ tenía sueño.

No le había prestado demasiada atención horas atrás, más preocupado por su propia situación que por otra cosa. Sin embargo, que Kacchan tuviera tanto sueño era extraño. Él siempre había sido alguien con estrictos hábitos de sueño, incluso de pequeño. Asi que, todo ese comportamiento no podía significar otra cosa que el resultado de una noche en vela.

—¿Qué tienes _ahora_, Deku? Habla de una vez.

La voz irritada de Kacchan le hizo desviar la mirada rápidamente y de regreso a la película entre sus manos. No quería pensar en cuánto tiempo había estado mirando a Kacchan fijamente, _otra vez._ Intentó calmarse releyendo la descripción en la carátula, pero sabía que no lograría tranquilizarse del todo hasta estar seguro de una cosa.

¿Qué pasaba si todo lo del insomnio tenía que ver con lo sucedido el día anterior?

—Kacchan… ¿te encuentras bien?

La tensión se acentuó en los hombros de Kacchan antes de que girara lentamente hacia él, enfrentándolo. Los surcos oscuros bajo sus ojos permanecían allí, enmarcándolos como una prueba más de la teoría de Midoriya. Aun así, Kacchan le respondió como si _nada_ en su forma de lucir y de comportarse le diera una pista sobre su estado actual.

—Estoy de puta maravilla.

Con frustración, Midoriya dejó la película que sostenía con más fuerza de la debida sobre el estante a su lado.

—Hablo en serio—. Remarcó con seriedad—. Si lo de ayer te está causando demasiados proble-

Un chasquido irritado lo interrumpió.

—Dije que lo arreglaría por mi maldita cuenta, ¿o se te olvidó tan pronto?

Midoriya pestañeó un par de veces, antes de recordar sus propias palabras.

—No…— Dijo finalmente y tomó –con más cuidado que antes- otra de las películas.

La carátula era tan absurda que la devolvió de inmediato al estante.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta llegar hasta una de las estanterías del fondo de la tienda. Allí, Kacchan se dispuso a mirar con atención una de las carátulas. Acercándose más hasta él, Midoriya pudo ver a dos chicos posando espalda contra espalda en una postura defensiva justo al centro de la imagen. Y por el resto de detalles, pudo deducir que la película trataba sobre una lucha contra los zombies.

Queriendo averiguar si Kacchan estaba interesado en ver esa película, Midoriya se aproximó más al otro y alzó la mirada por sobre el hombro de Kacchan. En cuanto lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que el otro lo miraba de vuelta. No le dio tiempo de disimular su nerviosismo y sorpresa porque Kacchan se removió un paso más lejos de él y desvió sus ojos inmediatamente hacia la estantería.

¡Habían estado demasiado cerca!

Midoriya intentaba tranquilizarse otra vez, cuando Kacchan habló de nuevo.

—…Más que interesarte por mi problema, deberías preocuparte por arreglar el tuyo, Deku.

Intentando no sobresaltarse ante la muestra inesperada de interés por su bienestar, Midoriya tragó con fuerza y se forzó a contestar de forma coherente:

—¿…A qué te refieres?

—A toda esa basura de tus sueños… y los enamoramientos de mierda.

—_¿Q-Qué! _

¿¡Por qué Kacchan estaba sacando este tema tan complicado y vergonzoso a conversación!? ¿Acaso de verdad estaba interesado en ese tipo de cosas? Además, ¿eso quería decir que _sí _le escuchó mientras él hablaba con Iida y Uraraka? Se removió involuntariamente en su sitio para contrarrestar su timidez y vergüenza al respecto.

No quería _tener_ que hablar de eso.

A su lado, Kacchan se giró nuevamente para observarlo con detenimiento. Se afirmó en el estante con una mano y puso la otra en uno de sus bolsillos mientras tanto.

—Sí, escuché sobre eso—.Explicó, y luego se inclinó un poco hacia adelante para dar énfasis a lo que iba a decir—. Son demasiado ruidosos.

Un quejido de mortificación dejó sus labios sin permiso.

'_¿Por qué me pasa esto a _mí_?_' Se lamentó, sintiendo la cara caliente.

Midoriya no pudo aguantar más el estar expuesto, así que se cubrió el rostro con una mano, mientras se afirmaba en el estante con la otra. Necesitaba apoyarse en algo en ese momento. Y no. El definitivamente NO quería hablar de su enamoramiento con el destino de sus afectos.

No estaba seguro de poder respirar tranquilo otra vez.

—Entonces ¿Quién es?—.Lo interrumpió Kacchan poco después, ignorante de su falta interna de compostura—. ¿Es cara de rana… o el bastardo mitad-mitad? ¿…cara redonda?

—No los llames así Kacchan—. Respondió automáticamente. Todavía cubriendo su rostro. No se sentía capaz de mirar al otro con un rubor tan sospechoso en la cara. Además…- ¿Y por qué debería hablar contigo sobre todo _esto_!

'_¿Cómo se supone que te diga quién es, Kacchan? A ti, de todas las personas…'_

—¿_Ah_? ¿No eras tú quien quería ver si se podía recuperar nuestra jodida amistad o lo que sea?

Midoriya se descubrió el rostro tan rápido que olvidó que seguramente estaba rojo hasta las orejas. Kacchan lo miró con sorpresa ante su arrebato inesperado.

—¡Por supuesto que quiero eso, Kacchan!

Él aludido asintió, luciendo algo aturdido todavía.

—Si es así, entiendes que los amigos hablan de toda esta basura…— Kacchan frunció el ceño y miró hacia el estante una vez más—. Es por eso estabas teniendo esta maldita conversación con Iida y car-Uraraka, en primer lugar.

Notando la corrección en el nombre de Uraraka, Midoriya no pudo evitar sentirse un poco orgulloso de repente.

—Tienes razón—. Dijo, esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa—. Pero yo no…

'…_No puedo hablar sobre mi enamoramiento con la persona de quien estoy enamorado, Kacchan. Es demasiado pronto…y doloroso.' _

Kacchan lo miró con suspicacia durante un par de segundos, detallando su expresión, y luego regresó a la búsqueda de una buena película. Su voz tenía un leve deje amargo en la entonación. Bajo y cortante.

—Bien, como sea. Descubre la solución por tu propia cuenta, maldición_. _

Tras esa pequeña pausa antes de dejar de hablar, Midoriya se dio cuenta de que Kacchan _realmente_ estaba intentando sacar esto adelante también, fuera lo que fuera. Porque, quisiera creerlo el resto del mundo o no, esa última _maldición_ pronunciada no estaba dirigida a Midoriya, ni siquiera a la situación en sí. Entonces supo, por como Kacchan sujetaba una de las películas con más fuerza de la necesaria, que eso había estado dirigido hacía él mismo.

La imagen de Kacchan en su último sueño y su expresión herida tras alejarse de él antes de tocarlo, apareció en su mente por un breve instante. Solo eso bastó para que a Midoriya se le formara un nudo en la garganta.

—Kacchan…—Dijo, tentativamente—. ¿De verdad tienes una solución para _mí_?

Kacchan lo miró de soslayo.

—¿Es que acaso no puedo?

—¡Claro que puedes!—Saltó Midoriya sin pensarlo ni por un segundo. Kacchan abrió mucho los ojos ante sus palabras. Sin dudas, estaba sorprendido y Midoriya se encontró fascinado por poder ver algo más que frustración en esa mirada—. Aun así, no puedo evitar creer que es extraño…— Midoriya siguió, dudando un poco acerca de lo que diría a continuación—. Digo, ¿no es esta la primera conversación larga que tenemos sin que terminemos rompiéndonos la cara? ¡Y nuestra conversión en la enfermería no cuenta! Era una emergencia, después de todo…

Kacchan parecía querer replicar duramente sobre este último punto, pero, al final, ninguna objeción salió de sus labios. Más bien, fue todo lo contrario.

—Sí. Claro que puedo entender eso, mierda. Olvida todo lo que dije.

'_Ay no…'._

—Espera un poco, Kacchan. No quise decir eso—. Se apresuró en corregirse.

—¿Entonces qué, Deku? Sé más claro por una vez—. Kacchan volvió a parecer un poco molesto al hablar.

Eso era más él, pensó Midoriya, era un Kacchan que sí podía manejar.

—¿Podrías solo decirme la solución que encontraste? Aunque no pueda hablar de todo eso contigo, ¡al menos todavía!—Enfatizó con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Me gustaría escucharlo, _por favor._

Junto a él, Kacchan le lazo una mirada intensa antes de chasquear la lengua y girarse otra vez hacia el estante. Volvió a revolver lo que allí había mientras hablaba.

—Estás actuando como un idiota, Deku. ¿Por qué no dijiste eso desde el inicio en vez de complicarte por una mierda tan simple…?

Midoriya se relajó ante eso, aunque no tenía idea de que podría sugerirle Kacchan que hiciera si pensaba que era un asunto _simple_. A su lado, Kacchan siguió buscando y mirando carátulas con rapidez, hasta que dio con lo que quería y se lo arrojó a las manos. Midoriya miró la película confundido, no era nada impresionante a primera vista.

—Kacchan, ¿esto es-?

Entonces Kacchan soltó la bomba.

—Solo haz una jodida confesión y termínalo.

'_¿¡Qué,QUÉ!?'_

—¿¡Estás loco!?—Gritó sin restricciones esta vez. Su rostro estaba ardiendo nuevamente y sus manos temblaban a esas alturas—. ¡N-No puedo hacer _eso_!

_¡Era absolutamente imposible! ¿¡Qué clase de idea absurda era esa!?_

—¡Ah? ¡¿Y por qué no, maldita sea?!—Kacchan hizo una pausa—. Escucha, Deku. No creo que ninguno de esos idiotas vaya a rechazarte. Asi que solo hazlo de una vez y libérate de este maldito problema. No habrá pérdida.

'_¿¡Claro que la habrá! ¡Tú me rechazarías con toda tu fuerza, Kacchan!' _Gritó Midoriya para sus adentros, sus lamentos volviéndose más desesperados.

Transcurrió medio minuto antes de que Kacchan abriera la boca otra vez.

—Bien, ¿qué te parece esto?—Su voz se oyó tan determinada, que Midoriya tuvo que mirar lo que Kacchan tenía entre las manos para saciar su curiosidad. Él se la entregó. La carátula mostraba a un grupo de jóvenes asustados frente a una mansión enorme. Y todos estaban en parejas. Escuchó a Kacchan reír con ironía—. Una película de terror para incitar el _horror_—. Explicó. Obviamente, estaba refiriéndose a los sentimientos románticos. Algo se retorció en el estómago de Midoriya al entenderlo—. Dame las gracias, Deku, y aprovecha tu oportunidad más tarde.

Era definitivo, no podría imaginarse jamás a Kacchan sintiendo algo así por otra persona en el futuro próximo. Además, ¿quién describía al amor como un sinónimo del horror?

—No habrá ninguna oportunidad que aprovechar, Kacchan… _porque eres un idiota_—. Dijo, después de que Kacchan se alejara de él para llegar a la caja registradora.

Continuará…

.

.

Próximo capítulo se subirá el día sábado 7 de Marzo.

¡Espero que hayan disfrutado este cap! :D

Hasta pronto!


	7. 07 La insistencia y la evitación

**Boku no Hero Academia y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kōhei Horikoshi, yo solo los utilizo con ánimo de entretención. **

**.**

**.**

**Conciliador de Sueños**

**.**

**.**

PARTE VII.

La insistencia y la evitación

.

.

En cuanto expusieron a los demás su nueva adquisición cinematográfica, Mineta y Kaminari parecieron brillar literalmente por su triunfo indirecto. Resignado a la situación, Midoriya se limitó a sonreírle a todo el mundo mientras Kacchan vendía la película que habían escogido como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo…aunque ambos creyeran que, muy probablemente, no alcanzaría ni siquiera la categoría de 'digerible'.

Más de una hora atrás, Kacchan se había mostrado inamovible en su decisión por llevarse la dichosa película. Ninguna palabra que Midoriya se atrevió a utilizar para modificar su elección funcionó, y ni siquiera pudo disuadirlo de al menos tratar de buscar otra película tras salir de la tienda. A final de cuentas, sin embargo, decidió admitir que ya sabía el_ porqué_ de su muestra implacable de testarudez.

No que saberlo le hiciera estar de acuerdo con él.

—Que insistas en llevarla, no significa que haré lo que me dijiste, Kacchan—. Le había dicho con la mayor seriedad posible mientras volvían caminando a los dormitorios.

En respuesta, Kacchan había emitido un chasquido de frustración.

—Pero, sí que significa que tu frustrante cabeza lo recordará de todas formas. No doy sugerencias en vano, Deku. Recuerda eso.

Por supuesto, Midoriya terminó por tener sus palabras más que presentes durante todo el viaje de regreso. Incluso llegó a considerar la arriesgada sugerencia en un momento de máxima debilidad –Kacchan se había mantenido observándolo directamente por varios minutos-, pero aun así no se dejó llevar por la presión. Y tampoco lo haría ahora, después de que Kacchan hubiese dejado caer junto a su oído sus últimas palabras al respecto.

'_Recuerda lo que te dije antes. Y cuando tu mierda se solucione, me lo agradecerás'._

Justo después de decirlo le había enviado una breve mirada fulminante, antes de proseguir y anunciar a los demás que estaban de regreso, sin darle tiempo suficiente para responder.

Aún tras haber escuchado el evidente descontento de la mayoría y el discurso poco convincente de Kacchan, Midoriya permaneció de pie cerca de la entrada principal.

Desde allí, observó cómo Kacchan esquivaba un abrazo no bienvenido de Kaminari y pegaba una mano a su rostro para mantenerlo a distancia. Al parecer, había querido agradecerle de nuevo por su elección de película con un gesto amistoso. Midoriya podía sentir un esbozo de sonrisa formándose en sus labios por ese detalle –aunque la elección hubiese estado guiada por un tipo diferente de motivaciones-, cuando Kacchan miró en su dirección otra vez.

No, se equivocaba. Miraba un poco más allá de él.

—¿Estás bien, Midoriya?

Kacchan frunció el ceño hacia él y Todoroki, antes de girarse de nuevo hacia sus propios amigos. Midoriya hizo lo mismo a su vez, mirando directo al rostro de su amigo. Él estaba de pie a su costado derecho y una sutil preocupación se dejaba ver en su expresión.

—Estoy bien, Todoroki-kun.

—¿Estás seguro?— Él insistió, y luego usó una de sus manos para indicar la piel bajo sus ojos—. Luces bastante cansado todavía.

Midoriya abrió un poco más los ojos, recordando su corta conversación matutina, antes de hacer un rápido gesto con las manos para negarlo.

—No te preocupes por eso. Puede que se vea un poco mal pero-

—Lo hace—. Enfatizó el chico—. Normalmente no te ves así.

Midoriya tuvo que sonreírle, entendiendo cuánto esfuerzo estaba poniendo Todoroki en el último tiempo por ser más empático con sus compañeros y amigos.

—Es solo algo estético. Creo—. Se detuvo un momento para verificar si algo se _sentía_ mal en él, hasta que asintió para sí mismo—. Me siento bastante bien ahora, en serio.

Todoroki se vio mucho más satisfecho después de oírle decir eso.

—Está bien—. Dijo—. Tenía que asegurarme, porque has actuado extraño durante los últimos días.

'_¿…Eh?'_

—¡Deku-kun, Todoroki-kun, vamos a escoger un asiento!

Uraraka intervino justo en el momento correcto y Midoriya se sintiósalvado… aunque no tendría por qué hacerlo.

No esperaba en absoluto que Todoroki hubiera notado que algo extraño pasaba con él durante esos días, ya que no se había acercado a preguntarle por nada hasta el momento, asi que tal revelación lo había tomado por sorpresa. Pero, incluso con tal interrupción por parte de Uraraka, Midoriya creyó que su amigo insistiría en recibir alguna explicación, un cierre de información para dejarlo más tranquilo. Para su inmenso alivio, sin embargo, Todoroki se limitó a asentirle a su amiga antes de seguirla en silencio.

Midoriya, a su vez, los siguió por inercia.

Terminó por ubicarse entre Uraraka, que tenía a Iida justo del otro lado, y Todoroki, que ocupaba el extremo derecho del sofá. El resto se sus compañeros tomaron asiento tanto en los sillones restantes, como sobre el piso. Kacchan era uno de los que tomó un sillón individual para acomodarse.

Estaba siguiéndolos a él y sus amigos con la mirada, incluyendo a Tsuyu que estaba en otro sillón, hasta que formó una mueca incómoda y se volvió hacia el televisor. Como siempre, no hubo ni un intento de disimulo aparente. Sin querer saber lo que pasaba realmente por la cabeza de Kacchan, Midoriya suspiró e intentó enfocar su concentración en la película que Ashido ya se había encargado de poner en marcha.

No lo estaba logrando, sin embargo.

—No puedo creer que diga esto, pero esta película es inesperadamente buena—. Uraraka murmuró hacia ellos cómo si no lograra creérselo.

Iida le murmuró de vuelta.

—También lo creo, a pesar de su dudosa carátula-.

Un leve _'sh'_ provino de Ashido y Hagakure que estaban –increíblemente-, bastante involucradas en la trama.

Luego, no había nada más que el audio de la película resonando en la sala.

La cabeza de Midoriya era un asunto diferente. Había transcurrido aproximadamente una media hora desde que comenzó la película, y su mente suplicaba por una oportunidad para poder salir de allí sin levantar las sospechas de sus amigos. Y no por que considerara que la cinta estuviera mal y lo aburriera, de hecho, se sentía tan o más sorprendido que sus amigos por lo buena que estaba resultando su trama pero, por más que quisiera ignorarlo, las 'inquisitivas' miradas que Kacchan le mandaba de vez en cuando lo hacía sentir bastante presionado por tener que hacer _algo._

Como hacía justo en ese momento.

Midoriya inspiró largamente tras notar que Kacchan lo observaba otra vez. Solo que en ese instante, y a diferencia de las veces anteriores, este le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para enfatizar que debería tomar su oportunidad de resolver las cosas en ese preciso momento.

Solo fue capaz de desviar los ojos como respuesta.

Sinceramente, Midoriya aún no sabía cómo sentirse ante la repentina insistencia y preocupación de Kacchan. Su mente seguía gritándole lo desconcertante, frustrante y hasta molesto que comenzaba a resultar su interés por ayudarlo en algo que podía clasificarse, fácilmente, como un asunto de 'corazón'. Es que, a pesar de sentirse inmensamente agradecido por su mero interés -porque captar la atención de Kacchan era de por sí raro-, comenzaba a sentirse un tanto acorralado para hacer esta confesión demasiado rápido. Y eso, si es que se _atrevía_ a hacerla en algún momento.

Midoriya presionó ambas manos sobre sus rodillas y apretó sus labios con los dientes para enfrentar mejor su realidad. A fin de cuentas, Kacchan había dejado más que claro sus pensamientos acerca de la posibilidad del romance a su alrededor. Y bueno, ya era lo suficientemente desalentador sin siquiera haber hecho referencia a sí mismo queriendo a alguien, o sin llegar a considerar que alguien lo quisiera.

Así cómo Midoriya lo quería.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para hacerle frente a la presión repentina aumentando en el centro de su pecho. A la desilusión. Respiró profundo y lento un par de veces, antes de decirse que no valía la pena adelantarse demasiado a los hechos. No podía saber cómo resultarían las cosas de allí a un tiempo, y fue por eso mismo, que entendió casi al cien por cien que una confesión apresurada no serviría como solución a su _verdadero_ problema con los sueños.

Fuera cual fuera…

—_¿Pasa algo, Midoriya? _

Midoriya abrió los ojos rápidamente tras oír que Todoroki le hablaba en susurros. Se volteó un poco para mirarlo directamente y después negó con la cabeza. Un segundo más tarde, su atención se posó en los vasos con refresco sostenidos por Kaminari y Sero varios pasos más allá, y entonces, una nueva idea lo impulsó.

Y no entendía el por qué no fue capaz de pensarlo antes.

—Iré por algo de beber—. Dijo, con la voz lo suficientemente baja para que solo Todoroki lo escuchara.

Se apresuró a moverse cuidando no tropezar con el pie de nadie mientras lo hacía, e ignoró por completo que Kacchan fue la única persona que lo siguió con la mirada.

Necesitaba alejarse de allí pronto.

Llegó a la cocina agradeciendo que sus pasos no hicieran demasiado ruido y se detuvo antes de llegar a abrir el refrigerador. Se giró brevemente para mirar a sus compañeros lejos de él y se acuclilló en el piso, su espalda rozando una puerta de la alacena que estaba junto al refrigerador. Se mantuvo en esa posición, ocultando lo más que podía la cabeza entre los brazos.

No sabía cuánto tiempo transcurrió realmente mientras estuvo allí, aislado de los demás, lejos del escrutinio constante de Kacchan y sin querer pensar en nada ni hablar con nadie. No obstante, debió ser un tiempo considerable si la luz intensa y anaranjada del atardecer amenazaba con filtrarse a través de las cortinas que, hasta ahora, permanecían cerradas. Además, la atmosfera sumergida en tonos cálidos, provocó que el fulgor fulminante en los ojos rojos de Kacchan se intensificara más que nada en ese momento.

—Deku—. Dijo él, su voz imperturbable abriéndose paso entre los ecos provenientes de la película.

Midoriya inspiró profundo antes de impulsarse y levantarse del suelo para quedar a su altura. Sabía, por la irritación mal disimulada en su pronunciación, que Kacchan volvería a insistir en que hiciera lo que él quería en ese preciso instante. Y esa no era una opción válida para él. No lo sería ahora, ni lo fue desde el principio.

—Te dije que no haré eso, Kacchan.

Las voces lejanas y a veces incomprensibles de la película, era lo único audible durante la pausa en su intercambio. Kacchan se adelantó otro paso, frunciendo más el ceño si podía y lo apuntó con un dedo justo en el pecho, dándole de paso un pequeño toque.

—Y yo te dije que no hago sugerencias en vano.

—Te estás repitiendo, Kacchan—. Dijo, dejando salir su hartazgo por un segundo—. Y no lo haré. El mundo no funciona siempre como tú crees.

Midoriya suspiró. De alguna forma, ya no sentía que tuviera la energía para lidiar con su insistencia durante ese mismo día, pero tampoco buscaba generar un conflicto a golpes y gritos con Kacchan. Además, por la forma en que lucía el rostro de Kacchan, tampoco debería estar invirtiendo su energía en algo aparentemente tan trivial y ajeno para él como deberían ser sus sentimientos–aunque le doliera admitirlo-.

De hecho, ambos deberían estar descansando o preferiblemente durmiendo en ese momento.

—Va a funcionar—. Remarcó Kacchan de inmediato, con fuerza y sin elevar la voz. Luego se alejó un paso de Midoriya para indicarle con un gesto de cabeza a sus compañeros de clase—. Solo estás siendo un inútil testarudo, Deku. Estoy seguro de esta mierda.

Una ola de frustración lo recorrió al ser llamado de esa manera, y Midoriya se irguió lo más que pudo antes de acercarse por sí mismo para enfrentarlo esta vez.

—No sabes lo arriesgado que sería para mí hacer algo como eso ahora—. Dijo, antes de negar con la cabeza—. Y tampoco creo que quieras entenderlo…

No esperaba que un poco de angustia se filtrase también en su voz.

Midoriya tuvo que retroceder un poco ante ello, sorprendido de sí mismo, al insinuar esa falta de intención en el otro después de que Kacchan asumiera la idea de ayudarlo. Solo atribuyéndolo a su cansancio y frustración unidos, logró darle un poco sentido. Frente a él, por otra parte, Kacchan creyó que era una buena opción chasquear la lengua y mirar a sus compañeros como si quisiera aniquilarlos con solo el efecto de hacerlo.

—¿Quién es?— Preguntó justo después, todavía viendo a lo lejos.

Midoriya no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco ante el cambio súbito en la conversación.

—Yo…No voy a decirte eso.

'_No puedo'_ Pensó.

Kacchan lucía mucho más tenso de repente.

—Si supiera cuál de esos extras es, podría…

—No les digas 'extras'_—_. Midoriya lo interrumpió, sin intenciones de dejar pasar más palabras de ese tipo. Sin embargo, al ver como Kacchan veía al piso por un segundo y volver sus manos puños, sintió que debía agregar algo más:—…por favor. Son nuestros compañeros.

—Bien—. Kacchan masculló entre dientes—…Si supiera quien es, podría decirte con más seguridad si tu maldito miedo está justificado o no. Mierda, tengo claro que tú los conoces mucho más de lo que yo podría con solo haberlos observado un tiempo, ¿está bien? Son tus malditos amigos, pero-

Midoriya supo que sus ojos se abrieron de más por la sorpresa.

—¡Espera, Kacchan! —Casi gritó, antes de encogerse un poco sobre sí mismo para seguir— ¿P-por qué observarías a mis amigos?, quiero decir, ¿estabasvigilándolos o algo así?

Notó como la manzana de adán se movía en el cuello de Kacchan mientras tragaba. Por un leve instante, se vio más lívido que nunca, justo antes de colocar una mano sobre su rostro.

—¿Eso es lo que te importa ahora?—. Terminó por decir, claramente a la defensiva—. Lo importante es que será útil para resolver esta maldita situación tuya—. Midoriya tenía toda intención de objetar eso, pero Kacchan siguió hablando antes de que lo hiciera—. Y ya que no me dirás quién de todos ellos es, voy a enlistarlos yo.

— ¿Qué? ¡No quiero que lo hagas!

'_¿¡Y por qué tienes que insistir tanto en ello!?' _

—No me subestimes, Deku. Voy a hacerlo porque debo_. _Y ya que decidí involucrarme en esto, voy a hacerlo a la maldita perfección.

Fue…extrañamente conocido, como la sola demostración de su compromiso habitual con todo lo que hacía, hizo que Midoriya se sintiera cálido por dentro. Porque más allá del simple sentido del deber y de hacer las cosas dando lo máximo, aquello significaba que una parte de Midoriya mismo era lo suficientemente importante para Kacchan como para que se involucrara tanto. Y eso le hizo tan o más feliz que la sola idea de que su relación mejorara en un futuro.

Incluso si su cansancio y frustración estuvieran todavía latentes debajo de eso.

—Está bien—. Terminó por aceptar.

Kacchan lanzó un vistazo rápido a su alrededor antes de relajar un poco su expresión y comenzar.

—Empecemos con Uraraka…—. Hizo una pausa—. Sé, que tenía un estúpido enamoramiento por tu despistado trasero hasta hace poco tiempo—. Escupió las palabras. Midoriya dejó que la sorpresa que lo atravesó se notara en su mirada. ¿_Eso había sido cierto_? Pero Kacchan no se detendría por sus dudas—. No lo he notado mucho en el último tiempo, pero si es ella, no creo que sea muy tarde para ti… Asui es un caso más arriesgado. No sé si tenga algo por ti solo porque te estuvo _acosando_ con la mirada hace pocos días—. Kacchan arrugó el ceño mientras recordaba—. Podrías acertar y vivir en un asqueroso romance rosa con ella o pudrirte por el rechazo si te equivocas. Aunque no creo que ese sea el caso.

Midoriya se removió un poco al notar el error de percepción de Kacchan.

'_Ella me miraba porque estaba viéndote a ti'_.

»Y el bastardo mitad-mitad…—Midoriya pestañeó un par de veces, algo desconcertado por el cambio de tono en las palabras, pero no dijo nada—…tampoco se mide con sus malditas miradas y susurros escalofriantes. Ni siquiera lo hizo mientras estábamos allá—. Kacchan le indicó la sala—.Como sea, tampoco creo que debas preocuparte por la respuesta de un tipo que ya hace _eso_.

Otro silencio los rodeó, exceptuando por el eco de las voces de la cinta que todavía no terminaba, y Midoriya lo agradeció, pues quería entender una parte de Kacchan que había despertado por completo su curiosidad.

—¿Cuándo…? No—. Se corrigió rápidamente— ¿Cómo pudiste notar y _entender_ todos esos detalles, Kacchan?

Kacchan se alejó de él como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué tiene que ver esa mierda con todo lo que acabo de decirte, maldito Deku?

—Tiene mucho que ver—. Dijo, enfatizando su actual frustración—. ¿Qué pasa si leíste sus acciones de forma equivocada? Yo soy el que terminará mal de hacer algo, no tú.

—¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso?— Kacchan masculló, temblando de ira, antes de saltar y defenderse— ¡No me estoy equivocándome con esto, Deku! ¿Por qué diablos estás dudando de mí ahora? ¡Solo acéptalo de una vez y hazme puto caso!

—¡No! Y no lo haré hasta que me digas cómo sabes que estás en lo cierto, Kacchan.

Midoriya estaba pasando de la resignación a la rabia más rápido de lo que creía posible, como siempre sucedía cuando se enfrentaban el uno al otro hace poco tiempo, y la ira de Kacchan no se quedaba atrás.

—¡Tú…! ¿Acaso crees que mentiría por algo como esto en cualquier momento?

—¡N-No lo sé!— Midoriya titubeó, antes de negar con la cabeza y retomar su posición sin necesidad de levantar la voz, al menos por ahora—. Maldición, Kacchan_…_Solo sé que esto es demasiado importante para mí. Y no quiero arruinarlo si no me quieren de vuelta. No puedo.

Entonces, Kacchan soltó una carcajada irónica.

—Y te repito que _no_ van a rechazarte por cómo actúan a tú alrededor, pequeño idiota.

La inhibición de Midoriya se fue.

—¡Eso no puedes saberlo! ¡Porque no eres capaz de entender el terror que estoy sintiendo con solo pensar en hacer algo!

—¡Sí que puedo entenderlo, maldición! ¿…O qué tipo de persona de mierda crees que soy? ¡Vamos, dímelo!

Midoriya se sonrojó al entender lo que podría haber insinuado con sus palabras.

—¡B-Bueno! ¡Tú dijiste que sentir lo que yo siento era un horror, Kacchan!— Hizo una pausa para respirar—…Y no lo es.

—Sí, lo es. Maldición, Deku— Kacchan lo miró como si quisiera lanzarse y luchar con él cuerpo a cuerpo ahora—. Tú… ¿cómo puedes pensar que esto no lo es? ¿Estás sufriendo, verdad? Sigues lamentándote y pretendiendo que toda esta basura no existe por una razón. Y no haces nada al respecto incluso cuando hay alguien que trata de ayudarte. ¡Eso es porque da puto terror con solosentirlo!

De pronto, Midoriya pudo ver cuánto había repasado Kacchan esta situación en su cabeza. Y se imaginó cuán profundas y enredadas se volvieron estás reflexiones para haber llegado a una conclusión tan retorcida sobre la idea de querer a otro. Sin embargo, aun a pesar de lo serio que parecía Kacchan al respecto, Midoriya no podía darle la razón en esto.

Tal vez era difícil, sí, pero Midoriya no cambiaría sus sentimientos hacia Kacchan por nada del mundo, ni llegaría a detestar sentirlos mientras esperaba a que sus oportunidades se abrieran. Incluso Kacchan entendería que la paciencia era una respuesta aceptable cuando llegara a sentir algo por una persona. Incluso si esta persona no llegaba a ser él.

Además…había un asunto que todavía no tenía respuesta.

—Está bien, Kacchan—. Decidió ceder solo un poco en eso—. Puedo respetar que pienses algo así, pero…aún si me dices eso, no puedo compartir tu opinión porque no es algo que me digas por experiencia—. Midoriya notó la tensión aumentar en los hombros ajenos y se acercó un poco más a él para infundirse valor—. Y además, todavía no me dices cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que lo que viste en mis amigos es cierto.

'_Y lo más seguro es que No lo sea.'_

Todavía frente a él, inamovible, Kacchan enrojeció y soltó un bufido molesto.

—Simplemente estoy seguro de que así es_._ ¿Qué tan difícil es hacer que entre en tu maldita cabeza?

Entonces, Midoriya apretó los dientes, gimió de la frustración y dejó salir todo sin pensárselo dos veces.

—¡Ahora _tú_ estás siendo un inútil testarudo, Kacchan!

—¿Qué demonios-?

—¡Ya está bien! —Dijo, llevándose una mano a la cabeza—. No vas a decirme nada, lo entiendo aunque no me guste. Y estoy muy cansado como para seguir discutiendo contigo... Será mejor que me vaya.

Midoriya estaba pasando por su lado para salir de la cocina, cuando fue detenido por el brazo.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Deku? ¡Todavía no he terminado esta maldita conversación!

—¡Pero yo sí!

'_¿Por qué siempre tenemos que alterarnos tan rápido?'_

—Solo _escúchame_—. Insistió Kacchan, casi gruñía evitando que se soltara—. ¡Estoy seguro de que tú problema puede arreglarse si solo-!

—¡No quiero hacer una confesión ahora, sería inútil! —Midoriya logró soltarse esta vez, casi llorando de la frustración—. ¡Y sigues sin entender mi situación, Kacchan!

— ¡Tú eres quien no entiende nada de esto! ¡Y ese, ese es mi maldito problema! ¡Entiendo mucho más de lo que debería, ¿está bien?! ¡Porque también tengo toda esta mierda de sentimientos por _ti_, maldita sea!

Kacchan cayó en un silencio abrupto cuando se percató de lo que había dicho. Tenía los ojos inmensos y brillantes mirando en su dirección, pero sin verlo realmente.

Estaba en shock.

Solo Midoriya, tras sentir que el mundo y su corazón se detenía al entender sus palabras, fue capaz de interrumpirlo. Porque…porque no había manera de que eso fuera cierto ¿Verdad? Era demasiado conveniente y él no tenía tanta suerte.

¿No es así?

—¿Q-Qué fue lo que-?

Entonces, Kacchan explotó en rojo, literalmente.

—¡AHH!—Gritó al cielo cerrando sus ojos y con la voz medio quebrada— ¡De qué se trata todo esto? ¿¡P-por qué tuve que llegar a decir toda esa- esta!?

En su desesperación, Midoriya no tenía ni idea de cómo nadie trataba de acercarse para interrumpirlos. Kacchan no explotaba de esta forma con él desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero eso no importaba mucho en ese momento. No si Kacchan estaba casi sobre él, observándolo con abierto pánico en los ojos en ese mismo instante.

—Esto pasó por ti, por esa- esa maldita conversación que tuvimos ¿No es cierto? —Midoriya no alcanzó a decir una palabra- ni siquiera era capaz de procesar lo mínimo-, antes de que Kacchan retrocediera un paso y comenzara a gritarle al espacio con ambas manos en posición de combate—. ¡Si no se trata de esta mierda…! ¡Qué demonios se supone que haga entonces! ¿¡Ah!?

Midoriya se obligó a llamar su atención cuando vio la intención real de Kacchan por explotarlo todo.

—¡E-Espera, Kacchan!— Kacchan se quedó tieso y el rojo furioso lo cubrió otra vez—. ¿Qué es lo que-?

—¡Tú…!—Las manos se retrajeron, justo antes de abrirse, pero en su dirección. Sus labios temblaban—. ¡Es-stás muerto por haberme escuchado antes, maldito- estúpido Deku!

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No!

Y Midoriya esquivó tan fácilmente a este Kacchan que se sorprendió incluso tras tanto tiempo de estar entrenando. Pero no importaba cuán ligero se sintió en ese instante.

Lo importante era correr.

'_¡¿Cómo terminó esto así?!'_

—¡Detente, Kacchan!

—¡No!_¡_Sé útil por una vez en_ este maldito lugar y mantente quieto, Deku!_

'_¡Voy a morir!'_

_Deku-kun_…

—¿Deku-kun?

Sus ojos se abrieron como si hubieran detonado una granada gigantesca junto a su cabeza, y de paso, en su pecho también. Su corazón latía como loco y estaba pulsado por todas partes. Sus manos, su pecho, su _cabeza._ Uraraka tenía una mano firme sobre su brazo izquierdo y estaba de piel frente a él y el mismo sofá donde se había sentado para ver la no tan mala elección de película.

Y entonces, solo quería encerrarse en su habitación para lograr asimilar la terrible realidad de su situación.

Y soltarlo sus gritos.

'_¿¡Eso fue un sueño todo el tiempo!? ¿¡Y no me di cuenta!?'_

Se recriminaba, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos para evitar gritar de verdad. No tenía ni la menor idea de cuando pudo haber caído en el sueño ¿Fue mientras miraban la película? ¿O antes de eso? ¿Su salida con Kacchan fue real? ¿O esa parte también fue creada por su cabeza? ¡Pero había cosas que no terminaban de calzar y que no tenían sentido alguno! ¡Incluyendo a Kacchan!

'_¡Pero Kacchan nunca tiene sentido cuando estoy soñando!'_ Se recordó, entre su oleada de histeria.

—¿Por qué Midoriya está escondiendo su rostro?

Esa fue la voz de Iida.

—No estoy segura…—Uraraka tomó asiento a su lado, o eso alcanzó a percibir más allá de su rostro cubierto—. ¿Pasó algo mientras dormías, Deku-kun?

Midoriya se limitó a asentir e inspiró profundamente para darse ánimos. Su corazón seguía latiendo fuertemente por detrás de sus oídos. Cuando dejó caer sus manos, no sabía qué clase de expresión estaba mostrándoles, pero lo que sí entendió fue que Uraraka parecía tener toda la intención de querer disculparse con él, quizás por no haberlo despertado antes.

Él no quería que lo hiciera.

—¿E-en qué momento me dormí? —preguntó para evitarlo.

—Creo que poco después de que Ashido y Hagakure nos hicieran callar—, explicó, señalando a Iida en el proceso—. Todoroki-kun quiso saber si necesitabas algo antes de que se marchara por un refresco y me avisó que estabas durmiendo.

—Ah…ya veo.

Midoriya se sintió un poco más aliviado. El resto de su día, incluida su salida improvisada con Kacchan, habían sido reales. Hubiera estado muy decepcionado de haber sido todo una creación de fantasía, después de todo, le gustó la idea de poder compartir esos momentos con él. Sin embargo, ahora sabía también en qué momento terminó por caer rendido… y por qué. Al parecer, solo había necesitado cerrar los ojos para reflexionar por unos cuantos minutos -o posiblemente segundos- para lograr dormirse. La próxima vez, se prometió, haría caso de los consejos de Todoroki sobre el descanso.

Había termina por tener razón sobre su condición física al final.

—¿Y qué hay de los otros?— Midoriya preguntó tras su pausa reflexiva. La sala estaba vacía, exceptuando la presencia de ellos tres, y después añadió, con una sonrisa nerviosa—. ¿Cómo resultó ser la película?

—Estuvo mucho mejor de lo que esperábamos—. Habló Iida esta vez—. Creo que todos estaban de acuerdo en eso, prácticamente estaban gritándolo antes de irse.

'_Ah, probablemente por eso fue que empezamos a gritar en el sueño.'_

—¿Por qué no me desperté mientras lo hacían?

Uraraka sonrió.

—No sabemos, pero cuando te vimos durmiendo nadie quiso perturbarte y se fueron rápido. Ya casi es hora de apagar las luces.

—Además, no creemos que dormir aquí toda la noche sea bueno para ti en este momento—. Comentó Iida.

Midoriya tuvo que limitarse a sonreírles y agradecer su preocupación. Luego, se levantó de allí sin querer perder más tiempo. Sinceramente, se sentía tan agotado en todos los sentidos que podía asegurar que nada podría hacerle empeorar por el resto de la noche. Ya podría llegar el mañana para atormentarle todo lo que quisiera, invitándolo incluso a revolcarse en su miseria y en vergonzosas confesiones imaginarias.

No podría confiar en su cabeza, decidió, no hasta que Recovery Girl le entregara una respuesta útil y que alcanzara para librarlo de todo aquello.

Se durmió rogando porque lo hiciera a primera hora de la mañana.

_Continuará…_

.

.

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos/as! ¿Qué tal están?

Quería agradecer a quienes han agregado la historia a favoritos y a quienes me han dejado comentarios hasta ahora, aunque no he podido responder en estos días siempre los leo.

¡De verdad, muchas gracias~! :D

Como ven, la historia llegó a una parte importante y juro por todo lo existente que hace mucho no me costaba tanto generar un diálogo.

Pero hablando en serio, tengo no muy buenas noticias.

Tal vez tarde un poco más en generar los últimos dos capítulos…si es que no termina por ser solo uno más largo de lo habitual. Espero que no me tome más allá de una semana para lograrlo.

Asi que si todo sale bien, la próxima parte estará para el sábado 16 de marzo.

Nos leemos pronto~


	8. 08 Montaña rusa emocional

**Boku no Hero Academia y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kōhei Horikoshi, yo solo los utilizo con ánimo de entretención. **

**¿Advertencia?(¿?): **Leve uso de OC [no es una advertencia real de algo grave -_- , pero lo dejo igual, por si acaso]

**.**

**.**

**Conciliador de Sueños**

**.**

**.**

PARTE VIII.

Montaña rusa emocional

.

.

Cuando Midoriya despertó, apenas eran las seis de la madrugada.

Tuvo que ahogar un gemido cuando los sucesos más recientes se abalanzaron sobre su memoria. En un intento por ocultarse del mundo y de sus propios pensamientos, Midoriya se cubrió con las mantas hasta por encima de la cabeza, tratando de volverse un capullo inerte sobre la cama. Pero no dio resultado. En su lugar, recordó vagamente haber pensado que _hoy_ estaría listo para enfrentar su miseria y vergüenza, pero no, definitivamente no lo estaba.

Otra ola de recuerdos, pasaron por su cabeza en ese momento.

Se encogió aún más sobre sí mismo.

A esas alturas, se le hacía indudable cuán poderosa podía ser la mente estando influenciada por las emociones. Había pasado casi todo el día anterior dando vueltas a la idea de querer a Kacchan y las ínfimas posibilidades que tenía de ser correspondido; ideas que se mantuvieron, incluso, tras el empecinamiento del mismo con que Midoriya olvidara cualquier precaución y confesara lo que sentía. ¿Y cuál había sido el resultado de hacer tal cosa? Provocar que la imagen mental que tenía de Kacchan se confesara a él, e insinuando que correspondía a sus sentimientos, dentro de su propio sueño. Y Midoriya lo había creído, profundamente. O al menos lo hizo, hasta que se percató de que solo se trataba de otro sucio truco de su mente reflejando sus propios deseos.

Y se había sentido _tan_ real, desde el murmullo lejano de las voces de la película hasta el ritmo de conversación que mantuvo con el otro. Si cerraba los ojos, todavía podía visualizar la iluminación cálida marcando la silueta de Kacchan, la tensión en sus hombros, y la intensidad de sus ojos rojos mientras hablaba, impacientándose cada vez más. ¿Cómo no pensaría que un sueño tan vívido y lleno de detalles no podía ser real?

Pero no, no lo era y lo único real que le quedaba de ello eran sus propias reacciones; sus propios sentimientos ante las palabras de Kacchan. La sorpresa, la emoción y el alivio que pudo sentir al escuchar que el otro lo quería; pero también la confusión, la decepción y la vergüenza abrumadora que sintió tras despertar el día anterior y que había sido capaz de aplazar hasta ahora.

Con un movimiento innecesariamente fuerte, se quitó de encima la ropa de cama.

De pronto, sentía como si el aire le hiciera falta. Se esforzó en tragar saliva, incluso por sobre la presión repentina en su garganta y se impulsó fuera de la cama. Necesitaba salir de allí, buscar aire afuera, distraerse haciendo cualquier otra cosa que no fuera solo pensar. Por lo que moviéndose lo más rápido posible, Midoriya buscó y se vistió con su ropa para entrenar. Luego, se lavó los dientes y la cara, tomó su celular y salió de su habitación en silencio.

Eran apenas las seis y treinta de la mañana.

.

…

.

Cuando salió de los dormitorios el aire se sintió demasiado frío sobre su rostro.

Ignorando el escalofrío inminente, Midoriya se alejó unos metros de la entrada para hacer sus estiramientos en el orden habitual. No tardó demasiado en completar el proceso y muy pronto se encontró corriendo.

Concentrarse en el ritmo de su respiración y el sonido de sus pisadas sobre el césped, lo mantuvieron lo suficientemente distraído para sentirse cómodo. No obstante, aún podía percibir por detrás de su cabeza una constante corriente de pensamientos, susurrando e incitándolo, luchando unos con otros para volver a la superficie. Midoriya presionó con fuerza sus puños y comenzó a enumerar sus pasos con tal de evitar que sucediera. _'Uno, dos, tres y cuatro'_, una constante que repitió una y otra vez.

Logró permanecer concentrado solamente hasta completar la primera vuelta alrededor del edificio, porque a lo lejos, unos metros más adelante, pudo divisar una silueta altamente familiar.

_´¿¡Kacchan!?' _Casi gritó, alarmado.

Midoriya tropezó una vez, como si incluso su cuerpo no pudiera hacerse a la idea de enfrentarlo sin previo aviso, ¡ver a Kacchan tan temprano _no_ estaba entre sus planes, en lo absoluto! ¡No hasta que se viera forzado a encontrarse con él debido a la rutina! Y su cara fue otra prueba de ello. Podía sentir sus mejillas arder mientras aligeraba un poco el paso y tuvo que cerrar sus ojos por un segundo, para lograr reunirse en su estado de ánimo habitual.

Estaba más cerca del otro cuando Kacchan giró su cabeza para mirarlo.

No hubiera podido evitarlo, a menos que retrocediera para ocultarse y él _no_ haría eso, solo quedaba enfrentar lo que viniera. Así que Midoriya esperó que dijera algo, cualquier cosa a la que debería responder con un:_ 'Buenos días, Kacchan_', como ya era costumbre. Pero nada llegó. En cambio, ninguno de los ellos fue capaz de soltar palabra y terminaron por reconocerse el uno al otro con un simple gesto de cabeza. Fue extraño y algo incómodo, pero Midoriya estuvo secretamente aliviado por su silencio. Simplemente, no estaba listo para volver a escuchar su voz…ni para habar él mismo, a decir verdad.

Aun así, Midoriya terminó por convencerse de que aquella situación no debía ser del todo mala ya que, mientras corría, el latir acelerado de su corazón y el profundo sonrojo en su rostro podían pasar desapercibidos para Kacchan y hasta para sí mismo, si se concentraba lo suficiente.

'_¡El problema es que nunca he sido bueno para evadirme de las cosas!',_ pensó con desesperación.

Apenas reconoció esa verdad, Midoriya tuvo que acelerar sus pasos para deshacerse de su exceso de nerviosismo. Y si, quizás también quiso dejar atrás la silueta de Kacchan deliberadamente. Asi podría evitar recordar cuán amable había sido con él en el último tiempo, cómo había querido ayudarlo con su problema actual, y de paso, también evitar pensar en cómo eso no tenía por qué guardar relación con sus propias fantasías y deseos al respecto. Midoriya no quería pensar en cuán lamentable se había vuelto alrededor de sus sentimientos. Asi que, repentinamente apesadumbrado, adelantó su marcha lo más que pudo hasta sentirse seguro en su soledad.

Culpó al aire fresco por el la leve sensación de dolor en su pecho.

Fue difícil, pero logró llegar a una constante de respiración una vez más -aunque ahora sus pensamientos corrieran libres por su mente-. Llevaba por lo menos unas cinco vueltas corriendo entorno a los dormitorios, cuando notó que algo extraño sucedía con Kacchan.

Podría haberse tratado de su imaginación inventándose cosas, ya que era muy poco probable que Kacchan estuviera avanzando tan lento en comparación a él. Sin embargo, tras enlentecer sus propios pasos para descartar la idea, fue evidente que su cerebro no estaba equivocado. Kacchan estaba avanzando despacio, más lento de lo que hacía cuando se encontraron, de hecho, y Midoriya no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado.

Sus labios se apretaron en un movimiento involuntario. ¿Qué estaba pasándole que podía afectarlo de esta manera?

Intentaba dar respuesta a esta pregunta, cuando lo vio tambalearse de un lado a otro sobre sus pies impidiéndole seguir avanzando. Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y su respiración se detuvo por un segundo. ¡Eso jamás le había pasado antes! Asustado, Midoriya se obligó a llegar hasta Kacchan lo más rápido posible.

Kacchan estaba inclinado hacia adelante, manteniendo el equilibrio con ambas manos sobre sus rodillas. Su respiración se oía profunda y pesada. ¿No estaba hiperventilando de nuevo, verdad? Midoriya evitó con todas sus fuerzas utilizar sus propias manos para darle otro punto de apoyo o simplemente, para llamar su atención. En vez de eso, se concentró en que Kacchan todavía estaba de pie -aunque por un instante creyó que se desmayaría-, y logró tranquilizarse un poco antes de hablar.

—¡Kacchan!, ¿puedes escucharme? ¿Te sientes bien?—Dijo, todavía impaciente.

Kacchan respiró un par de veces antes de contestarle.

—¿Tú qué crees?

Considerando la ruda respuesta, Midoriya quiso creer que Kacchan no caería inconsciente frente a sus ojos por el momento. Aun así, no era tan iluso como para creer que todo estaba bien con él, sobre todo si tenía en cuenta que Kacchan también estaba soportando un problema con el cual Midoriya no podía ayudarlo. Sin embargo, eso no se le impedía obtener información por otras vías.

—¿…Estás enfermo?

—No.

Kacchan seguía sin alzar la cabeza, asi que Midoriya dejó que su incredulidad al respecto se filtrara en su voz.

—Kacchan, te ves horrible—. Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado directo, si la tensión de los hombros de Kacchan significaba algo, pero eso no lo detendría—. De verdad, está claro que algo anda mal si tienes que respirar así—. Decide obviar el resto. Quiere ser directo, pero no se siente suicida—¿Hay algo que pueda-?

—¡Solo-!, solo cállate—.Kacchan por fin lo miró a los ojos, su ceño estaba fruncido. Midoriya reconoció las oscuras ojeras sobresaliendo en su muy pálida piel, antes de que volviera a inclinar la cabeza—. Mierda. Solo fue un mareo…

Ahora, Midoriya estaba más que seguro de que _no_ se trataba solo de eso.

—¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?

—No…¿puedes cerrar la boca, Deku?—. Se oía tan agotado, tan poco_ él_, que Midoriya dejó su insistencia para más tarde.

—Está bien.

Todavía preocupado, Midoriya miró a Kacchan flexionar más las piernas hasta que cayó sentado sobre el césped fresco. Cuando su espalda también estuvo contra el suelo, Kacchan cerró sus ojos y respiró constantemente, todavía pesado y profundo. Midoriya dudó, mientras lo miraba tirado allí, con las manos sobre el estómago y el rostro que de tanto en tanto se deformaba en una mueca de incomodidad.

¿Debería insistir con que fuera a la enfermería?

¿Debería irse y dejarlo en paz?

Descartó la segunda idea tan rápido como apareció. Midoriya no podía dejarlo solo ahora, no lo había hecho antes cuando comenzó a hiperventilar en la enfermería, asi que tampoco quería hacerlo en este momento. Tenía la necesidad de asegurarse de que estuviera mejor. Más allá de querer vigilarlo por sus propios sentimientos hacia él, se trataba de su actual y futuro deber como héroe. En definitiva, dejarlo solo sería irresponsable de su parte. Entonces, tras asentir en acuerdo consigo mismo, dio un par de pasos hacia Kacchan y sin cuidado alguno se sentó junto a él.

Kacchan hizo otra mueca incómoda antes de abrir los ojos para mirarlo.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí?

—Yo…No pienso irme si estás así.

—Como sea. No importa—dijo, respirando con fuerza una vez y volviendo cerrar sus ojos—¿Tienes algo para beber?

—No.

Un chasquido evidenció como se sentía.

—¿Qué- idiota sale a correr sin llevar _eso _al menos?

La verdad, es que Midoriya había estado tan preocupado por escaparse de sus propios pensamientos, que no tuvo tiempo de considerar nada más que solo arrastrase a sí mismo afuera. Además, ¿no era más raro que Kacchan no estuviera preparado para correr? Él _siempre_ estaba preparado.

—Tú tampoco trajiste algo—. Dijo finalmente.

—Cierto.

Al permanecer en silencio, Midoriya pudo notar que la respiración de Kacchan se había estabilizado. Desvió la mirada que tenía sobre Kacchan para evitar suspirar del alivio. Podía ser que sus inusuales ojeras y palidez enfermiza se mantuvieran intactas, pero al menos no lo percibía tan inestable. Midoriya trató de comprender qué tipo de problema podría causar tales efectos en Kacchan. Buscó en su memoria detalles que le dieran alguna pista, pero solo se encontró con su evidente falta de sueño durante todo el día anterior.

¿Tendría que ver con eso?

Midoriya siguió dándole vueltas a un par más de posibilidades, girando y mezclando las palabras dentro de su cabeza. No llegó demasiado lejos, sin embargo, ya que reconoció la necesidad de seguir murmurando sobre ello y se detuvo al instante. Miró de reojo a Kacchan, creyendo que lo encontraría con los ojos cerrados, pero no fue así.

Él lo estaba mirando. Los ojos rojos lo observaban atentos, sin mostrar intenciones de interrumpir la conexión establecida entre los dos, ni siquiera después de varios segundos de mirarse el uno al otro. Le daba la sensación de estar siendo examinado. Midoriya sintió el calor subiendo hacia su rostro y se obligó a hablar.

Kacchan _era_ intenso cuando se lo proponía.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Viniste a correr temprano.

—…Sí.

—¿Por qué?—Kacchan entrecerró los ojos.

Nervioso, Midoriya guardó silencio y desvió la mirada hacia sus manos. No podía decir que era para distraerse de los sueños que había estado teniendo con Kacchan, de la confesión que este mismo le dio aun siendo creada por su propia mente, y mucho menos, para evitar pensar en sus sentimientos por él. No era una buena idea ser sincero en esta ocasión, pero si Midoriya era honesto consigo mismo, tampoco podía encontrar el valor para inventar otra respuesta.

Ajeno a lo que pasaba por su cabeza, Kacchan chasqueó la lengua y Midoriya sintió como se movía para sentarse lentamente a su lado.

—Supongo que no es mi problema—. Dijo, descartando de tajo cualquier respuesta que Midoriya hubiera podido crear y se puso de pie—. Me voy ahora.

—¡Espera!—Midoriya se puso de pie siguiendo a Kacchan. Se lamió los labios antes de decidirse a continuar—. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

'_¿Puedes caminar solo?' _Era lo que realmente quiso preguntar. Kacchan detuvo su paso antes de contestarle. No se giró para verlo.

—Estaré mejor cuando vuelva adentro.

—¿Eh?—Confundido y algo enfadado por las ambigüedades de Kacchan, Midoriya se apresuró a caminar tras él, insistiendo—. ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Todavía sigues mareado? Oye, Kacchan. ¡Kacchan!

—¡Baja tu maldita voz!

Se había girado tan rápido, que Midoriya se encontró algo aturdido mirando a Kacchan frente a frente.

—P-pero…

—Estoy _bien_, Deku.

Había sido tan convincente para asegurárselo, a diferencia de su irritación y agotamiento anteriores, que Midoriya no hizo más que asentir y aceptarlo.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios solo un segundo más tarde. Si Kacchan podía invertir su energía para hacerlo entender este hecho, lo más probable era que _sí _estuviera sintiéndose mejor. La sensación de alivio ante la idea perduró bastante, y mientras sonreía Kacchan no dejaba de mirarlo, la tensión en su entrecejo se acentuaba con cada segundo transcurrido, hasta que por fin se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando. No estaba tambaleándose esta vez, pero Midoriya creyó notar un poco más de cuidado en sus movimientos al avanzar.

Lo seguiría de cerca de cualquier manera.

—¿No deberías seguir corriendo?—Kacchan preguntó poco después.

—Eh, ¿No? Así estoy bien—.Midoriya había querido distraerse y así lo hiso. Ahora, su objetivo era otro—. Volveré a entrenar por la tarde.

Siguieron avanzando, hasta girar en su ruta para volver a los dormitorios.

Kacchan seguía caminando un poco por delante de él, pero de lejos, podría decirse que andaban lado a lado. Midoriya reconoció lo bien que se sentía estar asi, a su lado, cuando una sensación cálida le llenó el cuerpo. Pensó en cómo habría sido no sentirse abrumado por la vergüenza cuando se encontraron antes, más temprano. ¿Podrían haberse acompañado mientras corrían? ¿Haber competido entre ellos? ¿Habría sido igual de cómodo que esto? Observó de reojo a Kacchan, imaginando como habría sido, cuando un pensamiento sobre la resistencia física de ambos alentó su curiosidad en otra dirección.

—¿Kacchan?

—¿Qué?

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas corriendo?

Vio a Kacchan alzar la vista al cielo y hacer una mueca para reflejar su molestia. Por un momento, Midoriya esperaba que dijera que eso no era asunto suyo o que lo ignorara por completo. Pero no fue un gesto despectivo lo que recibió.

—Lo suficiente—. Dijo.

—Y-Ya veo.

¿Qué significaba eso?

Su ambigüedad fue un poco alarmante. No se sentía como algo que Kacchan diría en lo absoluto. Con lo directo que solía ser, tanto para mostrar su entusiasmo como su disgusto, Midoriya comenzó a pensar en cuales podrían haber sido sus razones para no darle una respuesta clara, o simplemente, descartar su cuestionamiento de tajo. La posibilidad de Kacchan colapsando por haberse esforzado demasiado tiempo no le sentó nada bien. Eso, sumándolo a su mal semblante, la extraña falta de sueño y por supuesto, su dolor de cabeza del principio de semana -¡cómo pudo olvidarse de eso!-, potenciaban la necesidad de Midoriya por querer ayudarlo.

Si tan solo Kacchan se lo permitiera…

—Deja de hacer eso.

Midoriya se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta de que Kacchan estaba mirándolo. Su molestia era evidente.

—¿Hacer qué cosa?

'_¿Acaso estuve murmurando todo el tiempo?'_, pensó, sintiéndose algo triste ante la idea de que se tratara de eso. Recordaba lo que Kacchan había dicho sobre poder soportar esta manía suya y más mientras buscaban una película. ¿Habría cambiado de opinión otra vez?

Kacchan lo interrumpió con un gruñido. Ambos detuvieron su marcha.

—Eso—. Remarcó, indicando a su rostro con una mano—. Deja de hacer esa puta cara y di lo que tengas que decir…

—¿Qué cara-?

—Tan frustrado y triste, o lo que sea. Maldición. ¿Te pasó algo ayer, verdad?

Desconcertado por la súbita demostración de interés, Midoriya abrió la boca pero ninguna palabra salió de ella. Kacchan estaba preocupado por él y, ¿había algo de color cubriendo sus mejillas? Sí. No creía estar imaginándolo. Entonces…¿Kacchan era de los que se avergonzaba al demostrar su preocupación por alguien más? ¿Cómo no supo ese detalle hasta ahora?

Y Kacchan continuaba observándolo con atención.

—Ya veo—. Dijo, como si estuviera recriminándose internamente—. Está _claro _que te pasó algo. ¿Pudiste confesar tu mierda? ¿…Salió mal?

—_¿Qué-?_ ¡No! Claro que no. Me quedé dormido a mitad de película y desperté cuando todos se habían ido, ¿no lo viste?

Midoriya no se esperaba que Kacchan lo mirara con súbita sorpresa. Sus ojos se habían abierto de más por una fracción de segundo, antes de que su atención se desviara hacia el edificio junto a ellos.

—Dormido…—Repitió, ahora entrecerrando los ojos hacia donde debían ubicarse las habitaciones. Después resopló, inclinó la cabeza y una media sonrisa se formó en sus labios—. Solo tú desperdiciarías una oportunidad quedándote dormido, Deku.

Otra vez, Midoriya agradeció al cielo que Kacchan no estaba mirándolo de frente. Su propia cara estaba nuevamente cálida, y seguro podría servir para mostrar lo complacido que estaba por ver su perfil sonriente. Aunque eso no quitaba que todavía se sintiera un poco molesto con Kacchan por su insensibilidad ante el tema de su confesión.

—No desperdicié nada—. Dijo con obstinación—. Te dije antes que no iba a hacerlo, Kacchan.

Él resopló.

—Lo sé—. Dijo, antes de que retomaran la marcha.

Avanzaron varios metros en silencio, subiendo los escalones que precedían a las puerta. Al llegar arriba, Midoriya se adelantó un poco para poder abrir la puerta e ingresar a los dormitorios, pero Kacchan llamó su atención justo antes de que lo hiciera. Curioso, Midoriya lo vio recargar su peso de un pie a otro y presionar uno de sus hombros repetidamente con su mano derecha. Midoriya se extrañó al notar el gesto poco habitual, como si estuviera nervioso.

—Ya sabes—. Dijo al fin, volviendo a bajar su mano—. Tal vez sea mejor así.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—Midoriya no ocultó su confusión al respecto, al igual que Kacchan no se ahorró el fulminar _algo_ con la mirada apenas notó ese detalle. Y extrañamente, ese _algo_ no era él.

—Digo, que está bien hacerlo a tu ritmo, supongo.

Midoriya pestañeó dos veces consecutivas al captar su idea

—¿Eh…? Bueno, sí.

—Bien—. Dijo Kacchan, y si más, se adentró en el edificio con un aire satisfecho.

Todavía sin librarse del pasmo, Midoriya lo siguió de cerca, pensando en cuánto le habría costado admitir que tenían ideas similares. Y lo que era aún más importante: cuánto le habría costado decírselo de frente y en voz alta. Kacchan estaba siendo particularmente desconcertante durante esa mañana, sin dudas, y Midoriya no sabía si temer o alegrarse por este nuevo detalle. Aun así, era un consuelo saber que, si lo que estaba provocándole todo aquello era su problema secreto, Recovery Girl podría ser capaz de darle algo de ayuda ese mismo día.

Midoriya abrió un poco más los ojos al darse cuenta de que, hasta ese momento, se había olvidado de Recovery Girl por completo.

—¡Espera, Kacchan!

Él aludido se detuvo un par de pasos más adelante, demasiado tenso en cuanto volvió para mirarlo.

—¡Deja de gritar así! Mierda...Apenas son las siete de la mañana, idiota.

Luego, dio un vistazo alrededor y resopló irritado. Estaba mirando a Todoroki.

—Bakugou…y ¿Midoriya?—Resonó la voz un poco a lo lejos.

Midoriya sonrió con algo de nerviosismo y saludó a su amigo con un gesto de mano. Todoroki estaba de camino a la cocina con una toalla sobre la cabeza cuando le devolvió el saludo, entrecerrando un poco los ojos antes de seguir con sus asuntos. El grito anterior debió haber llamado su atención, dedujo Midoriya. Y también la de Tsuyu, a quien notó justo después estando de pie junto a la entrada de los baños. Su mirada atenta le produjo un escalofrío.

¿Qué podría deducir de esta situación que él no?

—_Oye_—. Kacchan lo llamó de nuevo, su voz áspera—. ¿Qué querías?

Cierto, sí. La ayuda de Recovery Girl…

—Eh…estaba pensando, ¿deberíamos ir juntos con Recovery Girl? ¿Después? —Añadió rápidamente, no tan seguro de lo que decía tras haber comenzado—. Ella dijo que encontraría una solución para los dos, asi que creí que los dos…pero si tú no…

Sorprendentemente, Kacchan no lo consideró demasiado tiempo.

—Está bien.

En ese momento, comenzaron a escucharse las voces de sus otros compañeros acercándose a la sala y a los baños. Midoriya vio a Iida y Uraraka aparecer juntos por el pasillo, conversando por lo bajo. Por suerte, todavía no lo habían visto, asi que decidió apresurarse en llegar a un acuerdo con Kacchan, antes de que llegaran junto a él y comenzaran a hacerle preguntas incómodas.

—¿En el primer receso?—Preguntó a Kacchan, algo vacilante ante la idea de ser interrogado por sus amigos.

Frente a él, Kacchan asintió con simpleza, pero sin cambiar la expresión huraña hacia sus compañeros antes de alejarse de él.

—Lo que sea, Deku.

Midoriya suspiró mientras, ahora sí, oía la voces de sus amigos llamándolo desde lejos.

.

…

.

Tras haber terminado su conversación con Kacchan, la ansiedad de Midoriya había ido en aumento.

Después de verlo alejarse, buscar sus pertenencias, darse un baño y durante su desayuno junto a sus amigos, Midoriya se sintió parcialmente distante de cualquier conversación profunda, tanto con Iida como con Uraraka. Sus pensamientos corrían solo en torno a lo que podría suceder más tarde con Recovery Girl y Kacchan, más que alrededor de sus propios asuntos. Y así, para el final del desayuno, no era secreto para sus amigos que no tenía deseos de sacar a relucir detalles sobre su estado de ánimo, no después de sus respuestas cortas y ambiguas acerca de, bueno, cualquier cosa.

¿Qué si durmió bien anoche? Si, lo había hecho; ¿Por qué había salido a trotar tan temprano? Porque quiso intentar algo diferente; ¿Y por qué Bakugou lo estaba acompañando? Casualidad. El estándar de sus respuestas se mantuvo así, tan básico, lógico y esperable, que no hubo manera de sacarle algo más.

De cualquier manera, ellos habían terminado por dejarlo tranquilo. Al menos por el momento. Uraraka, por su parte, tenía cara de querer insistir un poco más con el tema, pero sería para más tarde. Por otra parte, también se estaban mostrando más pacientes. Midoriya estaba seguro de que debían estar recordando lo que se suponía que él esperaba recibir el día de hoy: La ayuda para entender qué era lo que le pasaba en realidad y, si tenía suerte, algo para detener sus sueños de forma definitiva.

Midoriya estuvo agradecido con ellos por darle su espacio, sin embargo, la espera por el primer receso no ayudó precisamente a que se sintiera menos ansioso.

Teniendo solo que concentrarse en el tema que dictaba Present Mic y con el esfuerzo que puso en no volver a su estado vergonzoso y melancólico de comienzo del día, Midoriya terminó por insistir cada vez más en ver la hora. La urgencia se hiso casi insoportable para las nueve y treinta de la mañana. Y lo supo por todos los garabatos sin sentido que había estado anotado en su cuaderno.

Había sido una suerte que Present Mic no le hubiera pedido que participara en clase ese día.

Pero Kacchan si lo estaba haciendo, pronunciando frases en Inglés lo mejor que podía. Aunque, como casi todos, su pronunciación del idioma estaba bastante lejos de oírse como el de una persona nativa. Fue gracias a ese detalle, que Midoriya pudo volver a centrarse en el presente, incluso si seguía un poco intranquilo.

La campana se escuchó tras lo que pareció ser otra eternidad.

Sin malgastar un solo segundo, se apresuró en guardar sus cosas para ir con Recovery Girl lo más pronto posible. Estaba en eso todavía, cuando vio que Uraraka, Iida y Todoroki se acercaban a él. Midoriya inspiró profundo. Se preparaba para crear una excusa, cuando su visión se vio interrumpida por el sonido de la mano de Kacchan cayendo sobre su escritorio.

—Deku. Levanta tu trasero y vámonos.

No le dio tiempo para responder y se fue por su cuenta. Midoriya se quedó plantado en su lugar un instante, mucho más calmado que durante la clase pero debido a la sorpresa. Tal vez, él no era el único ansioso por obtener algo de ayuda después de todo. Movió un par de veces la cabeza para despejarse y se preocupó por guardar su última pertenencia.

—Midoriya.

—¿Si?

La mano sobre su hombro fue lo que más llamó su atención. Era Iida, quien se reacomodó los anteojos mientras veía a Kacchan con los ojos entrecerrados. Sus otros dos amigos no se quedaron atrás.

—¿Está todo bien?

—Te veías muy nervioso durante la clase, Deku-kun—.Comentó Uraraka también, con suavidad.

—Yo...Si, está todo bien. ¡No se preocupen, chicos!—. Dijo a los tres, alzando las manos hasta su pecho y esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa a sabiendas de su situación actual—. Solo iré a la enfermería y-

—¿La enfermería?—Todoroki, quien había permanecido en silencio mirando a Kacchan, parecía verdaderamente confundido ahora—¿Te sientes mal?

Por supuesto, él no tendría idea.

Midoriya e Iida intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento, sin saber realmente como proceder ante su descuido. Y Midoriya_ realmente_ tenía que irse pronto, se recordó, mirando de reojo a Kacchan que lo esperaba junto a la puerta. No obstante, ni toda su inquietud por hacer esperar a su compañero, ni la obvia confusión de Todoroki, significaría algo frente a la total perplejidad y conmoción de Uraraka solo un segundo más tarde.

Sin mencionar el entendimiento que estaba en sus ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Irás a la enfermeríacon Bakugou-kun?—Asumió casi en un susurro mientras veía a Kacchan—. Ese día…¿nos escuchó? ¿_Él lo_ _sabe_?

—¡N-No es lo que piensas!—. Refutó al instante, levantando la voz debido al miedo de ser descubierto. Excepto que sí lo era, ¿verdad? Midoriya tragó con fuerza y suplicó porque su rostro no luciera tan encendido como lo sentía. Aunque, solo el temblor en su voz podría ser suficiente para confirmarlo.

Uraraka no se perdió nada de eso y se acercó más a él.

—¡Lo es! ¡Claro que sí!—Le dijo en el tono más bajo que su asombro le permitía—. ¿Qué más puede ser?

¿Incluso se veía algo feliz? ¿¡Por qué!? ¡Midoriya no podía seguirle el ritmo!

—¿De qué están hablando ahora?—Interfirió Todoroki, más confundido que antes, si se podía.

—¡No es nada, Todoroki-kun!

—¡Oye!—Kacchan gritó—¡Me voy primero, Deku!

Midoriya dio un salto y sintió que el calor en sus mejillas se expandía hasta sus orejas.

'_¿¡Por qué Kacchan tiene que gritar eso justo ahora!?'_

Vio a Uraraka pasar los ojos de él a Kacchan y luego de regreso a él, antes de levantar el pulgar de su mano derecha en señal de ánimo. Todavía frente a él, Iida no había abierto su boca desde el comienzo, como si tratara de entender las palabras de Uraraka sin lograrlo del todo. Por su parte, Todoroki tenía claras intenciones de volver a hablar entre toda la confusión, pero Midoriya se obligó a impedírselo.

—¡Ha-Hablaremos después! ¿De acuerdo?—Se apresuró a decirles, antes de abalanzarse hacia la entrada lo más rápido que permitían sus piernas.

¡Ni siquiera podía procesar qué era lo que había sucedido realmente! Solo quería alejarse de la vergüenza y concentrarse en su problema más importante, ¿está bien? Hacer lo que debía hacer pero, en el proceso de irse, casi cayó de cara al piso tras tropezar con una de las mesas.

—¡Midoriya!

—¡Deku-kun! ¿¡Estás bien!?

Dijeron varias voces a la vez. Midoriya se esforzó por enderezar su postura y sonreír a sus compañeros con una despreocupación que no sentía en lo absoluto, antes de retroceder lo más tranquilo posible hacia la puerta.

—¡Sí! No pasa nada.

Aun podía escuchar algunos comentarios sobre su tropiezo, cuando se encontró cara a cara con Kacchan. Estaba esperándolo junto a las ventanas, del otro lado del pasillo y con las manos en los bolsillos. Su media sonrisa era burlona y ojos brillaban con diversión.

—¿Tan urgido estabas por seguirme?

Midoriya abrió la boca para negarlo, pero ninguna palabra salía por más que quisiera hacerlo. Había acertado, después de todo. Sin embargo, Kacchan no sabía nada sobre eso, lo que fue más claro para Midoriya, en cuanto Kacchan comenzó a borrar su sonrisa y a verse genuinamente preocupado por su falta de respuesta. Al reconocer esto último, tuvo que bloquear su propia vista llevándose las manos a la cara, y entonces gimió de la frustración.

¡Había sido demasiado con que lidiar en tan poco tiempo!

—¿Deku?—La voz de Kacchan le hiso ponerse aún más tenso—¿qué es lo que-?

—Bakugou, Midoriya—. La voz grave y aburrida de Aizawa interrumpió su tormento.

Más sorprendido que otra cosa, Midoriya se destapó a cara solo para ver al adulto de pie junto a ellos. Su expresión era más seria de lo normal

—Vengan conmigo.

El tono repentinamente urgente en sus últimas palabras, ayudó a Midoriya para olvidar el remanente cálido en sus mejillas. Y se lo agradecería, si no fuera por la ligera sospecha de que algo andaba mal. Aizawa jamás había ido por ellos personalmente. Por lo que, tras obligarse a cruzar una mirada incómoda con Kacchan -que ahora lucía igual de intrigado que Midoriya-, se dispusieron a seguirlo.

No soportó el silencio por mucho tiempo.

—¿Hay algún problema, profesor?

Aizawa le envió una mirada rápida antes de asentir.

—Recovery Girl habló conmigo durante el fin de semana—. Dijo. Midoriya retuvo la respiración al darse cuenta de a dónde los llevaría la conversación—. Sé que saben de lo que les estoy hablando.

Del otro lado, Kacchan resopló, claramente molesto.

—Así que al final ella abrió la boca.

—Cuida lo que dices y_ cómo_ lo dices, Bakugou—. Lo reprendió Aizawa—. Y no tienen que preocuparse, ella no describió ningún detalle en particular.

Midoriya estuvo bien con eso, no es como si hubiera dado demasiado detalles personales al hablar con la heroína. Kacchan, sin embargo, era un asunto diferente.

—Con todo_ respeto_, profesor. Lo que no ha dicho, no quita peso a lo que _sí_.

¿Cuánto le habría dicho Kacchan a Recovery Girl? Debía ser lo suficiente como para que Aizawa solo suspirara y no buscara una forma de volver a reprenderlo. De cualquier forma, no era como si una corrección de parte del profesor fuera a cambiar lo que Kacchan pensaba sobre su privacidad. Así que, en su lugar dijo lo más sensato a nivel profesional.

—Será mejor seguir hablando en otro lugar.

Midoriya estuvo de acuerdo.

.

…

.

—Entonces—, comenzó Aizawa, deteniéndose junto a la entrada de la enfermería para enfrentarlos—, no debería ser una sorpresa que esté al tanto de todo lo que le pase a mis estudiantes, incluyéndolos a ustedes. No, voy a corregirme, sobre _todo _a ustedes. Algo más que evidente, considerando todos los problemas en que terminan involucrados.

Midoriya tuvo que aceptar que Aizawa tenía razón sobre ello. Un leve gruñido proveniente de Kacchan le confirmó que también podía aceptarlo, aunque fuera a regañadientes. Frente a ellos, Aizawa suspiró antes de continuar.

—Más allá de lo que Recovery Girl me dijo, sé que han tenido una semana difícil. Incluso cuando todavía no estaba enterado de esto, pude notar que ambos han estado muy distraídos y dando menos de lo que su potencial permite. Sobre todo a ti, Bakugou—. Aizawa añadió, con algo más de severidad. Los hombros de Kacchan se tensaron al escuchar esto último pero no dijo nada para refutarlo.

Por su parte, Midoriya trató de encontrar algún punto durante la semana en que ambos hubieran rendido menos de lo normal, pero de alguna manera, no lograba encontrar nada evidente.

¿Kacchan lo habría notado?

—Ahora—, el profesor retomó su palabra, obligándolo a prestar atención—. Teniendo en cuenta la _naturaleza_ del problema que está afectándolos y sus consecuencias inmediatas, puedo entender que acudieran a Recovery Girl para pedir ayuda. Sin embargo, tengo que recordarles que es _mi _deber, como su profesor guía, enterarme y ayudar a solucionar cualquier dificultad con capacidad de atormentar a mis alumnos. Independientemente del problema en cuestión, ¿comprenden?

—Sí, profesor—. Dijeron.

Midoriya habló sintiéndose algo avergonzado por no haber confiado en su profesor un poco más y Kacchan, por su parte, como si hubiera querido gruñirle en vez de hablar con él, pero aun así, le asintió con la cabeza. Aizawa se vio bastante satisfecho con la respuesta que obtuvo de ambos, más allá del aburrimiento constante en su mirada.

—Entonces, ¿solo vinimos para escuchar esto?—Fue Kacchan quien retomó el intercambio, sin dejar de mirar la puerta junto a ellos.

El profesor retrocedió otro paso, acercándose a esta.

—No, Bakugou—.Dijo con aire cansado—.No es solo para regañarlos que los traje aquí.

—¿Vas a ayudarnos, profesor?—Preguntó Midoriya, esperanzado.

—Si—.Confirmó él—.Una alumna de primer año se acercó a mí hace varios días. Me preguntó si alguno de mis alumnos estaba actuando extraño alrededor de otras personas. No le di demasiada importancia, al principio, porque no había nada en ustedes fuera de lo normal. No hasta que Recovery Girl habló conmigo y todo eso encajó con mi percepción del inusual bajo rendimiento en ustedes dos—. Aizawa hizo una pausa, examinando la expresión de los dos ante sus palabras—. Ella está esperándolos adentro, con Recovery Girl.

Kacchan resopló, sin ocultar su incredulidad.

—¿Y ella realmente _hará_ que esto termine?

—Lo hará, si al menos uno de ustedes la reconoce.

—¿…Por qué?—Preguntó Midoriya.

Aizawa abrió la puerta y les indicó que entraran en la enfermería primero

—Dijo que se toparon por accidente la semana anterior.

Midoriya estaba por confirmar si había sido él con quien se había topado la chica, pero no sería necesario. A su lado, Kacchan lucía estupefacto y confundido a la vez, absolutamente inmóvil mientras recuperaba su ceñuda expresión habitual.

—¿_Tú_?

Entonces, Midoriya dirigió su atención a la chica y la observó con cuidado.

Tenía una apariencia bastante común, con los ojos marrón claro, de rasgos no muy finos y con su cabello oscuro sostenido en una trenza en la mitad superior de su cabeza. Su expresión, por otra parte, no dejaba dudas sobre lo nerviosa que se sentía. Midoriya notó también que sus manos estaban unidas con fuerza por encima de su cintura, y que además, llevaba guantes negros sobre ellas. Se veían bastante gruesos y eran el único detalle discordante en todo su uniforme.

—Ya veo, ¿fue Bakugou?—Recovery Girl preguntó de pronto. La chica asintió en respuesta—. Bien. Prosigamos entonces…. Él es Izuku Midoriya—, la saludó con una leve inclinación cuando la mujer dijo su nombre—, y este es Katsuki Bakugou—. Kacchan no hizo más que mirarla en silencio, pensativo.

—Adelante niña, también puedes presentarte ahora—Insistió la ex-heroína.

Ella dio un pequeño salto, antes de hablar.

—¡Soy Michiko Rai, de Estudios Generales! ¡Es un alivio poder reunirme con ustedes!—Ella se esforzó en levantar la voz, se dio cuenta Midoriya. Además, el ángulo de su inclinación era demasiado pronunciado, lo que le descolocó un poco.

—¿Un_ alivio_?—No pudo evitar resaltar.

—Rai sufrió un inconveniente el lunes pasado y entró en contacto por casualidad con uno de ustedes—. Dijo Recovery Girl.

—Ella _chocó_ conmigo—.Aclaró Kacchan a la enfermera, pero sin dejar de ver a Rai.

—¡L-lo siento mucho, Bakugou-senpai!—Ella se disculpó, sorprendiéndolos a todos—. Iba distraída ese día y…_les _causé grandes problemas a ambos por eso—. Se dirigió a Midoriya también, antes de inclinarse una vez más—. ¡De verdad lo lamento!

Se oía realmente apenada por todo, pensó Midoriya, pero sus problemas actuales no se resolverían nunca si todo quedaba en una disculpa. Necesitaban respuestas.

—Está bien, Rai-chan—Ella se enderezó una vez más al escuchar su nombre—. ¿Qué…qué fue lo que nos hiciste?

Rai se sonrojó y se encogió sutilmente sobre sí misma al escucharlo. Sin decirle nada. Midoriya reconocía bastante ese tipo de respuesta corporal y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco incómodo.

¿Habría formulado mal la pregunta?

—Ella transfirió los efectos de su particularidad a Bakugou durante el choque—. Fue Recovery Girl quien habló, tras darle a Rai una mirada preocupada.

Ella asintió, a su lado, como única prueba para confirmar tal acontecimiento. Parecía estar tratando de calmarse, respirando de forma más pausada, sin embargo, había alguien allí a quien no podría detenerlo tal muestra de vulnerabilidad.

—¿Qué tipo de particularidad tienes?—Kacchan le preguntó, su voz era plana y sin malicia, para sorpresa de todos.

—También me gustaría saber eso—. Midoriya agregó al instante, intrigado a pesar de todo—. ¿De casualidad no chocamos también y no lo recuerdo, Rai-chan?

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso, Midoriya-senpai—. Dijo ella, sin mantener demasiado la mirada en sus ojos—. Esta es la primera vez que nos vemos en persona.

—¿Entonces cómo…?

'_¿Cómo esto tiene algo que ver conmigo?'_

—¿Por qué no dejan que ella se los explique con más detalle?—Aizawa dijo, acallando oportunamente la voz en su cabeza.

En el instante en que se giró para mirarlo, Midoriya notó que estaba en guardia justo frente a la puerta y sin perder de su vista a Kacchan. Mientras que este, todavía junto a Midoriya, lanzó una mirada suspicaz al profesor, frunció aún más el entrecejo, pero asintió en su dirección de todos modos. Midoriya parpadeó rápido un par de veces sin entender del todo la interacción entre ellos.

¿Qué se estaba perdiendo?

—¿Midoriya?—Aizawa insistió.

—Sí. Está bien…—Dijo al fin, volteándose nuevamente para mirar a Rai—. ¿Podrías explicarnos?

Ella seguía algo nerviosa bajo la superficie, pero eso no quitaba que se viera algo más recuperada. Su voz temblaba menos, también.

—El nombre de mi particularidad es: 'Conciliador'…Y es del tipo emisor.

'_¿Conciliador?' _Repitió Midoriya en su mente, repentinamente ansioso. ¿Por qué ese nombre le hacía mucho sentido y a un nivel alarmante?

—¿Y qué hace, exactamente?—Kacchan se dio prisa en preguntar.

—Simplificándolo…puede transferirse a otros para producir sueños que ayudan a regularizar las emociones conflictivas que una persona provoca en otra.

Midoriya abrió un poco más los ojos al asimilar la información.

Bueno, ahora sabía por qué estaba soñando específicamente_ con_ Kacchan. ¿Qué más podría justificarlo que no fuera su relación complicada? Dejó salir un suspiro ante el pensamiento. A su lado, por otra parte, Kacchan respiró sonoramente y apretó los puños, antes de hacerle otra pregunta.

—¿_Cómo_?

—N-Normalmente se activa de forma voluntaria cuando mis manos entran en contacto con la piel de otra persona—. Ella estaba_ luchando_ por mantener su mirada en el rostro de Kacchan, se dio cuenta Midoriya—. Pero ese día, olvidé mis guantes en el comedor y me devolví corriendo a buscarlos. No estaba concentrada y cuando mi particularidad reconoció tus emociones lo dejé libre sin pensar.

Midoriya juraría que pudo escuchar que Kacchan decía _'mierda',_ por lo bajo. Cuando se fijó en él, estaba aún más tenso y miraba hacia el piso.

No era una buena señal.

—¿Solo se activa cuándo tocas directamente a una persona?—Preguntó Midoriya esta vez.

—Sí, eso lo desencadena—. Vio como Rai levantó sus dos manos y se quitó los guantes cuidadosamente antes de seguir explicando—. Mis manos…tienen sensores neuronales extra-sensibles conectados a mi sistema límbico, y al reconocer una necesidad emocional, puedo enviar un mensaje a otros con la intención de solucionarlos, más o menos—. Midoriya miró las palmas extremadamente pálidas y bastante traslúcidas de sus manos. Posiblemente, era así debido a que las llevaba ocultas todo el tiempo—.Aprendí a llevar los guantes desde que era pequeña, después de que cada problema que tenía con mis padres terminara solucionándose si…si nos dejábamos llevar por los sueños que teníamos al mismo tiempo…

Una alarma sonó con fuerza en su cabeza apenas ella terminó esa última parte. Su corazón latía fuerte y rápido de repente. Tuvo que levantar una mano para indicarle que se detuviera un momento.

—Espera un poco, Rai-chan ¿Qué quieres decir con eso último? ¿Soñar al mismo tiempo?

—Eso es…es un poco más difícil de explicar, senpai.

—Solo inténtalo. Por favor…

Entre el silencio, Midoriya retuvo el aire mientras esperaba, temiendo la respuesta pero necesitando escucharla. Si sus sueños con Kacchan habían sido compartidos todo ese tiempo, él _tenía_ que saberlo.

Rai envió una mirada rápida hasta Kacchan y tragó con fuerza antes de responderle. Su temor no era infundado, pues con sus ojos muy abiertos hacia el suelo, además de sus brazos y puños temblando, Kacchan parecía a punto de colapsar.

—L-la mitad de mi particularidad es de tipo psíquico y…cuando se entra en los sueños, el propósito de reconciliarse se presenta también a la otra persona, que también tiene que estar durmiendo. Es…es como si siempre estuviera gritándole a la otra persona una orden de soñar y reconciliarse, hasta que llega la oportunidad…—Ella se detiene, esta vez sin mirar a nadie a la cara—. Siento no poder explicarlo mejor, senpai.

Midoriya no hace más que negar con la cabeza, aunque ella no lo esté viendo. Sus latidos están golpeando contra su garganta y oídos, y el aire se le hacía insuficiente.

Y entonces _recuerda_.

Recuerda su primer sueño y a Kacchan emocionado por verlo con una particularidad; en el segundo, sin saber cómo demostrar lo preocupado que estaba por su bienestar; también el tercero y el cuarto, manteniendo el contacto físico entre ambos, conteniéndolo, siendo inusualmente suave y también dudando y sufriendo por ello. Por no poder alcanzarlo…¿eso- eso era todo reflejo de _este _Kacchan? ¿Su Kacchan?

¿El _real_?

De pronto, sin embargo, lo golpeó una oleada de decepción.

Pero…¿y qué del sueño que lo había estado atormentando desde el día anterior? De verdad tenía que ser un invento de su propia mente, ¿no es así? Kacchan no se quedaría dormido en frente de todos sus compañeros de clase ¿cierto? No como él lo hizo.

—_Dime_…—Kacchan retomó la palabra, oyéndose incierto—. ¿E-esta _cosa,_ funciona durante_ todo_ el día?

Se produjo una pausa extraña.

—Si…—Rai se ve algo confundida mientras le da su respuesta. Y no es la única—.Mientras los dos estén durmiendo, debería funcionar. Aunque es la primera vez que me hacen esa pregunta y yo…yo tengo que admitir que tal vez no haya entendido como funciona mi 'Conciliador' completamente, no todavía …—Admite con timidez y nerviosismo—. ¿Crees que fue diferente para ti, senpai?

Era Kacchan quien parecía desorientado en ese instante, pero responde de todos modos.

—Ayer…soñé algo—.Admitió, frunciendo más el ceño—. No era de noche

Midoriya contiene la respiración a pesar de que no da más detalles.

¿Podría estar refiriéndose al sueño que_ él_ creía?

—¿Qué hay de ti, Midoriya?—Recovery Girl intervino.

Kacchan se quedó viéndolo con más intensidad de la que podía soportar en el momento, así que desvió su propia mirada. Midoriya no sabía lo que Kacchan podría estar esperando de él: ¿una confirmación de que compartieron ese sueño? ¿Una negación?

¿Una _salida_?

—Yo soñé también—. Dijo la verdad a las dos mujeres, incluso si eso significaba soportar más calor en su rostro. No quiere mentir en esto—. Estaba muy cansado ayer en la tarde después de salir, asi que me dormí.

El silencio que siguió a su declaración, solo fue perturbado por el sonido de la respiración de Kacchan.

'_Ay no…'_

Un nudo se formó en su estómago cuando volvió a verlo. Kacchan miraba fijamente al suelo con los ojos grandes y lagrimosos, su mandíbula estaba fuertemente apretada y su respiración, aunque temblorosa, era pesada. Lucía seriamente aterrado. ¡Él no pensó que lo afectaría tanto! Asi que, sin pensar en las consecuencias, Midoriya decidió acercarse más a él, pero solo dio un paso antes de que Aizawa hablara de nuevo, congelándolos a ambos.

Había olvidado dónde estaban.

—¿Tu particularidad es de manifestación natural o la heredaste de tus padres?

—Es heredada—Eso pareció llamar la atención de Kacchan, pero daba lo mismo para Midoriya, porque seguía extremadamente tenso—. Mi madre puede hacer que otros sueñen todo tipo de cosas, dando el mensaje directamente mientras te mira a los ojos. Y mi padre puede leer las emociones de los demás e influenciarlas mediante el tacto.

—Ya veo…¿Esta es la primera vez que no eres parte de sus efectos?

—No. La primera vez que lo hice mis padres fueron los afectados. Habían discutido y ahí entendí que la conexión que se da, depende de quién causa emociones como el enfado, la angustia o el miedo, en el momento en que toco a una persona.

Midoriya había escuchado todo superficialmente, preocupado por el estado de Kacchan más que otra cosa –a pesar de verse menos agitado-. Sin embargo, ese punto logró tocar un nervio diferente y su corazón dio un vuelco. Ahora, era Midoriya quien estaba mirando hacia el suelo, forzándose a retroceder un paso para alejarse de Kacchan.

¿Acaso él había provocado alguna de esas emociones en Kacchan, para cuando ella lo tocó? ¿Habría sido el enfado que siempre sostenía para él? Porque, ¿no podría ser el miedo, verdad? Kacchan no le temería a_ él_. ¡Y ni siquiera quería considerar la angustia!, porque si lo hacía, significaría que el estado más calmo y silencioso, hasta decaído de Kacchan antes de que todo esto comenzara, se debería a eso mismo: Qué algo que Midoriya había hecho, lo hubiera empujado a sentirse angustiado, herido.

Él necesitaba decirle algo a Kacchan, _cualquier cosa_ para aclarar todo este asunto, pero…

—No estamos llegando al _maldito_ punto—Las palabras de Kacchan lo llevaron de regreso a la realidad. Parecía más entero, pero indiferente a todo y todos exceptuando a Rai. Sus ojos miraban al frente, pero como si no vieran nada, y voz era tan áspera y baja mientras hablaba que le dolió escucharlo—. ¿De qué manera hago que todo esto se vaya?

—B-Bueno, la mayoría de las veces desaparece si solo te dejas llevar por los sueños-

—¡No estoy dispuesto a esperar y dejarme llevar como un idiota!

Eso provocó una clavada dolorosa estallando en el pecho de Midoriya, y que luego subiría a su garganta. Eso…¿Eso no iba contra todo el propósito de arreglar las cosas? ¿Contra la razón de haber recibido el efecto de este 'conciliador', a pesar de todo? Entonces recordó con tristeza, que esa oportunidad nunca debió haberse dado en primer lugar.

—No hay necesidad de ser grosero, Bakugou—. Escuchó que Recovery Girl lo reprendía.

—Está bien. Yo…entiendo que Bakugou-senpai esté harto por haber caído en esto.

Kacchan gruñó su descontento.

El que no lo niegue fue decepcionante, por decir lo menos, y los ojos de Midoriya empezaron a arder en ese momento pero, ¿qué importaba ya? Nunca debieron saber cómo sería poder tener una amistad verdadera. Izuku nunca debió conocer cómo las buenas cualidades de Kacchan podrían afectarlo, y Kacchan jamás debería haber sabido lo que Izuku llegó a sentir por él. Porque, tal y como se estaban dando las cosas, era fácil deducir lo poco que terminaría por importarle de todos modos.

¿No es así?

—¿…Y bien?

—Solo tengo que tocar tu mano para desactivarlo—. Ella le dice, acercándose a Kacchan con cautela.

Midoriya se obliga a dejar salir la voz.

—…¿No necesitas hacerlo conmigo también, Rai-chan?

Ella parece notar algo en sus ojos cuando lo mira, pero no dice nada al respecto, solo niega suavemente con la cabeza.

—No, eso no será necesario.

—¿Puedes hacerlo ya?—Kacchan la llama de nuevo, impaciente, pero Midoriya es incapaz de mirarlo esta vez.

De reojo, sin embargo, puede notar que el toque de Rai sobre Kacchan es mínimo e incluso un poco incómodo. Ella suspira al finalizar.

—Ya está—. Dijo, mirándolos a los dos mientras volvía a cubrir su mano con el guante—. Y de verdad, lamento mucho que pasara esto.

Kacchan simplemente resopla, quitándole importancia ahora que ya estaba libre. Midoriya cierra los ojos con fuerza, para evitar dejarse llevar por su miseria.

¿Cómo no iba a dolerle un gesto como ese?

—Solo preocúpate de no distraerte más, trenzas.

—N-no lo haré, lo prometo.

—…Como sea—.Kacchan se mueve, posiblemente para estar frente a frente con Aizawa—. ¿Puedo irme ahora?

Midoriya se atreve a mirar en dirección al profesor, sabiendo que Kacchan no cruzaría miradas con él si lo hacía. Aizawa estaba mirando a Kacchan fijamente, sus ojos más enrojecidos de lo normal. Por supuesto, había mantenido su particularidad encendida todo el tiempo para controlar a Kacchan. Midoriya ve como su profesor los cierra, antes de que la resignación se adhiriera a sus facciones.

—Hazlo—. Le dijo finalmente—. Pero no volverás a clase hoy. Ve a descansar, Bakugou.

No pasan más de un par de segundos antes de verlo salir.

Midoriya no sabía qué hacer consigo mismo en cuanto lo hizo, asi que simplemente permaneció de pie, observando la puerta como si esta fuera a darle la respuesta. ¿Qué se suponía que debía pensar y sentir ahora? El día no tuvo el mejor de los comienzos, podía aceptarlo, pero había llegado un momento en que creyó que todo podría salir bien, que Kacchan y él podrían encontrar una solución a sus problemas, y que continuarían trabajando en el que sea que fuera esta nueva interacción entre ambos. Pero ahora no tenía certeza de nada. Y estaba esta horrible sensación de vacío en su pecho que no quería irse, aferrándose a su dolor.

Ya echaba de menos la facilidad con que se habían tratado el uno al otro antes de escuchar la verdad. ¿Pero no podrían volver a interactuar de esa forma otra vez, verdad?

—Esperemos que Bakugou te obedezca, Aizawa—Fue Recovery Girl quien rompió el silencio.

—Lo hará.

Ella suspiró, sentándose frente a su escritorio.

—¿Quieres resolver alguna otra duda, Midoriya?

—Puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa.

Rai le sonrió amablemente, aunque Midoriya creyó poder captar algo de tristeza en su mirada. ¿Sentiría lástima por él? Bien, no importaba. Él ya sentía lástima por sí mismo, de todas formas.

Intentando dejar sus sentimientos acorralados en un rincón oscuro –momentáneamente-, tiene que reflexionar por un largo tiempo, antes de concentrarse lo suficiente para encontrar algo. Lo único menos doloroso que recuerda, es su falta de control durante los sueños, dándole la idea de que Kacchan había tenido poder sobre ellos. No obstante, también tiene que tomar en cuenta la comodidad que sintió durante el último que había tenido, pero sin llegar a su final.

Hace todo lo posible por no repetir esa parte.

—Los sueños…¿los sueños se crean de lo que sienten las dos personas, Rai-chan?

—No—. Dijo—. Solo con las ideas y sentimientos del receptor principal, senpai.

Eso hacía que el distanciamiento tan frío e indiferente de Kacchan hacía él se sintiera aun peor, sin embargo, halló la manera de ocultar su pena para preguntar una última cosa.

—¿Y cómo sabes si está funcionando?

—Pues…eso es porque cada vez se siente más natural. Más verdadero. Sobre todo para el receptor secundario.

Asi que había funcionado bastante bien para él. Sin embargo, eso no implicaba que hubiera valido la pena, considerando como había terminado todo.

—Ya veo. Gracias por aclarármelo, Rai-chan.

.

…

.

—Midoriya—. Aizawa lo llamó justo después de dejar la enfermería. La chica, Rai, había sido la primera en despedirse –tras disculparse otra vez con él-, y luego fueron ellos dos. El hombre parecía extrañamente preocupado por él cuando se giró para enfrentarlo.

—¿Profesor?

—Probablemente no esperabas soportar ningún otro encuentro difícil, después de todo eso, pero All Might te espera en su oficina—. Midoriya sintió que un golpe de culpabilidad le daba en el estómago. No había recordado a su Mentor—. Y si, Recovery Girl sintió la necesidad de ponerlo al tanto de tu situación, aunque desconozco el porqué.

No pudo hacer más que aceptarlo.

—Gracias por decirme, profesor—. Dijo, sin energías para considerar siquiera las dudas de Aizawa—. Iré ahora.

—Y algo más—.Añadió el profesor—.Descansa por el resto del día Midoriya, si así lo necesitas. Podrás recuperar el tiempo de tus lecciones perdidas en otra oportunidad. No dudes que me encargaré de eso.

Una pequeña sonrisa irónica tiró de los labios de Midoriya. Al fin, algo conocido para enfrentar.

—No podría dudarlo, profesor.

—Será mejor que no me des más problemas por un tiempo—. Aizawa intentó seguirle el juego y Midoriya se lo agradeció—. ¿Por qué me pusieron a cargo de un grupo de adolescentes problemáticos cómo ustedes?

Midoriya mantuvo la sonrisa en su rostro hasta que Aizawa desapareció por el final del pasillo. Un silencio absoluto lo rodeó, ya que debería de haber comenzado el siguiente periodo de clases. Vio la hora en su celular para confirmarlo y así era. Dejó que la melancolía se filtrara un poco en su rostro, ya que no estaba con nadie más e inspiró profundamente para darse fuerza.

Ahora, debía dar una explicación decente a All Might…y apenas pasaban de las once de la mañana.

.

…

Continuará…

…

_**N/A:**__ ¡No puedo creer que por fin haya podido subirlo! De verdad creí que podría terminar el capítulo para la fecha que dije, pero no, no se pudo. ¡Lo siento mucho por quienes lo hayan esperado antes!_

_La creación de este capítulo tuvo demasiadas reformulaciones, en serio. Ya ni recuerdo cuantas. Daba igual el rumbo que tomaran las conversaciones, quedaba hecho un desastre sin sentido, asi que espero de todo corazón que el resultado final haya sido decente y que pudieran disfrutarlo._

_Una cosa aparte fue la complicación innecesaria para buscar el nombre del OC, uno que tuviera un buen significado._[Michiko: "niña que va por el camino correcto"/Rai: "confianza"] (Y tal vez la use en otras historias?)

_Pero dejando eso de lado, quedan solo dos capítulos más (Final y el Epílogo) y no sé qué sería mejor, subir el final apenas lo complete, o cuando también esté listo el epílogo. ¿Qué creen ustedes?_

_Y por último, no voy a dar ninguna fecha aproximada ahora, no conociendo a este monstruo. Asi que me despido ya. _

_¡De verdad espero que les haya gustado! :D _

_¡Nos leemos pronto~! __(me esforzaré para eso)_


	9. 09 Como una promesa (parte a)

**Boku no Hero Academia y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kōhei Horikoshi, yo solo los utilizo con ánimo de entretención. **

**Advertenciˬaviso: **Estados anímicos alterables y más que en el capítulo anterior, probablemente. Además, este capítulo resultó ser bastante largo, ¿tal vez mucho?, así que lo dividí. Esta es solo la primera parte y comienza justo después de la escena final del capítulo anterior.

¡Que lo disfruten!

**.**

**.**

**Conciliador de Sueños**

**.**

**.**

PARTE IX-a

Como una promesa

.

.

Ver la preocupación en los ojos de su mentor justo después de una revelación tan abrumadora, hizo que la cabeza de Midoriya diera vueltas y que se sintiera más agotado que nunca. A esto, tuvo que sumarle una repentina e imperante necesidad de consuelo, de contención y aceptación por parte de su héroe de la infancia, al menos, hasta sentirse rodeado de su aura de confianza.

Fue solo su conciencia lo que le permitió abstenerse de tales acciones.

Ignorante de esta batalla interna, All Might le indicó con un movimiento de mano que pasara y se acomodara en la oficina.

—Entra, joven Midoriya.

Así lo hizo, viendo directamente a la mesa de centro donde descansaba todo lo necesario para preparar el té y una vez estuvo sentado, se mantuvo en silencio todo el tiempo. Imitando sus pasos, All Might se acomodó en un sitio frente a él -con más calma que la suya- y Midoriya esperó a que retomara la palabra.

—Me enteré… supe de la situación que ha estado afectándolos en los últimos días. Lo siento por no haber podido ayudar con eso—. Dijo, en un tono bastante bajo y suave.

La forma en que pronunció las palabras se sintió _tanto_ como un abrazo, que Midoriya parpadeó con rapidez un par de veces para evitar que brotaran lágrimas. Luego, inspiró con fuerza.

A pesar de haberse olvidado de contarle al menos _algo_ acerca de sus sueños, All Might se estaba mostrando tan considerado. Era casi como si pudiera entender los motivos más profundos de su conflicto interno, de su dolor latente en ese instante, y sin siquiera tener una idea del todo clara sobre ellos.

—Gracias por preocuparte, All Might, pero yo…lo siento, por no atreverme a contártelo—dijo, mirándolo a los ojos.

El hombre negó suavemente con la cabeza y casi sonrió.

—No debes disculparte conmigo, joven Midoriya. Aunque no puedo negar haberme sentido un poco desplazado antes de conocer los pormenores del asunto—. Debió ver algo de ansiedad en él, porque se apresuró en agregar enfáticamente: —P-pero fue solo un poco, nada más. ¡Todo está bien ahora!

Midoriya cerró los ojos por un segundo, antes de suspirar y enfrentar otra vez a su mentor, ahora la vergüenza superando a la culpabilidad en sus entrañas.

—Aún asi, lo lamento. De verdad. Ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza que esto fuera consecuencia del uso de una particularidad en primer lugar.

—A cierto nivel es comprensible— insistió el Héroe, apologético—. Recovery Girl dijo que se trataba de algo que afectaba directamente a tus emociones y estas pueden nublar el juicio de cualquier persona si son demasiado fuertes.

—Si…—. Midoriya tuvo que estar de acuerdo en ese punto, sin embargo, no podría olvidarse de todos los riesgos—. Pero aun así, si se hubiera tratado de algo más peligroso…

—Pero no lo fue—dijo All Might, con una sonrisa conciliadora—, a pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido, me consta que de ocurrir cualquier anormalidad que pudiera relacionarse con One for All, tú podrías identificarla, joven Midoriya. Ya hemos constatado eso antes.

Midoriya se sintió tan complacido por ese detalle, tan cálido, en comparación a lo frío que se estaba sintiendo desde que salió de la enfermería, que asintió enfáticamente y formó una sonrisa algo endeble -pero sincera- hacia el otro hombre. Era como si al menos una de las tantas cargas que lo agobiaban en esos momentos hubiera sido retirada de sus hombros.

Y se encontró respirando con mayor facilidad, también.

—Gracias por confiar en mí, All Might.

El Héroe emitió una risa suave.

—Es algo natural, muchacho—respondió, antes de que su risa desapareciera y una expresión totalmente seria cubriera sus rasgos.

Midoriya se removió en su asiento, algo nervioso.

—¿Sucede algo?

—No exactamente…—Dijo. Después fijó su mirada en la mesa—. ¿Te gustaría un poco de té?

Midoriya se encontró aceptando rápidamente, a pesar de su sorpresa por el cambio de tema. Tal vez beber algo caliente lo ayudaría a dormir con mayor facilidad, pensó. Después de todo, no podía descartar que su cuerpo no estuviera demasiado estresado para solo caer rendido en el sueño, no después de todas las cosas que se estrellaron contra él en tan poco tiempo.

Sus propios sentimientos confusos, de hecho, eran solo el resultado de lo sucedido en la enfermería. Hizo una mueca casi al segundo, con solo recordar la inestabilidad de Kacchan. Su evidente tensión, mientras comprendía las implicancias de lo que estaba pasando con ambos; de su expresión de pánico, de los ojos rojos lagrimosos, y la desesperación tan evidente que mostraba por deshacerse de los sueños, de eliminar aquello que los mantenía-

La vista de la taza irrumpiendo en su ángulo de visión, lo arrastró fuera del caos de sus pensamientos.

Pestañeó una vez antes de levantar la mirada para encontrarse con la de su mentor. El entendimiento pasó entre ellos sin necesidad de palabras. All Might sabía, de alguna manera, que Midoriya necesitaba esto, esta pausa. Por lo que inspiró profundamente para calmarse antes de aceptar el recipiente y aprovechar esta oportunidad.

El calor contra su piel se sentía reconfortante y por sobre todo lo demás, conocido. Más como un ancla a tierra que no sabía que necesitaba hasta que la tuvo entre sus manos.

All Might esperó pacientemente a que bebiera de su contenido.

Era amargo.

El sonido de la taza del héroe golpeando suavemente contra la mesa, llamó su atención después de un rato. El hombre aún lucía serio, pero su postura era tan suave que Midoriya no llegó a sentirse intimidado.

—Tal vez suene intrusivo de mi parte, mi muchacho, pero… ¿puedo ofrecer un consejo acerca de todo lo que está pasando?

El agarre de sus manos sobre la taza se volvió un poco más firme, para inmediatamente relajarse a su alrededor.

Todavía podía percibir un torbellino oculto en su pecho, latente y punzante, luchando por querer subir y derramarse a través de sus ojos y por su boca. Quería llorar y lamentarse de su situación, eso era seguro, pero aquello no serviría para encontrar una forma clara de enfrentarlo todo al día siguiente. Su mente era un caos total en ese momento, y sinceramente, se sentía incapaz de pensar en algo por su cuenta en ese instante.

El aceptó.

All Might se relajó visiblemente ante su respuesta.

—Creo…creo que sería bueno que le des algo de tiempo y espacio para asimilar lo sucedido—. No necesitó decir concretamente a quien se refería, ambos lo sabían, y Midoriya no tenía idea si sería capaz de resistir la angustia si escuchara su nombre ahora, por lo que estaba agradecido de que All Might hubiera decidido omitirlo—. De acuerdo a lo que he visto y compartido con él desde que lo conozco, es un joven muy reservado en cuanto a sus emociones más complejas…a pesar de lo que su apariencia pueda dar a entender a veces. Tú debes saberlo mejor que yo…

Midoriya asintió a esto, dándole la razón.

All Might se inclinó un poco más cerca para continuar.

—He tenido el gusto de presenciar el crecimiento personal de ambos por más de un año -más allá de los infortunios que han tenido que pasar-, y he visto de primera mano cómo se han convertido en buenos rivales gracias a eso. Cómo han llegado a ser un poco más cercanos…pero aun así, creo que el hecho de compartir sus sueños contigo, algo tan personal, debe estar afectándolo de una manera completamente nueva y con la que posiblemente no pueda lidiar se forma saludable. Al menos no por el momento.

Midoriya suspiró temblorosamente al reconocer aquello.

Era verdad.

Si lo analizaba en retrospectiva, todos esos sueños compartidos sin previo aviso, podían considerarse una intrusión muy grave a la privacidad del otro. Kacchan no había tenido ningún control acerca de lo que podría llegar a enseñar a través de ellos y, podría estar seguro, de que ninguna persona querría hacerlo por su propia voluntad. No él. No Kacchan y mucho menos a Midoriya, de todas las personas.

Ese pensamiento hizo que la presión aumentara en su pecho.

—Yo…lo entiendo.

_Por supuesto_, Kacchan querría deshacerse de ello lo más rápido posible.

Antes de que todo esto pasara, jamás había mostrado interés en querer reconstruir su amistad con Midoriya o en ser algo más que rivales en su camino para ser Héroes. Ni una sola vez. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó las mandíbulas apenas sintió asomarse el ardor en sus ojos. Respiró con pausa para calmarse por varios segundos, el silencio reinante a su alrededor, antes de encontrarse nuevamente con los ojos de All Might.

—¿Quieres terminar tu té, joven Midoriya?

Su asentimiento fue completamente automático esta vez.

Necesitaba mantener la calma. Todo estaba bien por ahora. Tendría tiempo para pensar más tarde. Podría superar esto si se lo tomaba con calma.

Él sería capaz de centrarse, siempre lo hacía.

Solo necesitaba tiempo.

El último sorbo de té pasaba por su garganta cuando el Héroe volvió a hablar.

—Sé que probablemente tengas muchas dudas, preguntas que quieres que solo él te responda, ya que los sueños fueron creados para que solucionara algún conflicto contigo según entiendo, y puedo comprender tu curiosidad…pero apresurar las cosas y dejarte llevar por ello podría tener un efecto inmensamente negativo en el futuro cercano de su relación. Para los dos.

Midoriya suspiró con algo más de calma tras escucharlo, aceptando, aunque apenas, la realidad complicada que lo esperaría en los próximos días. Sin embargo, eso no era todo. Sabía que esas palabras no eran lo suficientemente seguras como para ayudarlo. Así que, en un último esfuerzo por refugiarse en la experiencia de su mentor, Midoriya soltó la última duda que parecía corroer el fondo de su mente, llenándolo de incertidumbre.

—¿Y si…?¿Y si dejarlo solo por un tiempo no funciona?—Preguntó, casi susurrando.

All Might sonrió con más entusiasmo y complicidad que antes.

—Entonces podrás recordarle por qué la rivalidad que han desarrollado, no es algo que pueda darse el lujo de perder.

.

…

.

Tras llegar a su habitación, Midoriya aseguró la puerta, caminó hasta la cama lentamente y se acostó sobre ella, sin preocuparse por nada más que el torbellino de angustia que _por fin_ podría expulsar de su pecho. No había querido detenerse a analizarlo, pero estando solo en su habitación, pudo admitir que todo eso dolía.

Y mucho.

El sonido leve de su respiración agitada y de los sollozos que vinieron con la aceptación plena de su situación, fueron amortiguados por las paredes de su habitación en el piso vacío. Además, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que cruzara sus manos temblorosas sobre los hombros, en un vano intento por consolarse a sí mismo.

Se durmió poco tiempo después, con el rostro humedecido por las lágrimas.

El sonido de varias notificaciones seguidas en su celular se encargaron de despertarlo varias horas más tarde.

Su cuerpo estaba algo frío y se sentía pesado e incómodo por haberse dormido con el uniforme puesto, pero eso no importaba mucho si lo comparaba con su estado interno actual: Midoriya tenía la mente en blanco, todavía algo desorientado por el sueño reciente, pero no había ningún pensamiento insidioso allí.

El alivio le hizo querer quedarse así para siempre, tranquilo sobre la cama, pero el ruido que venía de su celular no lo dejaría.

Bostezando, se movió un poco e intentó abrir los ojos, solo para darse cuenta de que los sentía demasiado secos y de que ardían con la luz artificial del celular. Se forzó a pestañear un par de veces, mirando hacia la ventana esta vez, antes tomar el aparato con precaución.

La leve opresión en el estómago y los pensamientos que tenía antes de dormir, regresaron para golpearlo en la cara en cuanto logró ver sus notificaciones. Tenía más de quince mensajes de texto en Line y un par de llamadas perdidas de Uraraka. ¿Cuán profundo debió haber caído para no escuchar eso? No importaba demasiado, realmente. El hecho era que sus amigos estaban preocupados después de que no regresara a clases en todo el día.

Por supuesto que lo estarían.

Midoriya se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo, tratando de idear alguna manera adecuada para enfrentarse a ellos. Hizo un par de movimientos dubitativos sobre la pantalla, con la intención de escribir algo, cualquier cosa, pero sus dedos no formaron ninguna respuesta y en cambio, decidió bloquear el aparato.

Se giró sobre la cama apenas soltó el celular, colocó su antebrazo derecho sobre sus ojos y suspiró largamente.

Se sentía tan _exhausto_…pero a la vez, sabía que no lo estaba.

Físicamente, por lo menos, se sentía más descansado que durante toda la última semana, pero su mente y su corazón eran algo aparte que considerar.

Podría haber dormido hasta que casi estaba oscuro allá afuera, casi unas ocho horas según sus cálculos, pero eso no implicaba que su cerebro olvidaría, en un dos por tres, todas las consecuencias emocionales que le provocó todo este asunto de los sueños. Consecuencias que, por cierto,_ tampoco_ lograrían sanarse con el mero hecho de inundar en lágrimas su propia cama. Daba lo mismo si el haber llorado era necesario para empezar a arreglar toda su confusión interna.

Lo único bueno, era que Midoriya ya no sentía que rompería a llorar en cualquier momento y bien podría obtener algo de alivio de eso. De hecho, sentía que se lo merecía por haber resistido el impulso de romperse en público durante bastante tiempo.

La indiferencia aparentemente fría de Kacchan antes de irse de la enfermería, ese nivel de control justo después de verse tan abrumado por todo, volvió hasta él entonces, como una imagen añadida por defecto en su cerebro.

'_¿Kacchan se sentiría orgulloso de mi por resistir así?'_

El sonido de sus dos manos cubriendo su rostro sonó hueco.

Midoriya gimió de la vergüenza ante la idea de que podría gustarle hacerlo sentir orgulloso por algo como_ eso_. ¿Qué tan desesperado estaba por recibir un cumplido de Kacchan? ¡Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que resistir el llanto fuera algo bueno en este tipo de circunstancias!

'_Mejor olvida que pensaste eso, Izuku'._

No podía dejarse pensar en Kacchan, no todavía, mucho menos en algo que podía relacionarse con la opinión general que él tenía acerca de Midoriya. Porque -hizo una pausa y se obligó a_ respirar_-, ¿acaso olvidaba que Kacchan _sabía_ de sus sentimientos por él ahora? Ni siquiera quiso imaginar qué estaba pensando él sobre los consejos-casi-órdenes que le había dado al respecto y mucho menos, sobre el rechazo absoluto de Midoriya ante la idea de simplemente _decirlo_.

¿Y si malentendía sus intenciones de nuevo?, o más bien, ¿qué pasa si malentendía su _falta de intención, _en este caso?

Midoriya negó un par de veces y apretó los labios antes de cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

Eso sonaba horrible. ¿Por qué le aterrorizaba más esa posibilidad, que el hecho de que simplemente ya supiera lo que sentía? ¡Eso de por _sí_ era lo suficientemente aterrador! ¡Y vergonzoso! Pero con Kacchan eso no importaba ¿no es así?, porque conociéndolo, ese solo sería uno de los tantos escalones o barreras, para superar lo que sea que fuera que creyera Kacchan ahora.

'_Ugh…'_

¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil? No terminarían por alejarse otra vez, ¿verdad?

No podían.

Las cosas habían ido tan bien entre ellos. Por primera vez en años habían logrado un tipo de ritmo que les permitía estar juntos, hacerse compañía, _hablarse _el uno al otro, casi como si fueran verdaderos amigos. Sí, de esos que no tienen intenciones de golpearse cada dos minutos; Kacchan, por su fuerte temperamento, y él, para igualar al otro. Porque así era cómo se suponía que funcionaban ellos, ¿cierto? O así lo hacían, hasta que probaron que podían ser _más _que eso.

Midoriya quería mantener esta nueva confianza y cercanía. Y...y si su memoria no estaba engañándolo, ¿Kacchan no había querido lo mismo al principio?

—Kacchan permitió que me acercara…y él hizo lo mismo conmigo—murmuró, tratando de ordenar sus recuerdos—. Incluso siguió haciéndolo después de que-

Otro hecho que estaba pasando por alto le hizo detenerse. Sus mejillas se sintieron cálidas de repente y su corazón parecía bombear su sangre con más entusiasmo del que debía permitirse.

Kacchan había admitido que tenía sentimientos por _él_…

…sin embargo, no se sentía bien leer demasiado sobre ello. Solo porque Kacchan hubiera reconocido, entre gritos, confusión y desesperación, que _podría _albergar algún tipo de sentimientos románticos por Midoriya –y en un sueño, además-, no significaba que fuera algo positivo para él en este momento.

Dolía pensarlo de esa manera, pero lo más probable, era que la postura de Kacchan frente a este tipo de sentimientos fuera de rechazo. De alguna forma, Midoriya había logrado entender que Kacchan veía el amor como algo a lo que tener miedo, algo con lo que inevitablemente se sufriría. Y eso mismo podría haber sido parte del origen de todos estos los sueños compartidos después de todo.

Suspiró, con un temblor incómodo, solo ante la posibilidad de acertar en ese punto.

Asi que no, Midoriya no podría permitirse la alegría, ni la esperanza de que Kacchan tal vez lo quisiera de vuelta, no mientras no tuviera claro lo que Kacchan pensaba sobre todo este embrollo. Aunque eso por sí mismo, no significaba que quisiera buscar respuestas inmediatamente. Unas horas más de tranquilidad y espacio para ordenarse no podían causar más daño.

Además…All Might lo había dicho antes.

Sería mejor darle tiempo y espacio a Kacchan para asimilar las cosas. Y por experiencia, Midoriya sabía que no podrían volver a encontrar un punto de estabilidad entre ellos a menos que se comunicaran con claridad sobre todo esto. Sorprendentemente, esa idea le trajo más paz de lo previsto.

Ellos encontrarían la forma.

Volviéndose algo optimista de repente, Midoriya se aseguró de aprovechar al máximo esta leve pausa de tranquilidad. No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció así, solo mirando al cielo de su cuarto y controlando su respiración, hasta que un ruido proveniente de su estómago interrumpió la poca calma que había podido obtener en todo el día.

Se encogió sobre sí mismo, cubriéndose el estómago con los brazos.

—Tengo hambre—se quejó, murmurando con el rostro sobre la almohada—, pero si bajo tendré que ver a todo el mundo… ¿Kacchan no estaría con ellos, verdad? Se veía sobrepasado antes de que Aizawa le ordenara regresar aquí para descansar. Pero algo como eso no le impediría cuidar de sí mismo, y apuesto a que no se saltó el almuerzo como yo…Será mejor no arriesgarme. Y…y hablar con los demás también podría ser incómodo. Sí. Estoy seguro, va a ser muy incómodo…_Ugh _¿por qué les _prometí _que podrían hablar conmigo sobre todo esto? Pero lo dijiste cuando pensabas que todo estaría bien...y ellos son mis amigos, merecen saber-¡!

Un chillido bajo se filtró a través de sus labios, mientras se sentaba sobre la cama. El sonido de alguien golpeando a la puerta lo pilló de sorpresa.

'_¡No puede ser, terminé invocando a alguien!'_, pensó.

Su estómago volvió a quejarse en respuesta, no sabía si por hambre o los nervios, pero lo ignoró. Esperó unos segundos más, deseando que quien estuviera afuera se diera por vencido y regresara más tarde. O, por favor, que lo hiciera al día siguiente. Pero la posterior serie de golpes firmes contra su puerta le dio a entender que eso no pasaría.

—_Midoriya… ¿Estás despierto?_

Realmente tenía buenos amigos, se recordó, tras escuchar la voz de Iida a través de la puerta…aunque a decir verdad, desearía que solo lo dejaran lidiar con su miseria en privado por un tiempo más.

_Solo un poco. _

No obstante, a pesar de lo que su lado autodestructivo quería hacer en ese momento, escondiéndose de todo y _todos_ para poder revolcarse en su propia tristeza y confusión; su lado más consciente, o más maduro se atrevería a decir, terminó por impulsarlo como siempre para enfrentarse a lo que viniera. Además, su hambre seguía en aumento. Tal vez podría pedirle a Iida que subiera algo para él, ¿solo por esta noche?

Apenas abrió la puerta se arrepintió de hacerlo.

¿Qué importaba el hambre y que sus amigos estaban claramente equipados para esa eventualidad? Nada, en absoluto. No cuando Iida estaba acompañado de Uraraka y Todoroki y con caras de: _'estamos preocupados y vas a tener que hablarnos'_. Aun así, no podía permitir que su incomodidad lo detuviera para siempre ¿verdad? Mientras más temprano resolviera una forma de lidiar con todo lo que había sucedido, mejor.

Se obligó a tragar saliva.

Enfrentar a sus amigos tendría que ser un buen comienzo, sí.

—Hola, chicos…—Midoriya carraspeó. Su voz se oía rara—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Te trajimos la cena—dijo Uraraka, levantando una bandeja con comida que sujetaba entre las manos.

Iida y Todoroki también sostenían una cada uno, la de Todoroki contenía dos porciones de todo en vez de una. Midoriya apretó los labios con fuerza ante la vista. Si su propósito para ir con él no parecía lo suficientemente claro todavía, este mismo se encargó de aclarar cualquier duda restante con respecto a ello solo un segundo después.

—Vinimos a comer contigo, Midoriya.

—Y también para escuchar, si lo necesitas—agregó Iida.

—Nosotros…estamos preocupados por ti, Deku-kun—dijo Uraraka, cerrando el círculo de explicaciones por el momento.

A su lado, Todoroki la observó atentamente antes de girarse hacia él otra vez. Asintió en acuerdo y luego comentó:

—No es normal que tú o Bakugou se salten alguna clase y ni hablar de que lo hagan por un día entero.

—Y con todo lo que nos dijiste el otro día…—añadió Uraraka, algo dubitativa mientras desviaba sus ojos hacia Iida.

Midoriya no dijo nada para alentar ese tema.

En el pesado silencio que siguió, se preguntó si Todoroki habría sido capaz de dilucidar la verdadera razón detrás de esas palabras. Dudaba mucho que supiera con exactitud la base del conflicto emocional que lo estaba molestando. No porque fuera incapaz de entender que Midoriya quisiera a alguien, para nada, sino porque no había estado presente al momento de la conversación que tuvo con los demás.

¿A menos que le hubieran explicado algo sobre _eso_ antes de ir con él?

—Por favor—. Iida llamó su atención otra vez—. ¿Nos dejas acompañarte, Midoriya? ¡No quiero tener que recurrir a mis responsabilidades como presidente de la clase para convencerte!—. Agregó firme, logrando afirmar su bandeja con una mano y usando la otra para reajustar sus lentes.

—Sabes que lo hará, Deku-kun...

—No lo hagas ser más estricto de lo que ya es—dijo Todoroki, luciendo exhausto por alguna razón.

—¿¡Qué significa eso, Todoroki!? ¡Solo hago lo necesario!

El resoplido de risa de Uraraka y la interacción de los otros chicos, ayudó a relajar la situación lo suficiente como para que Midoriya les diera la entrada a su habitación.

No tenían malas intenciones.

'_Y son tus amigos'_, se recordó.

—Está bien, chicos, pueden entrar.

.

…

.

Para sorpresa de Midoriya, la cena compartida transcurrió de forma tranquila.

En cuanto entraron, Midoriya les ofreció su escritorio y la cama para que se acomodaran, pero para su sorpresa, todos eligieron acomodarse sobre el piso, con las bandejas sobre las piernas. Mirando atentamente a su ropa cómoda, se dio cuenta de que habían considerado también esta eventualidad. Uraraka no parecía incómoda y Todoroki estaba sentado con tanta gracia que Midoriya se preguntó si se debía a creció en una casa tradicional japonesa. Por otra parte, no sabía cómo sentirse acerca de ver a Iida en una posición tan informal.

Convencido de que estaba concentrado en algo sin importancia, Midoriya se apresuró en tomar su lugar entre Todoroki y Uraraka.

A medida que comían, ninguno de ellos buscó hablar activamente del tema de sus sueños, ni de lo que había provocado que no volviera a clases ese día, ni de porqué Kacchan tampoco había regresado. En cambio, Midoriya escuchó sobre los temas nuevos que vieron en clase y también sobre algunas novedades interesantes que se descubrieron durante el entrenamiento.

No fue hasta que estaba terminando que el foco de conversación volvió a él.

—¿Cómo te sientes ahora, Midoriya?

Él dejó los palillos que estaba usando sobre su bandeja, tomándose unos segundos para pensar. No alejó la mirada de estos mientas contestaba.

—…Mejor, creo.

Pasó un momento antes de que Uraraka tomara la palabra.

—No lo dijimos cuando llegamos, pero te ves bastante agotado…y no queríamos molestarte más, Deku-kun.

—¿De verdad? Quiero decir, si, me siento un poco cansado todavía, pero no pensé que se notaba tanto—Midoriya divagó un poco—. ¡Aunque ya me siento mejor! ¡En serio! Estoy más tranquilo después de escucharlos hablar sobre lo que pasó en el día—terminó, sonriendo un poco y pasando un dedo repetidamente sobre su mejilla derecha.

Solo dejó caer la mano cuando sus amigos le sonrieron de vuelta.

—Entonces… ¿crees poder decirnos que pasó?

Midoriya lo pensó un poco y luego asintió.

Era verdad que se sentía más tranquilo en ese momento y si a eso le sumaba que podía pensar con algo más de claridad, sabía que podría responder a sus preguntas sin sobrepasar sus propios límites.

—Sí.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Completamente, sí.

—Está bien…—dijo Uraraka, uniendo sus propias manos con nerviosismo—. Entonces…¿Pudiste ver a Recovery Girl? Solo vimos que Aizawa llegó a buscarte a ti a Bakugou-kun mientras estaban en el pasillo, así que...

—Fuimos—le aseguró Midoriya—. El profesor...él nos llevó a los dos a la enfermería.

Iida y Uraraka asintieron lentamente en comprensión, asimilando lo que eso significaba. Todoroki, por otra parte, se veía confundido.

—Sabía que algo te estaba molestando y supuse que Bakugou iba a acompañarte, pero, ¿él también estaba teniendo problemas?

Midoriya lo miró por un segundo, antes de responder con sinceridad.

—Sí—dijo y desvió los ojos brevemente hacia Uraraka e Iida. Después siguió:—Todoroki-kun, eh…¿cuánto sabes exactamente acerca de todo esto?

—Solo que estabas teniendo problemas para dormir y que no sabías qué lo provocaba.

En cuanto terminó, Uraraka e Iida hicieron un tímido gesto de disculpa hacia Midoriya.

—No sabíamos sí querías que te ayudáramos a contarle, bueno, _todo_…así que lo mantuvimos en lo básico, por si acaso—ella le aclaró.

—_¿Eh?_ No, no. Está bien—. Midoriya negó rápidamente con las manos para descartar algún problema y luego hizo un puño con ellas, nervioso por tener que explicar—. Supongo que puede verse de esa manera, Todoroki-kun, si entiendes como problemas para dormir el efecto de una particularidad que crea y conecta los sueños, de alguna manera.

—¿Quieres decir que _sí_ se trataba de una particularidad?—Preguntó su amiga, recordando las previas suposiciones que habían hecho al respecto.

—Sí.

—¿Lograron anular sus efectos?—Iida se interesó.

Sintiendo que algo pesado se hundía en su estómago, Midoriya no quiso responder verbalmente. Pensó que si lo hacía, el peso de lo que sucedió con Kacchan no se quedaría allí sin más, sino que comenzaría a remover sus memorias más recientes y no quería volver a pensar demasiado en lo que pasó en la enfermería. No tan pronto. Y por lo mismo, solo hizo un ruido de afirmación y asintió a su amigo, mirando fijamente a sus manos cicatrizadas.

El silencio se extendió hasta que Todoroki se atrevió a romperlo.

—¿Fue doloroso?

—No—Midoriya respondió seriamente y solo después de mirarlo a los ojos. Pensó en la reacción de Kacchan cuando Rai tocó su mano para quitar el Conciliador, y decidió que no había visto nada parecido al dolor allí. No un dolor físico, al menos. Tragó la poca saliva que tenía y repitió:—No lo creo. Y bueno…no lo anularon en _mí._

Sus tres amigos se vieron sorprendidos en diferentes niveles y confundidos también, se dio cuenta Midoriya, justo antes de que la comprensión saliera a la luz, pero solo en los rostros de Iida y Uraraka. Ellos sabían el contenido de sus sueños, más o menos. Del otro lado, sin embargo, Todoroki parecía anormalmente contemplativo mientras lo escuchaba. Ni siquiera parpadeó cuando Iida hizo más preguntas.

—Si se lo quitaron a Bakugou-kun, ¿cómo es que tú te viste afectado?

Midoriya suspiró internamente y detuvo su mirada en un punto indefinido del piso.

—¿Digamos que mis sueños fueron un efecto colateral de lo que estaba provocando en Kacchan...?—Midoriya se encogió de hombros un poco, tratando, pero fallando, en quitarle importancia al asunto. La suspicacia y preocupación en las caras ajenas lo obligaba a enderezar su postura. No quería saber qué imagen estaba proyectando sin darse cuenta—. Lo importante es que ya no volverán a afectarme. He podido dormir tranquilamente todo el día y me siento mejor ahora—. Terminó, pero la preocupación de sus amigos solo parecía intensificarse mientras seguía hablando—. Lo digo _en serio_—remarcó—. Se supone que si Kacchan ya no sueña sobre nosotros, yo tampoco lo haré.

Una inspiración profunda de Uraraka y sus ojos más abiertos de lo normal detuvieron su discurso, pero fue Todoroki quien decidió hablar.

—Espera, Midoriya, ¿estabas compartiendo sueños con Bakugou?

Su cara se sintió cálida de repente.

—S-Sí, de alguna manera.

—Y lo que descubriste el otro día, ¿sigue igual?—Uraraka le preguntó.

Midoriya tuvo que dejar salir el aire que había contenido lentamente. La presión repentina amenazando con crearle un nudo en la garganta. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos mientras asentía.

Iida colocó una mano sobre su hombro para llamar su atención.

—…Lamento que tuvieras que pasar por eso—, dice, entendiendo.

Izuku niega un par de veces con la cabeza esta vez.

—Está bien, Iida-kun. Ya- ya pasará.

El nuevo silencio que cayó entre ellos estaba tan lleno de tensión, que podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo. Midoriya odiaba no poder mantener un ambiente tranquilo con sus amigos por algo como esto. Lo menos que quería era que lo compadecieran. Así que, sin poder soportar más la atmosfera pesada, se puso de pie lo más lento posible y les sonrió, aunque no creía que esa sonrisa alcanzara sus ojos.

—Creo que será mejor que vuelva a descansar.

Uraraka fue la primera en levantarse de su lugar. Se apresuró en dejar la bandeja que había traído sobre su escritorio, antes de acercarse a él otra vez. Sus ojos estaban demasiado húmedos, notó, y sus brazos se movían como si hubiera tenido la intención de abrazarlo. Ella no lo hizo. En cambio, posó cada una de las manos sobre los brazos de Midoriya y apretó levemente.

—Intenta no darle demasiadas vueltas, ¿está bien? Deberías descansar ahora y mañana…mañana…

Ella no siguió hablando después de decir eso, pero Midoriya entendió.

—Eso haré.

Uraraka inspiró con fuerza y le mostró una sonrisa de ánimo antes de soltarlo. Y como si esa hubiera sido una señal para todos, los tres se adelantaron hasta la puerta, esperaron a que Midoriya les siguiera el ritmo y se detuviera debajo del umbral de la misma.

—Si necesitas cualquier cosa, estoy disponible, Midoriya—Iida le recordó.

—Gracias, Iida-kun…Nos vemos mañana, chicos.

Midoriya vio como él y Uraraka se alejaban por el pasillo para llamar al ascensor. En cuanto sus amigos entraron en él, Midoriya desvió la mirada hacia Todoroki, que todavía estaba mirándolo a la cara contemplativamente, sin inmutarse por ello ni por un segundo. Sintiéndose repentinamente aprensivo, Midoriya se preguntó si el chico le pediría que aclarara la última parte de su conversación, sobre todo, su intercambio con Uraraka.

—¿Pasa algo?

Todoroki pestañeó una vez antes de contestar.

—No. Solo trato de entender alguna cosas.

—…¿Y eso va_ bien_?

Él asintió con suavidad.

—Sí, creo que lo tengo. Y no voy a hacerte hablar de algo que te está angustiando, Midoriya. No tienes que presionarte.

—Eh…b-bueno.

—Aunque hay una última cosa que me gustaría saber.

Midoriya consideró lo que él le había dicho anteriormente y decidió que podía confiar en que no sería algo demasiado difícil de responder. Además, Todoroki estaba siendo amable, ¿cuán difícil podía ser contestar algo más?

—Está bien. Pregunta.

—¿Cuál era la particularidad que te afectó, específicamente? ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Oh…lo llamaron Conciliador.

Todoroki guardó silencio para pensar y procesarlo todo, supuso Midoriya, ya que mantuvo la mirada perdida y los ojos entrecerrados durante bastante tiempo. Luego, sus ojos heterocromáticos se abrieron un poco más y allí estaba: la comprensión.

—Ya veo—dijo, casi parecía cansado—, lo entiendo mejor ahora pero, ¿estás completamente seguro de que no hay algo positivo que sacar de todo esto?

Su primer instinto fue decir que nada muy positivo se podía derivar de Kacchan y sus respuestas emocionales más complejas. No en algo como esto. Sin embargo, las palabras de All Might sobre dejar que Kacchan mantuviera su espacio y tiempo para encausar sus pensamientos, lograron apaciguarlo. Tenían que existir más posibilidades que solo la ira y el rechazo en medio de todo, se permitió pensar.

Pero aun así…

—No lo sé, Todoroki-kun—respondió.

'_No tengo la más mínima idea...'_

.

…

.

Contrario a lo que pudo llegar a pensar debido al caos sucedido el día anterior, pasar un rato con sus amigos, mientras comían y charlaban, había sido más una ayuda para el resto de su descanso que un despropósito para su salud mental. Había logrado enfrentarse a ellos y a las dudas que tenían, con mucha más entereza de la que creía poseer en ese momento, y después de que se marcharon, Midoriya había podido salir a hurtadillas para darse un baño y logró caer dormido casi sin problemas tras regresar a la habitación.

Despertar de un sueño profundo y con tiempo de sobra para empezar el día también lo estaba ayudando a ser optimista, además, se sentía mucho mejor de lo esperado tanto física como mentalmente.

No obstante, sabía que esta sensación de bienestar no perduraría.

Volvió a revisar la hora antes de darse un último impulso y salir de la cama. Debía prepararse para volver a la rutina, o al menos, esperaba poder regresar a la que llevaba antes de que se presentara todo ese desastre de los sueños compartidos. Una presión vaga quiso asentarse en su estómago ante el pensamiento, pero no le prestó atención. Después de todo, no importaba cuantas consideraciones tomara o cuántos análisis hiciera, no había forma de predecir la conducta de Kacchan frente a él de ahora en adelante.

Por lo mismo, Midoriya estaba decidido a seguir el consejo de All Might.

'_Darle tiempo y espacio. Mantener la distancia…Yo- yo puedo hacer eso'_, se dijo, mientras terminaba de prepararse.

La verdad era que mientras más pensaba en ello, más sentido tenía. Incluso el mismo Kacchan, siendo tan inteligente como era, podría haber llegado a la misma solución por su cuenta. ¡Tal vez, ni siquiera tendría que esforzarse para mantenerse distante del otro! Si consideraba la facilidad con que Kacchan lo había alejado antes, era más que posible.

Asi que…

Encontrar a Kacchan, como si_ nada _hubiera pasado, de pie frente a su puerta y tan solo un segundo después de pensar en _eso_, hizo que Midoriya se tambaleara y saltase hacia atrás de la pura impresión.

Un chillido poco halagador acompañó el movimiento.

—_¿¡K-Kacchan!_?—Gritó justo después, tras boquear un par de veces.

¿Es que el mundo se había vuelto loco! ¡Absolutamente, no habría podido predecir esto!

De ninguna manera.

—¿Qué estás-? ¿Qué haces _aquí_?

Por alguna razón, las mejillas de Kacchan enrojecieron mientras fruncía el ceño en su dirección y enterró sus manos en los bolsillos bruscamente en vez de solo explotarlas. Midoriya parpadeó rápido al notar este fenómeno tan extraño y aguantó la respiración, solo por si acaso.

Kacchan exhaló con fuerza.

—¿Qué? ¿No puedes deducirlo por tu cuenta?

—¡Lo siento-No puedo!—soltó, con las manos nerviosamente en alto, antes de que pudiera pensar en algo más.

Su corazón latía demasiado rápido.

'_¡Después de lo que pasó ayer y que ahora estés aquí!, ¡es imposible que pueda, Kacchan!' _

En respuesta, Kacchan apretó los dientes y alzó rápidamente una mano para restregarla varias veces sobre su propio rostro, gruñendo por lo bajo.

—¡No te agites tanto por esto, mierda!—dijo y bajó su mano. Después, pasó a escrutar el rostro de Midoriya seriamente por unos buenos segundos, antes de chasquear la lengua—. Solo esperaba a que tu trasero llorón decidiera salir de ahí para poder ir a clases, estúpido Deku.

'_¿Eh?'_

Midoriya se quedó en silencio, con los ojos grandes y verdes examinando la aparente normalidad de Kacchan, aunque por dentro estaba rodeado por un enorme torbellino de confusión.

'_Respira…'. _

Él…él necesitaba mantener la calma por un instante, p-porque, simplemente…

¿¡Qué estaba pasando!?

¿Qué _demonios_?

¿Kacchan había estado esperándolo a él a pesar de todo-? ¿¡De verdad?! ¡Pero, ¿por qué lo haría justamente en _este_ de todos los días?! Con todo lo que les había pasado, podría haber esperado que lo ignorara, el desagrado explicito, una pelea inundada de gritos horribles y explosiones y golpes, ¡cualquier cosa, menos _esto_!

'_¿¡Cómo se supone que le dé espacio a Kacchan, si él hace algo como esto, All Might!?' _

¿Kacchan se había vuelto loco? Aparecer así, en su puerta, después de estar desesperado por alejarse de Midoriya solo el día anterior, no tenía ningún sentido.

'_¡Kacchan no tiene sentido!'_

—¿Qué mierda te pasa ahora, Deku?

—¿Qué? ¡A mí no me pasa nada!—Midoriya gritó, dándose cuenta de que aún estaba paralizado, su respiración agitada—¿Pero qué hay de ti? ¿Estás bien, Kacchan? ¿No te pasó nada extraño después de que te fueras, verdad?—preguntó lo más rápido que pudo, acercándose al otro con la intención de verificarlo.

Tal vez el sonrojo de antes se debiera a la fiebre o...

—¿Ha?—Kacchan, lo interrumpió, retrocediendo para esquivarlo—. Estoy bien. ¿Es que no puedo estar cerca sin que me sueltes esa maldita pregunta?

—Pero- pero no te entiendo—insistió Midoriya, casi sin aire—, ¿por qué estás aquí, _hoy_?

Kacchan permaneció en silencio al captar el énfasis de la pregunta, mirándolo fijamente hasta que resopló con molestia. Sus ojos estaban más allá de Midoriya cuando volvió a hablar.

—No puedes seguir faltando a la maldita clase porque eres incapaz de lidiar con esta basura.

Espera… _¿Qué?_

—¿_Disculpa_? Solo- Solo déjame aclarar esto ¿está bien?—Dijo Midoriya, levantando una mano para pedir tiempo. Su voz se oía tan extrañamente calma, a la vez que temblorosa, y era obvio que estaba en una especie de shock—Kacchan, tú…¿viniste aquí porque crees que no _puedo_ lidiar con algo como esto? ¿Yo?

Los ojos rojos, severos, fueron indescifrables.

—¿Vas a negarlo? Faltaste ayer, Deku, aunque tenías la opción de _no_ hacerlo.

—¿¡Qué-!? ¡Tú tampoco volviste a clases!

—¡Porque fui _obligado_, maldita sea!—Kacchan escupió—¡Además-!, s_é_ que estuviste lloriqueando todo este tiempo.

Midoriya retrocedió otro paso y se sintió enrojecer.

—¿Q-qué? ¿Cómo es que-?

—Tus ojos hinchados se ven feos como la mierda—dijo, elevando el mentón en un movimiento indicativo—. Si sigues así serás la pesadilla de alguien, maldición.

—¡P-pero!—Midoriya tartamudeó, notando de repente la leve hinchazón en los ojos contrarios también. El conocía esa imagen—. ¡Tú-! ¿Tú también estuviste llorando, cierto? ¡Yo también soy capaz de notar esas cosas!

Kacchan resopló, irguiendo aún más su postura.

Sus mejillas aún guardaban algo de color.

—¿Y qué si lo hice? Ya no volveré a hacerlo. No vale la pena y tú también deberías entender eso—dijo, claramente a la defensiva, antes de hacer una pausa para examinarlo de pies a cabeza—. Ahora muévete o se nos hará tarde, nerd.

Midoriya apenas estaba procesando todo lo que le había dicho, antes de darse cuenta de que no podía terminar de entender cómo habían acabado en una situación como esta.

—¿Eh? ¡Espera! ¿¡Nos vamos, juntos, solo _así_!?—preguntó alterado.

—¿¡Ha!? ¿¡Acaso no quieres!?

—¡Yo…!

Él no sabía, sinceramente.

¿Acaso quería la lejanía o el rechazo? No, al menos podía estar seguro de eso, pero...algo se sentía mal. Daba igual que las palabras dichas guardaran una cierta intención de querer seguir adelante, como si nada hubiera pasado, porque al final, los sueños compartidos habían sido muy reales y lo que habían descubierto el uno del otro todavía resonaba entre ellos bajo la superficie.

No podía ser tan fácil interactuar ahora, incluso si en el fondo todavía estaba algo incómodo y ansioso.

¿Estaría ocultando algo también?

¿Qué quería lograr Kacchan actuando de esta manera?

—Mira—dijo este, llamando su atención. Ya no había más rastros de color en su rostro—.Sí, pasamos por una mierda _rara_, no voy a negarlo, pero no voy a detener mi progreso por algo así.

_Ah…_

Así que se trataba de eso. Tenía sentido, de cierta manera. Después de todo, este era Kacchan. Sin embargo ¿por qué sentía que le faltaba una pieza?

—Ya veo…

Ante esto, Kacchan desvió la mirada por un momento, apretó los dientes y respiró profundamente antes de hablar otra vez. Su voz sonaba más profunda que en toda la conversación.

—Como dije el otro día, voy a enfrentarme a mis problemas por mi cuenta y tú prometiste que mantendrías tu maldita obstinación fuera de mi camino, a menos que te pidiera lo contrario… ¿O era una mentira?

—¡Yo no estaba mintiendo!—Replicó Midoriya, algo ofendido, pero también sorprendido por la insistencia repentina del otro por este acuerdo cuando los sueños compartidos ya se habían ido. ¿Estaría extrapolándolo a su nueva situación?

Frente a él, Kacchan pareció relajarse casi por completo al escucharlo…aunque Midoriya podría haberlo imaginado.

—Bien. Porque yo _sí _estoy manteniendo mi posición en esto.

—¿…tú _posición_?

—Acerca de intentar ser malditos amigos o lo que sea.

Con un latido repentinamente más acelerado, Midoriya por fin logró captar lo que significaba mantener este acuerdo, incluso después de todo lo ocurrido. Avanzó un paso para estar más cerca del otro, quería verlo más de cerca.

—Tú…¿eso quiere decir que podremos seguir hablando?—Preguntó, sintiéndose más cálido de repente.

Kacchan abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal, antes de darle la espalda de forma abrupta.

—¿Qué? ¿No estamos haciendo eso ahora?

Una pequeña sonrisa quería tirar de sus labios al escucharlo.

—¡Lo estamos! ¡Claro que lo estamos, Kacchan!—le aseguró con entusiasmo.

—¡Como sea! Solo camina—dijo el otro, más suave que durante el resto de la conversación—.Y no sigas haciéndonos perder el tiempo, maldita sea.

.

…

.

Las reacciones de algunos de sus amigos en cuanto los vieron llegar juntos, habían sido discrepantes, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Mientras se hacía evidente por el pasmo en los rostros de Iida y Uraraka, que no habían esperado ver a Kacchan a su lado esa mañana y mucho menos, que se presentara tan calmado; por otra parte, las reacciones de Todoroki y Kirishima, más a la distancia, fueron algo desconcertantes por su propia cuenta.

En vez de mirarlo a él en búsqueda de respuestas, Todoroki no despegó sus ojos indagadores de Kacchan, a lo que este solo se tensó y bufó, antes de dirigirse junto a Kirishima y los demás en otra mesa. Este le sonreía enormemente a Kacchan, e incluso llegó a darle una fuerte palmada en la espalda apenas se ubicó a su lado.

Por supuesto, Kacchan le gritó iracundo después de eso.

Frente a tal imagen, Midoriya suspiró y se acercó a sus propios amigos para ubicarse junto a ellos. Incluso después de mostrarse tan desconcertante con él hacía pocos minutos, Kacchan seguía siendo el mismo en _ese_ aspecto, supuso.

—Las cosas parecen ir bien—le dijo Todoroki, en lugar de un 'buenos días'.

Cuando se giró hacia él, Midoriya notó que todavía miraba en dirección a Kacchan.

—Eh…¿Algo así?—medio murmuró en acuerdo.

Sus ojos fueron a la mesa y lo que había sobre ella apenas terminó de hablar. Sus amigos habían llevado suficientes porciones de alimentos preparados para que él también consumiera sin preocuparse demasiado.

Tendría que compensarlos alguna vez…

—¿No estás seguro, Midoriya?

Recogió la mano que estaba levantando y la puso sobre el borde de la mesa.

El tono ligeramente confundido pero a la vez persistente de Todoroki, le hizo prestar su debida atención al chico que ahora lo observaba…y a sus otros amigos también, aunque no de manera intencional. Iida y Uraraka estaban mirándolo con mucho interés ahora y ya no lucían tan consternados como antes, debido a la situación.

Midoriya dudó.

—Yo…supongo que todo va bien—dijo, sonriendo a medias a la vez que intentaba dejar de lado su inquietud latente—. Quiero decir, si algo realmente estuvieramal, ya me lo habría hecho saber ¿verdad?

'_El que quiera seguir hablando en vez de solo explotarlo todo debería ser suficiente…' _pensó.

Desde su lugar, Uraraka le devolvió una sonrisa. Era débil, pero una sonrisa de ánimo a final de cuentas y Midoriya agradeció el gesto. Junto a ella, Iida se acomodó los antojos y le recordó que su oferta del día anterior sobre ayudarlo todavía seguía en pie. Todoroki, por su parte, miró brevemente en dirección a Kacchan antes de hablar de nuevo.

—¿Tiene la intención de seguir hablando contigo?—preguntó, hablándole lo más bajo posible en un intento por guardar la discreción.

Midoriya recordó su previa conversación con Kacchan y la seguridad en las palabras del mismo y asintió.

—Sí.

Ni él ni los demás intentaron sacar ese tema otra vez durante el resto del desayuno, lo que lo ayudó a mantener la calma durante la mayor parte del día. Incluso cuando Aizawa les enviaba miradas suspicaces a él y a Kacchan durante la clase, Midoriya no se sentía nervioso o asustado de que algo sucediera de repente. De verdad, el que Kacchan se hubiera acercado a su habitación para hablarle tan temprano, había resultado increíblemente beneficioso en ese aspecto.

Hizo una pausa de tomar sus notas y solo escuchando la voz del profesor al fondo, cerró los ojos por un breve instante.

Desde atrás, la silueta de Kacchan escribiendo en su propio cuaderno lucía igual que siempre. Mantenía su posición habitual y reflejaba la misma cantidad de luz desde su cabello claro. No había tensión en sus hombros como distintivo de que algo extraño había pasado, ni lápices crujiendo entre sus dedos por ser víctimas indirectas de su mal humor. Darse cuenta de esta normalidad discordante, formó un pensamiento en la mente de Midoriya que, una vez asentado, fue tan claro para él como la luz del sol por la mañana.

Tal vez, esa había sido la verdadera motivación de Kacchan para su acercamiento antes de comenzar el día, una acción preventiva para evitar distraerse de lo que realmente le importaba: su progreso físico y académico.

'_Eso…eso tiene sentido'_, pensó.

Ignorando la repentina huella de decepción que trajo la idea, Midoriya se esforzó por aceptar esta posibilidad mientras el resto de las clases seguían su curso.

No debía sentirse tan mal por pensar en ello, se repetía, después de todo, estaba siendo útil para que Midoriya pudiera concentrarse también, ¿no es así? No importaba si eso implicaba que tardarían más en llegar al verdadero_ punto_, por lo menos, la incertidumbre de no saber cuándo Kacchan podría explotar no estaría allí en el camino. De hecho, convencerse de aquello, ayudó a mantener tanto su vacilación como su reciente decepción debidamente al margen.

O asi lo hizo, hasta que Kacchan se acercó a él, por segunda vez ese mismo día apenas terminó su última clase.

Midoriya se había tomado más tiempo que el resto de sus compañeros en terminar sus ejercicios de entrenamiento. Las palabras de Aizawa sobre su extraño bajo rendimiento, habían adquirido más sentido que nunca al darse cuenta de la gran cantidad de energía que quedaba en su cuerpo, incluso tras finalizar la clase.

Normalmente, esto no sucedía, ya que Midoriya invertía todo lo necesario para generar avances en el manejo de One for All a diario. Y como consecuencia de esto, lo usual era sentirse físicamente satisfecho por el trabajo bien hecho. Lo que dejaba solo una respuesta posible para sus resultados del día: su cuerpo había comenzado a acostumbrarse a trabajar a una menor capacidad en _tan solo_ una semana.

Claramente, la falta de descanso adecuado se había estado reflejando en su cuerpo, a pesar de que no hubiera logrado notarlo por su propia cuenta. Compartir sueños con alguien más y evitar dormir temiendo a los mismos, realmente terminó por conllevar efectos no deseados más que frustrantes en su progreso. Y tenía que admitir que, actualmente, no quería ni le agradaba sentir que no hacía lo suficiente.

Ni siquiera de forma parcial.

Midoriya no tardó demasiado en saber que él no había sido el único en llegar a esta conclusión. Kacchan también se había tomado un poco más de tiempo para finalizar con sus propios movimientos y por lo mismo, esto abrió el espacio que necesitaba para acercarse a él de camino a los vestuarios.

La tensión en su postura y la fuerza con que pisaba, era fácilmente identificable.

Midoriya se preguntó si él entregaría una imagen similar en ese momento. No estaba precisamente feliz por su descubrimiento después de todo.

—Oye, nerd…—dijo Kacchan, acomodándose a su ritmo para andar y flexionando sus dedos hacia adentro y afuera, varias veces.

—¿Si?

De reojo, Midoriya vio cómo su compañero dejaba caer sus manos formando puños esta vez.

—¿Tú también lo sentiste, no es así?

—Ah…¿te refieres al aumento de resistencia?

—¿Y qué más sería?—Kacchan casi gruñó, molesto—. Maldición, esto es _excesivo_. Todavía estoy lleno de energía.

—Si…yo también.

Ambos se miraron en silencio, capaces de entender casi a la perfección la frustración del otro frente a este problema inesperado. Una muestra del entendimiento mutuo tantas veces ignorado en el pasado, reconoció Midoriya un tanto nervioso. Solo que esta vez, en vez de responder con un grito, Kacchan solo emitió un sonido grave y volvió a fijarse en el camino, posó su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho y flexionó un poco el cuello.

Seguía mirando al frente cuando volvió a hablar; su tono de voz era más pausado que antes.

—¿Vas a correr otra vez mañana?

Midoriya pestañeó una vez, una ligera emoción llenándolo, mientras asimilaba que Kacchan parecía tener un interés genuino en una de sus rutinas. Después, recordó lo sucedido el día anterior por la mañana y supuso que Kacchan había asumido que corría a esa hora gracias a ello. No pudo evitar turbarse un poco al notarlo, aunque quería sonreír al mismo tiempo.

A veces olvidaba lo buen observador que era.

—Deku —Kacchan insistió, solo un poco más tenso que antes—. ¿Vas a responder o no?

Los ojos rojos se encontraron con los suyos en un momento breve, antes de volver al frente. Midoriya juntó las manos frente a él, ansioso de repente, pensando en cómo corregir la suposición de Kacchan sin perturbar demasiado su estado de ánimo.

Se veía muy bien así de tranquilo.

Asi de tranquilo y _cómodo_ a su alrededor, admitió para sí mismo.

—En realidad, salgo a correr por la tarde…—dijo finalmente, tragándose la ansiedad.

Vio con claridad como el ceño del otro se profundizó ante lo que había dicho, pero en vez de alterarse más por ello, simplemente tensó un poco más la mandíbula y empezó a respirar un poco más profundo y lento.

—¿Qué tan tarde?

—No mucho, normalmente voy antes de cenar.

Kacchan asintió con los ojos todavía fijos en el camino.

Gratamente aliviado, Midoriya observó con fascinación su perfil tranquilo y contenido por varios segundos. Saber que el interés de Kacchan por él seguía allí, incluso después de hacer una suposición equivocada sobre Midoriya y ser corregido por él, provocó una extraña sensación de esperanza elevándose en su pecho, burbujeante y expansiva. Se sentía cálido y nervioso al mismo tiempo, pero de una manera buena.

Quería sonreír abiertamente por ello.

Mucho.

Y era inesperado, por lo mundano de todo el asunto, pero Midoriya estaba feliz.

No mucho después, Kacchan se detuvo frente a la puerta de los vestuarios _-¿en qué momento habían llegado?-_ y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Lucían igual de rojos e intensos que siempre, pero brillaban también.

—Bien—dijo, suave pero _firme._ Midoriya ahogó un suspiro—.Te veré entonces, Deku.

—¿Eh? Está bien…

Midoriya lo vio adentrarse en el lugar todavía asimilando que, aparentemente, Kacchan había programado una sesión de entrenamiento físico extracurricular con él, y de la nada misma.

Sin embargo, lo más impactante de todo no fue ese hecho, sino el darse cuenta de que, hasta esa pequeña charla, una parte de Midoriya no había _podido_ creer en Kacchan y su decisión sobre seguir trabajando con él para ser amigos. O en lo que fuera que esperaran construir juntos. De allí su inmensa reacción ante algo tan pequeño.

¿Pero él siempre había creído en Kacchan, no es así? ¿Qué era diferente ahora?

¿Confiar en él para este tipo de asuntos tenía implicancias completamente diferentes? ¿Más importantes que solo admirarlo…?

_Ugh. _

Pensar de esa manera le dejaba un mal sabor de boca.

Una vez adentro de los vestuarios y todavía medio descolocado por esa revelación acerca de sí mismo, Midoriya no pudo dejar de estar pendiente de Kacchan casi todo el tiempo. Y solo debido a esto, fue que logró notar algunos movimientos erráticos en las manos de Kacchan mientras se alistaba otra vez el uniforme.

Curiosamente, y a pesar de su aparente torpeza nueva, Kacchan fue uno de los tres primeros estudiantes en estar listo para salir de allí.

.

…

.

Tal y cómo había dicho, Kacchan llegó a reunirse con él esa misma tarde.

Midoriya estaba cerca del lugar dónde este se había dejado caer tan solo un día antes, concentrado en su precalentamiento, cuando sintió pisadas aproximarse a él. De reojo, pudo ver las piernas del otro detenerse a un par de metros. No intercambiaron más que un gesto de reconocimiento -sin siquiera _mirarse_ realmente-, antes de que Kacchan se situara más cerca suyo preparándose también antes de comenzar.

Por alguna razón, el silencio que se instaló entre ellos se sintió mucho más incómodo de lo que recordaba y atribuir su incomodidad a este nuevo tipo de incertidumbre en sus pensamientos, al indicio de temor e inseguridad, no ayudaba a calmarlo precisamente. Además, estar casi dándose las espaldas el uno al otro y no mirarse a la cara, comenzaba a ponerlo muy nervioso.

Midoriya deseó poder ver a Kacchan correctamente.

¿Aquella sensación indeseada, perduraría tras ver lo que se encontraba en su rostro?

La respuesta llegó hasta Midoriya en la forma conocida de ojos rojos determinados y una voz divertida inundada con desafío.

—¿Y? ¿A qué estás esperando, Deku?—Dijo Kacchan, dando un par de pasos en reversa antes de girarse y alejarse a su propio ritmo.

Entonces, Midoriya también corrió.

Una ola de alivio recorrió su cuerpo a medida que se ponía al corriente con Kacchan. El sonido rítmico de sus pisadas y aire sobre su rostro parecían solo incrementar este nuevo estado de ánimo, suavizando lo que había comenzado a aguijonearlo constantemente y sin su permiso.

Era debido a los pequeños detalles, estos cambios casi imperceptibles en la actitud de Kacchan, lo que le recordaban porqué había decidido creer en un nuevo comienzo para ambos. Incluso si implicaba atravesar un campo difícil, largo y posiblemente plagado de fisuras por reparar, quería confiar en que valdría la pena. Quería creer y confiar en Kacchan, lo que _incluía_ apostar sus sentimientos también.

Alzando la vista, notó que Kacchan se había adelantado un poco a su paso y que también lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo antes de adelantarse otra vez. Una adrenalina más que conocida lo impulsó más rápido, hacia adelante, permitiendo que sobrepasara pronto a su compañero de ejercicio. Kacchan no tardó en alcanzarlo y sobrepasarlo nuevamente, a lo que Midoriya, en su entusiasmo, no dudó en responder de la misma manera.

Esto continuó repitiéndose la mayor parte de su recorrido, alternándose el lugar a la delantera tantas veces que Midoriya terminó por perder la cuenta.

Sus respiraciones se aceleraban con cada metro que avanzaban y el latido de su corazón latía desbocado por el esfuerzo, la emoción y el frenesí que recorría sus venas. Incluso cuando sus músculos comenzaban a quejarse y el sudor le entraba en los ojos de vez en cuando, Midoriya no pudo evitar que sus emociones salieran y solo rió de alegría pura, fuerte y en alto, al sobrepasar a Kacchan una vez más.

No se había sentido así de bien, así de contento alrededor de Kacchan desde hacía _tantos _años. Lo que solo aumentó cuando Kacchan alcanzó su ritmo y se mantuvo a su lado. Entre toda euforia que lo llenaba mientras avanzaban, pudo ver en su perfil ahora enrojecido por el esfuerzo, que sonreía también.

Y era una vista tan hermosa y brillante, que la nostalgia le estrujó el corazón.

.

.

Ellos repitieron su recorrido al día siguiente…

…y esta vez se aseguraron de establecer un tiempo y una meta antes de empezar.

—¡Sí!—gritó Kacchan, todavía agitado después de llegar a la meta, y con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro antes de dirigirse a él:—¿Qué pasó-, Deku? ¿…Ya no puedes seguirme el ritmo?

—¡Puedo!—Midoriya replicó, igual de jadeante—¡Y quiero una revancha!

Kacchan resopló, mientras se dejaba caer sentado sobre el pasto.

—Claro que sí, mierda. Una sola victoria no es suficiente.

—No pienso dejarte ganar la próxima vez, Kacchan—Midoriya le aseguró, todavía emocionado a pesar del cansancio físico.

—Ya veremos.

Siguiendo su ejemplo, Midoriya también se dejó caer al suelo, solo que esta vez, fue él quien se recostó completamente en el lugar. El fresco de la hierba contrastaba con el calor en sus brazos extendidos a sus costados. Mirando al cielo casi sin luz de día y con las estrellas ya asomándose, dejó que su respiración se calmara lo suficiente antes de cerrar los ojos.

Correr parecía estar ayudándolo de verdad a reacomodar sus niveles de energía –omitiendo la parte de él que amaba pasar tiempo con Kacchan sin importar qué-, sobre todo para saber cuánto debía invertir en los entrenamientos. Sin embargo, aunque este ajuste se había notado en la clase de ese mismo día, estaba lejos de alcanzar con exactitud el estado pleno por un trabajo bien hecho.

Suspiró, repentinamente agotado.

Seguramente, lo que realmente hacía falta era poder ejercitar también a One for All, no obstante, sabía muy bien que no era lo más recomendable sin tener supervisión adecuada. Las dificultades que podrían presentarse durante el proceso de entrenamiento, eran un riesgo demasiado alto y no quería arruinar más su cuerpo en el proceso, no si podía evitarlo. Midoriya hizo un recordatorio mental para pedir ayuda a All Might con eso.

En cuanto abrió los ojos de nuevo, notó que Kacchan estaba muy concentrado, mirándolo directamente y sus brazos servían como apoyo para su rostro semi-inclinado sobre sus rodillas. Los ojos lo examinaron de arriba abajo, contemplativos a pesar de su ceño siempre fruncido.

Midoriya tembló.

—¿A qué demonios le das tantas vueltas ahora?

Inspiró largamente tras oírlo hablar y desvió un poco la vista al sentir su rostro calentarse. No debería ponerse nervioso por algo tan simple, se recriminó. De hecho, mejor hacía un esfuerzo por acostumbrarse a tener la atención de Kacchan.

—¿Cuánto crees que tardaremos de recuperar el ritmo…?—Dijo al final—.No sé cómo está siendo para ti, pero yo…todavía no creo estar haciendo lo suficiente.

Escuchó a Kacchan resoplar a su lado, exasperado.

—Solo han pasado _dos_ malditos días, ¿qué esperabas?

—Bueno, considerando que mi cuerpo se acostumbró a ir lento en poco _menos_ de una semana, quiero creer que va a recuperarse igual de rápido.

Midoriya se apoyó sobre las manos para incorporarse, arrodillándose esta vez para hacer un punto. Esto era importante, pero Kacchan simplemente le sonrió a medias. Parecía estar divirtiéndose.

—¿Estás escuchándote? _'Menos de una semana'_,no equivale a dos días, idiota.

—¡Yo _sé_ cuánto son dos días! —remarcó, algo avergonzado y solo por decir algo—. Y- y no tienes que recordarme cuánto tiempo ha pasado, Kacchan, porque también pasé por todo lo que provocóesto, ¿recuerdas?

El pánico casi imperceptible en las facciones de Kacchan le dijo que no debió decir eso tan casualmente. ¡No en esta situación, ni tan pronto!

Asustado de haber arruinado todo sin pensar, Midoriya solo vio, casi paralizado, cómo Kacchan se ponía de pie demasiado rápido, como si quisiera alejarse de allí en un instante. Incluso mientras tardaba mucho más de lo normal en sacudirse la _no_ suciedad de la ropa con fuerza, Midoriya fue incapaz de desviar la mirada de las manos del otro, esperando las explosiones que lo ayudarían a marchar.

Hasta que se detuvo.

Nervioso, Midoriya por fin alzó la vista solo para ver a Kacchan presionando sus labios en una línea recta y con los ojos entrecerrados viendo el suelo. No parecía tener intenciones de irse y fue eso, lo que dio el impulso a su convicción. Se puso de pie de inmediato, decidido a no prologar este tipo silencio debido a un estúpido desliz de lengua.

—¿Kacchan?—Lo llamó. Este lo miró enseguida—Lo siento, yo-

—Deku.

La mano de Kacchan sobre su hombro y la voz cortante lo detuvieron. Midoriya tragó, su mano se sentía inusualmente fría.

—¿Si?

—No importa—dijo, dando un corto apretón a su hombro, antes de seguir—. Esto- toda esta mierda no tardará demasiado en arreglarse—explicó, a regañadientes como siempre, y retiró la mano de su hombro para hundir ambas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Midoriya asintió, prefiriendo esta actitud al pánico de antes—. Voy a darle un par de semanas para que vuelva a la normalidad. Tú también deberías…¿o se te acabó la maldita paciencia?

—¿Eh? ¡Claro que no!—. Se apresuró a decir Midoriya, intentando seguir el curso que Kacchan decidió tomar. Solo hablando de sus desajustes físicos, ¿verdad?— ¡Y tienes razón! Dos semanas no parece mucho tiempo…

—Porque no lo _es_, idiota impaciente—. Dijo Kacchan. Y luego, tras una pausa para recomponerse y erguir más su postura, agregó:— Pero si encuentro una manera de adelantar este maldito proceso, no dudes en que voy a usarlo, Deku.

—S-si…—Midoriya suspiró, contento de haber superado este tropiezo—. No esperaría nada más que eso, Kacchan.

.

.

.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Continúa…

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

.

.

.


	10. 09 Como una promesa (parte bFinal)

**Boku no Hero Academia y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kōhei Horikoshi, yo solo los utilizo con ánimo de entretención. **

_¡Ahora sí, la parte final! :D_

.

…

PARTE XI-b [Final]

Como una promesa

…

.

—Así que…—dijo Uraraka, apartándolo un poco de los demás mientras se dirigían al comedor el día jueves—. ¿Qué pasa con Bakugou-kun?

Pensativo, Midoriya se ajustó al ritmo más lento en que ella avanzaba y posó la vista en la forma distante de Kacchan. Como era usual en él, su estado irascible parecía aumentar con cada segundo que pasaba junto a sus cuatro compañeros, sobre todo con Ashido y Kaminari, quienes insistían en decirle cosas muy de cerca, según alcanzaba a ver.

Desvió la mirada.

La verdad, era que seguía sin tener claridad de la mayoría de cosas que pasaban por su mente. En un momento, Midoriya podría sentir que todo marchaba bien con él -con _ellos-_, hasta que saltaba a la luz el tema de los sueños y lo trastornaba todo una vez más. Aunque tampoco podía quejarse ya que, a pesar de todo lo que aún debían aclarar, la determinación de Kacchan por acercarse a él y quedarse allí no parecía estar disminuyendo.

No podía evitar sentirse feliz _al menos_ por eso.

Sonrió a medias.

—¿La verdad?—dijo, aún dubitativo—, es que no estoy seguro.

—Ya veo…—ella asintió con amabilidad, pero algo de su preocupación seguía filtrándose hacia Midoriya—. Sinceramente, pensé que con lo que pasó se mantendría alejado de ti, ¡o que te saltaría encima y no de la buena manera! Asi que verlo tan tranquilo a tu alrededor es _impresionante_, Deku-kun, de alguna manera…—dijo, sin alzar demasiado la voz antes de reír suavemente—. Pero que respondiera de esta forma debe significar algo bueno, ¿no?

Midoriya estuvo de acuerdo, sintiéndose un poco emocionado por la mínima posibilidad de que, al final, Kacchan no tuviera en mente despreciar por completo sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, fue inevitable que entrecerrara un poco los ojos al considerar la otra opción, en la que Kacchan simplemente decidiera _ignorar_ lo que Midoriya sentía por él –porque dudaba que fuera a _olvidarlo_\- y siguiera adelante.

Eso no se oía bien.

—En realidad…—Midoriya siguió rápidamente, tratando de volver a un terreno seguro y más conocido—…está empeñado en seguir con algo que hablamos la semana pasada. ¡Y es algo bueno, de verdad!

Uraraka entrecerró los ojos, suspicaz.

—¿Eso crees?

—Sí—. Midoriya la miró brevemente, apresurando un poco el paso sin darse cuenta—. Claro que sí—remarcó—. Me lo dejó claro el día que fue a buscarme a mi habitación…Y además, no puedo encontrar otra razón que no sea_ esa_ para que no se esté alejando de mí, o rechazándome, o que siga sin explotar todo a mí alrededor incluso si ya _sabe_ que yo lo-

Midoriya calló al notar el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

Incluso si estaba enterado de que Midoriya lo quería, que se había enamorado, Kacchan todavía estaba dispuesto a tratar de ser amigos y estar más cerca, se recordó con obstinación. No quería comenzar a desconfiar y sentirse inseguro otra vez, no cuando Kacchan no lo ha rechazado directamente. Además, no había pasado mucho tiempo. Casi tres días, para ser precisos y Kacchan necesitaba un periodo de tiempo para pensar.

Ellos tendrían tiempo para hablar, más tarde.

—Deku-kun…—lo llamó Uraraka, alcanzando su brazo sin demasiada dificultad para que aligerara el paso. Había precaución en su voz—. ¿Todavía no han hablado acerca de lo que pasó, verdad?

Se forzó a tragar.

—No.

—¿Y estás bien con eso?

—Yo…—Midoriya detuvo sus pasos a pocos metros de llegar al comedor y se dispuso a buscar la calma. Uraraka lo imitó, esperando en silencio hasta que estuviera listo—_No._ No estoy seguro…pero tampoco creo que sea bueno forzarlo a hablar tan pronto.

En vez de estar de acuerdo con él, su amiga lo miró con toda la seriedad que poseía y lo enfrentó, enfadada por él.

—Tal vez tengas razón en eso, Deku-kun, pero ¿no te suena injusto?

Midoriya pestañeó rápido un par de veces, confundido.

—¿Injusto?

—¡Sí! ¡No es justo que sigas sintiéndote tan nervioso y confundido! Tal vez Bakugou-kun funcione mejor solamente así, ya sabes, haciendo _cosas _y sin aclarar nada—dijo, moviendo las manos enfáticamente—, pero tú _sí _necesitas hablar de esto para volver a la normalidad ¿no lo crees?

Tuvo que aceptar que ella tenía un punto, atrapándolo justo en su característica más problemática: no tomar en cuenta sus propias necesidades a favor de las de otros. Sin embargo, no podía llegar y actuar solamente pensando en sí mismo, sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta la reacción de Kacchan ante su desliz después de que corrieran juntos.

No sería correcto.

—Tienes razón, Uraraka-san, pero en este punto…creo que solo terminaríamos en medio de una pelea si lo presiono—dijo, con cansancio y un poco de frustración—. Y no, no voy a luchar y gritarle a Kacchan para que me diga _estas_ cosas.

'_No quiero hacerlo'. _

—¿Y por qué no?—dijo ella, en verdad confundida—. Es lo que siempre hacen, ¿verdad? Como el año pasado…

Midoriya hizo una mueca.

—No creo que eso sirva esta vez, Uraraka-san.

Sin mencionar que dicho encuentro en Ground Beta lo había propiciado Kacchan y no él, no quería que siguieran luchando cada vez que necesitaran decirse cosas importantes, como esa vez. Podían ser más que solo dos adolescentes gritándose y golpeándose verdades en medio de la noche. Lo sabía.

Frente a él, Uraraka suspiró y lo miró con un poco de tristeza.

—Lo siento, Deku-kun. No debí presionarte con esto…—dijo. Sin embargo, la determinación por hacerlo _entender_ no la había abandonado del todo—…pero eres mi amigo y no creo que deba pasar mucho tiempo antes de que hables con Bakugou-kun. No creo que sea bueno para ti…¿puedes pensar en ello?

Midoriya tardó un poco en estar de acuerdo, pero sí, él podía hacer eso.

Tras aclarar ese punto y sintiéndose agradecido por tener a otros que se preocupaban por él, ni Midoriya ni Uraraka tardaron demasiado en llegar a la mesa con sus amigos, listos para almorzar y seguir con el horario del día.

—¿Todo está bien?—les preguntó Iida en cuanto se acercaron.

—¡De maravilla, presidente!—dijo ella, sonriendo y tomando su lugar junto a Iida.

Midoriya tomó asiento frente a ellos, junto a un tranquilo Todoroki que estaba más preocupado por alimentarse que por otra cosa. Les sonrió a todos antes de centrarse en comer. Todo lucía apetitoso y el Katsudon sabía tan delicioso como olía, comprobó tras llevarse una porción a la boca.

Frente a él, Uraraka comenzó a hacer ruidos de satisfacción mientras comía, unos que él mismo se había abstenido de hacer por su propio platillo. El discurso de Iida sobre los modales llegó casi de inmediato. No duró demasiado, sin embargo, porque ella lo hizo pensar con mucha más 'seriedad' sobre el asunto. Por supuesto, eso terminó con Iida alabando su forma de disfrutar los pequeños placeres de la vida.

Se veían felices.

Tuvo que reír abiertamente ante la situación, divertido por la singularidad de sus amigos, hasta que se paralizó de la nada al sentir una presencia firme -ceño fruncido incluido y bandeja entre las manos-, detenerse junto a él frente a la mesa.

Se giró para mirarlo, claramente sorprendido.

—¿_Kacchan_?

—Deku.

La respuesta seca no ayudó mucho.

—Pasó-¿pasa algo?

—…No—dijo Kacchan, igual de serio que antes, tras lo que procedió a guardar silencio por unos segundos infinitos Y Midoriya esperó, incómodo, solo para ver al otro hacer un gesto con el mentón para indicarle que se moviera.

»—Hazme espacio.

_Espacio…_

—Espera—Midoriya habló con cautela—, ¿quieres sentarte _aquí_?

Kacchan bufó.

—¡Obviamente! ¿Para qué más vendría si no?

Midoriya miró brevemente a sus amigos, que observaban el intercambio en silencio luciendo igual o más incrédulos que él por este curso de acontecimientos. '_Más',_ decidió casi de inmediato, tomando en cuenta sus propios niveles de cautela y escepticismo.

—¿No lo sé?—dijo finalmente, entrecerrando los ojos hacia Kacchan—. Podría ser por cualquier cosa...

…aunque no tenía idea de para qué, ¿o quizás sí? Es decir, estaría muy feliz si así fuera, pero_ no_, porque era muy diferente reunirse solo a _entrenar_ con él, que a compartir un _almuerzo_, sobre todo para ellos ¿cierto?

…y Midoriya estaba con sus amigos en ese momento, personas con quienes Kacchan no se llevaba nada bien, aunque respetara sus habilidades actualmente. ¡Además, soportar más interacción social sin un objetivo claro, no parecía coherente con su personalidad!, no por ahora al menos. ¿Llegaría tan lejos solo para avanzar en eso de ser, bueno, su_ amigo_? O tal vez… ¿estaría rehuyendo algo? Pero Kacchan no-

—Ni siquiera voy a _tratar _de seguir esa mierda—dijo este, claramente irritado -¿había estado murmurando?-, antes de dirigirse a Uraraka y los demás— ¡Y ustedes!, ¿tienen algún problema con que esté aquí?

—¡Ninguno!—dijo ella.

—Supongo que siempre es bueno buscar la compañía de nuevos amigos…—dijo Iida, aunque parecía dudar un poco.

Kacchan no hizo más que rodar los ojos.

—Como sea que digas, cuatro ojos.

—¡Prefiero que me llamen por mi nombre, Bakugou-kun!

Silenciosamente, Midoriya se movió para hacerle espacio y Kacchan por fin se ubicó junto a él. Guardaba silencio de nuevo, pero sería imposible tratar de ignorar que estaba allí. Su presencia emitía un alto nivel de calidez en el estrecho espacio, al igual que la comida picante que reposaba frente a él sobre la mesa. El olor fuerte casi le hizo arrugar la nariz.

Midoriya seguía sin saber cómo podía consumir algo como eso.

¿No le quemaría la boca?

No supo cuánto se quedó examinando a Kacchan, observándolo con detenimiento, absorto mientras asimilaba que esto de verdad estaba sucediendo; que podría verlo consumir lo incomible después de años y que se había acercado voluntariamente a él, _otra vez_, al igual que cuando le preguntó para ir a correr juntos…Pero debió ser mucho tiempo, ya que Kacchan comenzó a tensar cada vez más la mandíbula y a presionar los puños que temblaban fuertemente sobre los palillos que sostenía.

El ruido de estos chocando contra el recipiente de comida, lo hizo pestañear de nuevo.

Tenía los ojos secos.

—¡Ya deja de mirarme así, maldición!—le espetó—. Haces demasiado escándalo por nada.

—¡N-No estoy haciendo escándalo!

Midoriya fue incapaz de hacer algo más que reaccionar, indignado y avergonzado porque, ¿qué tipo de cara había estado haciendo?, y trató de concentrarse en su comida una vez más.

El falló.

—¿Por quién mierda me tomas?—insistió Kacchan, señalándolo con la mano—. ¡Tus malditos ojos estaban _chillando_ solo viéndome aquí, Deku!—y chasqueó la lengua—. Ni que hubiera amenazando con explotar tu cara.

—¡B-bueno, tengo derecho a sentirme sorprendido porque hagas esto!—replicó, entrecerrando los ojos de la frustración al no ser comprendido—. Y sabes mejor que yo que es muy extraño…y no es que me esté quejando de todos modos…

No hubo replica para eso.

Tras un silencio realmente incómodo sin hacer otra cosa que compartir miradas, Kacchan frunció todavía más el ceño -si era posible-, se giró en su sitio y apuñaló su comida con los palillos, antes de levantar un poco entre ellos.

—Lo que sea—dijo, sin desviar los ojos del plato—. Solo empieza a acostumbrarte a que esto pase, maldición.

Más silencio.

Midoriya estaba tan enfrascado en procesar su creciente emoción por la promesa implícita de Kacchan, que casi no escuchó cuando Uraraka dejó escapar una sutil risita nerviosa.

Su respuesta fue instantánea.

Sintió la cara caliente apenas se volvió a verla. Ella lo estaba mirando con los ojos marrones tan brillantes porque lo _sabía _y entendía la importancia que tenía todo lo que Kacchan le había dicho. Sin embargo, en cuanto ella se giró para mirar al otro, Midoriya casi pudo experimentar el instante en que se llenó de pánico.

—¿¡Dé quién demonios te estás riendo, cara redonda!? ¡Ha! ¿¡Quieres _morir_!?—Kacchan, ¿rojo de la ira? y con las manos retorciéndose, estaba a medio camino de lanzarse sobre Uraraka, quien adoptó una postura defensiva.

—¡No me reí de nada, Bakugou-kun! ¡Y no quiero morir!

—¡Como si creyera esa mierda, maldita sea!

—¡No hay que pelear mientras comemos, Bakugou-kun, Uraraka-kun!— Iida intervino.

—¿¡_Ha_!? ¿¡Y a ti quién demonios te llamó-!?

—¡E-Entonces, Kacchan-!—le gritó Midoriya, alcanzando su brazo con fuerza antes de _ayudarlo_ a volver a su asiento.

Todavía estaba tenso, listo para atacar, y seguía enviándole una mirada terrible a Uraraka y de paso, a Iida también. A diferencia de Iida que lo miraba a él esperando que hiciera _algo_, Uraraka se hacía la despistada con muchísimo esfuerzo mientras revolvía su almuerzo.

Midoriya debía improvisar pronto.

—Entonces, eh…¿p-pasó algo con Kirishima-kun y los otros?

Eso terminó por llamar la atención de Kacchan, ya que dejó de lado a sus amigos para verlo a él. Estaba demasiado serio nuevamente, su rostro volviendo a su color natural. A Midoriya le tocó esperar una vez más a que se dispusiera a hablar con él sin presionar nada. Al final, notó que su amiga lograba relajarse en el fondo, antes de que Kacchan resoplara con fuerza y recargara todo su cuerpo contra el respaldo del asiento.

Solo entonces Midoriya soltó el agarre que tenía sobre su brazo.

—Los idiotas son demasiado ruidosos, acerca de _todo_—dijo, todavía tenso. Sus manos ahora libres se contraían sobre la mesa—. No cerraban la maldita boca.

Con un mal presentimiento, Midoriya lanzó una breve mirada hacia la mesa donde Kirishima, Sero, Ashido y Kaminari estaban sentados. Tragó con fuerza, repentinamente nervioso por el obvio escrutinio que los cuatro tenían sobre ellos desde la distancia.

—…y-ya veo.

Era obvio que estaban al tanto, si no fuera de todo, al menos en parte de lo que pasó. También dio un vistazo a Kacchan quien, pese a estar más que molesto, estaba haciendo un espléndido trabajo ignorándolos. Midoriya se esforzó en volver a lo suyo de igual manera.

—Como sea…—dijo Kacchan después de un rato—Los mataré más tarde.

Decidido a ignorar las implicaciones más peligrosas de esa última frase, Midoriya se determinó a cumplir un único objetivo: terminar de comer en paz.

Para suerte suya, aunque Uraraka e Iida seguían haciendo conversación de fondo de vez en cuando, ya no los implicaban ni a Kacchan ni a él en sus intercambios. Algo acerca de ser inoportuno y no poder controlar los impulsos, alcanzaba a escuchar. Kacchan solo resoplaba y gruñía de vez en vez mientras comía, casi siempre después de que uno de los dos terminara alguna frase. Era obvio que también los estaba escuchando.

Fue gracias a eso y a todo el ruido constante alrededor del comedor, que Midoriya se encontró tan tranquilo como esperaba. De reojo, notó que Kacchan también lucía bastante sereno, comparándolo a su estado de exaltación normal, claro, incluso mientras enviaba miradas irritadas a sus amigos.

Notar ese detalle lo hizo querer sonreír.

Comenzaba a pensar que su llegada inesperada no terminaría en un completo desastre. Algo que había comenzado a creer apenas inició su intercambio de gritos con Kacchan, pero que desapareció en cuanto los mismos gritos llegaron a su fin. De cualquier manera, no quería tomar en cuenta el breve momento de descuido de Uraraka. Seguramente, ella había explotado al ver todo lo que Midoriya estaba sintiendo: la esperanza, el anhelo y el cariño que sentía por Kacchan, escrito en toda su cara.

Y con letras mayúsculas.

Se dio pisa en terminar de comer para, de paso, poder tragarse la inesperada sensación de timidez. _'¿Por qué tengo que ser tan transparente?', _se recriminó, casi llorando en silencio.

—Oye—dijo Kacchan de repente, dando un ligero pero certero empujón contra su pierna debajo de la mesa.

Midoriya inspiró largamente.

—¿Si?—preguntó, con un temblor recorriéndole el cuerpo.

—Juntémonos más temprano hoy, Deku—dijo, sin mirarlo directamente y comiendo con naturalidad.

La vista lo calmó.

—Claro…—dijo, aceptando de inmediato—. ¿Cuánto antes?

—Solo media hora—contestó, mirándolo tranquilo.

Él le sonrió.

—Está bien.

Los ojos de Kacchan se fijaron en la sonrisa que produjo por un instante y después asintió, luciendo complacido por el desarrollo de las cosas. Midoriya reprimió un suspiro. Esto podría haber transcurrido en menos de tres segundos pero, por alguna razón, se sintió mucho más cercano al Kacchan gracias a ello.

¿De verdad sería posible sentir todo tan cotidiano a su alrededor?

¿…_tan natural_?

—¿Han estado corriendo juntos?

Midoriya saltó un poco de la impresión, antes de girarse en su lugar sintiendo el alma en la boca. Todoroki había hablado de la nada. Del otro lado, Kacchan chasqueó la lengua y se aseguró de enviarle a Todoroki una de sus miradas de muerte.

—¡No es de tu maldita incumbencia!

La paz había durado suficiente, al parecer. Midoriya suspiró, ahora sí, pero para calmarse.

—¿Estoy equivocado?—insistió Todoroki, mirándolo a él esta vez.

—No…—le dijo Midoriya, sonriendo a medias—Kacchan fue el de la idea, en realidad.

El susodicho apretó los dientes y gruñó molesto, inclinándose más cerca.

—Este idiota no necesita saber esa mierda, Deku.

—¿Por qué no?

—Ya veo…—Todoroki los interrumpió de nuevo, sonriendo y asintiendo para sí mismo. De hecho, parecía extremadamente satisfecho por alguna razón—. En verdad me alegro mucho por ustedes dos, Midoriya, Bakugou.

Midoriya pestañeó rápido un par de veces y sintió que se sonrojaba un poco. Eso…¿por qué eso se había escuchado como una felicitación para algo muy, muy diferente?

—E-eh…¿Gracias?

—_¿¡Haa!?_—Kacchan espetó a su lado y lucía un poco rojo también—. ¡Cómo si me importaran tus malditas felicitaciones, bastardo mitad-mitad! ¡No las necesito!

Más allá de sentirse intimidado, Todoroki simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Te felicito de todas formas; a los dos.

Los ojos de Kacchan se fijaron en la cara de Midoriya después de eso, quien a su vez, no podía apartar su atención de este, confundido por su reacción tan extrema contrastando al color en su cara.

Lo vio tragar y apretar los dientes.

—Vete a la _mierda_—explotó al final, regresando a Todoroki y levantándose de su asiento—¡Y tú, Deku!

—¡S-si!

—No llegues tarde al maldito entrenamiento, ¿entiendes?

Midoriya asintió, más confundido todavía por el inesperado cambio de tono en su voz.

'_¿…entrenamiento?' _

Aparentemente satisfecho con su respuesta y todavía profundamente rojo, Kacchan recogió su bandeja bruscamente y se dio la vuelta para irse de allí, rezongando maldiciones por lo bajo. Todavía confundido pero fascinado a la vez, Midoriya lo vio salir por la puerta del comedor todavía con las orejas enrojecidas. Iba seguido de sus cuatro amigos, notó.

¿Habría entendido lo mismo que él al escuchar las felicitaciones de su amigo?, pensó, queriendo llevarse una mano al pecho pero sin hacerlo. Su corazón latía más fuerte por las posibilidades. ¿Y qué se viera tan afectado era algo bueno, verdad?

Fue solo entonces que la escuchó.

Uraraka explotó de la risa en ese momento, diciéndole a Todoroki entre respiración y carcajada, que era un genio absoluto por insinuar ese tipo de cosas como si no fueran nada. Mientras que Iida trataba de ayudar a su amiga para que no se ahogara, Todoroki los miraba a todos, aparentemente inmutable.

—Esa no era mi intención al principio…—decía en su defensa—. Lo siento si te incomodé, Midoriya. No volveré a hacerlo otra vez.

—Bueno—dijo él, casi ausente, pero en cuanto se dio vuelta y vio lo relajado y satisfecho consigo mismo que parecía Todoroki, Midoriya decidió que sus palabras no servían para excusarlo en absoluto. Y aunque no podía percibir malicia alguna provenir de su amigo, la verdad, era que sus palabras le dejaban todavía más claro que, de alguna manera, había querido incitar a Kacchan.

Entrecerró los ojos, intrigado.

'_¿Pero incitarlo a qué?'_

.

…

.

Al parecer, que Kacchan apareciera de la nada para quedarse a su lado durante el almuerzo, no había sido la única sorpresa que se llevaría durante el día, porque, poco después de salir del comedor con sus amigos, All Might lo interceptó en uno de los pasillos y lo llamó para hablar con él.

En un principio, Midoriya creyó que podría tratarse de algo grave o relacionado directamente con One for All, sin embargo, no tardaría en reconocer que se trataba de un asunto diferente…aunque igual de importante para él, si su estado de anticipación indicaba algo.

—¿Kacchan habló contigo?—preguntó, curioso, tras enterarse de que este había necesitado la asistencia de su mentor durante la mañana.

—Algo así…—dijo el hombre—. En realidad, el joven Bakugou estaba hablando con Aizawa antes de que me involucrara en su conversación. Parecía querer su autorización para utilizar un gimnasio de prácticas, pero no le estaba yendo muy bien antes de que yo llegara, me temo—agregó con leve pesar.

Luego indagó, un poco nervioso:

»— También me dijo que han estado ejercitándose juntos, ¿puedes confirmar eso? No digo que piense que el joven Bakugou haya mentido—explicó de prisa—, pero tras los acontecimientos recientes, me ha costado algo de trabajo asimilarlo. Así que… ¿eso es cierto?

Midoriya asintió, comprendiendo las dudas de su mentor.

—Sí, así es.

—Ya veo—dijo, evidentemente aliviado—. ¡Bueno, me ofrecí para vigilarlos mientras hacen uso del gimnasio!—agregó All Might, ahora sonriente—, o de lo contrario, Aizawa habría seguido negando el permiso.

—¿De verdad?—dijo, sin reprimir su emoción por la sorpresa.

—¡De verdad!—le aseguró el hombre, también con entusiasmo—. Tendremos un entrenamiento esta misma tarde. ¡Y por supuesto, el joven Bakugou también vendrá esta vez!—añadió de inmediato—. Sé que gracias a todo lo que ha pasado, los dos han tenido dificultades para adaptarse nuevamente a su rendimiento habitual…¿Crees que estarás bien con eso, muchacho?

—¡Sí, no hay problema!—dijo tan rápido que se cohibió un poco y sintió la cara algo caliente, pero aun así siguió, para evitar dudas sobre su disposición a hacerlo—. Eso- eso suena más que bien, All Might.

Su mentor soltó un suspiro y después se rió un poco al notar lo entusiasmado que estaba, posando una mano sobre su hombro.

—Es bueno saber que las cosas marchan bien entre ustedes…

Midoriya siguió sonriendo.

—Van mejor de lo esperado, sí.

Después de eso, All Might le explicó los demás detalles relacionados con lo que harían más tarde. Midoriya contribuyó su parte a la breve conversación también, antes de regresar al salón de clases.

No podía borrar la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro, incluso tras sentarse frente a su pupitre. Kacchan había guardado un pensamiento sobre sus limitaciones a la hora de entrenar –las que concordaban bastante con las que él mismo había tenido-, y se preocupó de hacer algo al respecto casi de inmediato. Midoriya había estado esperando a que finalizara toda la jornada diaria antes de acudir a All Might, pero ya no sería necesario gracias a él.

Y bueno, ahora podía entender las últimas palabras que le dijo Kacchan durante el almuerzo. Resignado a la vez que divertido, Midoriya se preguntó si no habría sido con el propósito de avisarle esto último que se acercó a su mesa en primer lugar.

'_¿No podías decírmelo como una persona normal, Kacchan…?_'

.

.

All Might se encontró con ellos afuera del gimnasio.

'_¿Todavía quieren hacer esto?'_, les había preguntado con seriedad y, después de que hubiera presenciado una clase particularmente exigente de Aizawa solo unas horas antes, Midoriya casi podía comprender su cuestionamiento. Sin embargo, eso no cambiaba nada. _'¡Claro que sí!'_ y _'¡No estaría aquí si no quisiera!'_, habían sido las respuestas que él y Kacchan le dieron respectivamente, sin el menor indicio de arrepentimiento o duda.

No hubo más preguntas después de eso.

Sentir como fluía la energía de One for All entre golpe y golpe; su mente y cuerpo corriendo a mil por hora para ponerse al día con los ataques del otro, era lo que venía necesitando desde que todos los problemas habían comenzado.

Midoriya había estado reprimiéndose una y otra vez, lo que junto al desgaste por no dormir bien y los pocos enfrentamientos uno a uno durante las clases prácticas, habían contribuido al desequilibrio en sus gastos de energía. Y si podía leer bien a Kacchan, era más que probable que pensara algo similar en ese momento.

Una explosión desde la izquierda lo hizo inclinarse para evitar el impacto directo, antes de enviar un puño en dirección al abdomen de Kacchan. Una leve discrepancia entre velocidad y dirección del movimiento dejó al otro la oportunidad de esquivar su golpe y retroceder, manteniendo la distancia. Por su parte, Midoriya cayó al suelo haciendo una media voltereta y retrocedió también, esperando el próximo ataque.

Debía aumentar el porcentaje de poder en la próxima oportunidad.

—¿Qué pasó con tu puntería, Deku?—dijo Kacchan, jadeando—. ¡No necesito que me des ventaja!

Midoriya sonrió, igual de acelerado.

—Claro que no—dijo e hizo una pausa para respirar—. Fui lento. No volverá a pasar.

Y así lo probó.

Un par más de rodeos, provocándose el uno al otro, golpeando, esquivando y atacando, terminó con Midoriya y Kacchan de espaldas al suelo en un golpe duro.

Midoriya inmovilizaba uno de los brazos del otro en dirección a su pecho, con la palma de Kacchan hacia el cielo mientras soltaba una última explosión. Y evitaba que este escapara gracias al fuerte agarre que sus piernas tenían alrededor de los hombros y el cuello de Kacchan. Incluso si quisiera escapar, no podría hacerlo sin explotar las piernas de Midoriya, lo que conllevaría inevitablemente explotar su propia cara.

El resultado era claro.

—Creo…creo que yo gano, Kacchan—dijo Midoriya, su respiración agitada.

—Lo que sea…Mierda—este le dio un golpe en la pierna que rodeaba su cuello para que lo dejara ir—. Ahora déjame.

Midoriya soltó su agarre y se movió junto al otro, cayendo a su lado en el suelo y con las extremidades extendidas para descansar. Se rió un poco al sentirse completamente agotado. Estaba exhausto sí, pero completamente satisfecho por su rendimiento, ¡_por fin_!

Kacchan, a su vez, simplemente resopló.

—De _esto_ estaba hablando, maldición.

—Si…

Ninguno de los dos se miró directamente, pero Midoriya podía jurar que Kacchan también estaba sonriendo. Con una sensación de bienestar recorriéndolo, dejó que las luces artificiales en el techo le sirvieran de foco para concentrarse, más allá de su ritmo cardiaco todavía presuroso y las respiraciones aceleradas.

Poco después, el rostro de All Might apareció frente a ellos, formando una delgada sombra.

—Ambos se lucieron hoy—los felicitó, con una sonrisa genuina—, pero recuerden descansar apropiadamente.

—No tienes que recordármelo—dijo Kacchan, aunque no había mordacidad en su tono.

Midoriya le sonrió al héroe.

—Gracias por ofrecerte para supervisarnos, All Might.

—No hay problema, joven Midoriya. Ya era tiempo de retomar estos entrenamientos—dijo, con un asomo de culpa, antes de volverse serio—Sin embargo, creo que esto fue suficiente por hoy.

Junto a él, Kacchan emitió una especie de gruñido bajo, en acuerdo con el hombre, aunque parecía creer todo lo contrario. All Might le dio su atención por eso.

—Espero que esto te haya ayudado también, joven Bakugou—de reojo, Midoriya lo vio hacer un asentimiento—. Confío en que no tardarán demasiado en volver a los dormitorios. Recuerden que no deben estar aquí cuando el guardia venga a cerrar el gimnasio—agregó el héroe y luego les hizo un gesto con la mano—. Hasta mañana, a los dos.

—Claro.

—Nos vemos, All Might.

Hubo una pausa silenciosa, mientras oían los pasos de su Héroe de la infancia alejarse hasta salir del gimnasio. Ninguno se movió del suelo después de eso, solo escuchando a sus respiraciones coincidir en ritmo de vez en cuando.

Fue un momento pacífico.

—Oye, Deku.

—¿Si?

Midoriya se giró levemente para ver a Kacchan. Este lo miraba a su vez, concentrado en sus pensamientos, antes de voltearse nuevamente y fijarse en las luces de arriba.

—Avísame la próxima vez que entrenes a solas con All Might. Yo…—dijo lentamente e hizo una pausa, como si estuviera considerando si valía la pena decir algo más. Y lo valía aparentemente, ya que continuó:

»—Si me avisas, vendré.

Midoriya se alzó un poco sobre el piso, afirmándose en uno de sus antebrazos.

—¿Qué? ¿…Por qué?—preguntó con cautela, necesitando ver con claridad el rostro de Kacchan y a lo que se estaba enfrentando, ya que a pesar de encontrarse aturdido, e incluso un poco esperanzado ante la oferta espontánea, estaba más confundido que otra cosa.

Este debió notar algo de eso, porque frunció el ceño en su dirección y se incorporó para estar sentado junto a él.

—¿Por qué más sería? Voy a entrenar también—explicó, antes de añadir con ironía:— Lo que da mucho mejor resultado si tienes a alguien a quien patearle el culo, ¿no lo crees?

Casi se rió por la forma en que Kacchan lo dijo.

—Yo no lo diría de esa manera, pero creo que sí…

—Da igual como lo digas, nerd. _Es_ así—remarcó, desviando los ojos rojos brevemente hacia la sonrisa de Midoriya y después continuó, luciendo más tranquilo de alguna manera—. Además…soy el único que sabe toda la mierda sobre tu particularidad ¿no?—Midoriya asintió, más serio ahora—. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué piensas?

Tomándose un momento, consideró minuciosamente cuánto provecho podría sacar de la ayuda de Kacchan si llegara a estar de acuerdo.

Intentó ser lo más objetivo posible mientras tomaba en cuenta sus habilidades, su determinación, su voluntad y por supuesto, también sopesando lo que todavía sucedía entre ellos y que aún no hablaban en profundidad.

A pesar de sentirse algo reticente si se concentraba en este último punto, si hacía un esfuerzo y lo ponía a un límite, su inseguridad latente parecía hacerse muy pequeña en comparación con todo lo demás. Y sin aquello en el centro de sus pensamientos, Midoriya no podía hallar contras de importancia sustancial en cuanto al aspecto técnico de compartir su entrenamiento.

Era claro hacia donde se inclinaba más la balanza…además, tampoco quería negarse la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con Kacchan. Midoriya no podía negar que también quería trabajar en que se llevaran bien, y mucho más todavía, sabiendo que el mismo Kacchan había tenido la idea de hacerlo en primer lugar.

Le hacía querer alentarlo, incluso sin entenderlo del todo aún.

—Está bien... Te avisaré—dijo, con calor en el pecho.

Apenas terminó de hablar, vio a Kacchan cerrar los ojos y dejarse caer nuevamente de espalda contra el suelo. Ya recostado, cerró los puños con fuerza por un instante, antes de abrir las manos completamente otra vez. Su ceño fruncido se relajó junto con el resto de su cuerpo.

—Bien—dijo.

Era una vista tan extraña, pensó Midoriya.

Verlo sin ningún tipo de mueca malhumorada en el rostro era prácticamente inaudito, casi como si nadie tuviera permitido mirarlo. Se sentía como algo demasiado privado incluso para los amigos, considerando lo que Midoriya alcanzaba a ver en la interacción de Kacchan con los demás.

Tragó saliva, nervioso de repente.

¿Era malo que se sintiera privilegiado de algún modo? Lucía tan tranquilo y atractivo de esa manera, que Midoriya no sabía cómo proceder ante la situación. ¿Debería romper el silencio para recordarle que debían marcharse? ¿Podría simplemente sacar provecho de la situación y mirarlo hasta el cansancio? ¿No lo odiaría Kacchan por ser tan obvio y beber de la vista que se le presentaba? Después de todo, no era que no le gustara la expresión habitual de Kacchan –porque se había enamorado mientras predominaba su expresión malhumorada-, pero era imposible negarse a esta vista que parecía darse solo en escasas ocasiones.

Además, no podía olvidar que había sido justo después de algo que _él _le dijo, que había logrado calmarse a tal nivel.

Era como si Kacchan estuviera extremadamente aliviado debido a que aceptó su propuesta de entrenar juntos, aunque claro, lo demostraba relajando sus facciones y manteniéndose en silencio porque _era _Kacchan, asi que Midoriya dudaba mucho que fuera a suspirar o a verbalizar su tranquilidad como cualquier otra persona. No obstante, a pesar de conocer este aspecto de Kacchan, aún no entendía su verdadera razón para esforzarse tanto. No completamente -si contaba lo de intentar ser amigos-, pero…él deseaba tanto saber todo el por qué.

Volvió a mirar a Kacchan entonces, tan calmado y a gusto, y se sintió un poco frustrado. Las palabras que Uraraka le pidió que considerara, regresaron a él en ese instante. ¿De verdad estaría dándole demasiado espacio, a expensas de su propia tranquilidad?

—Kacchan—dijo, decidido por lo menos a intentar que este le dijera una parte de lo que tanto quería saber.

Desde su lugar en el suelo, Kacchan lo observó evaluativamente.

Todavía estaba tranquilo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué estás-?—'_¿-poniendo tanto esfuerzo para estar cerca de mí?_' Midoriya se detuvo, mordiéndose el labio inferior, antes de corregirse en algo que esperaba, se oyera menos directo que lo que quería decir en un principio—. ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto en hacer todas estas cosas?

Kacchan volvió a fruncir el ceño y se sentó otra vez.

—¿Ahora de qué estás hablando?

Sentándose del todo recto también, Midoriya se obligó a mantenerse firme. Estaba nervioso por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sí, pero también se sentía profundamente frustrado y necesitaba al menos_ una_ respuesta.

—Me refiero a todo- todo esto—dijo con determinación, señalándolos a los dos—. Hablaste conmigo y me dijiste que no dejarías que nada te detuviera, ¡y fue al _día siguiente_ después de lo que "ya sabes" que nos pasó! Y viniste a correr conmigo por tu cuenta, pediste la autorización de Aizawa para entrenar y que pudiéramos recuperar el ritmo, ¡y-y ahora te ofreciste para ayudarme con One for All!, así que… ¿_Por qué_?

'_¿Por qué lo haces sin aclararme las cosas, Kacchan?_'

Verlo desviar la mirada atónita y enrojecer levemente el proceso, hizo que el corazón de Midoriya bombeara con dos veces más de fuerza y se sintiera todavía más intrigado.

¿Qué le estaba ocultando Kacchan?

¿Por qué no quería decirle nada todavía?

—¿Kacchan?—insistió.

Lo vio tensarse a su lado apenas habló, pero fue solo por un breve momento antes de que se llevara ambas manos al cabello, agarrándolo entre sus dedos, y maldijera por lo bajo. Al menos no mostraba intenciones de querer atacarlo, ni estaba parándose de un salto para salir corriendo, reflexionó.

—¡Tú no…!—fue lo primero que dijo, antes de retirar sus manos y enfrentarlo de nuevo, sus ojos eran determinados y su voz profunda.

Midoriya respiró profundo y tragó saliva.

—Tú no…no… ¡no dejes que se te suba a la cabeza, nerd!—completó, antes de apretar los dientes con fuerza y desviar la mirada de nuevo. Veía hacia la salida—. _Mierda_—hizo una pausa—. ¡Tú no eres el único que sacará un beneficio del entrenamiento extra!

Ah. .

'_¿En serio tomaría una excusa tan obvia?', _pensó tras soltar un suspiro.

—…Ya lo sé, Kacchan, pero no me refería a eso…lo_ sabes_—se quejó Midoriya, sintiéndose triste, frustrado e incluso decepcionado, lo que no era una combinación muy agradable.

Sin decir nada todavía, Kacchan solo gruñó y se puso rápidamente de pie para ir por sus cosas. No lo miraba.

—¡No asumas las cosas que _sé_ o _no sé_, Deku!

Aún molesto por el camino que tomó la conversación, Midoriya gimoteó largamente antes de pararse también y seguirlo.

—¿Por qué-? ¿¡Por qué tienes que ser tan frustrante!?—reclamó, apenas de detuvo a su lado y Kacchan por fin lo miró.

Se veía muy irritado también.

—Escucha—dijo con firmeza, sin volver a apartar la vista—. No porque siga trabajando en toda esta mierda de- de ser los _mejores amigos_ contigo o como sea que le digan_,_ voy a dejarte el camino fácil, Deku.

Aquello lo dejó boquiabierto, sintiéndose exactamente como un rechazo en todo sentido de la palabra ¿pero debía tomarlo de esa manera? ¿Eso era _todo_ lo que quería que fueran? No, definitivamente no quería eso. ¡Kacchan no podía solo _escaparse_ de dar una respuesta como se debe!

¡No era justo!

—Espera, ¿_qué_?—Midoriya le tomó del hombro antes de que pudiera irse—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿_'Mejores amigos'_? ¡No pienso dejar que te vayas antes de explicarme al menos esto!

—¡No me mires así, maldición!—Kacchan lo amonestó, alejándose de su agarre mientras hacía un enorme esfuerzo por calmarse. Cuando habló de nuevo, se oía más determinado que nunca—. Yo siempre apunto a la puta cima de todo ¿me entiendes? A lo más _alto_—explicó, desviando la mirada esta vez y enrojeciendo un poco de nuevo en el proceso—No dejaré que _tú_ tomes el camino fácil para resolver _esto_. ¡No cuando me niego a mí mismo a hacerlo, maldita sea!

Por alguna razón que iba más allá de él, Midoriya entendió que esas palabras significaban mucho _más_ de lo que podía reconocer ahora.

¿Por qué otra cosa se sonrojaría si no?

—¡Y no vuelvas a acercarte tanto así, idiota!—Kacchan añadió tras una pausa incómoda, haciendo una mueca—. Necesitas un maldito baño. _Apestas. _

Midoriya ignoró por completo el calor subiéndole a la cara.

—Espe-¿Qué-?—balbuceó—. ¡¿Por qué dices eso ahora?! ¡Es lo que pasa al hacer ejercicio! ¡Y tú también sudaste, Kacchan!

—¡Claro que lo hice! ¡Pero al menos huelo mejor que tú-!

Aquello lo hizo detenerse y mirar a Kacchan con mucha más atención de pies a cabeza –quien repentinamente apretó los labios y guardó silencio-. El tema anterior repentinamente hecho a un lado. La verdad, era que Midoriya se sintió muy curioso de pronto, o tal vez ¿solo quería volver a la normalidad tras toda la tensión previa?, ciertamente, eso podría considerarse una salida.

Como fuera, iba a tomarlo.

—¿De verdad?—preguntó entonces, acercándose al otro sin darse cuenta y alzando una de sus manos—. ¿Es por tu particularidad? ¿Por la nitroglicerina? ¿De verdad se nota cuándo respiras de_ cerca_? Pero yo asumí… ¿no debería notarse solo en tus manos? ¿O es algo que se extiende a todo el cuerpo?

Kacchan retrocedió un paso.

—Tú…no te atrevas a olerme, maldito nerd.

_¿Él podía hacer eso?_

—¿Por qué no? Solo necesitaría tu brazo o tu hombro para comprobar- ¿¡K-Kacchan!?—Gritó del pasmo, retrocediendo, cuando vio y escuchó las explosiones en sus manos ayudándolo a adelantarse, agarrar bien sus cosas y salir de allí rápido.

»—¿¡Ahora por qué estás corriendo!?

—¡Vete a la mierda y muere!

.

…

.

A diferencia de los días previos, el viernes pasaría sin problemas.

Más allá del aviso de Aizawa sobre sus tareas recuperativas, los intentos inútiles por descifrar su previa conversación con Kacchan, la extraña cautela de este mismo durante su breve encuentro matutino, y una conversación parcialmente incómoda con Asui sobre cómo era hablar con él en vez de solo mirarlo -Midoriya había olvidado por completo la conversación que tuvieron la semana anterior-, el día trascurrió sin mayores complicaciones.

Las clases teóricas no se habían sentido tan pesadas y las clases prácticas siguieron su curso habitual, la única diferencia fue que él y Kacchan estuvieron mutuamente de acuerdo en no salir por una carrera durante ese día –y Midoriya agregó a esto sus propias '_carreras verbales'_, por si acaso-.

El entrenamiento del día anterior los había desgastado más de lo que creyeron en ese momento –incluyendo la carrera improvisada de regreso a los dormitorios-, por lo que descansar un día sonaba de lo más lógico. Además, acordaron reunirse el día siguiente para completar los deberes extra que Aizawa les había dejado, lo que incluiría, por supuesto, una evaluación práctica bajo su tutoría antes del almuerzo del día sábado. Asi que les convenía hacer todo lo teórico antes esa misma mañana, básicamente.

Entonces, el día sábado llegó.

Encontrarse con Kacchan en un solitario primer piso y antes de las nueve de la mañana, no le provocó mayor conmoción esta vez, después de todo, seguía entusiasmado porque pasarían más tiempo juntos y a pesar de los inconvenientes que pudieran presentarse en el proceso, le gustaba saber que podrían trabajar en solucionarlos. Un enfrentamiento como el del día jueves, por ejemplo, habría sido el final para ambos de haberse presentado solo meses antes y como al final no lo había hecho, Midoriya lo tomaría como otra victoria para los dos.

Y el desayuno tranquilo serviría para infundirle otra dosis de optimismo.

—¿Debo traer mis cosas a la sala?—había preguntado después, mientras se encargaba de limpiar lo que ensució para desayunar.

—No—dijo Kacchan—, el lugar va a llenarse pronto con los idiotas molestos. Será mejor estar arriba.

De la nada, la pregunta: _'¿tú habitación o la mía?',_ irrumpió en sus pensamientos con una voz extraña. Cerró los ojos un instante y suspiró ante los desvaríos en su cabeza.

—¿Habitación?—dijo en cambio, fregando la loza.

—La mía.

Midoriya se detuvo.

—¿En serio?—dijo, girando un poco el rostro para verlo porque, aunque era una opción válida, lo había tomado igualmente por sorpresa saber que le dejaría entrar a su habitación.

A su lado, Kacchan rodó los ojos y bufó, como si no pudiera creer que Midoriya todavía se sorprendiera y aclaró:

—No pienso tener toda tu basura distrayéndome, Deku.

—¡La mercancía de All Might no es basura!—Midoriya reclamó.

—¡Claro que no, idiota! Pero hay un_ límite_ en cuántos productos de él puedes guardar... Tú los sobrepasas todos, nerd.

—No sobrepaso nada…—replicó, aunque después le entró la duda recordando lo que se había dejado con su madre en el departamento—…Creo.

Kacchan hizo una pausa y en vez de restregarle a la cara cómo había tenido razón, entrecerró los ojos hacia la loza no enjuagada entre sus manos y chasqueó la lengua.

—Solo date prisa, para que empecemos de una buena vez.

—Sí, sí—Midoriya sonrió un poco aliviado, volviendo a lo suyo—, estoy casi listo, Kacchan.

.

.

En cuanto entró en la habitación de Kacchan, fue imposible para Midoriya contener a su memoria. Casi de inmediato, pudo reconocer lo que estaba a plena vista; una prueba más de que los sueños compartidos habían sido reales, pensó. El escritorio, el librero y la cama de Kacchan estaban en su mismo sitio y aunque la coloración de los mismos era algo discordante, no cabía duda de que solo se debía a que _su_ percepción de los colores, difería de cuando estaba dormido.

—¿Piensas quedarte ahí parado todo el día?—dijo Kacchan.

Midoriya negó con la cabeza y avanzó más hacia el interior, cerrando la puerta.

No tenía intención de distraerse de lo que realmente había ido a hacer allí, después de todo, tenían el tiempo limitado antes de ir al gimnasio para la evaluación con Aizawa. Sin embargo, tras pasar varios minutos allí adentro, se percató de que mantener la concentración no sería tan sencillo como creía.

Ellos estaban físicamente cerca. Mucho más que nunca fuera de los combates y sentarse el uno junto al otro compartiendo un escritorio, no acababa de ser una buena idea. Era realmente difícil no distraerse a medida que avanzaba el tiempo.

Kacchan seguía siendo una presencia cálida y firme, pero a diferencia del pasado día jueves -donde al menos los separaban unos centímetros-, ahora se encontraban mucho más cerca. Cada vez que uno de los dos se movía, el roce de sus brazos les recordaba que estaban en contacto casi constante y en los breves momentos en que intercambiaban opiniones sobre los deberes, Midoriya creía que su rostro se encendería en llamas por la intimidad que despertaban.

De cualquier manera, lo peor no era esa parte.

Él, que siempre había tenido problemas para sentirse mínimamente cómodo si alguien, cualquiera_,_ se le acercaba demasiado, tuvo que reconocer que lo_ peor_ en esa situación, era que con cada roce o palabra casi murmurada entre ellos, se le hacía más agradable y cómoda la cercanía. Sentía un cosquilleo que poco a poco crecía bajo su piel, como un impulso llamándolo a probar cuáles serían los límites de esta situación en particular. Y no solo los de él, sino también los de Kacchan.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo abismal para tranquilizar su respiración.

Era innegable que estaba ansioso y para su propia sorpresa, incluso anhelante de más contacto. Aunque si lo pensaba un poco, probablemente era bastante normal sentirse atraído a tener contacto físico con la persona que querías. Y mucho más, de hecho, si esta persona no parecía rechazar este tipo de avance. Pero mirando a Kacchan de reojo, quien no lucía particularmente tenso y solo miraba fijo hacia lo que escribía -con el ceño más fruncido que nunca-, llegó a una conclusión tan clara como frustrante.

Esa última parte no podría aplicarse a Kacchan, porque la triste realidad era que Midoriya no tenía idea de lo que Kacchan pensaba de lo que sentía por él. Y la posibilidad de que continuara simplemente ignorando todo aquello, parecía ir en aumento con cada día que pasaba. Con ese presagio en mente, Midoriya fue incapaz de dejar pasar el burbujeo de molestia que crecía en él en esta ocasión.

No podía dejar que Kacchan continuara ignorándolo a estas alturas, por lo que, sintiéndose temerario, tragó saliva y tomó el lápiz con más firmeza.

En ese momento, estaba determinado no solo a terminar de resolver sus deberes correctamente, sino también, a obtener alguna reacción de Kacchan. Fuera cual fuera. Ya había intentado sacarle palabras el otro día, sin buenos resultados, asi que probaría con algo más.

Durante la siguiente hora, no se preocupó más por contener el movimiento de su brazo derecho, ni de hacer uso de más espacio en su lugar, provocando que también sus piernas se tocaran debajo del escritorio y se rozaran de vez en cuando. La verdad, era que le estaba tomando todo su esfuerzo no hacer caso de su timidez, encogerse en su asiento y detenerse por completo. Esta era una apuesta demasiado arriesgada para su pobre corazón, pero aun así, se concentró lo más que pudo en alcanzar su objetivo y no dejarse abrumar por la vergüenza…Sin embargo, lo único que Kacchan hizo después de todo ese tiempo, fue tensar un poco más los hombros, entrecerrar los ojos de vez en cuando y luego de unos minutos, relajarse una vez más.

Nada de gruñidos, resoplidos o alegatos para que se alejara de su espacio personal. Ni siquiera una señal física que le indicara su deseo por distanciarse.

_Nada. _

No debió ser tan inesperado que su decepción y frustración superaran todo lo demás.

¿No estaba demasiado concentrado en la hoja frente a él, a pesar de que Midoriya siguiera tocándolo tanto? ¿Por qué parecía que no le importaba en absoluto? De verdad, Midoriya preferiría un rechazo directo y lleno de ira a _esto_, tan parecido a la indiferencia. ¡Y eso no era una buena señal, no viniendo de la persona_ menos_ indiferente que conocía! Darse cuenta de ese detalle, que no era el único al que estaba afectando toda la falta de comunicación, fue lo que terminó por llevarlo al límite.

Ya había tenido suficiente.

—Kacchan—lo llamó, mirando fijamente a su perfil.

—¿Qué tienes?

Respiró profundamente y lo soltó, con el rostro impasible:

—¿Por qué no estás explotándome la cara?

Kacchan detuvo abruptamente el movimiento de su lápiz y giró la cara para mirarlo, absolutamente incrédulo.

—¿Qué mierda, Deku?—preguntó en voz baja e inclinando un poco la cabeza—. ¿Acaso quieres que lo _haga_?

—¿_Qué_-? ¡No! ¡Claro que no!—se dio prisa en decirle, haciendo una mueca y medio insultado, _¿cómo había llegado Kacchan a una conclusión cómo esa?_—. ¿¡Cómo voy a querer que me hagas algo así!?

—¡Y yo qué sé!—replicó, viéndose incómodo pero aún sin alejarse—. Fuiste tú el que mencionó esa puta basura en primer lugar.

—¡Ya sé!, pero no quería dar a entender _eso_—, se quejó, más que frustrado.

—…Como sea que digas, nerd.

Notando que había más confusión que otra cosa en la expresión ajena y todavía cero intenciones por alejarse de su toque, Midoriya se cruzó de brazos sobre el escritorio y dejó caer al cabeza entre ellos, mirando hacia el costado para probar una última cosa.

Su recurso final.

Apenas lo hizo, Kacchan relajó un poco su postura, sin embargo, no hizo amago de alejarse más por su propia cuenta. Sus piernas todavía se tocaban y compartían calor debajo del escritorio. Midoriya escondió por completo la cara al sentirlo.

—Oye—dijo Kacchan, dando un golpe inusualmente suave sobre su hombro—, levántate de ahí y termina de responder tu mierda.

Dando un largo gemido por lo bajo, frustrado, Midoriya contuvo la respiración y apretó los labios.

En serio, ¿qué le pasaba a Kacchan? Este desarrollo iba más allá de cualquiera que hubiera sucedido antes. Y no creía poder seguir soportando este tipo de incertidumbre, solo escalando en más y más niveles de cercanía, pero sin saber realmente qué significaba para los dos. Sin saber que propósito final tenían. ¿Tan malo era querer tener certeza de lo que pasaba?

¡Él solo deseaba _entender_!

—¿Siquiera estás escuchándome, Deku?

—Lo hago—, dijo, enderezando su postura pero sin querer ver al otro todavía. Estaba tan cansado y enojado, aunque no sabía si lo estaba más con Kacchan o consigo mismo.

—Entonces-

—Pero—lo interrumpió de tajo, ya harto de los desvíos de tema—Pero ya estoy cansado…y _no_,no estoy hablando de los deberes, Kacchan—se apuró en aclarar, ahora sí viéndolo directamente y más serio que nunca durante esa semana—, estoy hablando de mis _emociones_, aunque a ti no te guste hablar de eso.

Ninguna señal por moverse aparecía todavía. Los dientes presionados con fuerza y un gruñido incómodo, fue lo único que obtuvo de respuesta. Midoriya suspiró y miró hacia el techo. Por supuesto, Kacchan seguiría sin decir nada, pero al menos esta vez, él sacaría todo lo que estaba molestándolo.

—¿Sabes?—continuó—, por más que intento e intento y realmente_ trato_ de darle sentido a lo que estás haciendo, de darle sentido a como actúas conmigo en el último tiempo, incluso- incluso con lo que me dijiste sobre intentar ser amigos. Aun así, no te _entiendo_—reclamó, formando puños sobre el escritorio—. No puedo, Kacchan…Esperaba que me despreciaras ¡o- o que te alejaras de mí!—insistió, acercándose más al otro y tomando uno de sus brazos con fuerza. Los ojos de Kacchan se abrieron grandes, alternando entre ver su mano y su rostro—. ¡Pero _aún_ no me estás echando, así que…! ¿¡Qué es lo que quieres!? ¿¡Por qué no me alejas!? ¿No te das cuenta? Estas dejando que te_ toque, _que _yo _te toque…—finalizó, desesperado.

En ese instante, a toda su frustración se le sumaron unas imperiosas ganas de llorar y su respiración era algo errática.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

¿De verdad había tenido eso guardado todo el tiempo?

—Deku—dijo Kacchan después de un momento, pareciéndose otra vez a su yo irritado; sus palabras firmes—. No tengo ni puta idea de qué ideas flotarán en tu cabeza todavía, pero mierda, estoy seguro de que no puedes despreciar ni alejar sin una buena razón a tus _malditos amigos_…

—¡Ya sé eso!—gritó enojado, usando también su mano libre para acercar más al otro y hacer el maldito punto—. ¡Lo sé!, pero tú y yo somos diferentes, ¡esto es diferente y lo sabes! ¡No es normal que no me desprecies y mucho menos que permitas todo este contacto entre los dos después de saber lo que siento por ti, Kacchan!

Se dio un momento para respirar, soltando al otro, poniéndose de pie y comenzando a dar vueltas por la habitación. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡O que ni siquiera lo _menciones, _ya que estamos en esto!—siguió, dolido, sin importarle nada—¿Solo planeas ignorar lo que siento y dejarme _así_, sin un rechazo directo?—.Vio a Kacchan fruncirle el ceño ante eso y abrir la boca, pero no se molestó en esperarlo—. ¡No creo que seas una de esas personas Kacchan!

—¡Oye, nerd-!

—¡Y oh!, ¡_por supuesto_!—Midoriya levantó las manos con exasperación—¡tampoco es normal que _yo_ me quedara a _tu_ lado sin pedirte una maldita explicación hasta ahora!—añadió, antes de mirar a Kacchan de nuevo como si esperara una respuesta:

»—¿Acaso de verdad soy un _idiota_?

Luciendo medianamente descolocado pero a la vez bastante tenso, Kacchan se levantó de su silla y se le acercó a paso firme, quedando de pie frente a él. Una vez que lo examinó de pies a cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados, se pasó una mano por el cabello, volvió a bajarla y chasqueó la lengua.

—_Maldición_, Deku… ¿ya terminaste?

Midoriya sorbió una vez y lo miró con dagas en los ojos, todavía sintiéndose frustrado ante su apariencia de control. ¿No era siempre Kacchan el de las explosiones de ira?, ¿el de los gritos?

—Todavía no—dijo por fin, aún de mal humor pero sin necesidad de levantar la voz—. O sí. No lo sé. ¿Ya te dije cuánto _detesto_ saber algo a medias?

Los ojos rojos brillaron con intensidad.

—No, pero puedo intuirlo, nerd.

—Bueno, ahora te lo confirmo: detesto saber algo a medias, sobre todo si trata de algo como _esto_—, especificó, señalándolos a ambos y fue gratamente aliviante reconocerlo en voz alta.

—…Lo sé—Kacchan inclinó un poco la cabeza—. ¿Ahora si terminaste?

—Sí.

—Bien—le dijo, volviendo a tomar asiento y después se cruzó de brazos. Su mirada era fulminante—. ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? ¿No podías pedirme una maldita explicación directa en vez de soltar toda esa basura?

Él lo miró, indignado.

—Kacchan —se quejó, sin saber de qué otra forma dirigirse a él a estas alturas—, cada vez que lo intentaba_, tú_ desviabas el tema ¿recuerdas?

Un par de segundos pasaron, silenciosos.

—…mierda.

—Sí, _mierda—_repitió_, _con la poca frustración que le quedaba.

Kacchan formó una mueca al escucharlo, pero desapareció en cuanto miró hacia la ventana.

—No fue a propósito—dijo por lo bajo.

—¿Qué?

—¡Que desviara el tema!, no fue a _propósito._ No del todo. Solo...no estaba preparado para una maldita confrontación como esta, ¿está bien?

—No sé, depende, creo—. Midoriya aflojó las manos que había hecho puños sin darse cuenta y se afirmó a un lado del escritorio—. ¿Estás preparado para hablarme ahora? Porque no me siento capaz de seguir así, sin decir nada.

De hecho, tal y como se sentía en ese momento, se creía capaz de sacárselo incluso si debían luchar por ello y eso, precisamente, era lo que quería evitar a toda costa…aunque Kacchan se lo hacía todo tan difícil. Este, por su parte, se lo quedó viendo largamente como diciendo: _'Si, ya me di cuenta de eso. Maldición'_, pero no fue una respuesta confrontacional lo que salió de su boca, gracias al cielo.

—Sí, estoy listo—dijo Kacchan, tras inspirar con fuerza—. Solo lanza una maldita pregunta.

Midoriya tragó saliva.

Allí comenzaba, realmente, de _verdad_ estaban haciendo esto. _Por fin_. Notando cómo sus manos empezaban a sudar un poco de los nervio, Midoriya se tomó un segundo para considerar con cuál de todas sus dudas debería comenzar, sin embargo, recordar los últimos días y el cómo tendían a marchar las discusiones entre ambos hizo todo el trabajo.

Iría directo al punto, decidió, sin sutilezas de ningún tipo.

—¿Por qué no me alejaste después de saber lo que siento por ti, Kacchan?

Tan pronto como terminó y se quedaron viendo el uno al otro, notó como un calor conocido le subía hasta las orejas. Midoriya gimió de la vergüenza y desvió la mirada hacia la puerta. ¡Eso había sido más difícil de afrontar de lo que esperaba!; incluso _gritarlo_ antes había sido mucho más sencillo a decir verdad. Aun así, dejó que su curiosidad por la respuesta de Kacchan superara todo lo demás y lo miró brevemente, notando que tampoco veía en su dirección y que parecía querer pulverizar la hoja con sus deberes no terminados.

—_Yo…—_dijo, dubitativo y sujetó el lápiz que había estado utilizando, antes de solo soltarlo sobre la mesa y chasquear la lengua. Formó un puño con esa misma mano antes de seguir. Se veía más convencido que al principio:— ¿Sinceramente?—dijo, casi con ironía—, estaba más preocupado por resolver mi propia mierda…

Aún confundido, Midoriya se dejó caer otra vez en su asiento pero se mantuvo a mayor distancia. Estaba por abrir la boca para reclamar por la ambigüedad de dicha respuesta, pero Kacchan no le dio tiempo.

—Y lo que quiero decir con mi _propia mierda, _Deku, es-…es a lo que te grité mientras todos veían esa estúpida película.

No bien terminó de explicarse, los sucesos del domingo pasado volvieron a Midoriya, hasta detenerse en su siesta involuntaria y el último sueño que había compartido con él. Midoriya abrió grande los ojos y respiró hondo, sonrojándose de nuevo mientras por fin _entendía_ lo que eso significaba: después de todo, Kacchan_ si_ aceptaba que tenía sentimientos románticos por él, pero…

¿Por qué no se sentía tan bien cómo esperaba?

—Ya veo…

—Sí, sí, lo que _sea _—continuó Kacchan, y sus ojos entrecerrados, brillantes, se mantenían fijos en él a pesar de toda la tensión que exudaba su postura—. ¿Y bien? ¿Ya estás satisfecho?

Descontento de repente, fue su turno de fruncir el ceño.

—No.

No podría estarlo si Kacchan seguía a la defensiva, reconoció, y al instante siguiente, Midoriya lo vio abrir la boca con gesto agresivo y tensar las manos, probablemente listo para recriminarle a gritos y varias explosiones por su inconformidad. No obstante, en vez de hacer todo eso, Kacchan cerró la boca, exhaló con fuerza por la nariz y dijo, evidentemente frustrado:

—¿Y por qué diablos _no_?

Tuvo que apretar los labios en silencio y desviar la vista para evitar explotar como antes. ¿Cómo iba a estar satisfecho, si el recelo de Kacchan lo _obligaba_ a inferir lo que este sentía por él? Además, que Kacchan sintiera algo por él, no implicaba que estuviera dispuesto a aceptar el cariño de Midoriya.

—¡…maldición, Deku!, ¿ahora volviste a ser _tímido_?

No dispuesto a ceder, Midoriya se mantuvo callado y utilizó solo su expresión obstinada para enfrentarlo por un largo tiempo. Incrédulo y frustrado a partes iguales, Kacchan apretó la dentadura y los puños intensamente, hasta que se levantó de golpe, gruñendo y pisando fuerte.

—¡_Tú_-…! ¡_Bien_! ¡Bien, maldita sea! ¡Como _quieras_!—escupió, exasperado, sin creer que estaba cediendo mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro por la habitación, hasta que se detuvo cerca de la entrada y lo enfrentó con una seriedad intensa. Midoriya tembló involuntariamente cuando Kacchan volvió a hablar:— ¡Supongo que me toca desempacar ahora todo este bolso de mierda!

Midoriya pestañeó rápido un par de veces y quería preguntar:_'¿Desempacar Qué?'_, cuando Kacchan alzó un poco el mentón, más tenso que nunca y soltó la bomba de las bombas.

Una de seis palabras.

—Quiero que me ames, maldito Deku.

Pasó un segundo.

Luego dos más en completo silencio, hasta que la boca abierta de Midoriya por fin fue capaz de emitir sonidos coherentes sin morir en el intento.

—¡E-e-espera, ¿qué quieres _qué_?! —balbuceó, levantándose torpemente de la silla, con la cara ardiendo y el corazón en la boca.

—¿Acaso estás sordo? —dijo Kacchan y apretó la dentadura a la misma velocidad con que sus mejillas se encendían de rojo—. ¡Dije: quiero que me _ames, _maldita sea!—remarcó, su tono de voz aún certero a pesar de todo—. Por eso no te alejé, ni yo me fui a la mierda. Voy a convertirme en tu maldito mejor amigo _primero_—siguió—, porque es el mejor camino que encontré para acercarme a ti ylograrlo.

Profundamente aturdido, Midoriya sintió que perdía el aliento de nuevo y su pecho se sentía tan lleno que podría explotar en cualquier momento. ¡Había esperado cualquier cosa por la que hubiera querido mantenerse cerca de él, cualquiera, menos algo como aquello! Era una motivación, o más bien, una meta que parecía tan grande, tan importante y personal cómo esforzarse para que alguien lo ame, para que _Midoriya_ lo ame, incluso sabiendo que él ya...

—Pero Kacchan—dijo, avanzando un paso y tragando la poca saliva que tenía—, ¡tú ya sabes que yo-¡

—¡Maldita sea, Deku!—espetó, llevándose una mano al pecho y retorciendo la tela allí—. ¡Voy a hacer que me quieras pero _no_ como estoy ahora!

Midoriya retrocedió el paso que dio antes, pillado por sorpresa una vez más. Al frente, Kacchan lo miraba con los ojos demasiado brillantes, un poco humedecidos y con las cejas en una línea casi angustiosa. Lo vio menear la cabeza con brusquedad un intento fallido por serenarse.

La mano en su pecho cayó.

—No soy un idiota —escupió después, casi arrastrando las palabras—. Sé que hay un montón de mierda que necesito reparar aquí para que algo así sea posible, aunque jamás he sido bueno en _reparar_ cosas…—Midoriya quería objetar algo, pero Kacchan no lo dejó—, maldición, ¡_soy_ bueno para explotarlo todo, y a veces, para seguir adelante con el maldito desastre que queda! pero con todos estos malditos sueños y lo que vi ahí, estoy seguro de que no funcionara a menos que compense de alguna forma toda la mierda que hice primero. ¡Asi que grábatelo bien en la cabeza, Deku!—declaró, y era la imagen pura del desafío y la determinación, aunque sus labios temblaran mientras hablaba—. ¡Voy a ser el amigo más increíble que puedas imaginar y si tú- sí puedes llegar a quererme cuando logre ser el mejor, no dudaré en_ aceptarte_ y dártelo _todo_, maldición! ¿Me oyes? Es una promesa.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Midoriya no encontraba las palabras correctas para expresarse.

Solo fue capaz de quedarse viendo a los ojos rojos, vibrantes, valientes que conocía desde la niñez, maravillado y conmovido hasta la médula. Una oleada de calidez lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, quitándole el aliento, llenándolo, abrazándolo por todas partes y haciendo que quisiera correr, saltar y reír incontrolablemente pero llevando a Kacchan con él, acercarse, besarlo, tocarlo, asegurarse de que todo era _real._

Sin embargo, ¡sus hombros y manos comenzaron a temblar apenas se dio cuenta de que no podía solo acercarse a Kacchan y hacer _eso_! Y ni un segundo después, dejó salir un sollozo en vez de un suspiro. Su visión se nubló por las lágrimas y las dejó caer porque, ¿de verdad estaba pasando todo aquello? ¡Era demasiado…_demasiado_…!

—¿¡Y ahora qué mierda!?—dijo Kacchan, indeciso entre alejarse o acercarse a él y viéndose algo pálido, asustado—. ¡No te dije todo esto para que lloraras!

—¡Es que-!, ¡es que _Kacchan_!—dijo, intentando contener el llanto— ¡Hasta para confesarte eres _increíble_!

—¿_Qu-é-?—_tartamudeó este, sonrojándose de nuevo—. ¡No me estaba confesando, idiota!

Midoriya ignoró la negación sin sentido y se limpió la cara con el antebrazo.

—Y no tenías que hacer una promesa tan grande—dijo, riendo con cariño y agregó, sintiéndose valiente—, yo ya te quiero.

—¿_Ha_? ¿Me estás jodiendo? ¡Necesito hacer las cosas _bien _para merecer eso!—gritó, incrédulo y nervioso, acercándose a Midoriya pero sin ser intimidante en lo absoluto—. ¡Asi que déjame resolver esto para conquistarte como se debe, maldición!

—¡Pero eso ya lo estás haciendo, Kacchan!

—¡Todavía no es suficiente,_ mierda_!

A esas alturas sus rostros están tan cerca y se ven tan avergonzados por sus palabras honestas, que ambos gimieron a la vez. Kacchan, llevándose ambas manos a la cara como si pudiera ocultar su rubor con ellas, mientras Midoriya apretaba los labios, sus brazos temblando y dándose fuerzas para lo que quería e _iba_ a hacer.

—¿¡_Deku_!? —Exclamó Kacchan, al tiempo que sintió que sus brazos lo rodeaban en un abrazo—. ¿Qué demo-?

—¡Kacchan! —lo interrumpió, con la cabeza oculta sobre su hombros y aferrándose más a él. Kacchan tragó saliva:— ¡Siento tener que repetírtelo pero _ya te quiero_!

Pudo oír el sonido de su dentadura chocando con fuerza y otro gemido avergonzado.

—¿¡Puedes dejar de soltarlo así!?—gritó después, queriendo empujar sus hombros.

—¡No!—replicó Midoriya, resistiendo lo mejor que pudo en su sitio—. ¡Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quie-!

—¡Maldición!—interrumpió, sonando más nervioso que enojado, mientras forcejeaba con él para mantenerlo alejado de su hombro—. ¡No estoy aceptando esta mierda! ¿¡Escuchaste bien!?¡Tengo que ganármelo como se _debe_!

—¡Entonces déjame ayudarte a ganarlo, imbécil!

Ninguno dio su brazo a torcer esta vez.

Literalmente.

Forcejearon por varios minutos, empujándose el uno al otro, forzando sus manos y cuerpos para que el otro retrocediera, pero no servía de nada. Sus dedos, ahora algo sudados, pero apretados como garras sobre los de Kacchan, comenzaban a verse blanquecinos en los bordes por la presión y sus dientes apretados chirriaban por el esfuerzo constante.

Entonces, logró golpear a Kacchan contra su escritorio. Este, en su desesperación por estar acorralado, gruñó y gritó con demasiado ímpetu, sorprendiéndolo al soltarse de su agarre, y se abalanzó hacia adelante empujando a Midoriya hasta que tropezó y cayó de espaladas sobre la cama. Con Kacchan encima suyo.

—Ka-

—¡Solo mírame…!—exigió, mirándolo desde arriba con un brillo húmedo en los ojos, antes de apretar los dientes y posar la frente sobre su pecho—. Mantén tus ojos en mí, Deku...Seré el mejor héroe y la maldita mejor persona que puedas tener en tu vida.

Aun agotado por el forcejeo, Midoriya vio con atención el cabello rubio y sonrió, complacido más allá de eso.

—Lo haré...—dijo y colocó sus manos sobre las de Kacchan que ahora se agarraban con fuerza de su ropa—. Y yo no dejaré de quererte, Kacchan—prometió también, con el corazón hinchado de esperanza y le dio un suave apretón a sus manos, convencido de sus propias palabras—. Asi que tampoco dejes de mirarme, ¿está bien?

Vio las orejas de Kacchan cubrirse de rojo.

—¡M-maldición…!—dijo este, su voz temblaba un poco—. ¡Voy a ser un novio tan increíble que no querrás deshacerte de mí _nunca_!, ¿lo entiendes?

Tuvo que inspirar profundamente debido a la emoción y cerrar los ojos que comenzaban a arderle.

Sentía un apretón en la garganta.

—Yo también…me esforzaré para que no quieras alejarme…

Kacchan hundió más el rostro sobre su pecho un segundo, antes de que volviera a alzarse sobre del todo de él, moviendo un poco el colchón de paso. Midoriya lo escuchó bufar, divertido esta vez.

—Como si necesitaras esforzarte por ser más bueno que esto, mierda—, hizo una pausa antes de añadir con seriedad—. Tú solo preocúpate por la parte del héroe y no te quedes atrás.

Abrió los ojos entonces, para verlo directamente. Kacchan lo miraba casi con adoración y el rostro rojo todavía y sonreía también. Midoriya sabía que lucía exactamente igual en ese momento y no le importó.

Estaban juntos en esto.

—Lo prometo—dijo, soltando una de sus manos y posándola sobre su hombro para erguirse un poco y abrazarlo de nuevo. Era tan cálido—. Voy a alcanzarte y superarte aunque te quiera, Kacchan.

Cuando notó que giraba el rostro un poco más hacia el suyo, casi respirando el uno sobre el otro, Midoriya tragó saliva y desvió brevemente la mirada, cohibido.

El sonido de su voz lo hizo temblar de cualquier manera.

—No necesitas recordarme eso, estúpido Deku.

.

.

.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

-FIN-

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

.

.

.

¡Y ahí está el final!

¿Qué les pareció? Sé que todo el proceso de los personajes para llegar aquí se alargó bastante, sin embargo, mi objetivo era mostrar más que decir lo que Bakugou, como personaje, quiere lograr aunque no sea fácil…y cómo afectaba todo esto a Midoriya, claro xD.

Fue realmente difícil llegar hasta aquí y todavía falta el epílogo, no me olvido de eso (que ya está en construcción, por cierto :'D). Sé que ya lo he dicho en alguna otra historia antes pero es que, de verdad, ¿cómo termino la idea corta para un one-shot en esta cosa de más de 60.000 palabras? Pero Uff…sí que fue una buena experiencia de aprendizaje.

¡Pero lo más importante! Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí conmigo, incluso después de todo el tiempo que estuve sin actualizar. Su apoyo es y seguirá siendo algo invaluable para mí y para poder seguir escribiendo y espero volver muy pronto con alguna otra historia para estos dos, ¡que ideas nunca faltan!

¡Nos leemos en el epílogo! \ ( ^-^) /

…

_Y ahora…para terminar y como punto bastante extra (y si a alguien le da el tiempo), quisiera enumerar algunos hechos del subtexto que me ayudaron a desarrollar la historia (pero que no expliqué dentro de la misma y que tampoco haré después. Lo siento):_

_1*Tsuyu sabía que algo pasaba entre Bakugou y Midoriya, no exactamente qué, pero sí. ¿Por qué? Porque ella vio el choque entre Rai y Bakugou, y fue ella quien aconsejó a la pobre chica de hablar con Aizawa para que hiciera algo, tranquilizándola (y sí, el profesor de mis niños le es intimidante)._

_2*Kirishima fue uno de los primeros en descubrir el enamoramiento de Bakugou. Lo animó en varias ocasiones por eso, como buen amigo que es… Aunque al final fue convencido de soltar la lengua y el resto del grupo se enteró también._

_3*Todoroki sabía que a Bakugou le atraía Midoriya, pero no que a Midoriya le gustara Bakugou. ¿Por qué? Porque él era receptor de las miradas de muerte de este cuando estaba cerca de su amigo. Y básicamente, se hartó de ser tratado injustamente y lo enfrentó (antes de que empezara todo el desastre). Le aconsejó ser sincero con su amigo, o que él lo haría en su lugar (adivinen quien malinterpretó todo xD). De todas formas, Todoroki se mantuvo al margen por un tiempo pero se cansó de eso al ver que Midoriya se veía cada vez más decaído (es un amigo preocupado)._

_4*El día de la última película y el sueño de la confesión espontánea de Bakugou, sucedió después de que este se fuera de la sala para estar solo en su habitación, ya que acababa de ver cómo Midoriya se quedaba dormido por casualidad sobre el hombro del pobre Todoroki (situación que no duró mucho, porque este se levantó casi de inmediato para buscar algo de beber, dejando a Midoriya babear el sillón xD). _


	11. 10 Una perspectiva diferente (Epílogo)

**Boku no Hero Academia y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kōhei Horikoshi, yo solo los utilizo con ánimo de entretención.**

.

.

**Conciliador de Sueños**

.

.

PARTE X

[Epílogo]

…una perspectiva diferente…

.

.

Hubo un tiempo en que Bakugou, siendo todavía un mocoso inmaduro, se convenció de que sería mejor si Deku continuaba siendo alguien sin importancia; tan solo un inútil más olvidado por la sociedad en que vivían, mientras que él, talentoso como era, se sentiría triunfante por haber acertado en predecir su destino.

Cuán equivocado había estado al pensar así.

Lo cierto era que, por ese entonces, todavía no conocía la imagen de un Izuku en verdad sonriente, estúpidamente confiado y mucho, mucho más fuerte; la perfecta imagen de alguien que podría ser un igual, alguien con quien poder compenetrarse de forma constante; una persona capaz de mantenerse a su lado en batalla o llegar a superarlo, pero que aun así, seguiría admirando a Bakugou con sinceridad.

Así que, en cuanto Bakugou pudo reconocer que aquello era real, que este Izuku sí existía, más allá de toda improbabilidad, también fue el momento en que sus expectativas pasadas comenzaron a desmoronarse.

En el camino que emprendió para entender por qué este Deku lo atraía tanto y por qué lo hacía emocionarse como no podía desde los cuatro años, Bakugou descubrió que todo lo que esa emoción conllevaba, la presión comprimiendo su pecho, los latidos acelerados y pérdida del aliento incluidos, se volvían casi inexistentes cuando veía a Izuku avanzar, y crecer, y ser inmensamente feliz como jamás pensó que querría verlo. Y solo... maldición, como deseó ser parte de aquello. De estar a su lado como un rival apropiado, tal vez cómo un amigo o quizás como mucho más que eso. A pesar de no tener idea de cómo mierda hacerlo.

Debido a ello, comenzó a adentrarse en un inmenso bucle de frustración y desesperación sin salida aparente. Algo extraño para Bakugou, quien no acostumbraba sentirse tan perdido y poco capaz de encontrar un maldito plan de acción en su vida personal. No obstante, aquella dubitación no perduró demasiado, porque los malditos sueños, esos que tanto lograron perturbarlo, hicieron aparición cuando la impotencia por su inacción empezaba a ser insoportable.

El primer sueño, irónicamente, había sido el más difícil de asimilar como propio.

Bakugou conocía ese parque, esos árboles, ese riachuelo como la palma de su mano. Y hubo un día en que caminó entre ellos creyendo que era una de las personas más impresionantes del mundo. Hasta que resbaló de ese estúpido tronco, cayó al agua y asumió que Izuku lo estaba menospreciando. No obstante, los cambios en el desarrollo de acontecimientos en el sueño fueron tan grandes, tan increíbles y difíciles de procesar, que hallarse tan complacido, solo por la idea de que Izuku tuviera una particularidad de pequeño había sido demasiado.

Tras despertar esa primera noche, se encontró desprevenido, vulnerable como pocas veces en su vida y tan, tan enojado consigo mismo, que lo odiaba. Porque no, definitivamente no quería cambiar la forma en que creció, pero... ¿Tan diferente habría sido su maldita infancia si aquello hubiera sucedido?

¿O solo podía soñar con eso, tras realmente ver a Izuku como en verdad era? Siendo tan sincero a su alrededor, tan impresionable ante la iniciativa de Bakugou. Siempre admirándolo. Siempre siguiéndolo y viendo las partes buenas de Bakugou a pesar de toda la otra mierda que le había hecho.

Se le había revuelto tanto el estómago al pensarlo, que buscó refugio entre las mantas como un mocoso, y solo allí, sabiendo que estaba solo en la oscuridad, dejó a sus ojos arder por algo más que una derrota después de años. Y no pudo volver a dormir.

Los siguientes sueños no habían hecho más que empeorarlo todo.

Además de evitar dormir lo más que podía, Bakugou se había sentido nervioso, inquieto, e incluso como alguien indigno por tener que experimentar todos esos malditos "tal vez". Disgustado por el pensamiento de que si todo hubiera marchado mejor entre ellos, no habría estado lidiando con la inseguridad de no saber cómo proceder con Izuku, y de paso, con todas sus potenciales parejas de mierda. Porque él mismo pudo ser otra potencial pareja. Habrían estado cerca el uno del otro, e Izuku confiaría en él con su maldito corazón para hacer algo como eso posible. Habrían podido estar junto al otro sin que se sintiera extraño o fuera de lugar.

Bakugou jamás fue capaz que prever que sería tan insatisfactoria la idea de ser solo un rival para Izuku.

Sin embargo, siendo como era, Izuku respondió a una de sus pullas confesando que tenía dudas similares a las de Bakugou, sobre su infancia conjunta. Aquel intercambio entre ambos tenía un lugar especial en su memoria, porque fue el día en que Izuku lo sorprendió con una oportunidad para ser cercanos de nuevo.

—...una parte de mi quería ver qué sucedería si intentaba ser amistoso contigo una vez más, Kacchan. Si intentaba ser...algo así como ¿tú amigo? ¿Otra vez? —había dicho, viéndose algo temerario, a pesar de que casi todo en él parecía estúpidamente lindo, y sin apartar los ojos de los suyos.

Fue la primera vez que Bakugou temió moverse a su alrededor y como un idiota, terminó por soltar su aceptación como un maldito reto. Afortunadamente, el mensaje básico fue entendido por Izuku de la forma correcta y casi todo había ido cuesta arriba desde allí.

Saliendo juntos, aunque fuese para hacer un estúpido y simple recado para sus compañeros, teniendo la oportunidad de demostrarle a Izuku que era capaz de ser mejor de lo que era desde los cuatro años. Que podía alcanzar otros niveles de entendimiento con él, incluso si debía ignorar la contracción en su pecho cuando sus conversaciones llegaban a un punto muerto, o cada vez que hablaban del enamoramiento que Izuku tenía por alguien más.

Porque, mierda, aunque doliera y se sintiera como una maldita venganza del universo en su contra, Bakugou tenía que saber apoyarlo en algo más que en su sueño de ser los mejores héroes. Porque eso hacían los amigos, lo sabía muy bien. Si debía comenzar con ese maldito punto, lo haría, y de la mejor forma que conocía por más complicado que fuera.

Pero a pesar de su determinación, decir y hacer algo eran cosas muy diferentes.

Soportar la idea de Izuku con algún extra y escucharse a sí mismo alentándolo para hacer una confesión de mierda, lo hacía sentir tan enfermo y disgustado, como si estuvieran estrangulándolo para que cerrara la maldita boca, mientras le perforaban el pecho para quemar su maldito corazón hasta convertirlo en cenizas.

Aun así, decir que le causó alivio el descubrir que Izuku lo quería, sería la mentira más gorda de su vida.

Ya que, por supuesto, el maldito pánico tenía que llegar primero.

De no haber sido por Aizawa, lo habría explotado todo y a todos hasta el olvido. Cegado por la humillación y el maldito miedo, no pudo concentrarse en nada más que en Izuku sabiendo lo que él, Bakugou, sentía. Los sueños compartidos no dejaban nada a la imaginación después de todo, mucho menos tras esa puta confesión y los gestos de afecto que se permitió darle a Izuku porque, maldita sea, estaba soñando. No se suponía que esa mierda se compartiera con alguien más.

Con todo lo sucedido, incluyendo la vergüenza que aún lo perseguía en su habitación, Bakugou pudo unir todos los puntos solo después de horas. Se había forzado a recordar, punto por punto, todo lo sucedido en los últimos días aunque quisiera morir de lo mortificado que estaba. Y fue entonces que logró ver la imagen completa.

Recordó que Izuku quería a alguien, al igual que él.

Lo suficiente como para temer al rechazo, también como Bakugou.

Y no, no era a cara de rana, o a cara redonda, o al maldito Todoroki, bastardo mitad-mitad, sino al maldito Katsuki Bakugou y su constipación emocional de mierda.

Izuku lo quería a él, a nadie más.

A parte de quedarse mirando a la nada como un imbécil, casi ahogarse por olvidarse de inhalar el puto oxígeno, y aguantar las ganas de explotarse a sí mismo por ser una mierda lenta, se había puesto a reír como un idiota incrédulo junto a su escritorio, para evitar por todos los medios echarse a llorar.

Kirishima, que había vuelto de clases para esa hora, entró a su habitación de golpe más que asustado. Lo había sostenido de los hombros, tratando de descifrar qué demonios le estaba pasado, pero Bakugou no paró de reír, no hasta recordar lo reacio que Izuku se mostraba ante la idea de confesar sus sentimientos. Y Bakugou entendió que era su culpa completa y directa, por no saber cerrar la boca.

Bakugou no era confiable para Izuku, no en este aspecto.

Todo estaba mal.

—_Mierda, mierda_ —había dicho, con la voz temblorosa y con la vista borrosa en el suelo aunque quería evitarlo—. _No soy lo suficientemente bueno para Deku..._

Kirishima, tan confundido frente a las inseguridades de Bakugou como seguro de sus propias creencias, le dijo, sin ser realmente consciente, las palabras que necesitaba oír:

—_Amigo, ¿no fuiste tú el que dijo que podías ser el mejor en lo que sea?_

La solución había sido tan obvia después de eso, que hasta el más tonto lo habría visto.

De inmediato supo que su recompensa no llegaría pronto, pero maldición, no le importaba. Bakugou se enfocaría en seguir adelante como fuera y demostraría que era merecedor del cariño de Izuku. Empezando por ir a buscarlo a la mañana siguiente, para dejar claro que haber compartido sus sueños en contra de su voluntad, no era suficiente para alejarlo de nuevo.

Y así lo hizo, para confusión inicial de Izuku.

Ninguna mierda emocional podía ser demasiado para él, maldita sea. Después de todo, Bakugou se había hecho una promesa.

.

...

.

Mantener su palabra fue y seguía siendo una de las decisiones más sabias de Bakugou.

Habían pasado más de tres años desde que hizo su promesa a Izuku y aún no sabía si era merecedor de todo lo que estaba viviendo. Porque a pesar de lo que Izuku se empeñara en decir a sus amigos -o a todo el mundo en realidad-, Bakugou podía admitir que no había cambiado mucho.

Seguía siendo un tipo malhumorado la mayor parte del tiempo, la ira aún formaba parte en las interacciones con sus amigos y su expresión huraña casi se había convertido en su marca registrada. No obstante, tampoco se vieron modificadas su determinación ni su tendencia a ser obstinado como la mierda. Bakugou seguía esforzándose y trabajando día tras día para alcanzar sus metas, o en este caso, trabajando duro en ganarse el amor sincero de Izuku. Lo que al principio y aún en el presente, no se trataba de algo fácil.

Hasta había ocasiones en que, sinceramente, quiso dejar que todo fluyera sin preocuparse por los detalles.

A veces, se halló deseando saltarse uno de sus malditos pasos autoimpuestos y tan solo dejar que Izuku, con sus manos rápidas, cálidas al tacto, y con sus labios llenos y suaves, se salieran con la suya. Tentándolo, persuadiéndolo para que Bakugou lo tocara y lo besara hasta el hartazgo; mientras que en otras ocasiones, las más complicadas de cierta forma, Bakugou solo quería olvidarse de todo propósito. Esto sucedía cuando algún recuerdo lo llenaba de culpa o cuando Izuku lo sacaba de quicio por su falta de auto-preservación. Sin embargo, bastaba con recordar que los malditos sueños fueron solo una pista en su vida. Que fue él quien escogió ese camino y que obtendría algo demasiado valioso, único y maravilloso si dejaba de dudar como un maldito estúpido y continuaba esforzándose para obtenerlo.

Tal y como intentaba hacerlo en ese preciso momento.

Poniendo un claro énfasis en intentar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —dijo tras abrir la puerta, evitando por todos los medios gritar al otro hombre.

Izuku llegó a su departamento con un cabestrillo en el brazo izquierdo y una cojera todavía visible en el pie derecho. Aunque esta última trataba de ocultarla, el muy idiota.

—¿Quería visitarte? —respondió Izuku, soltando una risa nerviosa—, no me dejaste en claro que no viniera cuando te hablé por mensaje...como últimamente no me has dicho nada —añadió esto con algo de saña, para luego sonreír a medias—, así que solo vine hasta aquí por mi cuenta.

Bakugou resopló, superado por los intentos de Izuku por hacerlo sentir como una mierda desinteresada, incluso si sabía que el maldito pegajoso no lo hacía a propósito.

No que aquello pudiera surtir algún efecto, porque a fin de cuentas, Bakugou sí le hizo compañía tras ser lesionado y permaneció a su lado durante los primeros días de reposo -a pesar de todo el enojo que guardaba dentro-. Pero una vez se aseguró de que el idiota sobreviviría, se mantuvo alejado de Izuku y no lo había visto desde ese momento.

Se mantuvo firme y no contestó los mensajes ni las llamadas que Izuku le hizo por poco más de dos semanas, y fue tajante al negarse a que este le hiciera una visita. Por supuesto, Izuku sabía bien las razones por las cuales Bakugou estaba enojado con él. Izuku seguía siendo, simple y llanamente, un idiota completo cuando se trataba de Bakugou en situaciones de peligro, asi que había necesitado un tiempo a solas para recordar porqué amaba tanto al idiota.

Aun así, más allá de todo su enojo, frustración y preocupación por Izuku, la verdad era que, al menos durante los últimos tres años, Bakugou se sentía incapaz de alejarlo por demasiado tiempo. Incluso si admitirlo lo convertía en un idiota blando, vulnerable y enamorado más allá de lo comprensible.

Bufó, sabiendo que aún con eso se sentía como un bastardo afortunado.

—Claro que vendrías por tu cuenta —dijo, tras hacer un breve examen a la imagen desastrosa de Izuku y antes de hacerle un gesto para que entrara—. No hay forma de que alguien te ayudara a venir todavía estando lesionado. Menos con este clima de mierda.

Antes de entrar al departamento, Bakugou lo vio dar una breve mirada hacia atrás, al cielo. Más allá de la baranda que separaba el pasillo de una caída de más de veinte metros. Izuku hizo una mueca que arrugó sus labios humedecidos.

—Kacchan...unas gotas de agua no me harán daño.

Bakugou escuchó el tronar del viento y vio los nubarrones grises que seguían escurriendo agua como si se tratara del fin del mundo y gruñó.

Unas gotas de agua y una mierda.

—Te creería si no estuvieras arrastrando una posa de agua con tu maldita ropa y zapatos —Bakugou cerró la puerta evitando en todo momento tocar a Izuku y a su paraguas volteado y roto.

—Ah, lo siento.

—Solo quédate donde estás —le exigió con una mueca—. ¿Qué le pasó a tu maldito paraguas?

—¿Eh?...el viento lo volteó y...

—Sí, sí, lo que sea. Solo dámelo para tirarlo a la basura —dijo, fulminando al objeto de mala calidad mientras lo tomaba, se apresuró a llevarlo a la basura y cuando regresó, miró la ropa de Izuku, que estaba destilando—, solo quédate aquí mientras voy por una toalla. Necesitas un baño, pero no permitiré que entres y escurras sobre mi maldito piso, ¿entiendes?

—Está bien, Kacchan.

—Si te mueves, lo sabré.

Antes de que se alejara, Izuku le mostró una sonrisa suave y se mantuvo perfectamente quieto. Bakugou chasqueó la lengua y meneó la cabeza. No, no se dejaría llevar por la suavidad inusual que Izuku le estaba mostrando. En vez de eso, se apresuró en traer una toalla de su habitación y al regresar, notó que Izuku estaba temblando de frío justo donde lo dejó un minuto atrás.

¿Qué demonios planeaba lograr siendo tan complaciente con él ahora, después de llegar hasta allí en contra de lo que Bakugou quería en primer lugar?

—Solo tú saldrías de casa en un día libre para mojarte, idiota.

—No me mojé a propósito...—murmuró por lo bajo, sin atisbo de lucha.

Bakugou maldijo internamente.

No quería que Izuku fuera tan suave cuando todavía estaba enfadado con él. Lo quería pateando traseros, atrapando villanos pero estando sano y fuerte, maldita sea. No empapado desde los codos hasta los pies. Sin contar lo húmedos que se notaban su cabello y rostro. El paraguas debió romperse poco antes de entrar al edificio de departamentos, pensó, pero aquello no evitó que el maldito cabestrillo también se mojara.

Reprimió un ramalazo de ira al recordar cómo se había lesionado el brazo.

—Claro que no —alegó Bakugou—, o habrías recordado lo estúpido que es mojarte cuando todavía traes esto encima—reclamó, mientras señalaba el cabestrillo con un ademán, antes de colgarse la toalla en el hombro izquierdo para quitárselo con cuidado—. Ahora, sostén tu maldito brazo con la otra mano para colgar esto...

Mientras Izuku obedecía, Bakugou colgó el cabestrillo que casi goteaba en la pechera sobre la pared, y se giró de nuevo hacia el otro hombre. Frunció el ceño ante el espectáculo indignante y preocupante que Izuku presentaba y apretó los dientes. No debería estar preocupado por su estado tembloroso, ya que él mismo se lo había buscado, pero aun así lo estaba.

De verdad, eran un idiota para otro.

La mayoría de las veces, desde que Izuku vivía solo, Bakugou lo acompañaba cuando estaba enfermo. No le gustaba nada verlo tan débil, menos por un estúpido resfriado que podía evitarse, pero eso no significaba que no quisiera cuidarlo. Honestamente, tomaría todo el tiempo de Izuku que pudiera para estar a su lado y demostrarle que valía la pena como persona. No se olvidaba de su objetivo final, y si podía cuidar de la persona que amaba en el proceso de demostrárselo, lo haría. Sin embargo, usar este tipo de situaciones también podría verse como jugar sucio.

No quería que Izuku lo amara solo porque era de ayuda en situaciones como esta. No debería tener que ayudarlo en primer lugar. Si tan solo Izuku estuviera más pendiente de sí mismo y no se lesionara en lugar de otros, como esta última vez...

_'Maldición'_, pensó Bakugou, casi gruñendo.

De verdad odiaba verlo herido.

—¿Pasa algo, Kacchan?

—No. Solo quítate la maldita ropa, ahora —exigió tras salir de su estupor, aproximándose más a Izuku para ayudarlo.

—Eh... ¿toda la ropa?

Bakugou blanqueó los ojos, antes de fulminar otra vez a la ropa mojada que aún lo cubría.

Nadie se daba un baño con ropa.

—Obviamente.

—¿Contigo _mirándome_-?

Izuku lo vio con los ojos grandes y las mejillas sonrojadas, luciendo demasiado tímido para alguien que compartía vestuario con otras personas casi a diario. Pero aquí no había más personas, recordó al instante. Solo estaban Bakugou, y él... mierda, no era cualquier persona para Izuku. Ni Izuku era un extraño para él. De hecho, si la situación fuera un poco diferente entre ambos, el querría...

Apretó sus manos en cuanto comenzaron a hormiguear de anticipación. La imagen de aquello acudió a su cabeza sin necesidad de forzarla y Bakugou sintió arder su propia cara. Tragó saliva, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho y cómo lo dijo, estando tan cerca.

Se esforzó por aparentar normalidad antes de sostener, otra vez, el brazo izquierdo de Izuku en una posición que no lo dañara.

No apartó su mirada de allí en ningún momento.

—Voy a ayudarte a sostener tu brazo primero, idiota —se esforzó por aclarar, a pesar de su vergüenza e incapacidad de mirar a Izuku a la cara—. No voy a quedarme hasta el final.

—A-ah...

—Ahora cállate y déjame ayudarte —dijo, y ayudó a Izuku en silencio, asegurándose de que su brazo no se moviera demasiado del ángulo de reposo. Se concentró en eso. Nada más. Cuando la chaqueta y camisetas interiores estuvieron fuera, Bakugou colocó la toalla sobre su espalda y pecho pintado de pecas, y carraspeó un poco antes de hablar, mirándolo de reojo—. ¿Puedes quitarte el resto solo?

—Si...—Izuku se volvió aún más rojo al contestar eso, pero no dejaba de mirarlo a pesar de su nerviosismo y timidez evidente.

Bakugou soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo y retrocedió un paso.

—Bien —dijo y tragó saliva, aliviado por la lejanía, antes de ver a un lado otra vez—. ¿Necesitas el cabestrillo de nuevo?

—Creo. Sí. Por favor...

Bakugou fue por él y le ayudó a colocarlo en su sitio. Todavía estaba demasiado húmedo, pero Izuku tendría que soportarlo.

La piel que Bakugou alcanzó a rozar con sus dedos se sentía fría, pero también suave, a pesar de las cicatrices. Y al igual que en cada ocasión que ocurría un contacto similar, no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo se sentiría esa piel contra su toque, en una caricia larga y cálida, dibujado cada una de sus cicatrices con la yema de sus dedos para poder asimilarlas en su memoria, reconocerlas.

—Termina con el resto, yo...—Bakugou meneó la cabeza una vez—. Iré a llenar la maldita tina.

Izuku asintió con una expresión más cariñosa de lo habitual y en un movimiento rápido, certero, se acercó a Bakugou para dejar un beso firme muy cerca de sus labios. Bakugou se paralizó, en un intento desesperado por no acercarse más a Izuku, envolverlo en sus brazos y dejarse llevar como pensó hacerlo solo un segundo atrás.

Su piel estaba ardiendo y hormigueando tras el contacto.

—Gracias, Kacchan.

Estaba todo tan jodido, mierda.

Frenético por el ataque inesperado, Bakugou no dijo nada en respuesta y solo se alejó rápido de allí para hacer lo que dijo haría. Maldita sea, ¿cómo había dejado que pasara de nuevo? Siempre que Izuku le daba uno de esos besos, lo único que quería era girar el rostro para obtener lo que realmente deseaba. Sus labios. Algo resecos la mayoría del tiempo, pero aún rellenos y sensibles que hoy temblaban con el frío. Él podría calentarlos fácilmente con los suyos si lo dejaban, descubriendo algo nuevo, explorando la boca ajena después de tanto tiempo.

_Maldición, no._

¡No debía pensar en hacerlo todavía!

Tras abrir la llave del agua con más rudeza de la necesaria, la tina no tardó demasiado en llenarse de agua caliente, e Izuku se dispuso a tomar su baño con tranquilidad después de que Bakugou, aún entorpecido, lo dejara a solas.

Se obligó a no mirarlo directamente antes de ir a buscarle algo de ropa.

La verdad era que con cada semana que pasaba, se le hacía más complicado no ceder a esos avances. Y tener que prestarle su ropa interior a Izuku no estaba ayudando en lo absoluto. Se quedó mirando los bóxer negros por más tiempo del necesario. Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces, dándose cuenta, antes de recoger también unos pantalones holgados y una camiseta de mangas largas. Eso debería servir mientras ponía la ropa mojada de Izuku en la secadora.

—Aunque sigue estando algo frío aquí...—murmuró, pensando en las varias capaz de ropa que él mismo llevaba encima aun estando adentro—, tendré que-

—_¿.._._Sigues ahí, Kacchan?_

Ante la interrupción, Bakugou bufó y se levantó con las prendas dobladas en los brazos y golpeó la puerta del baño. Izuku abrió llevando la toalla atada torpemente a la cintura. Se veía tan atractivo como siempre, el muy idiota.

Bakugou frunció el ceño para evitar pensar en la estúpida prenda que lo cubría. Era una vista que presenció muchas veces antes, incluso durante la academia, pero que ahora podía visualizar como una estúpida toalla que caía al puto piso si se le daba el tirón correcto.

¿Qué mierda le pasaba en la cabeza?

Llevaba demasiado tiempo reprimiendo sus jodidas hormonas, sí, y llevaban varios días sin verse, claro, pero hoy no era el día para una estúpida revolución.

—¿Kacchan?

—Ten —dijo, negándose a caer en más fantasías absurdas cuando ni siquiera se atrevía a darle a Izuku la mano por su cuenta. No lo miró a la cara en ningún momento, ni siquiera al entregarle la ropa, pero Izuku la recibió con su mano buena de todas formas—. Solo ropa interior, pantalones y una camiseta. Será más fácil cuando te cambies la estúpida ropa. Pondré la tuya en la secadora.

Dejando pasar la grosería extra, Izuku lo dejó entrar para tomar la ropa mojada.

—Gracias.

—Lo que sea —dijo, restándole importancia—. Voy a estar en mi maldita cocina de mierda.

Apenas Izuku cerró la puerta del baño, Bakugou levantó la mirada y dejó caer la frente sobre la superficie de madera, ahogando un gemido de pura frustración.

¿Por qué el enfado no servía también para borrar su libido saludable? Por lo menos, ahora le hacía más sentido eso de tener la_ 'cabeza caliente'_, como decía Ashido. Sin embargo, él era más que solo su enojo y libido contenido, maldición.

Podía controlarse a sí mismo. Bakugou llevaba haciéndolo tres años. Para ser específico, desde el día en que hizo su promesa e Izuku le besó la mejilla por primera vez, estando ambos sobre su cama antes salir corriendo para llegar a tiempo con Aizawa.

Un día no significaba nada en comparación con todo lo demás, decidió, y Bakugou tenía un objetivo más importante para alcanzar que solo _tocarlo._

.

...

.

Izuku se tomó su tiempo en aparecer en la pequeña sala.

Después de que la secadora comenzara su ciclo de trabajo, Bakugou había ido a la cocina, tal y como dijo que haría, y vio a Izuku con facilidad desde allí mientras esperaba que el agua hirviera. Ambos espacios estaban conectados por una pequeña isla donde acostumbraba comer antes y después del trabajo.

No era un departamento demasiado grande, ya que no necesitaba mucho espacio al vivir solo. Aun así, se aseguró de que el lugar tuviera una habitación para invitados antes de tomarlo.

Después de todo, no solo Kirishima venía a pasar tiempo con él en sus días libres. Ashido y Kaminari se daban el tiempo para visitarlo de vez en cuando. Incluso el bastardo mitad y mitad lo hacía, aunque jamás lo dejaría pasar la maldita noche. Pero en el fondo, más allá de todos los idiotas que seguían haciéndose llamar sus amigos, Bakugou sabía que aseguró ese espacio para Izuku desde el principio.

Tenía la esperanza de que algún día –y esperaba no muy lejano-, Izuku se volviera una compañía permanente en su espacio. Tal vez, incluso, más que solo un compañero de piso: una pareja en todo sentido de la palabra.

O hasta que se cansaran el uno del otro.

Era incómodo, molesto hasta lo infinito pensar en esa última posibilidad, pero también era real. Bakugou no podría obligar a Izuku a permanecer a su lado, a pesar de estar seguro de que haría todo lo posible, para que este no quisiera dejarlo y olvidarlo sin más.

Tuvo que inspirar profundamente para lidiar con la tensión que todo eso le provocaba.

Bakugou era un imbécil blando, demasiado enamorado y estaba perdido. Pero eso estaba bien. ¡O lo estaría después de cumplir su último paso, maldición! No tenía por qué sentirse rechazado al pensar en la posibilidad de un alejamiento real, mierda. No ahora. Sabía que sus sentimientos no eran unilaterales, él amaba a Izuku y este...bueno, Bakugou estaba trabajando y esforzándose para que no solo lo quisiera, sino para que también pudiera amarlo.

Además, los besos y abrazos constantes que Izuku le daba tenían que significar que estaba haciendo algo bien.

Tenía que serlo.

El hervidor se apagó a su lado, dándole un motivo para hacer algo para distraerse. Detestaba sumergirse en estos pensamientos estúpidos que hacían resurgir su maldita inseguridad. Tenía mejores cosas en que concentrarse. Como prepararle una taza de café -muy azucarado- a Izuku, quien lo esperaba sentado en el sofá cambiando los canales de TV con aburrimiento.

En cuanto estuvo listo su propio café, Bakugou se adentró en la sala y tomó asiento a la derecha de Izuku, para evitar su brazo en recuperación.

—¿Alguna mierda que valga la pena?

Este hizo una mueca de disgusto, que terminó siendo más tierna que otra cosa, y soltó el control remoto apagando el televisor.

—No —dijo, acomodándose y tomando la taza que se le ofrecía. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Bakugou por un segundo, y este pudo notar que se veían más húmedos de lo normal.

Frunció el ceño y esperó a que Izuku dijera algo, pero no lo hizo, ni siquiera después de haber tomado varios tragos de su café.

Raro.

Tratando de averiguar qué sucedía sin recurrir a las palabras aún, observó la silueta de Izuku con más cuidado de lo normal.

Ya no llevaba el cabestrillo, pero al estar inclinado hacia atrás sobre el sofá, podía mantener su brazo en un ángulo casi correcto. Bakugou, sin embargo, dudaba que pudiera estar en la misma posición por mucho tiempo, asi que se levantó y con paso fuerte, fue en búsqueda de una camiseta a falta de otro cabestrillo. Ese idiota, ¿por qué no dijo que necesitaba un reemplazo para esa maldita cosa?

Aunque, si Bakugou no hubiese estado envuelto en sus inseguridades de mierda podría haberlo notado apenas llegó a la sala. No que fuera su responsabilidad, pero al menos se habría visto más disponible para el otro, supuso.

—Oye —dijo tras regresar, estirando la mano—. Dame eso un momento.

—¿Qué?

—Tu taza —Bakugou le quitó el objeto para dejarlo en la mesa de centro. Luego, tomó asiento junto a Izuku de nuevo, con la camiseta en la otra mano—. Ponte esto en el brazo por ahora —agregó, y chasqueó la lengua—, no puedo creer que descuides esta mierda solo porque puedes flexionar un poco el brazo, maldición.

Viéndose algo aturdido de repente, Izuku le respondió:

—Lo siento.

—Lo sé, yo también. Debí notarlo antes de que quisieras hacerte el Maldito Héroe en _mi_ guardia... —dijo Bakugou, mientras sujetaba la camiseta y hacía un nudo lo más resistente posible sobre su hombro.

Izuku le sonrió un poco apenas terminó, pero era más incómodo que genuino. Era tan obvio en su cara, que dolía. Sobre todo por la falta de confrontación. Sin poder evitar la preocupación creciente, Bakugou agregó:

— ¿Y dónde está la réplica a eso, eh, nerd? ¿Te pasa algo?

Izuku desvió la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior.

—No me pasa nada.

—¿Nada? Ni tú mismo puedes creer eso —replicó—. Es raro que no hagas lo más simple, que es solo responder, después de hacer lo que se te place y llegar aquí sin aviso y por tu cuenta.

_Y sin tenerse en cuenta a sí mismo_, agregó internamente.

El silencio continuo de Izuku insinuaba más que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera haber dicho, pero Bakugou seguía sin ser un maldito adivino. Así que se forzó a averiguar qué demonios pasaba, aunque tuviera que hablar más de lo normal para lograrlo.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya te sientes culpable por irrumpir en la casa de alguien más sin avisar?

—No.

—¿Entonces qué? —insistió, cruzándose de brazos—. No puedo adivinar lo que pasa por tu cabeza, además...que no estés murmurando como una mierda espeluznante ahora...m-me preocupa, maldita sea.

Por fin lo veía de frente y aunque todavía luciera dubitativo al respecto, Izuku estaba abriendo la boca para responder cuando un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. No fue muy intenso, pero para Bakugou, que acostumbraba a prestarle atención desde siempre, fue evidente. Lo que solo sirvió para confirmarle que estar encerrado en su propia cabeza, fuera por lo que fuera, no era bueno de hacer alrededor de Izuku.

Había olvidado la maldita calefacción.

—Espera —dijo, poniendo una mano sobre la boca de Izuku que tenía la intención de hablar—. No digas nada todavía.

—P-pero...

Bakugou se apartó y buscó el control remoto de la calefacción entre los cojines del sofá, porque el objeto terminaba allí hiciera lo que hiciera por evitarlo. Maldita cosa. Y si, estaba donde él creía, pero bajo el cojín a su espalda. Lo tomó con algo más de fuerza de lo normal por lo tenso que estaba, y alzó la temperatura en tres grados, para ocuparse por fin de lo que Izuku tuviera para decirle.

—Ahora sí, háblame, nerd.

Pero no se encontró con lo que esperaba.

Izuku ya no parecía reticente, en lo absoluto, en comparación con los minutos previos. Ni tampoco temeroso o nervioso por lo que fuera que pasaba por su cabeza.

Lo miraba con los ojos verdes, grandes y brillantes de nuevo, demasiado húmedos de hecho. Y de verdad parecía estar a punto de llorar. Bakugou contuvo el aire debido a la conmoción. ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo-?, pensó, justo antes de que Izuku se inclinara hacia adelante, sorbiendo, y pusiera su frente sobre su hombro.

Bakugou no tenía ni idea de que mierda estaba pasando en ese momento.

—Oye, Izuku, ¿qué-?

—¡Estoy tan aliviado, Kacchan! —Izuku se aferró a su ropa y Bakugou tuvo que cerrar la boca ante la fuerza con que lo hizo —. ¡De verdad estaba preocupado!

—¿Ha! ¿Por qué?

—¡Creí que estabas enojado conmigo otra vez! —siguió Izuku, a lo que Bakugou se tensó, sin poder olvidar los sucesos recientes.

—¿Y cuándo, según tú, dejé de estar enojado?

Ni un segundo más tarde, Izuku estaba lejos de nuevo, mirándolo con determinación.

—No me refiero a esto —dijo, señalando a su brazo en recuperación con la mano derecha—. Creí que me ignorabas por lo del b-beso —miró hacia la entrada, enrojeciendo un poco tras balbucear—. No me miraste a la cara desde que lo hice, y las otras veces en que te besaba no me evitabas así, Kacchan. Lo siento si fue incómodo esta vez, pero yo de verdad quería venir a verte y-

Izuku se interrumpió, apretando los labios en una línea recta y viendo hacia otro lado. Bakugou se sintió raro pero bien ante la timidez del otro –estúpidamente lindo- y se forzó a responder.

—¿Y qué querías?

—¡Eso ya no importa! —Izuku meneó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos, viéndose triste otra vez—. Yo... yo solo, pensé que no volverías a tratarme así de bien en mucho tiempo, a menos que te lo pidiera.

Todo tuvo más sentido entonces.

En estos tres años, Izuku siempre fue sensible a las acciones más pequeñas de Bakugou. Las que el idiota consideraba realmente solícitas. Para él, sin embargo, solo eran la parte más básica y esperable en la relación de dos personas tratando de ser buenos amigos... o algo más. Como prepararle un maldito café, fijarse en la falta de cabestrillo, aumentar la temperatura sin que Izuku se lo pidiera, hasta ofrecerle un maldito baño después de estar bajo la lluvia de mierda.

Una confusión provocada por la tendencia de Izuku por sobre-analizar hasta lo más mínimo que pasaba a su alrededor. Solo Izuku siendo Izuku, básicamente. Y Bakugou estaba realmente agradecido de que nada más grave hubiera pasado.

No con el problema que colgaba entre ellos todavía.

—No estoy enojado por el beso, idiota —, 'me gustó', quería decirle también, pero ya lo había dicho las primeras tres veces en que Izuku lo besó en la mejilla de improvisto y no quería repetirlo ahora. No siendo explícito sobre ello.

Izuku lo entendió, por lo que podía ver en su expresión afectuosa.

—Lo sé ahora...—dijo—. Y también estoy feliz de que me hayas dejado entrar antes, aunque todavía estés enojado conmigo.

Bakugou bufó.

—Como si hubiera podido dejar a tu pobre trasero mojado allá afuera.

—Sí podías.

—Bueno, mierda, no quise dejarte afuera, ¿de acuerdo? —insistió, ignorando su incomodidad real ante la posibilidad de un distanciamiento más prolongado entre los dos y sus consecuencias.

—Está bien...Entiendo eso también, creo —aceptó Izuku, soltando una risa.

Seguido, Bakugou vio como ponía la mano derecha lentamente sobre la suya. Esta era la primera vez que Izuku se atrevía a hacerlo. Su corazón se aceleró y tragó saliva.

El idiota tenía una sonrisa llena de agradecimiento para él y el verde de sus ojos parecía más acogedor que antes. ¿Cómo mierda podía verse tan suave y lindo, siendo un hombre adulto? No podía saberlo. Pero en retribución, Bakugou decidió darse ánimos por una vez, y acomodó su propia mano para darle un leve apretón a la de Izuku.

Después lo soltó con suavidad.

No quería insinuar ningún tipo de rechazo.

—Si...lo que sea —dijo, retomando la palabra. Su rostro caliente—. Estás mejor aquí conmigo, que afuera con tu paraguas de mierda.

Izuku se rió.

—No lo desprecies, Kacchan. Me sirvió por un buen tramo del camino.

—No lo suficiente...—frunció el ceño—, ¿y donde conseguiste esa basura?

—Una tienda pequeña, no recuerdo donde...

—Te estafaron, idiota.

Izuku resopló y se encogió de un hombro.

Entre palabras simples y el flujo de la conversación trivial, Izuku volvió a su anterior posición, recostado por completo contra el respaldo del sofá. Luego, movió su cabeza un par de veces, aproximándose más a él en un pedido silencioso. Bakugou emitió un leve sonido de aprobación y colocó su brazo de tal forma que su mano alcanzara los rizos inmanejables de Izuku.

Pasó sus dedos un par de veces entre los rizos para despeinarlo otro poco, antes de dejar caer el brazo en el respaldo de sofá. Pasaron un tiempo así, solo descansando y escuchando el sonido de la lluvia golpeteando el cristal de las ventanas. Hasta que su ritmo se atenuó lo suficiente como para que a Bakugou también le entraran ganas de dormir.

Había sido una semana difícil, al regresar a las patrullas.

Tras removerse un poco, Izuku fue quien terminó con su estado de calma. Bakugou sintió frío en su hombro cuando este se separó de él, pero no abrió los ojos, estaba somnoliento.

—Kacchan...

—¿Qué?

—Eh... —Izuku titubeó, moviéndose a su lado. Bakugou tuvo que mirarlo. Parecía inseguro—. ¿Puedo quedarme aquí hoy?

Pensando en todo lo que supondría tenerlo como visita por más de unas horas, viendo constantemente su brazo, su leve cojera, y recordando el incidente a cada momento, Bakugou se tensó y frunció el ceño, desviando la mirada.

De repente, parte del enojo que creía haber olvidado regresaba con fuerza.

Así que se negó.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

¿Por qué?, preguntaba. Bakugou apretó los dientes. Se negaba a dejar salir su propia incredulidad ante la forma de pensar de Izuku. Este podría analizar muchas cosas perfectamente y casi sin darse cuenta, pero maldición, para ver este tipo de asuntos desde el punto de vista de Bakugou era bastante ineficaz.

Recordar lo que desencadenó que Izuku terminara malherido, en una parte de su cuerpo que no descuidaba desde su primer año en la U.A, le recordaba a Bakugou su propia incapacidad para responder de forma adecuada ante el peligro. Específicamente, ante el peligro de Izuku y las consecuencias que eso le trajo en esta ocasión: Una suspensión forzada de su trabajo de héroe por una semana. Y el castigo había sido perfecto para él, por supuesto.

Sumamente humillante y molesto.

Un descanso, le habían dicho a la prensa. Ja. Como si Bakugou necesitara esa mierda.

Lo que le faltaba era amedrentar a otros, en caso de que se les ocurriera intentar lastimarlo de nuevo o a su compañero de misión; pero su jefe le arrebató la oportunidad de hacerlo. A los héroes no se les permitía ese tipo de descontrol en estos días, no uno como el suyo, al menos.

De cualquier manera, no podía decirle eso a Izuku. Este conocía la versión de la prensa solamente y era lo mejor por el momento. De lo contrario, pensaría que su suspensión era culpa suya o alguna estupidez del estilo. Y no estaba aguantando esa mierda ahora, no cuando su enojo seguía presente, resonando en el fondo.

—No pienso madrugar para hacerte un maldito desayuno decente... —dijo en cambio, un argumento válido aunque superficial, antes de que Izuku volviera a insistir con quedarse.

—Kacchan, despertar a las nueve de la mañana en tu día libre no es madrugar—alegó Izuku, con cansancio, solo para esbozar una sonrisa brillante un segundo más tarde.

—¿Por qué esa sonrisa ahora, nerd?

—Bueno... solo recordé que te encanta hacerme el desayuno.

—¿Ha?

—Tú mismo lo dijiste la última vez que me quedé aquí, ¿recuerdas? —Izuku se sonrojó, haciendo resaltar sus pecas.

No fue el único.

Maldito sea su hábito de levantarse medio dormido por las mañanas, pensó Bakugou.

Funcionaba en piloto automático hasta que tomaba una ducha, y ese día, Izuku lo había pillado con la guardia baja. Esa información no debería haber salido de su boca entonces, tal vez nunca. Aun así, que le agradara verificar que Izuku comiera bien, no cambiaba lo enfadado que se sentía con él por su conducta imprudente.

—Puedo hacerlo de nuevo cuando lo merezcas...—masculló al final.

La sonrisa de Izuku se borró por completo, para verlo con un aire de solemnidad. Esa que tendía a mostrar cada vez que algo serio se avecinaba.

—¿Y qué tengo que hacer para merecerlo de nuevo, Kacchan?

Y ahí estaba, una apertura, de esas que Izuku solía dar sin darse cuenta.

Bakugou había aprendido a detestar este tipo de oportunidades, porque casi siempre llevaban a una discusión donde ambos terminaban frustrados, incluso algo heridos, al no poder convencerse en uno al otro de lo que era o no era correcto. Pero nada de eso importaba, porque Bakugou jamás retrocedía ante una apertura de Izuku.

Sin importar del tipo que fuera.

—Mantente como un héroe útil hasta el final. A_ salvo_ —dijo, la imagen de Izuku recibiendo daño por él de nuevo en su memoria. Apretó las manos sobre las piernas—. No vuelvas a ponerte en el maldito camino de un villano si no va tras de ti. Yo podía lidiar con ese ataque. Lo sabes.

Izuku se vio casi herido por un instante, antes de endurecerse. Exudaba pura determinación, como cada vez que mantenían una discusión del estilo.

—Sabes que no puedo evitarlo —replicó—. Ni siquiera llegué a pensarlo, yo solo...sentí que no podía arriesgarme. Estabas distraído, Kacchan.

Por supuesto, él lo tenía más que claro, había fallado en esa parte, pero aun así...

—No estaba tan malherido como tú, idiota.

Al igual que siempre, Izuku ni siquiera trató de hacer su punto repitiéndolo. Y Bakugou estaba esperando esta postura silenciosa e inamovible, porque había aprendido a conocer al otro, al igual que Izuku lo conocía mejor ahora y sabía muy bien, que esta táctica era más útil con Bakugou que cualquier argumentación repetitiva.

Se maldijo internamente al encontrarse cediendo, aunque fuera un poco.

Estaba tan cansado.

—Al menos intenta pensarlo —dijo, y antes de que Izuku sí intentara replicar algo, Bakugou bufó, mirando al techo—. Recuerda que los dos somos Héroes certificados, _maldita sea._

Izuku se mordió el labio inferior, aún algo reticente, pero terminó por aceptar.

—Está bien, yo...lo intentaré.

—Bien.

Seguramente recordó lo difícil que fue para Bakugou solo entregar al villano noqueado a la policía, en vez de acabar allí mismo con su miserable existencia. Había descargado toda su ira contra él bastardo minutos antes, fuera de la vista de un Izuku casi inconsciente. Por fortuna, la vestimenta del villano era negra al completo y ocultaba la maldita sangre.

No quería pensar en los detalles.

—Entonces... ¿qué hay para cenar? —dijo Izuku, tanteando su decisión de nuevo sin vergüenza alguna, ahora que ese punto estaba despejado.

Bakugou lo dejó pasar.

—Puedes preparar algo por ti mismo, si tienes tanta energía para insistir —dijo, y se permitió sonreír un poco, resignado a este nuevo acuerdo tácito y le revolvió el cabello al otro con algo de fuerza. La risa con que Izuku lo recompensó fue suficiente para saber que lo que hizo podía ser cuestionable, sí, pero para Bakugou valió la pena—. O puedes pedir algo a domicilio —agregó, como ocurrencia final.

—Espera, Kacchan, ¿vas a dejar que pida comida rápida cuando la odias? —Izuku lo cuestionó, entre la incredulidad y la burla—. ¿Y conmigo estando así de mal?

Su buen humor disminuyó un poco.

—Estás convaleciente por estupidez, no malditamente enfermo.

Izuku entrecerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Y yo que creía que ibas a cuidar de mí apropiadamente, Kacchan.

—¡Aprende a cuidar de tu propio pellejo! —alegó, levantándose del sofá.

—¡Yo sé hacer eso! Puedo hacerlo, pero amo _demasiado_ tu comida...

Bakugou tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo monumental por no dejar que la satisfacción se lo tragara allí mismo y por algo tan pequeño. Frente a él, Izuku comenzó a jugar con el borde de su camiseta, claramente cohibido por sus propias palabras.

—Y bueno, ya sabes...

—¿Qué?

—¿Que soy un inútil para cocinar...?

Hubo una pausa incómoda justo después.

No tenía idea de qué pudo haber pensado o sentido Izuku en ese momento, pero para Bakugou, existía una sensación que lo acompañaba cada vez que oía la palabra 'inútil' -Deku-, que lo dejaba incómodo y disgustado consigo mismo. No importaba dónde lo escuchara o quien lo dijera, sobre todo por lo difícil que había sido la transición para cambiar la forma en que llamaba a Izuku fuera del ámbito profesional.

Los hábitos eran muy difíciles de cambiar, Bakugou lo sabía más que nadie, y era todavía más complicado cuando Deku seguía siendo el nombre de héroe de Izuku. Incluso si significaba algo distinto para él. Sin embargo, esta ocasión se sintió diferente.

Más que disgustado o consternado por dónde se dijo o quien lo dijo, Bakugou se encontró inesperadamente decidido a hacerle frente a la maldita palabra. A pesar de sentir que aún no estaba del todo listo. Y tal vez, jamás lo estaría. Era algo terrorífico como la mierda, si lo consideraba por mucho tiempo, pero Bakugou necesitaba enfrentar esta parte de sí mismo, tanto como Izuku merecía ver que lo hiciera después de tanto tiempo.

Debía hacerlo por los dos.

—Ven... —le dijo al final, señalando la cocina sin pensar demasiado—. No lo serás por mucho tiempo si aprendes cómo hacer la mierda.

—¿Qué? —oyó decir a Izuku, todavía sentado en el sofá. Parecía asombrado por su propuesta. Y con razón, pensó Bakugou—. ¿Vas a dejarme entrar a tu cocina? ¿Es en serio?

—Solo ven conmigo.

Bakugou lo escuchó aproximarse con pasos desfasados por la cojera restante. Negándose a concentrar sus pensamientos en ese detalle, esperó a que Izuku estuviera a su lado mientras lavaba la loza que ocuparon antes.

Debía mantenerse enfocado y lo más tranquilo posible.

—¿Qué es lo que haremos? —preguntó Izuku.

—¿Qué quieres hacer tú?

—Estaba pensando en algo de Miso, pero... —dijo, y dudó un poco antes de continuar— en verdad, ¿cómo lo digo? Eh...¿creo que me gusta mucho más como haces el Katsudon?

Bakugou tuvo que reírse ante el nerviosismo de Izuku, claramente recordaba la cocina de Tía Inko y estaba en conflicto por ello.

—¿No que preferías como lo hacía tu mamá?

Izuku lo pensó unos segundos, se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Ya no puedo escoger —dijo, acercándose más a él—. ¡Me gustan mucho los dos!

Maldición, eso había sido una inyección inesperada para su ego.

Regodeándose solo lo suficiente con esa información, ya que estar al nivel de Inko Midoriya en el paladar de Izuku era un maldito privilegio, Bakugou hizo un recuento mental sobre lo que había en su despensa para asegurarse antes de comenzar.

—Está bien —dijo—. Hagámoslo.

—¡Genial! Eh...¿con qué comenzamos? —Izuku dudó, pero en realidad, Bakugou no necesitó darle tantas instrucciones como esperaba.

Izuku podía manejarse bastante bien seleccionando los ingredientes, lavando el arroz, cortando la carne y empanizándola –aunque con algo de ayuda de Bakugou por sus circunstancias físicas-, también era habilidoso sazonando -aunque a regañadientes tuvieran que limitar el picante a la mitad- y evaluando el tiempo de cocción para cada una de las partes de la receta. Era hasta agradable verlo, si era sincero, incluso si a veces resurgía algo de su torpeza al olvidar que no tenía ambas manos disponibles.

Era otro aspecto inesperado de Izuku para recordar más adelante, se dijo Bakugou, cuando de pronto, se halló cuestionando el por qué nadie lo había notado antes. Ni siquiera sus amigos más cercanos parecían saberlo o lo habrían comentado por todas partes. Con lo ruidosos que eran para este tipo de cosas. Pero sus dudas se detuvieron justo antes de sentirse como un absoluto tonto por no notarlo en estos últimos años.

De haber sido lo contrario, Tía Inko no lo hubiera dejado vivir solo...o se habría mostrado mucho más preocupada al respecto. Sin embargo, nada de eso había sucedido. Lo que significaba que tanto sus amigos como él mismo, supusieron que en realidad no podía cocinar -y quizás cuantas cosas más-, porque de lo que sí era capaz, se hacían comentarios todo el tiempo. Prensa incluida. Pero suponer la falta de habilidades de Izuku sobre cualquier cosa, no implicaba lo mismo para él que para Uraraka o Todoroki.

En su caso, acarreaba mucho más.

Bakugou lo había hecho desde que eran pequeños. Y el que no fuera nada nuevo en desestimarlo, solo agravaba el maldito asunto. Porque durante muchos años, más de los que querría admitir, Bakugou lo hizo con verdadera malicia. Con intenciones reales de hacerle daño a Izuku, de herirlo y marcarlo como alguien incapaz frente a otras personas. Como un inútil sin particularidad.

Bakugou entrecerró los ojos. Algo repugnante instalándose en la boca de su estómago mientras llegaba a una posibilidad igual de desagradable.

¿Durante los últimos tres años, habría menospreciado a Izuku sin darse cuenta? ¿Le habría hecho daño sin notarlo?

Creía que no. Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas no haberlo hecho, pero lo cierto era... que no tenía ni puta idea.

Mierda.

Hizo una mueca y tapó la olla donde estaba la carne para mantenerla caliente.

Había perdido el apetito.

Era debido a estos detalles, tan horribles como se oían, que su pasado en conjunto jamás podría, ni debería, pasarse por alto. A veces, en sus momentos más oscuros, Bakugou se preguntaba si no era eso, enterrar todo su pasado donde no estuviera a la vista, lo que le permitía a Izuku estar a su lado. Porque, por su parte, Bakugou no podía. Recordaba todo con demasiado claridad, incluso si al inicio le costó reconocer que sus acciones no fueron buenas durante años.

De hecho, ese agujero nauseabundo, incómodo, que seguía presente en la boca de su estómago no le era desconocido. Y sucedía lo mismo con la punzada en el pecho. Siempre aparecían frente a este tipo de revelaciones, esas que le recordaban a Bakugou el peso real de sus acciones.

—Esto huele delicioso —dijo Izuku, ajeno a los líos en su cabeza y todavía entusiasmado a diferencia de él. Estaba recargado sobre el borde de la isla de la cocina, descansando su cojera y mirando a Bakugou con una sonrisa en los labios.

»—Gracias por enseñarme, Kacchan.

Bakugou gruñó por lo bajo.

—No lo haces mal —dijo, en vez de su habitual: "lo que sea". Esto no era sobre él, después de todo, sino sobre Izuku—. Eres bueno —siguió, sonriendo a medias—. Es solo cuestión de práctica para pulir tus habilidades. Y para que uses tus dos manos a la vez como se debe, nerd.

El débil intento por ironizar la situación no le sirvió de mucho.

Perceptivo como era, Izuku no tardó en darse cuenta de que algo estaba ocurriendo. Algo serio. Dio un paso al frente por lo mismo, alejándose de su soporte, confundido y tal vez algo preocupado por el tono de voz que Bakugou había usado.

Izuku no lo dejaría pasar, él lo sabía. Así como también podía anticipar que, en el peor de los casos, la mierda explotaría en los siguientes minutos. O todo funcionaria de maravilla para ambos, de resultar ser lo contrario.

No existían puntos medios esta vez.

—¿Kacchan?

—No vuelvas a decir que eres inútil para algo —dijo, con las manos sudando más de lo necesario por mantenerse firme y se empujó adelante—. Acabas de demostrarme lo contrario, maldición. Siempre lo haces.

La sorpresa en el rostro ajeno no duró mucho.

Izuku se tensó casi al instante y entrecerró los ojos, examinándolo minuciosamente a medida que Bakugou se acercaba a él, alejándose de la cocina. Buscaba la causa del cambio repentino en su actitud o más probable aún, una posible broma de su parte. Bakugou casi podía asegurarlo. No obstante, no pensaba dejarle espacio para dudar de su palabra.

—Lo digo en serio, Izuku.

Este abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró casi de inmediato, pensándolo mejor.

—Espera un poco, Kacchan —dijo, y el recelo de Izuku fue más que claro en esta ocasión—. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estás tan serio de repente? —preguntó, antes de hacer una pausa larga— ¿...Es por algo que hice?

—¿Qué-? ¡No! —aclaró—. ¡Maldición, _no es eso_! ¿Qué demonios crees que podrías haber hecho mal?

—¡Pues no sé! ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¡Estás asustándome, Kacchan!

_"¡Yo también estoy asustado, maldición!",_ quería decirle. Gritárselo. Pero no podía. No debía hacer eso. En su lugar, resopló, y miró directo a las cicatrices visibles en las manos de Izuku, aunque en realidad no pensaba sobre ellas. Se concentró en las de otro tipo, las que se padecían internamente. Pensaba en las cicatrices que Izuku cargaba en su corazón, en su memoria. Las cicatrices que no se veían a simple vista y que él mismo había causado tiempo atrás.

Apretó los dientes y chasqueó la lengua.

"A la mierda todo esto".

—Mira. Izuku, yo... —inspiró—, ¡_y-yo_...!

La voz le tembló tanto, que cerró los labios lo más fuerte que pudo. Retrocedió un poco bajo la recelosa mirada de Izuku y simplemente, le permitió a su cuerpo hablar.

Un jadeo de Izuku fue lo siguiente que percibió, junto a la vista de las líneas implacablemente dibujadas en el piso de su cocina. Esto debería ser lo más fácil: moverse y hacer las cosas de una maldita vez, pero le dolían los puños de tanto apretarlos. No quería hacer algo estúpido como explotar ahora, a menos que fuera con sus palabras de mierda.

Y eso es lo que haría.

—Lo siento —dijo, su garganta haciendo presión como nunca antes—. ¡Realmente lo siento! _Mierda_. No tienes idea de cuánto.

Su garganta estaba apretada, pero...esa no era una vista tan mala, pensó Bakugou mirando al suelo, en un vano intento por tranquilizarse y respirar más lento. Una proeza altamente inalcanzable en ese instante, ya que el silencio casi sepulcral de Izuku, hizo que sus latidos resonaran mucho más fuerte en sus oídos.

Más pesados y punzantes.

—¿Entiendes lo que estoy haciendo, Izuku? —preguntó a penas, comenzando a desesperarse. Su cuerpo todavía estaba inclinado, tenso como nunca para evitar dejarse caer. Y, maldita sea, no podía respirar—. Por favor, dime _algo_...

Un segundo, dos.

Hubo una respiración profunda frente a él, mientras los pies de Izuku se movían, inquietos.

—¿..._lo dices en serio_?

La duda en su voz dolía.

—¿Cuando he dicho algo sin ser serio? ¡Maldición, Izuku! —gritó, enderezándose para poder explicárselo cara a cara—. ¡No he hablado más en serio en toda mi vida!

No fue buena idea.

Izuku tenía una expresión tan consternada en el rostro que le atravesó el pecho. Por supuesto, no había estado esperando una disculpa directa de Bakugou, ni aunque este se lo debiera. Y su labio inferior temblaba tanto tras escucharlo, que Izuku se lo mordía con fuerza; pero no apartó la vista de sus propios ojos ni por un segundo.

Era increíble de ver. Su determinación férrea era tan firme como siempre, pero estaba muy mal enfocada en ese momento. Los ojos de Bakugou ardieron al ver Izuku contener lo que fuera que estaba sintiendo. Debería estar cuestionando sus acciones, reprochando su tardanza cuanto quisiera. ¡Debería golpearlo, gritarle, o hasta dejarlo allí solo! Cualquier otra cosa menos _esto. _

Viéndolo como si todavía esperara algo bueno de su parte.

—Yo... —dijo Bakugou, pero se detuvo para acostumbrarse al nudo en su garganta.

Debía decirlo bien, sin decepcionar las pocas expectativas que Izuku guardara todavía. Y sin llorar, porque no era su maldito lugar para hacerlo.

Volvería a empezar.

—Izuku.

—¿Si?

—Yo... —tragó la poca saliva que le quedaba— realmente _odio_ toda la mierda que te hice —. Su voz sonaba extraña, pero daba igual. Esperó a que Izuku, cuya respiración también se había profundizado, lo asimilara todo y continuó:— Lamento haberte hecho pensar que eras un... _un inútil_ —siguió, sus ojos enfrentados en todo momento.

Esperaba que viera su sinceridad, su culpa al respecto.

»—No eres nada de eso, _puedo jurarlo_. Todos pueden verlo. Y maldita sea,_ yo _también lo veo. Te he visto durante _años_, y solo... —Bakugou hizo una pausa y se apartó con fuerza el cabello de la frente para templar sus emociones otra vez—. Solo quiero que sepas que odio toda la basura que dije que hicieras antes de que fuéramos a la Academia. Maldición, ¿qué demonios tenía en la cabeza? —rió con pesar, cerrando los ojos para soportar su arrepentimiento—. Era un mocoso tan estúpido, Izuku. Tan egoísta. Y no puedo hacer nada para revertirlo pero, de verdad, lo siento.

Después calló.

El nudo en su estómago, el que había crecido durante años, empezaba a deshacerse al fin, pero no del todo.

Izuku tenía el poder sobre todo lo que les quedaba ahora. De sus posibilidades. Y Bakugou tuvo que afrontarlo de nuevo para averiguar cuál sería su respuesta. Pero apenas abrió los ojos, no alcanzó a ver la expresión que Izuku estaba haciendo, ni escuchó su voz diciendo palabras que podrían ayudar a reconstruirlo -o por el contrario- hacerlo pedazos. Se encontró con el rostro de Izuku escondido sobre su hombro derecho y a su mano libre, aferrándose a él con demasiada fuerza.

Luego, escuchó en gemido bajo, profundo y desgarrador, como el preludio de una liberación catártica muy cerca de su oído.

Izuku estaba llorando.

—_Kacchan...—_sollozaba contra su hombro, temblando., repitiendo su nombre una, otra y otra vez. Su inflexión cambiando cada vez que lo llamaba:— Kacchan, ¡Kacchan!..._Katsuki_.

Bakugou se mantuvo quieto, con los ojos ardiendo y la vista nublándose, solo escuchando, esperando a que Izuku sacara y reclamara todos los malditos años de espera de su sistema. Sin embargo, lo que en verdad quería Bakugou era retenerlo allí, sostenerlo y rogar, aún en contra su maldito orgullo, pero no debía aunque se le desgarrara el corazón con cada uno de sus sollozos.

Así que esperó por lo que pareció una eternidad.

—No tienes que responder algo si no quieres... —'No tienes que perdonarme', se recordó internamente. Su nombre en la boca de Izuku era casi un susurro para ese momento, pero ni siquiera era eso cuando él siguió:—No me alejaré de ti, ni ninguna otra mierda estúpida —le aseguró—. Voy a seguir aquí...

El brazo de Izuku rodeándolo en un abrazo fue su respuesta.

—Lo sé, Kacchan...ahora lo sé —dijo Izuku, sin soltar su agarre y con la voz rasposa a consecuencia de llanto.

Eso fue más que suficiente.

Bakugou cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los labios, temblando mientras lo abrazaba de vuelta.

Era como si Izuku fuera su ancla al mundo.

Con cuidado de no presionar su brazo izquierdo, aferró una mano a su espalda y la otra, a su cabello. Dejó que su rostro rozara las hebras rizadas mientras respiraba. Sus emociones se diluyeron justo después, tibias, húmedas e incómodas como la mierda. Pero eso era lo de menos, porque Izuku estaba con él, aun aceptándolo.

Y mierda, todavía eran cercanos.

Izuku seguía queriéndolo a su lado.

Bakugou no sabía cómo, pero en una parte del camino, se había convertido en un maldito bastardo afortunado.

¿Cómo demonios había pasado?

No pudo responder a eso, ya que Izuku se movió de pronto. Alzó la cabeza para mirarlo de frente, pero no soltó su abrazo. Era un desastre medio sonrojado en las mejillas, con los ojos rojos e hinchados y la nariz brillante por la jodida mucosidad. Bakugou hizo una mueca y le acercó una servilleta que estaba sobre la isla detrás de él.

Izuku no tardó nada en ocupar la cosa y desecharla. Después, se quedó mirándolo en silencio, buscando algo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Me pillaste por sorpresa, Kacchan —dijo, viéndose nervioso—. No sabía que hacer...

Bakugou frunció el ceño y bufó.

—No fuiste solo tú. A mí también me pilló desprevenido querer hacerlo, nerd.

—¿Se te ocurrió aquí? —su incredulidad reemplazando a su nerviosismo—, ¿mientras cocinábamos?

Las mejillas le ardieron, dándose cuenta de lo poco genial que fue disculparse en su maldita cocina. ¡Y por algo tan importante! Eso le pasaba por solo dejarse llevar por sus impulsos y no pensar una mierda.

—¡Solo lo hice y ya está! —respondió, alterado e incómodo—. No le des más vueltas, maldita sea.

—Pero...

Bakugou chasqueó la lengua.

—Si no lo hacía ahora, no sabía cuándo se daría otra oportunidad, ¿está bien? —desvió la mirada y bajó la voz—. Ya había tardado demasiado y merecías escucharlo, idiota.

Frente a él, Izuku se movió para buscar sus ojos. Bakugou lo dejó a regañadientes, pero lamentó lo que dijo en cuanto lo vio pestañear más rápido. Esas malditas lágrimas habían regresado a humedecer su cara, sin embargo, el idiota también sonreía.

—Kacchan, está bien —dijo, y sorbió una vez—. No me importa cuánto crees que te demoraste. _Lo hiciste _—su rubor intensificándose a medida que su sonrisa se volvía más grande. La piel brillando por el hilo de una lágrima solitaria—. Te has esforzado tanto con esto, con nuestra relación. Y ahora eres mi mejor amigo y mi amigo de la infancia. ¡El mejor compañero, y yo-!

Bakugou presionó su frente a la de Izuku, sintiéndose cálido y a salvo como no creyó posible antes de disculparse. Y ni siquiera le habían dicho verbalmente que estaba perdonado. Fueron solo la mirada agradecida de Izuku, su sonrisa brillante y la mano que tenía aferrada en su espalda lo que le brindó seguridad. Incluso esas odiosas lágrimas. Todo Izuku.

Maldita sea. Cómo lo amaba...

—Mierda... —dijo Bakugou, riendo esta vez—. Realmente había olvidado lo horrible que te ves cuando lloras.

—¡Es porque no he tenido razones para llorar en mucho tiempo!—alegó, moviendo un poco su frente contra la de él, haciendo más presión—. Y aunque eres así de irritable, me haces feliz.

Bakugou lo miró con suspicacia.

—¿Y qué demonios significa eso, eh?

Sin alejarse ni un centímetro, Izuku movió su mano para apretar su brazo, en un gesto tranquilizador.

—Significa que te amo, Kacchan.

Lo dijo tan casualmente y se oyó tan natural en sus labios, que Bakugou quedó sin aliento. Un nuevo tipo de calidez explotando en su pecho, expandiéndose por su cuerpo, hasta llegar a sus ojos. Los cerró de inmediato e inspiró profundamente, sin poder creerlo.

_'Oh, mierda... Él me ama'._

Sus labios se movieron por su cuenta y maldición, su sonrisa debía ser enorme si le dolían tanto las mejillas.

_'¡Maldita sea...! ¡Izuku me ama!'._

—¿Kacchan? —oyó como Izuku le llamaba, en un susurro, y abrió los ojos.

Con su maldito espíritu a punto de alzarse y volar, Bakugou se encontró cautivado por las pecas del otro hombre, por sus labios curvados en casi una sonrisa, mientras se observaban el uno al otro. Fue tanto así, que tuvo que mover las manos para sostener el rostro de Izuku entre ellas. Se sentía algo áspero y húmedo a la vez.

Flexible, por la diversión de Izuku.

»—Tu sonrisa da miedo, ¿sabes?

Bakugou soltó una carcajada más grave de lo esperada, más profunda, e hizo que sus narices se rozaran. Sus miradas se reconectaron entonces, el humor transformándose en algo nuevo, íntimo, mientras Izuku se concentraba en algo más.

—¿Y a ti te importa eso? —le preguntó, como si fuera un secreto.

Izuku estaba atento a su boca mientras Bakugou le hablaba.

—No.

—Bien... —Bakugou dio un suspiro satisfecho. Se lamió los labios con impaciencia, los ojos de Izuku parecieron oscurecerse, y luego agregó:

»—Porque los otros me importan una mierda.

Lo que sea que Izuku hubiera querido decir después, fue absorbido por el gemido que dejó salir ante el contacto de sus labios.

Fue un sonido suave, profundo, que hizo que las manos de Bakugou temblaran y presionara su boca contra la de Izuku todavía más. Aquí estaba, lo que deseaba desde hace tanto. Su respiración se entrecortó y el corazón le latió a mil por hora, cuando abrió un poco los labios para tomar los contrarios entre suyos. Se sentían algo secos, pero eran cálidos. Y enviaban una corriente por su columna vertebral cada vez que Izuku respondía a sus movimientos.

Igual de ansioso.

Igual de torpe e inexperto.

Maldición, se sentía tan correcto, pero a la vez no era suficiente.

—Kacchan, _Katsuki_—dijo Izuku, rozando su boca y tomándolo por la nuca. Una suplica brillaba en sus ojos por el anhelo de hacer más—. Yo quiero...

—Yo también —gruñó Bakugou, avanzando un paso para empujarlos a ambos contra el borde de la isla. Izuku jadeó cuando sus cuerpos se presionaron y Bakugou tembló, su inseguridad abriéndose paso entre la emoción—. _Mierda_. Izuku...quiero más pero, yo no sé-

Izuku reunió sus bocas para interrumpirlo, presionando tan fuerte, que ambos gimieron esta vez.

—Vamos- vamos a probar —exigió, ruborizado hasta las orejas y sin soltar su cabello en ningún momento—. ¿Por favor?

Bakugou tragó saliva, medio atontado, y cedió.

Ambos se aproximaron a la vez, chocando los labios en movimientos tentativos al principio, pero cada vez más bruscos y confiados, jadeando y gimiendo contra el otro. Repetían el contacto fugaz pero certero en sus labios cálidos, una y otra vez. Bakugou atrapó el labio superior e inferior de Izuku varias veces, y este, hizo lo mismo con él. Su ritmo no era el adecuado y a veces usaban demasiada fuerza, pero maldita sea, no podía importarle menos.

La sangre de Bakugou bombeaba rápidamente: por su pecho, su abdomen, su cara; pero estalló en llamas y le hizo flaquear las malditas piernas, cuando Izuku abrió más la boca y permitió que sus lenguas se tocaran. No pudo evitar gruñir de la satisfacción y aferrarse más al otro en respuesta. Maldición. Por fin estaban así de cerca y aunque Izuku sabía malditamente dulce, era lo mejor que había probado en su miserable vida.

Lo amaba tanto.

_'Maldita sea'. _

Suspiró por la nariz, dejándose llevar por esta ola de estúpido cariño, y disminuyó un un poco la velocidad de sus movimientos hasta que se detuvieron.

Como sincronizados más allá del entendimiento, hicieron una pausa después de eso. Con Bakugou deslizando sus manos hacia la cintura y espalda de Izuku, antes de regresar a sus mejillas y acariciar sus pecas. Mientras que Izuku acariciaba su nuca, bajando a su cuello, y volviendo a tomar su cabello para impedir que se alejara de nuevo.

Jamás dejaron de verse a los ojos, con el hambre de contacto todavía rugiendo bajo la piel. Pero, a pesar de ello, el próximo beso que compartieron fue más lento que los anteriores., permitiendo que fuera más consciente de todo lo que había pasado para llegar hasta allí. De su lucha constante por no adelantar sus malditos pasos.

De sus sentimientos por Izuku y cómo ahora este le correspondía también.

—Mierda. No puedo creer todo esto...—dijo, con la voz ronca y haciendo reír a Izuku. Tuvo que juntar sus frentes de nuevo, y gimió. El pequeño idiota parecía brillar.

»—¿Eres real?

Izuku lo miró con tanto amor que sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—¿No debería hacerte yo esa pregunta?

Frunció el ceño, para mostrar su oposición a la idea, pero su rostro estaba caliente por más que simple vergüenza. ¿Cómo demonios iba a sobrevivir a Izuku si decía ese tipo de mierda?

—No —dijo de todas formas. Luego, dio un paso atrás y le revolvió el pelo como hacía antes de que todo se saliera de control en su maldita cocina. Ya no era un lugar sagrado gracias al ímpetu de Izuku, pero, había otra cosa que aclarar allí:— La verdadera cuestión, es qué hacer a partir de ahora...

Izuku ladeó un poco la cabeza, confundido.

—¿Eh?, ¿qué quieres decir con eso, Kacchan?

Bakugou meneó la cabeza para despejarse la cabeza de los gemidos satisfactorios que Izuku haría si lo besaba de nuevo -maldito lindo-, y desvió la mirada para centrase una vez más.

—¿Vas a ser mi maldito novio o no?

Izuku abrió grandes los ojos, luminosos, y se rió tan fuerte que Bakugou quiso golpearlo. Con los malditos labios.

—¡Intento hacer esto correctamente, maldita sea! —gritó, tratando de no reír a su vez.

Estaba feliz.

—Por supuesto que saldré contigo. Es que, Kacchan...—dijo Izuku, todavía tratando de controlar la risa y mirándolo con ternura. El maldito, estúpido atractivo suave. ¿Qué demonios?—. ¿En serio me lo preguntas ahora? —siguió—. ¿Después de que te dejé arrinconarme contra la encimera de tu cocina y que me metieras la lengua en la boca?

Bakugou no pudo evitar gemir, pero de la maldita vergüenza secundaria a sus acciones. Y tuvo que afirmar una mano sobre la isla junto a Izuku, para cubrirse la cara con la otra.

—Maldición —dijo entre dientes—, ¿qué mierda nos poseyó para besarnos así?

—Bueno...—Izuku parecía un semáforo, a estas alturas—. Estamos más que reprimidos, Kacchan. ¿Así que tiene sentido?

Y como no estar de acuerdo con él.

Un tipo de 'cabeza caliente', eso era lo que era. ¡Maldita sea Ashido! Había tenido razón todo el tiempo.

La haría explotar cuando la viera otra vez.

—Al menos me dejabas abrazarte y besar tu mejilla... —comentó Izuku, como quien no quiere la cosa, pasando sus mano de arriba a abajo sobre la espalda aún inclinada de Bakugou.

Él bufó.

—No te quejes —Bakugou se irguió nuevamente para enfrentarlo con seriedad—. Necesitaba estar listo para esto y no podía avanzar sin disculparme contigo antes. No dejo mierda inconclusa.

—Lo sé.

Cada vez que Izuku le recordaba que confiaba en su palabra, como ahora, Bakugou se resistía a sucumbir en su anhelo por tocarlo. Esta vez no fue así. Se aproximó a él de nuevo y lo besó en la frente, antes de volver a la comida abandonada. Izuku quedó balbuceando cosas detrás de él, pero no le prestó tanta atención.

Tendrían que recalentar la comida antes de servirla.

—Entonces...Kacchan —dijo Izuku después de un rato, de pie junto a Bakugou mientras verificaba el estado de la arrocera. Se oía tímido—. ¿Ahora si vas a decir que me amas?

—Sabes que sí, nerd —casi le gruñó, no queriendo destapar más emociones por ese día—. Te lo he dicho antes.

—Dijiste que amabas mis ojos —le reclamó—. No es lo mismo.

Bakugou respiró profundamente y giró el rostro para verlo, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué tengo que amar al idiota más insistente de mundo?

—¡Kacchan!

—Sabes que soy un hombre de acción, Izuku. No tientes a tu suerte.

Izuku permaneció en silencio tanto tiempo, que Bakugou alcanzó a tener listo el Katsudon sobre los platos, y estaba por llevarlos de la cocina a la Isla central, sin embargo...

—Supongo que tienes razón...—le dijo después, acercándose para ayudarlo con una sonrisa enorme y Bakugou supo que algo estaba por pasar—. Ahora sé que eres mejor para ejercitar la lengua que para hablar con ella, Kacchan.

Si Izuku no hubiera sido tan rápido en esquivar las explosiones, se habrían quedado sin cena.

.

.

...

Fin

...

_¡Primero que nada, gracias por llegar aquí! _

_(¡Y felices fiestas para quien las celebre, si!)_

_Se suponía que esto se subiría más temprano, pero por diversas razones no se pudo hacer. Aún así espero que lo hayan disfrutado. De verdad fue difícil llegar hasta aquí y sentirme satisfecha con esto. _

_¡Escribir disculpas es mucho más difícil de lo que creía! T^T , pero de verdad espero que haya valido la pena. Sobre todo porque era algo que tenía planeado hacer desde que comencé a escribir esto, y con esa entrevista de Horikoshi diciendo que el personaje de Bakugou tenía que disculparse todavía, mi emoción por hacerlo aquí aumentó ajajaja. _

_Pero bueno, de nuevo: Muchas gracias por acompañarme con esta historia. _

_En mi página de Facebook estaré subiendo cosas en relación al próximo long-fic que llevo planificando y adelantando para estos dos personajes, por si alguien se interesa! ~( ^ o ^)~_

_En fin, nos leemos en otra historia!_


End file.
